<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Living Key by NocturneX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848057">The Living Key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneX/pseuds/NocturneX'>NocturneX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneX/pseuds/NocturneX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate turn of events, 10-year-old Sephiroth fled the Shinra along with the last two members of the Cetra race. Fortune smiled upon them all when they wound up under the protection of Avalanche, but Sephiroth soon parted ways with his companions to find himself.<br/>Aerith Faremis was raised by her mother in Cosmo Canyon; in tune with her heritage, yet haunted by the memories of her early childhood in the labs.<br/>Now a grown man with a strong support system, Sephiroth attempts to help an ailing friend, and he and Aerith end up on an epic journey that will reshape many lives, and force them to face their pasts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Cissnei/Zack Fair, Ifalna/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy In The Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five-year-old Sephiroth stepped off the elevator leading to one of the top floors of the Shinra building. As he casually glanced out the window, he could see half of the plate that made up the upper-class part of Midgar. Until recently, the giant metropolis that was Midgar was all he had ever been familiar with.</p><p>He had returned from a month-long trip to see all of the Western Continent. For the first time in his short life, he had ridden in a helicopter, been on a boat, and seen all of the important provinces of the large continent. He had seen the mako reactor of Nibelheim. He had traveled over the mountains to the village up north a ways, where the first airplane had been invented by a man named Fenix Highwind(and had been introduced to his ten-year-old grandson, Cid). He had spent time on the beaches of Costa Del Sol, where he'd managed to get sunburned. He was none-too-pleased when his chaperone declared that she would have to inform Professor Hojo about said sunburn. It meant he'd likely be visiting his lab the next morning for another battery of tests. The sun, his caretaker had said, shouldn't have hurt him like it did normal people.</p><p>Normal people.</p><p>Sephiroth knew he was not "normal people". He knew that he was not <em>supposed</em> to be "normal people". If he got injured like "normal people", it meant more testing so that he would no longer be as vulnerable next time. If he got sick like "normal people", it meant more injections, despite the fact that those usually made him feel even sicker.</p><p>The thought of having to see Professor Hojo was making him uneasy. He hated spending any time in the labs as it was, but he especially disliked Hojo's. Immediately, he began trying to think of something that would keep his mind occupied until he had to face the inevitable.</p><p>Just then, his cat-like eyes lit up. Of course! He had sword training tomorrow! Kendo, Fencing, and Iaido back-to-back. The day after that, he had hand-to-hand training. Whether it was stand-up fighting or ground fighting, it didn't matter. All of those things were much more fun than when he simply had to run on a treadmill for two hours each day(even if the treadmills <em>were</em> attached to TV monitors for him to watch his favorite shows on).</p><p>He began walking down the corridor, weaving through the various personnel going about their jobs. White labcoats were a familiar sight for the child. If an employee wasn't wearing one, it was because they wore a helmet and the uniform of a soldier.</p><p>Soldier or scientist. It was all the same to Shinra Inc.'s "very special young man", as the company president always referred to him as. He was the young man who was going to change the face of the world one day. Everybody kept saying so, even if he didn't understand how.</p><p>"Welcome back, Sephiroth."</p><p>The boy looked up and saw a young officer dressed in red smiling down at him. Judging by the almost mint condition of his uniform, Sephiroth guessed that the man had recently been commissioned. "Thank you," he said mechanically.</p><p>"How was your vacation?" the officer asked.</p><p>"It wasn't a vacation," Sephiroth corrected him, "President Shinra thought that it would be in my best interests to see these places. I did enjoy learning about the world, though."</p><p>"Then I'm glad you had fun," the guard said as he continued on his way.</p><p>Sephiroth watched the man for a few seconds, and then continued along the long hallway that led to his quarters. That was certainly different. Most of the soldiers never engaged the boy, much less did so in the friendly manner that one had. He was more used to the wary respect that they normally treated him with. Any familiarity tended to unnerve him. He had disliked Costa Del Sol for that very reason. He had found the locals to be intrusive and presumptuous, and had openly recoiled when a young tour guide had put his hand on his shoulder. He had been slightly alarmed when his chaperone explained to him that in the outside world, many people behaved in such a forward manner with one another. It all just seemed ridiculous to him.</p><p>Finally, Sephiroth arrived at the door to the small efficiency apartment he lived in alone(apparently something that didn't happen to other five-year-old boys, but just another reason he was "special", he supposed). Just as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key card, he stopped, listening carefully.</p><p>During his time at Costa Del Sol, he and his caretaker had stayed in a hotel room next-door to a set of new parents. Their screaming baby had unfortunately, kept the boy up half the night, until at last, the caretaker had requested a new room.</p><p>There was no fooling his very sharp ears. There was definitely a baby crying nearby. However, it sounded even more distressed than the baby he'd heard in Costa Del Sol. This one sounded as if it were in great physical pain.</p><p>Puzzled, he decided to follow the sound.</p><p>As he drew closer, he picked up a new sound: a woman screaming hysterically. He rounded a corner and saw two guards stationed outside the door to one of the labs. He was certain the sounds were coming from behind there.</p><p>Strange, but Sephiroth had assumed that he was the only person that was subject to examinations there. The Shinra Science department had been his home for as long as he could remember, and he knew the 67th and 68th floors very well. Maybe someone had been injured and they were using the lab as a makeshift hospital?</p><p>"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he could hear the woman screaming, "SHE'S JUST A BABY! HOW CAN YOU HURT A HELPLESS BABY LIKE THAT?!"</p><p>Sephiroth then heard the unmistakable sound of a hard slap.</p><p>"One more word, Cetra, and I will <em>personally</em> silence you!" a familiar voice snapped.</p><p>
  <em>Hojo.</em>
</p><p>Sephiroth's blood ran cold. The head of the science department, and his unofficial "caretaker" was in there. Sephiroth hated the man and everything about him. Professor Kazuhiro Hojo was nowhere near the man(or the genius) that his former colleague Professor Faremis Gast had been. However, Gast had abruptly quit one year ago, without so much as a goodbye. This meant that Hojo was now in charge, much to Sephiroth's chagrin.</p><p>"Move along," one of the guards said coldly.</p><p>"What's Professor Hojo doing in there?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"This isn't for you to see," the guard said as he roughly grabbed Sephiroth and shoved him out of the way.</p><p>Sephiroth pitched forward and instantly remembered to tuck his head down. Instead of being sent sprawling, he simply rolled forward, and back onto his feet. He glanced behind him and smirked mockingly at the guard, who was growling something under his breath.</p><p>Feeling smug, the boy strutted over to his door. Taking his key card out, he let himself in, and glanced at the clock. He had a few minutes to change into his training clothes, and go up to the next floor for his latest test. Unlike the ones he had to put up with in the labs, this particular test was one he did not mind at all...</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth hurried as fast as he could through the tunnel. He may have been an incredibly quick runner, but he was having a lot of trouble maintaining a satisfactory speed while moving on his hands and knees. He would have to double his efforts once he got out of the tunnel.</p><p>Finally, he reached the end, and kicked the grate down. He crawled into a hallway that looked to be in utter chaos. Emergency lights were flashing, sirens were going off, and there was blood smeared on the walls. A couple of bodies lay slumped on the floor. Sephiroth growled in frustration. He was supposed to have protected those people. He had arrived too late!</p><p>He continued to look carefully around the area, his senses on edge. The faint sound his ears picked up on made him spin around, and he grinned at what he saw.</p><p>An enemy soldier charged forward, reaching out for him. Sephiroth was ready, though. He tipped over, tucking his head down, and managed to roll right through the soldier's legs. He got back to his feet, and kept running. He managed to do the same thing with the next one that came his way, only this time, he rolled around his enemy. When the third soldier charged at him, he ran up the side of the wall and flipped backwards, executing a side-kick that sent his target sprawling. The final one, he was simply able to outrun, and with that, he was able to make it to the goal.</p><p>The room suddenly changed from a long corridor with emergency lights flashing and blood splattered along the walls, to a plain, empty hallway.</p><p>"Not bad, Sephiroth," the technician/trainer said over the loudspeaker, "Especially that side-kick. Hand-to-hand combat is already starting to pay off for you. At this rate, you'll have a sword in your hand by the end of the month when you do these field tests!"</p><p>Sephiroth smirked, trying hard not to show how excited he really was.</p><p>"I had to dock points off for the tunnel performance. I'll have to let your regular trainer know what's going on as well. You're having a lot of trouble crawling through that tunnel. I'm sure it's nothing some extra practice can't fix, though."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, having expected that.</p><p>"Good thing it'll be a few years before you ever see your first real battle," said the technician, "But when the time comes, I'm sure you'll save a lot of people's lives.</p><p>"Anyway, I think we're done for the day. You must be pretty hungry after such a workout. You deserve a chance to eat, though."</p><p>The door opened, and Sephiroth sprinted out, knowing it was still another hour before dinner.  He had strength training next.</p><p>He made his way to the elevator, and saw the guard who had asked him about his trip earlier. He was waiting there, along with President Shinra himself.</p><p>"Ah, Sephiroth," the president greeted him, "I'd like you to meet your new bodyguard."</p><p>"Aren't Turks supposed to be bodyguards?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Normally yes, but I thought an actual soldier might be a better role-model for you, considering your future here," the president explained. He lit up a cigar and took a puff. "Have you met this man?"</p><p>"Sort of," said Sephiroth.</p><p>"My name's Wolff," the guard said as he took off his helmet, allowing his blond hair to spill over his blue eyes. He brushed it aside and then extended his hand to Sephiroth.</p><p>The boy shook it. "Nice to formally meet you," he said politely.</p><p>"I hope the both of you will get along splendidly," said the president, "and that Wolff here will prove to be a good mentor. Feel free to ask him anything about life in the military. Hopefully he can also keep you out of trouble, hmm? I know boys your age start to get curious about everything around them. Best not to poke your nose everywhere, though, right?" He leaned back and chuckled.</p><p>Sephiroth instantly understood. The room with the screaming woman...of course.</p><p>"Well, I'll be off, now." the president said with a wink, and nodded approvingly at the guard's salute. He took another puff of his cigar, and flicked the ashes onto the floor for some custodian to clean up. With a nod to both Wolff and the boy, he walked off.</p><p><em>Jerk</em><em>…</em>Sephiroth thought as he glared at the president's retreating overweight figure.</p><p>The door opened, and Wolff and Sephiroth got in. They rode the elevator in silence.</p><p>Sephiroth had only met the president a handful of times, but he did not like the man at all. He found him to be patronizing, two-faced, and slimy. He often acted like he was everybody's best friend, even though it was obvious to anyone with a brain, that the man clearly had his own agenda. To act like he was looking out for everyone's best interest, especially Sephiroth's, was simply insulting one's intelligence.</p><p>At least Hojo didn't put on any act. Everyone knew that Hojo looked out for Hojo. At least Sephiroth could respect that kind of honesty…barely.</p><p>Finally, the doors opened and they stepped out.</p><p>"Is Wolff your first name, or last name?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"First."</p><p>"In the old days," Sephiroth remarked, "members of the army were addressed by their last names."</p><p>"Ever since the president involved himself directly in the military," Wolff explained, "the army became much less formal. I guess it gives off a sense of approachability. I'm not sure if it actually works, though. Plenty of people are still scared of me when they see me in my reds."</p><p>"So what's your last name, then?" Sephiroth asked curiously.</p><p>"Gainsborough," Wolff replied, "Wolff Gainsborough."</p><p>"And how old are you?"</p><p>"Twenty-five."</p><p>"You think you'll ever make it to first class?"</p><p>"I hope so. Elmyra, my fiancee, doesn't believe in daycare, which means I need to be bringing home the big bucks if we ever want kids."</p><p>Sephiroth didn't quite understand that last answer, but nodded anyway as they stopped at the entrance to the gym. "This is where I'm supposed to go next," he announced.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be waiting when you come out," Wolff told him.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded again as he opened the door.</p><p>"And Sephiroth?"</p><p>The boy paused, looking expectantly at his new bodyguard/mentor, who smiled at him.</p><p>"I hope we can become good friends."</p><p>"Maybe," Sephiroth said matter-of-factly, "I've never had any friends before, so that might be interesting."</p><p><em>Poor kid</em><em>…</em>Wolff thought as Sephiroth entered the gym.</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth glanced at the clock. It was an hour before his bedtime, during which his caretakers would make sure he had brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and was in bed. Then his door would be locked from the outside for the next eight hours while it was expected he would sleep. That would give him plenty of time to do what he planned.</p><p>He had already checked out the space behind the air vent in his room. There was a tunnel exactly like the one in the simulation he had done earlier that day. For all he knew, it was probably modeled after the very same tunnels in the Shinra building. He was going to practice crawling quickly and quietly through the ventilation tunnel. However, he decided to wait at least an hour after "lights out" to make his move.</p><p>He decided to kill some time by reading a book by flashlight. It was an account of the cities that the Ancients had built over two-thousand years ago. The hero, Galeas, was a powerful wizard who commanded all of the elements. He could even control the wild beasts and thanks to his unmatched power became the leader of an advanced city.</p><p>Fairy tales, according to Hojo. For some reason, that man couldn't seem to keep his nose out of Sephiroth's personal life, right down to his tastes in literature. It didn't mean anything, though. Hojo could say what he wanted, but he didn't actually control what Sephiroth read, for which the young boy was incredibly thankful.</p><p>Finally, he glanced up the clock, and saw it was time. He put the book down, got out of bed and listened for a moment, making sure nothing suspicious was going on. After a few seconds, he was confident that everything was just fine. He went over to the grate on his wall, and pulled it off as quietly as he could manage. Crawling inside, he pulled the grate back into place, and began his journey through the walls.</p><p>Unlike the simulator, this tunnel was dark, and extremely dusty. Neither of these things bothered him, however. His enhanced eyes could see every outline just as clearly as if it had been daytime, and he simply pulled his shirt over his nose to filter the dust out.</p><p>He nearly jumped, however, when he heard a loud, clanging sound. Looking around startled at first, he then realized it was simply the water heater above him. The pipes must have been constructed right above the vent. He shook his head, and resumed crawling. Rounding a corner, he stopped as he saw how the tunnel now stretched out…exactly the same as in the simulation.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Sephiroth was just about to start counting while he took off, when his ears picked up another sound. He crawled up to another grate and lay still, listening carefully.</p><p>It sounded like a woman crying. He suspected it might have been the woman he had heard screaming earlier that day.</p><p>He peered carefully through the grate. He couldn't see anyone, but it sounded as if the woman was right next to him. Against his better judgment, he spoke out to her:</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>As soon as he asked, he felt stupid. The woman was <em>crying</em> for Planet's sake! Of course she wasn't all right!</p><p>"Who's there?" he heard her ask.</p><p>"Don't worry…" he said, "I'm not a guard or anything."</p><p>The woman laughed nervously, in spite of herself. "Well, you sound a little young to be a guard."</p><p>"I'm behind the grate leading to the vents," Sephiroth whispered, "Is anyone there with you?"</p><p>"It's just me and my daughter," the woman said, "Although I know there's guards stationed outside the door."</p><p>"Do you mind if I come in?" Sephiroth asked, "I'll be quiet."</p><p>"All right," the woman said.</p><p>Sephiroth pushed the grate down, still managing to make as little noise as possible. He crawled through, and got to his feet. He looked and saw a young woman with long brown hair lying on a small bed, hastily wiping her green eyes. She tried to sit up, but she could barely manage to lean up against the two pillows she had propped up against the wall.</p><p>A few feet away from the bed stood a cradle, next to a small desk and chair. The entire room was a fraction of the size of Sephiroth's comfortable one-bedroom apartment. He wondered how he himself could handle living in such tiny quarters.</p><p>"There's a pitcher of water on the desk over there…" the woman said pointing across the room, "I'm too weak to get it myself…could you please…?"</p><p>Sephiroth tip-toed over to the pitcher and poured a glass of water. He then tip-toed back to the bed and handed her the glass.</p><p>"Thank you…" the woman said weakly as she began to drink. When she finished, she put the empty glass on a small nightstand near her bed.</p><p>"Do you need this too?" Sephiroth asked as he picked up a bedpan and brought it over.</p><p>"Not right now, but thank you," she replied with a slightly amused smile. She then indicated the cradle with her head. "That's my daughter Aerith sleeping in the cradle. My name is Ifalna. What's yours?"</p><p>"Sephiroth," the boy answered, "Is the baby okay? She sounded like she was in a lot of pain earlier. I could hear her crying from outside my room."</p><p>"She was," Ifalna said as she glanced at the cradle, "They really hurt her this afternoon…but it's over now."</p><p>Sephiroth wondered where the woman was from. She didn't seem to speak with any specific accent, but her speech was still a bit odd; he couldn't quite put a finger on it.  Her speech was a bit stilted...perhaps it was just exhaustion.  She looked completely drained.</p><p>"I hate most of the scientists here," he muttered, "They probably made me cry like that when I was a baby as well. Hojo's the worst. He's no scientist. He's a hack compared to Professor Gast."</p><p>Ifalna suddenly burst into tears again, biting her fist to suppress her cries.</p><p>"Are you in pain?" Sephiroth asked, not knowing what to do, and feeling slightly awkward.</p><p>"That was my husband…" the woman whimpered, "Hojo had him shot when he wouldn't let them take us…they took us anyway. Oh, my sweet professor…!"</p><p>"He's dead?!" Sephiroth whispered in horror, "No! That's not fair! Why?!"</p><p>He sank to the ground, blinking back tears of his own, trying as hard as he could not to let them fall.</p><p>Aerith began gurgling.</p><p>"He's the baby's father, then?" Sephiroth sniffled.</p><p>"Yes…I can't even hold her right now. I don't know what it is they injected me with, but I'm so dizzy…"</p><p>Aerith began to fuss.</p><p>"I can push the cradle over to you if you want," Sephiroth offered as he stood up and wiped his eyes.  He felt the need to do <em>something</em> nice for the woman who had been married to Professor Gast.</p><p>"Thank you so much…" Ifalna looked at him, grateful. "You've been so helpful."</p><p>Sephiroth said nothing, but pushed the cradle right next to Ifalna's bed. The woman reached in and touched the infant's cheek. Aerith quieted down.</p><p>"There's a good girl..." Ifalna whispered soothingly, "Mama can't hold you right now...but I'm right here, little one. Here, I'll hold your sweet little hand..." She touched the infant's hand with her index finger, which Aerith instinctively curled her tiny fingers around. "That's right...go back to sleep. Planet knows you need the rest..."</p><p>Sephiroth watched curiously as the young mother continued to whisper words of reassurance to her daughter. Curiously, he felt himself start to relax as well. He suddenly began to feel tired.</p><p>"I should go now…" he whispered, "I'm supposed to be sleeping. I'll be punished if they catch me, and I'll never get to use the vents again."</p><p>"What were you doing in there?" Ifalna asked as she lay in her bed, watching as Aerith fell back asleep.</p><p>"I was practicing for a drill," Sephiroth answered, "I'm training to be a soldier." He couldn't help but look somewhat proud as he continued: "The greatest soldier in history. People say I'm going to be a hero."</p><p>"I wish I had a hero right now..." Ifalna sighed. She then caught herself and looked away. "Sorry," she said, ashamed. Given what her late husband had told her about him, she knew he had to be dealing with plenty of his own problems. The last thing he needed was her selfishly piling her own troubles on him.</p><p>"It was...nice to meet you," Sephiroth said shyly.</p><p>"Would you please come closer?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>The little boy stared warily at her, looking slightly confused, but he obeyed finally. Ifalna looked at Sephiroth for a moment, and then reached for him, clumsily pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>"You're a sweet little boy…" she whispered, "Don't ever let them change you."</p><p>Sephiroth stood there awkwardly, not sure how to respond. Nobody had ever hugged him before.  Strangely enough, however, he didn't feel the urge to recoil like he normally did from human contact.</p><p>"Thank you again for the water, and for bringing Aerith over to me. We'll both sleep better tonight, thanks to you."</p><p>"It was nothing," Sephiroth whispered as he climbed back into the vent, pulling the grate back in it's place. He then began making his way back to his room.</p><hr/><p>"There you are. I was told about the sunburn you experienced on your trip," Hojo said as Sephiroth entered the examination room in his lab the next morning.</p><p>Sephiroth didn't answer, simply taking off his shirt and looking for his usual gown.</p><p>"Don't bother," said Hojo, "I don't need to give you a full exam, and in any case, I'm much too busy. I'm quite confident this will help…" He handed the boy a bottle with no label. "Just rub it on the afflicted parts of your skin like any lotion and you'll be fine. We'll do a skin biopsy during your next check-up to take care of this problem once and for all. I can't have your skin burning. Even the slightest discomfort would be a distraction that could mean the difference between life and death. Not yours, likely, but the soldiers you lead into battle..."</p><p>Sephiroth remained silent and let the man ramble on. He always avoided speaking to Hojo, or even looking at him, unless asked a direct question, but now he found himself eying the man warily. After hearing Ifalna tell him about Professor Gast's death, he had to discover the truth. He had spoken to the woman who would come into his room every morning before breakfast to do blood work. When asked about Professor Gast, she confirmed that he had indeed passed away…of a heart attack. She didn't seem to be lying to him, but when he had pressed for more information, she had confessed that it was Professor Hojo who had sent the memo out.</p><p>He planned to see Ifalna again and ask for more details, but he wasn't sure when. If he didn't get enough sleep, it would start to show, and his caretakers might start monitoring him as he slept. That would never do if he wanted to continue using the vents. Furthermore, he hadn't even had the chance to <em>really</em> practice moving through the tunnel. It was exactly like the simulation, and if it meant he would get a little more practice and do even better, he had all the reason to keep doing it.</p><p>"We're done for now," Hojo announced, "You may leave. Rub the lotion on the burned areas once every four hours. I'll advise your trainers as well so you won't forget. Hopefully the burns will be gone by tomorrow morning."</p><p>Sephiroth stood up and left without a word.</p><p>"...You're welcome!" Hojo snapped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Crack In The Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Faster!" Sephiroth's fitness trainer barked as the boy ran on the treadmill.</p><p>Sephiroth panted as he tried to catch up to the speed that the trainer had raised the machine to. Nearby, Wolff was beginning to look uncomfortable, but he kept his mouth shut and maintained his post by the door.</p><p>They had already spent an entire hour working on army crawls, so as to improve his timing when he did his next weekly simulation. If Sephiroth had been disappointed at his inability to make good time during the tunnel part of the simulation, his fitness trainer had been downright livid. Wolff knew the reason why. He had heard the rumors that the former infantryman's job as Sephiroth's trainer was constantly being threatened whenever the boy didn't perform up to standard. However, as far as Wolff was concerned, the man should have never been employed in the first place. Even though he had once been among the army's best drill instructors, he had ultimately been discharged from duty three years ago, when he had nearly killed one of his subordinates in a fit of rage after a mission that had gone wrong. Why they decided to hire him to train a little boy seemed beyond all reasoning.</p><p>Wolff was only now starting to realize how many things were beyond reasoning. At first he had been excited to know how much security clearance he was getting with his new position in the army(along with the rank promotion and higher pay). Now, he could see the worried look on Elmyra's face every time he would show up at her grandmother's house to take her out to on a date. His fiancee was no fool- she could see that the stress was getting to him, even though she knew he wasn't allowed to share details about work. He wanted so badly to tell her what was going on, but they both knew he was expected to keep Shinra's secrets. His paycheck depended on that, and he was beginning to suspect that his very life might depend on it as well...</p><p>The lack of ethics in the science department were appalling. It wasn't just the many animals that were mistreated. The young woman Ifalna, who was rumored to be Professor Gast's widow, was never seen in the hallways without an armed escort. Often, the woman looked ill, and occasionally, she was barely able to walk. He had seen her in the common room holding her baby protectively, as if anyone could snatch her away at any given moment.</p><p>Sephiroth's schedule was one that Wolff wouldn't have wished on an actual recruit. The boy was up at six a.m. for blood tests and physical exams every single day. Then after fifteen minutes for eating breakfast(which was usually a protein shake and several vitamin capsules), the boy had to study for an hour. After that, it was three hours of some kind of physical training. After a short lunch, Sephiroth would study for two hours, and then it was four hours of physical training. Only during dinnertime did the boy get an entire half-hour to eat in the canteen. During that time, Wolff would engage the boy in (a typically one-sided)conversation.</p><p>Any other kid his age would only just have started going to school.  This boy had language tutors for both Costan and Wutain.  He had his own apartment, for Gaia's sake!  No five-year-old should be subjected to this kind of life, let alone be used to it...</p><p>"You're doing great, Sephiroth!" Wolff called out to him.</p><p>The fitness trainer turned to glare at the soldier. "Who the hell asked you?" he snapped.</p><p>The door opened, and two MPs ushered Ifalna inside.</p><p>"What's this?" the trainer demanded as he stormed over to them, "We have the room reserved for the next hour. No distractions!"</p><p>"Professor Hojo says the subject needs exercise if she's to keep up with her testing regiment," a short, impatient-looking man explained curtly. "You have a problem, you take it up with him."</p><p>"Keep her on the other side of the room," the trainer growled as he went back to where Sephiroth was still running.  Much to his annoyance, he saw him looking over at Ifalna. "What the hell are you looking at, kid?! Eyes forward! She's nothing! Do you understand?"</p><p>Sephiroth silently turned his head back and looked straight ahead.</p><p>"Here…" The trainer said as he pressed a button, "You're doing fine at that speed. We'll add another two miles per hour."</p><p>Sephiroth stumbled slightly as he tried to adjust to the speed. Suddenly, the heart monitor that was attached to his chest began beeping.</p><p>"Ignore that," his trainer barked, "Those things are sensitive as hell. Doesn't mean anything- keep going!"</p><p>Sephiroth managed to keep running for half a minute before he began to feel faint. Without warning, he faltered, and the treadmill sent him flying backwards, crashing head-first into the side of a large barbell mounted on a rack.</p><p>"Sephiroth!" Wolff cried out, alarmed. He ran over to the boy, who was now bleeding from the back of his head. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>The boy tried to speak, but found it difficult to form the words with his mouth. He could hear Wolff and the trainer began to argue. He also heard shouts, and footsteps rapidly approaching him. A pair of hands gently touched his head. A warm sensation washed over Sephiroth, and he opened his eyes a few seconds later.</p><p>"-Just trying to help the poor kid!" he could hear Ifalna protesting loudly as two MPs dragged her away from him, "He was exhausted, for Planet's sake! A blow like that would have killed anyone else-!"</p><p>Sephiroth winced as he saw one of the MPs raise his rifle and strike Ifalna's face with the butt of it. The woman went down instantly, smacking the back of her head against the wall.</p><p>"Leave her alone!" he yelled, having found his voice again.</p><p>The MP glared at him.</p><p>"Sephiroth's right," said Wolff, "There's no need to use unnecessary force. Ma'am, are you okay?"</p><p>Ifalna stumbled to her feet and clutched her nose, which was now bleeding from the rifle stock. She seemed disoriented, staring confusedly at Wolff.</p><p>"I doubt your supervisors want to see this woman injured, let alone by you," Wolff said, thankful that he outranked the MPs. "I don't want to have to report you."</p><p>"Let's just get the hell out of here," the other MP said to his partner, who nodded in agreement. They hauled Ifalna out of the exercise room.</p><p>"You alright, Sephiroth?" Wolff asked, "Can you stand?"</p><p>The boy nodded as he got back to his feet.</p><p>"I'll let everyone know what's happened," he said as he pulled out his phone, "Hopefully we can get you back to your room so you can rest."</p><p>"I'm fine," Sephiroth insisted, "I'd have to be bleeding to death to not be able to keep going. It's not the first time I've collapsed like that before."</p><p>It was only the first time anybody had gone out of their way to help him the way Ifalna had...and look what it had gotten her...</p><hr/><p>Ifalna lay in her bed that night, trying to sleep. Her head no longer hurt, but she still felt dizzy. Every time she tried to close her eyes, the room seemed to give out from underneath. She should have expected something like this to happen when she chose to get involved, but knew that she'd do it again in a heartbeat.</p><p>Just then, Ifalna could hear the boy shuffling through the tunnel, and finally approach the grate. She smiled, grateful for the company.</p><p>"You're not moving as quietly as you did the last time you came to visit," Ifalna said quietly.</p><p>"I've got no reason to hide from you," Sephiroth replied from inside the vent.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. You're feeling better, I take it?"</p><p>"Why did you heal me?" Sephiroth asked as he moved closer to the grate.</p><p>"What kind of a question is that?" Ifalna replied as she stumbled out of bed and dragged herself closer to him. "You were hurt. I couldn't just ignore that!"</p><p>Sephiroth said nothing, but stared at the strange woman for a moment.</p><p>"That doesn't make sense…" he muttered.</p><p>"It doesn't?" Ifalna asked, tilting her head as she looked at the boy, "Well…maybe not. After all, it's easy to just go about your day and ignore people, right? That seems to be how most people usually operate. Sure, maybe they're paid to care…but me? I'm just a prisoner here. I risked being punished to help someone I'd only just met the other day. I even took a blow to the head for you. I <em>must</em> be crazy, huh?" She widened her eyes as if to emphasize her point.</p><p>Sephiroth kept staring impassively at her. "You said it…not me…" he said finally.</p><p>Ifalna's heart sank as she realized just how much sarcasm had been dripping from her words. Immediately, she shut her eyes and turned away guiltily. "Sorry…" she whispered, hoping that the child wouldn't turn around and leave. "I'm normally not this bitter..."</p><p>"People are only happy on TV," Sephiroth said.</p><p>Ifalna realized that he didn't even sound upset. He simply sounded as if he had stated that the sun had come out, or announced what time it was.</p><p>"Maybe…" she suggested, "there's more to people than you think. Maybe Shinra only has certain types of people to offer. It's a big, big world outside of this dreary building, Sephiroth. I just hope that by the time you're allowed to experience it, that you haven't completely closed yourself off..."</p><p>Again, she stopped and kicked herself mentally for saying too much too quickly. Confusing the boy wasn't going to help either.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked, leaning in as far as the grate would allow him.</p><p>"I'm sure you've noticed it," Ifalna tried to explain, "You know there's something about this company that's just…wrong. Why would they force a little boy to run on a treadmill until he collapses? Why would they put him in the kind of danger they do? What's worse, their plan is to do that to thousands of other young people. I've heard them talking about their SOLDIER program. An army of children, in a society that claims to be so advanced and civilized."</p><p>"It's because of me," said Sephiroth, "Professor Hojo always says that what's good for the goose is good for the gander. If it works for me, the rest of the science department tries to make it work for anybody my age. The president always says that everyone is depending on me."</p><p>"It doesn't have to be that way," Ifalna sighed, "It <em>shouldn't </em>be that way."</p><p>"What can I do about it?" Sephiroth protested, "I'm just a kid."</p><p>"Right now, maybe you can't do anything," Ifalna admitted, "But that doesn't mean you can't do something eventually. Don't give up. Don't <em>ever</em> give up. I tell Aerith that every night because I want her to always have hope…even if she has to grow up having never seen the sun. We've all got a little fire inside of us. Don't let it go out, because it might just come in handy one day."</p><p>"Even though you're stuck in a cell?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"What else is there to do?" Ifalna asked, "I know they're going to try and break my daughter. They'll have to do it over my dead body, though..."</p><p>Ifalna stared at him, her eyes full of resolve. Sephiroth leaned back and shook his head in wonder.</p><p>"I've never met anyone like you," he sighed.</p><p>Ifalna smiled sadly. "That's what Professor Gast said to me."</p><p>"I trusted him," said Sephiroth, "but now he's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do now."</p><p>"There are still people here that you can trust," said Ifalna, "I'm sure he wanted you to realize that."</p><p>Sephiroth looked extremely troubled.</p><p>"I should go," he said finally.</p><p>"I'm glad you're all right," said Ifalna.</p><p>The boy nodded silently as he quietly turned himself around, and began to crawl away.</p><hr/><p>"Why do I have to be here again?" Sephiroth asked the next morning as he sat on an examination table in one of the labs. "They already checked me out last night and said I don't have a concussion."</p><p>"You weren't healed by materia," Hojo replied as he looked at the vial that had just been filled with Sephiroth's blood. "I want to see if there were any changes to your system as a result. It's a pity that I had the evening off last night. Had I heard about this unfortunate incident sooner, I'd have examined you right after it happened."</p><p>"How can someone heal me without materia or potions?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Like you, the woman has certain gifts that we're trying to use to help change the world," Hojo answered. "We're done for now, but I'll say this for your benefit: stay away from that woman. She's a troublemaker. She's nowhere near as cooperative as you are. We need her abilities, but if it weren't for that, I'd just as soon never see her again. And as for your bodyguard, I've already informed him that he needs to mind his own business. He's here to take care of you, and you alone. You may go now."</p><hr/><p>"Hojo wants me to stay away from you," Sephiroth announced as he sat in Ifalna's room later that night.</p><p>Ifalna smirked. "And so you respond by coming to visit me again?"</p><p>"…I don't know," Sephiroth admitted, looking around the room, "I…just like coming to see you."</p><p>"I'm glad," said Ifalna, "Because I like it when you stop by. It's rather boring here, just me and Aerith."</p><p>"You don't talk to the guards? Obviously not the one who hit you, but there's others."</p><p>"Most of them have an ulterior motive," Ifalna said, shuddering at the implications. Before Sephiroth could ask her what she meant by that, she quickly continued: "That one guard who seemed to be looking after you, however…"</p><p>"Wolff? What about him?"</p><p>"I can read people, Seph. Don't ask me how, I just can. I can read him, and it's a good reading."</p><p>"My name is <em>Sephiroth</em>," the boy corrected her.</p><p>"Kind of a mouthful, don't you think?" Ifalna teased.</p><p>Sephiroth sighed. "Well, I suppose it's better than calling me 'freak'…" he muttered. </p><p>Ifalna's face fell at the thought of a five-year-old being given such a demeaning label. She briefly wondered if this was what fate had in store for Aerith as well.</p><p><em>Not if I can help it</em><em>…</em>she decided.</p><p>"Do you really think I can trust him?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Yes," she said, "You can trust me as well."</p><p>Sephiroth frowned. "I'll think about it," he said.</p><p>Ifalna chuckled. "Fair enough."</p><p>Aerith began to fuss.</p><p>"Can I hold her?" Sephiroth asked suddenly.</p><p>Ifalna smiled. "Of course you can. Here…"</p><p>She lifted the baby out of the cradle and handed her over to the boy, guiding his hands so he was cradling her head properly.</p><p>"Her neck isn't very strong yet," Ifalna explained, "So always remember to hold her head just like you're doing now."</p><p>"Good thing she's not meant to be a super-soldier," Sephiroth said with a sigh, "Or else Hojo would probably do stuff to her to make sure her neck <em>did</em> get strong. He's such…an <em>asshole</em>."</p><p>Ifalna frowned at such a small child speaking like that. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that kind of language here."</p><p>Sephiroth lowered his head. "Sorry…"</p><p>"However…" Ifalna said with a smirk, "I agree with you completely."</p><p>Sephiroth smiled back.</p><p>"Wow…" Ifalna marveled, "She's quieted down. Usually she cries if anyone else holds her. She must really trust you."</p><p>"I figured babies didn't know how to trust people," said Sephiroth.</p><p>"I think they know just fine," said Ifalna, "Especially Aerith. We can both sense things about people."</p><p>"And that's another reason why you're stuck here?" Sephiroth guessed, "I mean, healing without materia…I could see them forcing you to be in the trenches healing everyone."</p><p>"Oh, no," Ifalna said, tilting her head and scowling at the thought, "Too much risk of me getting killed. Hojo would never stand for it. Anyway, black isn't really my color."</p><p>"Maybe they'll keep you at second class, since they wear red," Sephiroth quipped.</p><p>Ifalna leaned over and peered at the boy, a slightly amused smile spreading across her face.</p><p>"Was that a joke you actually made?" she teased.</p><p>"Maybe…" Sephiroth said noncommittally, "But you said you can sense things about people. I'm curious now: what do you sense about me?"</p><p>Ifalna regarded the boy solemnly for a moment. Then she spoke:</p><p>"You're designed to do some amazing things, Sephiroth. But the people who are doing the designing…I can't warn you enough to be careful. The Shinra…they're doing terrible things to the Planet, and the people. If they have their way, they would have you cooperating with them, and making things worse. But, if you don't lose yourself…maybe you could do some amazing things…things that could undo what's been done…"</p><p>She then stopped, noting the blank look on the little boy's face. She was losing him now. Ifalna sighed, forced a smile, and continued:</p><p>"You don't have to make any decisions today. Or tomorrow…not next week…not next year. I'm just asking you to remember what I'm trying to say to you…even if it's probably coming out all wrong…" she trailed off and laughed ruefully. "Faremis was the gifted speaker…not me."</p><p>"He made a lot more sense than you do," Sephiroth agreed.</p><p>Ifalna laughed again. "Well, I appreciate your honesty."</p><p>"But…" Sephiroth looked downwards. "…as long as I'm here…they would have me do what they want. Which means…"</p><p>He glanced at the baby, thinking hard for a moment. His thoughts however, were scattered when he saw Aerith open her eyes. The infant seemed to be staring right at him, with eyes that were identical to her mother's. Then, before he could gather his thoughts again, Ifalna spoke resignedly:</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to see what happens, huh?"</p><p>Sephiroth looked up at her, noting how dull and tired her green eyes seemed. Immediately he averted his gaze, unable to look at her in that state.</p><p>Why did he keep coming back here? Why was he drawn to this woman who seemed to be a glutton for punishment? Why, other than the fact that she had married Professor Gast and had a baby with him?</p><p>"I like this show…" he said finally, noting the TV program that was on.</p><p>"It's interesting…" Ifalna agreed, not wanting to burden the boy any further with more heavy thoughts.</p><p>Nothing more was said between them. Sephiroth spent the next half-hour watching TV with Ifalna and holding Aerith. Finally, he excused himself, gave Aerith back to Ifalna, climbed back into the vent, replaced the grate, and made his way back to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten-year-old Sephiroth smirked at his reflection in the water. He could instantly recognize the loud buzzing sound of the approaching monster from a good thirty feet away.</p><p>
  <em>Kimara Bug. Known for its web attack that can bind its victim, allowing it to strike. Easily overtaken with manipulate materia.</em>
</p><p>Sephiroth didn't have any of those yellow orbs. No matter, though. He was perfectly content to deliver a good old-fashioned sword-slashing attack. Materia would only be a waste on something so pathetic.</p><p>Not wasting anymore time, he quickly spun around and swung his new sword, cleanly severing the monster's head. He looked at the weapon, satisfied. The cut had been so quick, so clean, that despite the pool of blood growing around the body, there wasn't a single drop on the blade.</p><p>"This is Masamune. It was forged by a Wutain expatriate, especially for you, Sephiroth," the director of the army had declared as he handed the extra long odachi to the boy, "Use it well."</p><p>That had been two months ago, and so far, Sephiroth was doing just that. He had received the new sword right before being sent on his very first mission with the infantry: to patrol the area while Shinra built a reactor in a small town known as Gongaga. Thus far, he was pleased with the way things were going. He found that he liked his fellow soldiers: boys who were at least six or seven years older than he was. They were enthusiastic, energetic, and nowhere near as two-faced as the Shinra suits and scientists were.</p><p>"This is so cool…" he had heard one trooper saying to the other, "I grew up here, y'know, and all there is around here is farming. You want fun, you learn how to fish and hunt. Problem with that is the monsters. There's at least ten deaths a year out here from people getting ripped to shreds by some Grand Horn or Gagighandi. Now with the reactor, we'll all save enough money on energy to be able to buy TVs as big as the ones in the rec room at the base! Maybe even a few arcades. And then maybe a big wall with security cameras to warn us if monsters are coming. How neat would that be?"</p><p>"That new SOLDIER program they're talking about will get to be so huge, the monsters will eventually become extinct!" another squad-mate had said, "We'll kill 'em all!"</p><p>Sephiroth smiled as he recalled that conversation. He remembered what Ifalna had said about the big world outside, and about people there being different. For so long he had been hesitant to believe her and Wolff(who would periodically tell him the same thing), but now, he seemed to be getting proof that they were right. Younger people were certainly more tolerable to be around, at least. Even Wolff and Ifalna were young compared to the people in charge over at Shinra.</p><p>Today was the last day of his assignment. Despite the fact that it would be several more months before the reactor was fully-functioning, both Hojo and the President had decided they wanted to send both him and Wolff somewhere more challenging. Nobody had told him where, specifically. All he knew was that he would be back at headquarters this time tomorrow. It had been decided that his abilities weren't being tested enough in Gongaga.</p><p>He couldn't help but shake his head and smile again. Aerith would be demanding lots of stories, and she likely wouldn't leave his side for as long as she could help it. This was the longest he had ever spent away from Midgar, and away from his "two favorite ladies", as Wolff referred to them as.</p><p>Just then, his watch went off. It was now two p.m., which meant his shift outside the perimeter was up. Glancing around and listening carefully to make sure there were no other monsters, he stayed where he was for a few seconds. Then, deciding everything was fine, he began to make his way back to the construction site.</p><hr/><p>The area was surrounded by at least twenty construction workers, and ten members of the infantry. Behind the barriers that had been erected to keep the townsfolk out, were several curious villagers watching everything that was going on.</p><p>"Welcome back, Sephiroth," Wolff greeted him as the two saluted each other, "Anything to report?"</p><p>"Nothing except a Kimara Bug and a couple of mutant frogs, sir." Sephiroth replied.</p><p>"Ah, yes. The villagers call them 'Touch Me' monsters. Careful- you remember what happened to Beckett last week."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. One of his squad-mates had been transformed into a frog by the monster's spell. Fortunately there had been plenty of remedies available, but the damage to the boy's reputation had been done. Everyone now called him "Private Ribbit-Ribbit".</p><p>"Looks like it's time for your lunch break," said Wolff, "Dismissed!"</p><p>Sephiroth saluted his superior officer again and turned around, about to head toward his tent.</p><p>Suddenly, a little boy with closely cropped black hair came running from out of the main village. He dove underneath one of the barriers set up to keep the townspeople away, and rolled to his feet. He giggled and looked around, his eyes wide with wonder at the size of the reactor's skeleton.</p><p>"Zack Fair, you get back here this minute!" a young woman shrieked as she came running from the same area. She stopped at the barrier and shook her fist angrily.</p><p>"You're not my mom!" the little boy shouted at her.</p><p>Sephiroth stared bemusedly at what was going on.</p><p>"You can't catch me!" Zack sang out.</p><p>"I'm warning you, Zack!"</p><p>The boy ignored her as he weaved around the construction workers, who were now getting irritated.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Watch it!"</p><p>"Lady, control your little brother!"</p><p>"He's <em>not</em> my brother!" the woman protested, "Thank Gaia!"</p><p>"Heads up!" someone shouted in a panicked voice.</p><p>Sephiroth looked up to see a large piece of heavy sheet metal slide off of the frame of the roof, picking up speed as it fell. In a split-second, he realized the giant object was headed straight toward Zack, who was completely unaware of the danger he was in.</p><p>He sped over to the boy, grabbed him with his right hand, and held up his left hand, his palm facing upwards. The large sheet of metal landed hard on the youth's hand, bouncing off and tumbling to the ground. He looked down at the child and saw him frozen, his eyes wide with shock and fear.</p><p>"Are you all right?" he finally asked.</p><p>"Yes…" the boy whimpered.</p><p>"Oh my god!" the young woman exclaimed as she rushed over and took Zack's face in her hands, looking him over and making sure he was all right. "Zack, you could've been killed! See why I told you not to run off? I'm not just trying to be some mean babysitter-!"</p><p>The little boy threw his arms around his sitter and began to cry. Sephiroth stepped away as the girl led him away from the area, consoling him.</p><p>Before they reached the back main part of the village, Zack turned around and looked shamefacedly at Sephiroth.</p><p>"Thank you for saving me…" he hiccuped.</p><p>Sephiroth tried forcing a friendly smile, though he knew it probably looked awkward and strange. "Don't worry about it. Just be careful, okay? This place isn't for kids."</p><p>"<em>You're</em> a kid..." Zack stated bluntly, still sniffling.</p><p>Sephiroth stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to that.  It was true...</p><p>"He's a big kid," the sitter told Zack, "It's fine if he's there...especially if he's that fast and strong..."</p><p>Still, she glanced uneasily at the silver-haired boy with the sword longer than he was tall, regarding him with a look of wary respect.</p><p>Zack nodded and turned around. He and his sitter walked off, disappearing into the village.</p><p>Suddenly, Sephiroth was surrounded by the members of his squad, all of them clapping him on the back and praising him.</p><p>"Hey, check out the hero!"</p><p>"That was <em>awesome</em>, man!"</p><p>"You're so freaking fast, kid!"</p><p>"Boy-Wonder does it again!"</p><p>"He'd have been killed if it weren't for you!"</p><p>Sephiroth closed his eyes, forcing himself to endure everybody's praise.  He still disliked being touched, but he was learning to deal with it.</p><p>"Alright, alright!" Wolff said loudly as he broke up the group, "Yes, that was amazing, but back to work now, alright?"</p><p>The crowd dispersed amidst a chorus of "Yes, sir!" and everyone went back to their respective posts.</p><p>"I'm inclined to let the President know about this," said Wolff, "He'd love that kind of publicity."</p><p>"Whatever…" Sephiroth muttered, embarrassed at all of the attention. He then hastily added: "…sir."</p><p>"Hey, I'm only trying to make your life easier," Wolff gently chided the boy, "The better you come off, the more they'll reward you."</p><p>"I know, sir."</p><p>"You planning on telling your lady-friends about this?" Wolff teased.</p><p>"I dunno…" Sephiroth sighed impatiently.</p><p>Wolff saw the look on the boy's face and decided to back off. After five years, he liked to think he was making a bit of headway with the boy, although he was beginning to suspect a good chunk of Sephiroth's personality was nature rather than nurture.</p><p>No matter, though. He had long since earned the boy's trust, just as the woman, Ifalna, had done the same. And even though little Aerith was only five, she clearly had Sephiroth wrapped around her little finger. The boy seemed comfortable showing his tender side toward the little girl(and only her), often spending time with her.</p><p>Hojo had tried several times over the years to dissuade the relationship Sephiroth had with the two specimens, but to no avail. He could no more convince the boy to stop spending time with the Cetra and her daughter than he could convince him to cut his hair, which was beginning to reach his shoulders.</p><p>"One day, an enemy will grab a hold of that hair and slit your throat," Hojo had warned him more than once.</p><p>However, much to the scientist's chagrin, the President was beginning to get in the way of his handling Sephiroth.</p><p>"Pick your battles, Hojo," the corpulent CEO was fond of saying, "You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."</p><p>And thus, Sephiroth was free to visit with Ifalna and Aerith during his free time.</p><p>"Go eat your lunch," Wolff reminded the boy.</p><p>"Sir." Sephiroth saluted Wolff again and headed for his tent.</p><hr/><p>"Sephiroth!" Aerith greeted him excitedly the next day as he entered the rec. room. She ran from her nurse, jumping into Sephiroth's arms.</p><p>"Miss me?" Sephiroth teased.</p><p>Aerith nodded eagerly. "Did you fight any monsters?"</p><p>"I did," the youth said as he set the five-year-old girl down and began rummaging in his pocket. "And I had this made for you…"</p><p>He dug out a string pendant with a single black tusk in the middle. Aerith's eyes widened in excitement as she lifted up her hair, allowing Sephiroth to tie the pendant around her neck.</p><p>"That tusk comes from a Grand Horn," he told her, "They're from Gongaga. That's where they're building the new reactor."</p><p>"What's a reactor?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"Now that mako has been proven to power cities at half the cost of electricity, they're building reactors to harness mako energy," Sephiroth explained to her.</p><p>Aerith's smile suddenly vanished.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Mama says the mako needs to be left alone," Aerith whispered.</p><p>"I see. Where is she, anyway? I had a present for her as well."</p><p>Now Aerith looked as if she were about to cry.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"They put her in that room…" Aerith told him, "You know, the one you told me was really bad…"</p><p>The tank room. Sephiroth knew that room all too well. Not long before meeting Ifalna and Aerith, he had finished a year-long regiment of sleeping in the mako tanks every night. Supposedly it was one of the reasons he was so strong. However, he wasn't too sure that Hojo wanted Ifalna to be strong the way Sephiroth was. As he had told the boy years ago, the woman was "trouble". Making her strong would likely be counter-productive.  What was Hojo's motivation then?</p><p>"How long has she been in there?" Sephiroth asked, trying to keep his voice even.</p><p>"Since you left," the little girl answered sadly, "I've been all alone."</p><p>Sephiroth stared at her in complete shock. "That was two months ago!"</p><p>"Miss Elliott has been taking care of me," Aerith whispered, tilting her head toward the woman sitting in the back of the room, dividing her attention between the two children and the TV show that was on.</p><p>"Is she nice?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"She's boring," said Aerith, "Mama tells better stories. She's in the bad room, but she still talks to me at night."</p><p>Sephiroth gritted his teeth. He had half a mind to go find Hojo and give him hell. Now that he was older and stronger, he felt as though the playing field had finally been leveled. When he had been smaller, Hojo had occasionally struck the boy for being uncooperative during tests.</p><p><em>Let him try and strike me now…</em>Sephiroth thought, unconsciously flexing his lean muscles.</p><p>"Seph?" Aerith tilted her head and peered curiously at him. It was uncanny how much she resembled her mother in that regard.</p><p>Sephiroth was a little disappointed that Aerith had seemed to take after her mother as far as her looks went. He was beginning to forget what Professor Gast had even looked like, although Ifalna had somehow managed to keep the man's sunglasses. They sat on the dresser of the modest two-bedroom apartment that mother and daughter now shared…unless Aerith had been moved somewhere else in Ifalna's absence.</p><p>Never mind, though. Sephiroth still intended to find out what had happened with Ifalna, but he had one more thing to take care of first.</p><p>"So guess who has the entire weekend off, except for drills?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"The Tall Tonberry!" Aerith joked, citing the villain of her favorite fairytale.</p><p>"Oh, that's right," Sephiroth quipped, "And he'll be the one to show you how to do a forward roll tomorrow in the gym."</p><p>"Hey, that's what <em>you</em> promised to do in your letters!" Aerith accused him.</p><p>"I know. So would you rather I did it, or your 'Tired Tonberry'?"</p><p>"<em>Tall</em> Tonberry," Aerith corrected him, "And you're the one I want to teach me. We both know the Tall Tonberry isn't real, silly!"</p><p>"Oh, so I'm silly?" Sephiroth reached over, grabbed Aerith and began tickling her mercilessly.</p><p>"NO!" the little girl shrieked as she managed to wriggle away and run back to her nurse.</p><p>"Alright, dearie," the older woman said patronizingly, "Time for your reading lessons. Come along now. Let's go meet your tutor."</p><p>"Reading, already?" Sephiroth remarked.</p><p>"Yep!" Aerith said brightly, "So I can do 'ree-surch' when I'm bigger!  Next time you have to go away, I'm gonna write you letters too, and I'll read your letters all by myself. See ya!"</p><p>Sephiroth smiled and waved. Once the little girl and her nurse left the room, his smile vanished. He left the room, making a beeline for the tank room.</p><hr/><p>He was less-than-pleased to find Hojo sitting at a desk in the giant chamber, hunched over several notes and an open book. The scientist looked up from his work and then smirked.</p><p>"I expected you would show up sooner or later," Hojo taunted the boy. He then glanced at the tank. "My, my…two very peaceful months without that banshee screeching at the drop of a hat about…well, <em>anything</em>, really."</p><p>"Why?" Sephiroth managed to ask, trying to keep his temper under control.</p><p>"I'm sure your 'dear friend' told you about her memory problems," Hojo sneered, "Well, it just so happens that there was a breakthrough concerning mako enhancements and their positive effect on memory…and many, many other things. It won't be long now, Sephiroth. By the end of the year, we hope to have an entire squad of mako-enhanced soldiers. The army is about to take a whole new step forward. All thanks to the power of mako science."</p><p>Sephiroth said nothing, staring expressionlessly at the large cylindrical tank in the center, where Ifalna floated, almost lifelessly.</p><p>"To answer what I presume will be your next question: I haven't decided when I'll let the woman out," Hojo said contemptuously, "Perhaps when you go on your next mission. Neither of you need any distractions at this point. When she finally remembers where the alleged 'promised land' lies, the president will be quite busy with her. Once he's done, I can resume studying her healing capabilities. Such powers would indubitably benefit you and your fellow warriors on the battlefield, no doubt."</p><p>Sephiroth stared helplessly at his feet. He had been so sure of himself just moments ago, but now as he stood in the same room as Hojo, he felt all that confidence slipping away.</p><p>Clenching his teeth, he spun around and stormed out.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Why don't you ever talk about yourself like everyone else does?" Sephiroth had asked once, when he was about nine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's not much to talk about," Ifalna sighed, "The truth is, I can't remember my life before only a few years ago. I remember waking up in a strange room in an abandoned city. All I could remember was my name. Not long after, Shinra archaeologists found me, and brought me back to this place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At first, I was grateful. I thought I was being taken care of during my time of need. But eventually, it became obvious I wasn't just some poor amnesiac who had gotten lost. When Hojo finally put two and two together, I was put on lock-down. Thankfully, I had already met Faremis…and well, you know what happened after that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But…" Sephiroth trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But…?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it possible there might be more Cetra out there? Maybe your family is still alive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know," Ifalna admitted, flinging her hands up helplessly, "I've asked the Planet over and over again, but all I get is silence. I don't even know what it means. The Planet never gives a straight answer. It speaks in riddles."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sephiroth scowled. "That sounds really annoying."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have no idea…" Ifalna laughed sadly.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth quickly moved through the vents that night, hurrying to the tank room. His forbidden excursions into the walls at night had long since paid off, and his ability to crawl swiftly and silently was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>He knew it didn't make sense for him to come see her knowing she was unconscious, but then again, plenty of things didn't make sense in the tentative friendship he'd formed with the mysterious woman five years ago. He had simply learned that the rules were different when it came to Ifalna, and when it came to Aerith…and even when it came to Wolff, who he had slowly but surely grown to trust over time.</p><p>He just wanted a few minutes with her. If she could talk to Aerith at night like the little girl had claimed, perhaps she might be able to hear Sephiroth. He had wanted to tell her how his mission had been, how he had enjoyed the thrill of hunting down monsters, and how horrible Hojo had been for doing this to her. He hoped she would at lease be able to listen, if she couldn't talk to him.</p><p>He suddenly stopped when he heard voices coming from the room ahead of him. Cautiously, he slowed down and approached the grate, not quite sure if he could pass it without being detected. He sat completely still as he listened to the conversation below:</p><p>"…been waiting for two whole months now. Isn't it about time we see if she can remember? For all we know, she could even be lying about her 'amnesia'."</p><p>It was the President's voice. Sephiroth was certain of that.</p><p>"I've interrogated her enough to ensure that she's telling the truth," said another voice: Hojo. "Anybody who was lying would have cracked years ago, I assure you."</p><p>"If you get that woman killed, Hojo, so help me..."</p><p>"It would be unfortunate, but we do have another Ancient."</p><p>"<em>Half-</em>Ancient."</p><p>"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. President. There's no need to talk about anybody dying. Both specimens are in perfect health."</p><p>"You've already warned me that we don't know what kind of side-effects this next phase of experiments might have on the woman."</p><p>"There's a <em>slight</em> chance they might weaken her constitution in the long run, but so long as she's in our care, she will remain safe. Only if she were suddenly deprived of the medications she'll need to take, would her health be in any danger."</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't start such a risky regiment?"</p><p>"That's up to you, but you'd be giving up the chance to see some incredible things happen. Also...I want Sephiroth on his next mission before I allow her to be released from the mako tank for checkups. Have the people in the department of defense decided where he is to go next?"</p><p>"They've narrowed it down to a couple of ideas, but there's nothing certain," said the President, "It seems some people just can't seem to come to any sort of agreement. I'd hate to think that the same thing is happening between us, Professor. Sephiroth and the Ancients may be yours, but just remember who you work for."</p><p>Sephiroth bristled at that last sentence. They didn't <em>belong</em> to Hojo!</p><p>"I have my reasons for wanting to wait," said Hojo.</p><p>"I'm well aware of those reasons," the president said impatiently, "but the time is at hand. A new dawn is approaching, and I want <em>all</em> of us to be ready. If there's an infinite supply of mako to be found, I want it as soon as possible. Besides, I see no harm in letting him spend time with the Cetra. I keep telling you to pick your battles. I don't just say this as a businessman or a politician. I say this from my own personal experience as a father. Sometimes you just have to live and let live. Consider it advice…from one father to another."</p><p>Sephiroth scowled. What did the president mean by that? Hojo didn't have children. He wasn't even married…as if anyone would want to spend their life with such a creep.</p><p>"So you know about that, do you?" Hojo remarked coldly.</p><p>"I <em>founded</em> this company," said President Shinra, "I have enough sense to have read the files kept here on the subject. They're a hell of a lot more organized, not to mention <em>accurate</em>, than the ones I found in Nibelheim. Jenova's <em>son?</em> So what was Lucrecia? A vessel?"</p><p>Sephiroth leaned forward, recognizing the name "Lucrecia".</p><p>"The more you try to control your son," the president continued, "the more he'll rebel. I'm taking care not to make that mistake with my son. You need to ensure you don't make that same mistake with Sephiroth. You need to at least let the boy <em>think</em> you're not controlling him, even if you are, every step of the way."</p><p>Sephiroth's eyes widened in horror as it dawned on him.</p><p><em>No…</em>he thought, <em>no, it's not possible! He's not my…!</em></p><p>He froze, suddenly unable to move. How?! How could it be?! Ifalna had secretly told him what Professor Gast had told her about Lucrecia, the woman who had given birth to him. She had died, and he never knew who his father was. If Gast had known, he never told Ifalna. But was it really possible that it was <em>Hojo?</em></p><p>He could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He suddenly felt cold, and his entire body felt heavy as he slowly slid onto his stomach. His hands began to tremble, and he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth.</p><p><em>Not him! Anyone but him! Did you know about this, Professor Gast? Why did you have to die?! Who...</em>am<em> I?!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He had to calm down. Nobody could know what he had just learned. Nobody…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, his mind wandered over to Ifalna…trapped in that godforsaken mako tank. He then bit his lip until he tasted blood. It would heal. That was what he was supposed to do. Sephiroth, the boy wonder…and all this time…Hojo's…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He refused to let himself think of the word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hojo and the President had finally left, but Sephiroth had lingered in the enclosed area, unable to move. He would have cried, except for the fact that he had promised himself long ago that he wouldn't. Never would he shed another tear on account of that sorry hack who called himself a scientist…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had to do something.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Sephiroth, are you even listening to me?"</p><p>The boy snapped out of his thoughts from last night and found himself back in the small classroom. He looked up and saw the very irritated expression on his teacher's face.</p><p>"What was the question?" he asked wearily.</p><p>"I asked you how your presentation on surprise attacks was coming along," the former army colonel said as he stared pointedly at Sephiroth.</p><p>"I picked a theme," Sephiroth answered, "Since it was decided I was to keep busy patrolling here until my next assignment, I thought that it should be about security right here in the building."</p><p>His teacher looked surprised, and then pleased. "That's a very interesting idea," he praised the boy. "I look forward to seeing a rough draft at the end of the week."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, his expression unreadable.</p><hr/><p>"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked later that day, as he and Wolff stood guard outside the elevator.</p><p>Aerith stood to the right of Sephiroth, her small chest puffed out, and her tiny fists clenched.</p><p>"Helping you," she replied, looking straight ahead.</p><p>Wolff shot a glance at her, and couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"And just what do you intend to do if some insane criminal bursts through the doors and decides to attack everyone in sight?" Sephiroth asked, fighting a smile.</p><p>"I'll bite them!" Aerith said fiercely, "That's what I did to the mean old man with the long hair who took Mama to the bad room."</p><p>Sephiroth looked down at Aerith in surprise. She had bitten Hojo? How he wished he had been there to see that!</p><p>"He tried to hit me, but Mama grabbed his arm and yelled at him even louder than before," Aerith went on.</p><p>Wolff didn't miss the flash of anger in Sephiroth's eyes.</p><p>"What did she say?" Sephiroth asked, trying to sound casual.</p><p>"Bad words," Aerith giggled.</p><p>"And yet she gets on my case if <em>I</em> use them…" Sephiroth muttered.</p><p>"When is she gonna come out?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"Soon," said Sephiroth.</p><p>Wolff caught Sephiroth's eye and gave him a look, as if he were silently telling him not to give the girl false hope. Sephiroth stared back, a self-assured expression on his face. Wolff looked away, puzzled.</p><p>"Aerith!"</p><p>Miss Elliott appeared around the corner and went up to the little girl, a disapproving look on her face.</p><p>"Stop bothering the guards and stay where you're supposed to," she scolded, "You're due for your checkup in just a few minutes. Now come along!"</p><p>"No!" Aerith shouted.</p><p>"You know you have to," her caretaker droned in a no-nonsense tone.</p><p>Sephiroth grimaced. Aerith was right about the woman being boring. Just her <em>voice</em> was almost enough to put the young swordsman to sleep.</p><p>"I don't like checkups either, little lady," Wolff said sympathetically, "but we gotta do these things sometimes. That's how we get big and strong. Don't you wanna be big and strong like me and Seph here?"</p><p>"I don't wanna see the mean man!" Aerith protested.</p><p>"It'll be over soon," Sephiroth tried to reassure her, "Just don't talk to him unless he asks you a question. Don't give him a chance to make some stupid speech to try and show you how smart he thinks he is, otherwise he'll keep you there until he stops talking. Believe me, I know."</p><p>Aerith pouted.</p><p>"Aw, where's that smile I love?" Wolff teased her, "Go see the doctor, be good, and Seph and I will see you at dinner tonight, alright?"</p><p>"Okay…" Aerith sighed as she went to join Miss Elliott.</p><p>"Honestly!" the woman said as they disappeared around the corner, "What would your mother say if she knew you were being so disobedient?"</p><p>"She'd let me stay up to watch the 'late-nite movie' on TV," Sephiroth could hear Aerith answer.</p><p>Wolff chuckled. "God help Elmyra if she ever had to deal with a kid like that…"</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth glanced around the small room he was in, scribbling down notes. It was after dinner, and he had a few hours before lights-out. He was working on his assignment, and was studying all of the rooms that the vent tunnels connected to. Right now, he was in one of the labs. It was a small room, with a cage in the corner, holding a goblin that looked to be about three feet tall. Sephiroth couldn't say for sure, as the creature was curled up in a ball, apparently asleep.</p><p>There were several different monsters of all sizes being kept in cages and containers all over the science department. His project, and growing responsibilities in the army allowed him to have greater access to the area, and he realized that Ifalna and Aerith had it much better than most of the creatures here. They all seemed to be equally miserable, however. But here they all were, nonetheless, for one reason or another.</p><p>"Just what kind of secrets do you all hold?" Sephiroth asked the goblin rhetorically.</p><p>The creature raised his head up. "Wouldn't <em>you</em> like to know?" he taunted.</p><p>Sephiroth jumped, startled. "Since when do goblins know how to talk?" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Can't speak for anyone but myself," said the goblin, "which is ever since I could remember. What's it to ya? I can take you on! Put 'em up!"</p><p>He leapt to his feet and began to swing his fists at the young soldier. Sephiroth took a closer look, realizing that the creature was wearing boxing gloves.</p><p>"Like my gloves?" the goblin quipped, "They're brand-new! Next time one of those white-coated bastards comes in, and opens the door to feed me, I'll just give 'em what-for, and I'm outta here!"</p><p>The door opened, and an intern walked inside. "Oh, hello, Sephiroth," she said in a phony upbeat tone, "What brings you in here?"</p><p>The goblin fell silent, save for a couple of growls at Sephiroth.</p><p>"…My presentation," Sephiroth said as he glanced at the creature warily, "It's on how to defend Shinra Headquarters against a surprise attack. I outline the attack scenario, and then come up with a strategy."</p><p>"Cool beans!" the intern said, clearly not meaning it. Sephiroth could recognize that tone, that clearly said: "You're a dumb kid, but I'll play along and act all excited for you."</p><p>"How long has that goblin been here?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Oh Boxer? A while," the intern replied, "He's supposed to be under experimental treatment that would make him sentient. We'd hoped he'd be able to talk, but so far, no good. He's smart, though. Just last week, he tried to escape by reaching through the bars and lifting the latch. We put the boxing gloves on him so he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. That was my idea. Don't they look cute?"</p><p>Sephiroth smirked at the goblin, who looked away angrily.</p><p>"Sure!" he said in a fake cheerful tone, subtly mocking the intern, "Well, too bad he can't talk. That really <em>would</em> be 'cool beans', wouldn't it?"</p><p>"You bet," the intern replied obliviously, in the same plastic tone.</p><p>"I'll let you get back to work," said Sephiroth.</p><p>He heard the woman saying something- probably goodbye- in the same voice as he slammed the door behind him.</p><p>For some reason, he couldn't help but find himself liking the goblin…Boxer. Obviously, he was smarter than the dullard who worked in that room.</p><p>Did all of Shinra's test subjects act so rebelliously? And here he thought he and Ifalna were the only ones(although Aerith was starting to quickly learn the art of defiance). Clearly, he had a lot to learn about the 68th floor, despite it having been his home for so many years.</p><p>Never mind. He still had a lot of work to do tonight, and every night before he was deployed again. However, the majority of his to-do list had to wait until after lights-out.</p><hr/><p>Colonel Rock Vanheim had retired from service two years ago, and had planned to live out the remainder of his days in Costa Del Sol. However, his wife finding out about the existence of not one, but two mistresses led to a series of unfortunate events; the main one being a word he now hated: alimony. What was worse was that his ex-wife had managed to find the best lawyers to suck him dry. He was able to keep the house(as well as his mistresses), but if he ever wanted to live on those beautiful beaches and keep his women entertained, he would need to put off his retirement.</p><p>Fortunately, the opportunity to instruct young Sephiroth seemed to fall into his lap. The boy was like a sponge, absorbing everything he was taught. True, he was the creepiest child Vanheim had ever encountered, with those unnerving reptilian eyes, and his cold demeanor. His intelligence also intimidated many people from the Shinra, who would whisper that the child should never have been born…that he was a ticking time-bomb.</p><p>Vanheim had agreed…until he saw his first paycheck as an instructor. For that kind of easy money, the boy could burn the Midgar Plate to cinders if he wanted…so long as he got his money.</p><p>"Colonel!"</p><p>Vanheim turned around to see Sephiroth running to catch up to him. The boy handed him a piece of paper.</p><p>"What's this?" he asked, looking at the paper.</p><p>"A brief summary of my presentation," Sephiroth answered, his demeanor seeming overly casual and slightly…Vanheim couldn't quite put his finger on it...arrogant?</p><p>"Our class is not for another hour, Sephiroth," the colonel reminded him.</p><p>"I was hoping you might be able to read it by then and tell me what you think," Sephiroth told him.</p><p>The old man nodded. "I'm about to go on my lunch break. I'll read it very soon."</p><p>"Thank you. I'll see you in an hour," Sephiroth said as he walked away.</p><p>Vanheim watched the boy leave. Strange, but it seemed as though he was trying not to laugh…</p><hr/><p>"Seph!" Aerith exclaimed as she saw her friend walking down the hallway.</p><p>"There you are," Sephiroth remarked, smiling. "I was just about to go find you. I've got this amazing new game that I made up. What do you say? Do you want to play?"</p><p>"Sure!" Aerith said eagerly, "How do you play?"</p><p>"First…" Sephiroth said as he took the little girl's hand and led her toward his quarters, "…I'm going to show you my secret hiding place. Then, all you have to do is stay there until I get back…"</p><hr/><p>Vanheim put down his phone and sighed. No sooner did he sit down in the classroom to eat his lunch, than one of his mistresses called, begging for "quality time" over the PHS if he couldn't be there in person. The instructor had quickly gone over to the door and locked it, making sure no one would hear him talking dirty on the phone.</p><p>He glanced at the clock and groaned. She had kept him on for nearly his entire break. He had less than five minutes to read Sephiroth's paper before the boy would arrive, wanting to know what he thought. He took his glasses off of his shirt collar, put them on, and began to read silently:</p><p>
  <em>Lone assailant, possibly terrorist…</em>
</p><p>He stopped and rolled his eyes. <em>One</em> assailant? What kind of weak scenario was this?</p><p><em>Through days of information-gathering as an undercover employee, assailant learns the ins-and-outs of the compound, learning of a master control panel on the 68</em><em>th</em> <em> floor, that opens the gates. He releases all of the specimens, including dangerous monsters that begin to attack everyone on the floor creating a diversion before assassinating the President…</em></p><p>Just then, an alarm went off. Vanheim leaped out of his chair, realizing that this was a code red. A security breach.</p><p>He opened the and looked out into the hallway, seeing a small group of troopers running past him as fast as they could.</p><p>"Hello, Colonel."</p><p>Vanheim turned around to see Sephiroth standing behind him, a menacing smirk on his face.</p><p>"What the-?! Stop smiling like that and go see what's going on!" he sputtered, "What's the matter with you?! Don't you know this is a code red?!"</p><p>"Yes," Sephiroth said coolly, "I do. Didn't you read the paper I gave you?"</p><p>They heard a woman screaming and a monster hissing. The scream was suddenly cut off and became a gurgle. Vanheim turned pale as he realized what was going on.</p><p>"You actually <em>did</em> these things?!" he shrieked.</p><p>Sephiroth shrugged. "I'm afraid I have a little confession to make.  I didn't come up with a defense plan…just the attack scenario. I simply couldn't be bothered."</p><p>"Have you gone <em>mad?!</em>" the man exclaimed.</p><p>Sephiroth summoned Masamune, and lifted it up threateningly. Vanheim reached for his holster.</p><p>"No, I wouldn't do that," said the young swordsman, using the flat part of the blade to fling the man's hand away, "I can slice off that arm much quicker than you can pull out your gun. Best to turn around, leave, and protect the people here from all those escaped test subjects. Just let me do what I intend to do, and I won't slice your head off. Does that sound fair to you?"</p><p><em>Assassinating the President…</em>Vanheim recalled as he sped off. He knew he couldn't stop Sephiroth himself, but he could at least warn the chief…</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth stared at Ifalna as he pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket, and went over to the control panel. He began entering the codes, and was pleased when he heard a hissing sound from the center of the room. He looked back and saw the mako rapidly draining from the tank. When it was empty, the front hatch popped open with a mechanical groan.</p><p>Sephiroth was there in a fraction of a second, catching Ifalna as she tumbled out, soaked to the skin with the sticky green substance. Not wasting any time, Sephiroth began doing chest compressions on the woman in order to get her lungs working again.  To his relief, it didn't take long before her eyes popped open and she took a deep, gasping breath.</p><p>"Where am I...?" she coughed, "Where's Aerith?!"</p><p>"Shhh!" Sephiroth hissed, "Not so loud!"</p><p>"Sephiroth…?" she whispered as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"Aerith is fine," he reassured her, "We're going to go see her right now. Can you stand up?"</p><p>"I don't know…" she said uncertainly.</p><p>Sephiroth took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and stood up, helping the woman to her feet. Cautiously, she took one step, and then another.</p><p>"Come on," he said when he was satisfied that she was steady enough.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"Away," Sephiroth replied simply.</p><p>"Huh?" Ifalna stopped and stared intently at her young friend.</p><p>"Aerith is waiting in the tunnels for us right now," Sephiroth told her, "We have to hurry!"</p><p>"Sephiroth, why now?"</p><p>Sephiroth refused to look at her. "Do you want out or not?"</p><p>Ifalna peered at the boy, a concerned expression on her face. "What happened, Sephiroth?"</p><p>"We don't have time!" the boy protested as he pulled her toward the nearest grate. He knelt down, yanked it off, and crawled inside. "Follow me. We can talk once we're safe."</p><p>He wasn't looking forward to that at all, but he felt that Ifalna deserved <em>some</em> kind of explanation...eventually.</p><hr/><p>"Mama!" Aerith exclaimed as she threw her arms around her mother before recoiling. "Ew- you're all sticky!"</p><p>"Shh!" Sephiroth hissed, "We still have to be quiet, okay?"</p><p>"Listen to Sephiroth," Ifalna whispered, putting her finger over her mouth to emphasize her point.</p><p>"Think of it like another new game," Sephiroth whispered to Aerith, "Just try to stay quiet as long as you can. When we win, we'll get to do something really amazing. We'll get to walk out into the sunlight."</p><p>Rather than encourage the little girl, the prospect of the sun seemed to frighten her.</p><p>"I'll also buy you something special," he added, "I promise. Do I ever break a promise?"</p><p>Aerith shook her head.</p><p>"All right. See that grate right next to me? It leads to the stairwell. I'm going to push the grate off, and we're going to climb through the opening. Then we're going to run down the stairs as fast as we can."</p><p>Aerith nodded, determined to prove to her best friend she could play his new game.</p><p>Sephiroth turned to Ifalna, "Have you recovered enough?"</p><p>Ifalna nodded. Sephiroth then delivered a sharp kick to the grate, sending it flying down the stairs in front of him. The three of them crawled out and stood up.</p><p>"You know I can't let you go any further," said a voice.</p><p>Wolff stepped around the grate as he ascended the stairs, stopping in front of them.</p><p>"Did we lose?" Aerith whispered to Ifalna.</p><p>"I think we did, little one," Ifalna said, blinking back tears.</p><p>"Don't make me have to fight you," Sephiroth said quietly as he summoned Masamune.</p><p>"Do you think I can just let you go?" Wolff pointed out.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you!" Sephiroth pleaded, "I don't care about anyone else, but if I have to hurt <em>you</em>, I...!"</p><p>"<em>Obviously</em> you don't care about anyone else," Wolff stated angrily, "I counted three dead bodies on the way to the staircase. And that's on the 67th floor, from where I came. I don't even want to know what those monsters that stayed on the 68th floor did!"</p><p>"Monsters?" Ifalna was confused.</p><p>"I set free all the specimens," Sephiroth explained, holding his sword defensively, "I also made them think I planned to assassinate the President so they would keep <em>him</em> guarded, rather than the exits."</p><p>"Sephiroth, most of those creatures were <em>dangerous!</em>" Ifalna protested.</p><p>"I did what I had to do!" the boy snapped, "Wolff, get out of my way! This is the last time I'm going to tell you that!"</p><p>Wolff stopped short.  "You're not planning to kill the President?"</p><p>"Yes, Wolff, I'mgoing to kill the President," Sephiroth said sarcastically, gesturing at Ifalna and Aerith with his free hand.  "And they're going to hold him down while I do it.  Of <em>course</em> I'm not going to do something that insane!"</p><p>"Then...what the hell is going on?" Wolff asked, lowering his sword.</p><p>"I want out, Wolff," Sephiroth told him, "I quit."</p><p>"Is it too much to ask that we be allowed to live normal lives like everyone else?" Ifalna pleaded as she stepped forward.</p><p>Wolff looked at the mako-soaked woman, then at her frightened daughter, then back at Sephiroth.  "I can't let you go without a fight," he said finally, lifting his sword again and bracing himself. "Just…don't get carried away. We both know it has to look real…"</p><p>Suddenly, Sephiroth realized what his mentor was doing, and relaxed slightly.</p><p>"Let me keep my hands at least…" Wolff laughed sadly.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. "Run, you two," he said without turning around, "Go down one set of stairs and wait for me there. I'll be there very shortly."</p><p>Ifalna grabbed Aerith's hand and quickly led her past Wolff, and down the stairs as she offered a silent prayer to the Planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ifalna was crouched on the ground, her hands over her ears. She had instructed Aerith to cover hers as well, so that she also wouldn't be able to hear the sound of the skirmish going on one floor above them. After less than a minute, she could feel Sephiroth's footsteps as he dashed down the stairs to meet them. She stood up and uncovered her ears.</p><p>"How is he?" Ifalna asked upon seeing Sephiroth jogging toward them.</p><p>"You're bleeding!" Aerith exclaimed, noting the blood covering the legs of the youth's blue infantryman pants.</p><p>"Not my blood," Sephiroth said quickly, "Let's just keep going."</p><p>Before they could go any further, however, the doors to the 67th floor swung open, and two large feline-looking beasts leaped onto the stairwell. The slightly larger of the two had fur that was bright blue, while the smaller one's coat was a purplish hue. Both of them had scars all over their bodies, some looking fairly recent. Their most startling features, however, were their tails, the ends of which looked almost as if they were ablaze.</p><p>Sephiroth held up Masamune, until he saw a familiar figure perched atop the back of the blue creature.</p><p>"We meet again!" Boxer said, waving happily.</p><p>"So this is the young man you told us about," the purple beast remarked.</p><p>"Indeed!" Boxer affirmed, giggling at the stunned looks on Ifalna and Aerith's faces.</p><p>"How many of you are able to talk?!" Sephiroth exclaimed, amazed himself.</p><p>"Just us," said the blue-hued beast, "We are the only ones who haven't tried to kill each other. It didn't take long for us to realize that our goblin friend is on the same side as myself and my mate."</p><p>"They also helped me get my gloves off!" Boxer said excitedly as he held up his bare hands. "I can help you from here on out!"</p><p>"Well, you can add the three of us to your number," said Ifalna, "I suppose six of us makes for better odds."</p><p>"Who are you?" Sephiroth asked the two beasts.</p><p>The two feline creatures exchanged amused glances before turning their gazes back to Sephiroth.</p><p>"Indigo," the purple one said, its voice unmistakably feminine.</p><p>"Cobalt," the blue one replied in a deeper, masculine voice.</p><p>"Not very original," Sephiroth remarked, thankful that he hadn't simply been named "Silver".</p><p>"We are what you see," Indigo said, still seeming amused.</p><p>Sephiroth sighed, growing impatient with these vague explanations. "Let's go. There might be better odds with more of us here, but we're still going to be up against an entire army squad, and a city of people who will likely panic if they see you. Even a civilian can put a bullet in your brain if they're scared enough."</p><p>"Where are we going?" Ifalna asked as they followed Sephiroth.</p><p>"I was thinking we could escape through the sewer system," Sephiroth explained, "I sometimes entertained myself by studying the blueprints of this building. The basement leads to a door that connects to the sewers."</p><p>Ifalna nodded.</p><p>Sephiroth regarded the newcomers. "All of you just follow me, alright?"</p><p>"You're the boss," Boxer replied.</p><p>Cobalt and Indigo nodded silently.</p><p>Sephiroth crouched down, motioning for Aerith to climb on his back. Once she had her arms and legs firmly around him, he stood up. "Let's go."</p><hr/><p>Elmyra Gainsborough often worried for the safety of her husband. It was bad enough that the work he did was so classified that he couldn't tell even her. But when he was sent on long assignments, such as the two months he had spent in Gongaga, her heart ached whenever she saw other couples together, enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Her heart had soared this time, when he called her an hour ago, promising her that he would indeed be home for dinner tonight. Immediately, she had gone grocery shopping in preparation for tonight's meal, thrilled that she would be making dinner for two.</p><p>When she had left the grocery store and saw a large crowd of people gathered around a display of TVs outside the appliance store, she simply wondered if there was a game on that she hadn't been aware of. Then she saw a friend of hers waving frantically at her.</p><p>Elmyra smiled and waved back, not noting her expression. Her friend then rushed over to her.</p><p>"Elmyra, didn't you hear?" the woman panted.</p><p>"Hear what?" Elmyra asked, finally noticing the panicked look on her face.</p><p>"The Shinra building!" her friend exclaimed, grabbing Elmyra's free arm, "It's under attack!"</p><p>Elmyra nearly dropped her groceries.</p><p>"Come with me!" her friend grabbed her arm and pulled her across the street toward her apartment building.</p><hr/><p>"<em>The situation is incredibly tense now,"</em> said the radio announcer as the two woman sat in the kitchen, <em>"The identity of the attacker or attackers is currently unknown, but reports say that flames are coming out of the top floors of Shinra Headquarters! It's been reported that the engulfed floors have now been evacuated, but it's unknown how many casualties there currently are!"</em></p><p>Elmyra put her hands over her face as she began to weep. Her friend moved her chair closer and hugged her.</p><p>"Wolff's too tough to go down so easily," the other woman said reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll be okay…"</p><hr/><p>"I don't hear anything," Sephiroth whispered as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Many panicked civilian workers had burst into the stairwell to escape, but had quickly run off again upon seeing Sephiroth carrying Masamune. A few guards had burst in, but they had all fled for their lives as well. It had been almost too easy.</p><p>The young swordsman let Aerith off of his back and made his way toward one of the doors. "This door leads to the parking lot. I'm just going to take a look..."</p><p>He opened the door just a crack. After a few seconds, he opened it enough to stick his head out. Then suddenly, he motioned for the others to come.</p><p>"What is it?" Ifalna asked as she and the others hurried over.</p><p>"Change of plans!" Sephiroth said to the small group, "I think I've found a quicker way out of Midgar than the sewers."</p><p>He opened the door, and they followed him outside, where quickly hid behind a large dumpster. Only about twenty feet away sat a large armored car with two troopers occupying the front seats. They seemed oblivious to the group's presence as they stared nervously at the smoke coming out of the top-most floors. Other cars and trucks were parked haphazardly around the area, as if waiting for a command. However, Sephiroth was certain that he could hijack this vehicle.</p><p>"Perfect!" he said as he pointed ahead, "They'll have the keys on them. Follow me!"</p><p>They ran over to the vehicle. Sephiroth quickly yanked off one of the back doors as if it had been made of balsa wood. Before the driver or his partner could reach for their guns, Sephiroth had Masamune held up against both of their throats.</p><p>"Out," he said flatly. He was thankful that due to the position of the armored car, there was no way anyone else would see what had happened.</p><p>The two men slowly opened their respective doors and slid out, leaving the vehicle still running. Instantly, Sephiroth dropped his sword and climbed over the seat. The rest of the group quickly piled in behind him.</p><p>"Ifalna, do you know how to drive?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Yes. Gast taught me."</p><p>"Take the wheel," he ordered, motioning for her to come over.</p><p>Ifalna sat next to Aerith in the front, while Sephiroth, Boxer, Cobalt and Indigo sat among the cargo in the back.</p><p>Sephiroth made sure Aerith was secure in her seat, before nodding to Ifalna. She quickly stomped on the gas pedal, speeding out of the parking lot and onto the highway.</p><p>"Oh, look at this!" Boxer exclaimed as he opened a small crate and reached inside, pulling out several loose materia.</p><p>Ifalna's eyes widened in shock as she glanced at the rear-view mirror. "It's every color of materia under the sun!"</p><p>"Equip it!" Sephiroth ordered. He popped three mastered orbs into his bracer. He then took it off. "Hold out your arm," he said to Ifalna, who obeyed. He quickly strapped the bracer on her wrist.</p><p>"There's more of those bracelets in this bag," Aerith said as she reached inside another bag, pulling out a couple of Shinra-issue bracers.</p><p>"You picked the best car to hijack!" Ifalna laughed excitedly as she pulled onto the highway.</p><p>Sephiroth began to help Cobalt and Indigo secure a couple of bracers above their paws.</p><p>"Can I put one on too?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"No," Sephiroth told her, "Materia is too dangerous for kids to use. Besides- the bracers won't fit you anyway."</p><p>"Seph's right, honey," said Ifalna.</p><p>"Hmph!" Aerith folded her arms across her chest and began to pout.</p><p>"I'll keep an eye out on things," Boxer volunteered.</p><p>"Good idea," said Sephiroth, "Aerith, maybe you can do that too. You look in the side-view mirror and tell me if you see any soldiers catching up to us."</p><p>"You mean like the ones in the red truck behind us?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"Oh god..." Ifalna looked terrified.</p><p>Sephiroth set aside his sword and grabbed one of the rifles, checking to make sure it was loaded. Upon seeing it was, he moved toward the back door.</p><p>"Stay back!" he ordered Boxer and the two feline beasts. He then positioned himself behind the remaining back door, and began to shoot.</p><p>"Don't kill them!" Ifalna pleaded, "Just shoot their tires out!"</p><p>"You're being way too easy on them," Sephiroth muttered as he obeyed. Soon, the truck behind them was careening into the guardrail. However, another one appeared and drove past the wreck, eventually catching up to the armored car.</p><p>"They've caught onto my red herring," he realized, "Damn it. I was hoping it would take them just a bit longer."</p><p>He leaned out of the car and pulled himself up to the roof, where he cast a high-level lightning spell. The second truck swerved wildly, hitting the guardrail just like its predecessor. Sephiroth then let himself back inside the vehicle.</p><p>"No matter…" he said, "If worse comes to worse, the army only has two military-grade helicopters at their disposal. The rest of them are scattered all over the world."</p><p>He held up a small green orb, and could see the word "Comet" etched into it. He smiled wickedly.</p><p>Ifalna tried to keep her eyes on the road, but couldn't help but see the disturbing expression on Sephiroth's face.</p><p>"There's more of them!" Boxer shouted.</p><p>Sephiroth glanced out the back door and now saw two motorcycles approaching the car. Again, he lifted up the rifle and shot. The tires seemed to explode as both rider and bike went sprawling.</p><p>"HAHAHAHA!" Boxer laughed loudly, waving his hands tauntingly, "That's what you get when you mess with my new friend here!"</p><p>To everyone's horror, a shot rang out. Blood exploded from Boxer's head, and the goblin tumbled out of the armored car and onto the road where he lay still.</p><p>"NOO...!" Ifalna screamed as she looked in the rear view mirror.</p><p>Aerith began to cry.</p><p>Sephiroth stared in shock as the second bike soldier swerved around Boxer's body, still holding up the pistol he had just killed him with. Snapping back into action, he lifted up his rifle and shot the soldier in the chest. The soldier's eyes widened in shock as he tumbled over the guardrail to his certain death below.</p><p>"Sephiroth!" Ifalna cried out, horrified.</p><p>"What happened?!" Aerith sobbed.</p><p>Ifalna glanced at her daughter, and then cast a sleep spell on the little girl before she could witness any more horrors.</p><p>Another shot rang out, and a bullet whizzed past Sephiroth, hitting the side window and causing a spiderweb-crack to appear.</p><p>Sephiroth continued shooting, no longer aiming at tires. Finally, after a few minutes, he crawled back toward the front seat.</p><p>"I had to do it," he said, "They're shooting to kill."</p><p>"They probably think it's better to cut their losses and cover this up," said Ifalna, not taking her eyes off the road.</p><p>"You're right," Sephiroth agreed, "But we'll be out of the city soon."</p><p>As Ifalna continued to drive, she began praying silently for the soul of Boxer, and everyone else who had lost their lives today.</p><hr/><p>Elmyra stared blankly at the doctor. "What do you mean, 'severed'?" she asked, not realizing what the man meant.</p><p>The doctor sighed impatiently. "Your husband, to put it in simple terms, is missing his left foot. It was cut off by a sword. Fortunately, he was found in time. We were unable to re-attach the foot without risking additional bleeding, which he could not afford. We simply healed the stump. He's going to be fine. He's being debriefed by some soldiers right now, but you'll be able to see him soon."</p><p>As if on cue, the door next to the doctor opened, and two elite members of the army- a man and a woman- stepped out.</p><p>"We're all set here," the male officer said to the doctor.</p><p>"Thank you," said the doctor. He turned to Elmyra, "You can go in, now."</p><p>"He's all right?" she asked the two soldiers worriedly.</p><p>"He'll be just fine," the female officer said, smiling in a way that did not reach her eyes. She turned to go when a small yellow orb fell out of her pocket.</p><p>"Excuse me," said Elmyra as she picked up the small object and held it out, "You dropped this."</p><p>The two soldiers turned around. The man quickly walked over to her and took it, smiling thinly.</p><p>"Thank you," he said.</p><p>He immediately turned around and walked back to his partner, who was now holding the elevator door open. The two quickly got in, the doors closing behind them.</p><hr/><p>"I wish I knew more," Wolff sighed as he shook his head, "But all I remember was running through the halls, dodging the monsters. I know I was on the trail of whoever it was that did all of this. But once I opened the door to the stairwell…that's where everything goes blank."</p><p>"I don't care about that," Elmyra said as she squeezed her husband's hand and smiled through her tears, "I'm just glad you're alive!"</p><p>"I'm unfit for duty now, El…" Wolff sighed again, "I mean…those two soldiers assured me that my severance would help pay off the rest of the mortgage, but still…"</p><p>"We'll figure out our next move," Elmyra reassured him, "I don't think I could go on if I'd lost you."</p><p>"Ah, sure you could have," said Wolff, "You're tougher than you give yourself credit for."</p><p>"I don't know about that," Elmyra said, "But we'll figure something out. I'll get a job. You'll qualify for disability. At least I don't have to worry about them sending you all the way to Wutai now with all the talk of war..."</p><p>"Maybe…" Wolff said thoughtfully.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>A grin slowly spread across Wolff's face. "With all of this free time I'm going to have, <em>maybe</em> this is the time where we finally start trying to start a family. You had the right idea about getting a job. I'll be the one to stay home and take care of the rugrats, and you can work. It's a little different from what we'd always talked about, but what do you think?"</p><p>Elmyra leaned over and kissed her husband.</p><p>"Hey, now!" Wolff laughed, turning his head away jokingly, "I didn't mean we start <em>here right now!</em>"</p><p>"Smart-alack!" Elmyra picked up a spare pillow and brought it down on her husband's head.</p><p>"Help me!" Wolff continued to laugh, "My wife is beating an invalid!"</p><p>"I'll give you an invalid…!"</p><hr/><p>"Damn!" Sephiroth cursed as the armored car slowed to a halt.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Indigo asked, looking over her shoulder to see if they were being followed again.</p><p>"We've run out of gas," Sephiroth growled as he jumped out through the missing back door, looking around the wastelands surrounding Midgar, which was now a good twenty miles away.</p><p>"There's nowhere to hide," Ifalna said nervously as she opened the driver-side door and slid out, leaving Aerith to continue sleeping inside.</p><p>"Eventually, a car will come," said Sephiroth, "We'll just have to do the same thing we did with the first one. First, we should try and take as much as we can from this vehicle. I've spent so much time defending and keeping watch, that I haven't had time to properly look through all the supplies we have in here."</p><p>Cobalt and Indigo hopped out of the back door, which was still open.</p><p>Sephiroth climbed in the back and opened one of the remaining two crates. He looked inside, finding extra ammunition for the rifle, which was now slung over his shoulder. Ifalna opened the other and began rummaging through. She lifted a belt with a large sheathed dagger out of the box, and a strange look came over her face.</p><p>"What is it?" Sephiroth asked, noticing her expression.</p><p>Ifalna scowled as an unfamiliar voice spoke in her mind:</p><p>"<em>...beautiful sparks…fit for the savior…"</em></p><p>"Just nonsense," she sighed as she put the belt aside. She then looked at her mako-crusted clothes. "I'm going to see if any of the clothes in there fit me. This dress is done for..."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded and hopped out of the vehicle, waiting as Ifalna moved as far into the corner as she could before undressing. As he waited, he began brandishing Masamune several times, looking restless.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind us walking off a ways to relieve ourselves," said Cobalt.</p><p>"After a bumpy ride like that…" Indigo added.</p><p>"Go on ahead," Sephiroth urged the two, "I need to speak to Ifalna for a moment, anyhow."</p><p>He watched the two quadrupeds walk off in different directions. After they were out of earshot, he knocked on the side of the armored car.</p><p>"I'll be done in a bit," Ifalna said from inside, "I was lucky enough to actually find an outfit for somebody shorter than five-and-a-half feet. We have been <em>very</em> lucky today..."</p><p>A minute later Ifalna emerged dressed in an infantry uniform, save for the helmet, body armor, and scarf. "This brings back memories..." she giggled, "I wore the exact same outfit the first time I escaped from the Shinra. I really hope this doesn't become a recurring thing..." she broke off in a fit of helpless laughter. "Sorry..." she managed to say, "I'm giddy...it must be the fresh air...I haven't breathed it in five years!"</p><p>"I need to tell you something," Sephiroth said to her.</p><p>Ifalna glanced at Sephiroth, seeing the grim look on the boy's face, and her laughter died. <em>Later</em>, she told herself. Once they were safe at an inn, she could deal with her emotions. She still needed to be the grown-up right now.</p><p>"What is it?" she asked worriedly.</p><p>"I found out who my father is…" Sephiroth admitted reluctantly.</p><p>Ifalna's eyes widened. "Who?" she asked.</p><p>"You don't know?" Sephiroth asked, his voice bitter.</p><p>"Gast was only just starting to tell me about the specific details of the Jenova Project," Ifalna explained, "He told me that your mother volunteered herself. I honestly assumed she used a sperm donor from the lab. I told you everything Gast told me about your mother. Don't you think I'd tell you about your father too, had I known?"</p><p>"Hojo," Sephiroth blurted out, "Though you're not far off. Sperm donor is the right word to use for that hack who calls himself a scientist."</p><p>A pained look came over Ifalna's face. "Oh, Sephiroth…"</p><p>"Here come the others," the silver-haired youth quickly noted. He then turned around, as if listening carefully.</p><p>"What is it?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>"I hear a motor," Sephiroth announced as Cobalt and Indigo returned, "Be on your guard. If it's a regular car, we can capture it. If it's the Shinra, then prepare for a fight." He quickly laid Masamune against the side of the vehicle before reaching in and grabbing a handgun, pulling back the slide. Placing it in his right hand, he grabbed Masamune again with his left hand.</p><p>The road ahead of them stretched around a large plateau in the distance. Within seconds, a vehicle could be seen emerging from behind the tall, chiseled rock. As it approached, they could see that it was a large van, with more than enough room to hold them all, not to mention their "spoils".</p><p>"Wait behind the armored car," Sephiroth told Cobalt and Indigo. He then looked at Ifalna. "Grab Aerith."</p><p>When the van was about fifty feet away, he ran out and raised his hand. When he saw the driver slow to a complete stop, he and the others approached the large vehicle. Sephiroth opened the door, revealing a stout, middle-aged woman sitting in the driver's seat. Her black hair was up in a braided bun, and she wore a simple button-down blouse and khaki pants. She appeared to be the vehicle's only occupant, which Sephiroth was thankful for.</p><p>"Can I help you?" she asked curiously, not looking the least bit frightened by the youth with both the gun and the long, wicked-looking sword.</p><p>"Please…we don't mean any harm…" Ifalna explained as she shifted the still-sleeping Aerith to her other shoulder, "We just need to get somewhere safe."</p><p>"Shuroya?!" the woman exclaimed as she stared at the feline beasts, "Kimu!"</p><p>"Dr. Triton!" Cobalt exclaimed as he and Indigo began wagging their tails excitedly, "You truly are a sight for sore eyes!"</p><p>Sephiroth glared at the woman, looking confused. Ifalna glanced back and forth between the two quadrupeds and the strange woman who seemed to know them.</p><p>"Well, get in, all of you!" the woman urged, "Any friends of Shuroya and Kimu are good company in my book!"</p><p>"How much room do you have back there?" Sephiroth asked, trying to peer over the woman's shoulder. "We've got some things we need to bring with us."</p><p>A worried look briefly appeared on Ifalna's face as she realized what they were asking this woman to do. As much as she wanted to get away from the wastelands and out from under the Shinra's radar, she felt guilty about getting a total stranger getting involved. If they got caught, this woman would likely do time for harboring fugitives and receiving stolen property...at best.</p><p>"Here, why don't you and the child rest in back and I'll get out and help the boy with whatever it is," Dr. Triton said as she got out of the van. "I need to give my two friends a big hug anyway." With a grin, she approached the two beasts, her arms outstretched. "Come here, you two- you're not getting away so easily...!"</p><p>As the doctor gave her two friends a big squeeze, Ifalna climbed into the van and buckled Aerith inside before going over to help Sephiroth unload their newly-acquired contraband.</p><hr/><p>"Bugenhagen and the others have been terribly worried!" Dr. Triton said in a scolding tone as they drove through the wastelands, "Where have you been?"</p><p>"The Shinra captured us and forced us to undergo several scientific experiments," Indigo explained, "But this young man helped us all."</p><p>"Not all of us…" Sephiroth muttered. Ifalna sighed and touched his shoulder.</p><p>"There were originally six of us," Cobalt explained, "Our friend was shot dead just before we got out of Midgar."</p><p>"I see…" the woman said solemnly.</p><p>"Who are you?" Sephiroth suddenly demanded, "And who are 'Shuroya' and 'Kimu'?"</p><p>"I am Shuroya," Cobalt answered.</p><p>"And my name is Kimu," Indigo said. "'Cobalt XI' and 'Indigo XII' are the names that Hojo gave us during the eighteen months that we were held captive."</p><p>"Why not just tell us your real names from the start?" Sephiroth asked irritably.</p><p>The two beasts looked at each other and then back at Sephiroth. They both shrugged at the same time, as much as their four-legged bodies allowed them to.</p><p>"This is our dear friend Dr. Harriet Triton," said Cobalt/Shuroya, "She is from Cosmo Canyon, which is our home."</p><p>"And I'm more than happy to give you all a lift back there," Dr. Triton offered, "It doesn't look like we're being followed at all, and the boat I intend to use to travel back home isn't docked at Junon, so we won't be searched before leaving."</p><p>Sephiroth frowned. "I thought Junon was the only major port on this continent."</p><p>"You do realize that a boat that <em>doesn't</em> have the Shinra logo on it floats just as well as one that does, don't you?" Dr. Triton chuckled, "Don't worry, boy. We'll be just fine once we get to Heimar Port..."</p><hr/><p>Hojo did not enjoy receiving phone calls from work during his days off. That was enough to thoroughly irritate him as it was. When he had been informed of the disastrous events that had occurred today, he was beyond livid.</p><p>All of his specimens had been freed, most of them killed in self-defense by the army and the Turks. One of them had made it to the highway before being shot in the head. But his five most important specimens had vanished. It had taken less than an hour. All evidence pointed to Sephiroth being the ringleader.</p><p>Sephiroth.</p><p>Eleven long years of hard work and sacrifice…gone. Escaped into the night.</p><p>The worst part was that the president had decided not to pursue Sephiroth, given how many people he had killed while making his escape. In fact, the Turks and even most of the army were being warned to stay away from him for the time being.</p><p>"You created this monster!" President Shinra had screamed at him over the phone, "You're the one who had better figure out how to re-capture him, because I am <em>not </em>sending anymore troops out to be slaughtered by that abomination!"</p><p>Of course. <em>Now</em>, the boy was an abomination. When things had once seemed so promising, President Shinra was ready to take all the credit himself for Sephiroth.</p><p>"We're here, sir," the limo driver said nervously.</p><p>Hojo opened the door and quickly got out, not even bothering to close it as he stormed off toward the main entrance of the Shinra building.</p><hr/><p>The tiny port village of Heimar had a small inn, with two rooms available for the party of six to stay in.</p><p>Aerith had woken up upon arriving, long enough to be introduced to their new benefactor. The little girl immediately hid behind her mother, who reassured her that Dr. Triton wasn't anybody to be afraid of. Still, Aerith became tense when Ifalna had excused herself to finally wash the dried mako from her hair and skin.</p><p>While conversing over dinner(courtesy of a hamburger stand that the older woman had gone to while everyone else stayed inside one of the two rooms she had booked), it was revealed that she had been visiting friends that lived near Fort Condor. Their daughter had gotten married, and she had just come from the wedding.</p><p>The doctor had once lived a life of luxury on Midgar's plate, treating the rich and famous whenever they were sick or injured. After taking a sabbatical and spending time at a Gaian temple on the island of Mideel, she began to question her admittedly shallow lifestyle. She reluctantly returned to work, and after a year of going through the motions, closed down her practice. She moved to Cosmo Canyon, where her nephew lived, and opened up a new practice with another doctor already living there.</p><p>"It was just the perfect place to live," she explained, "They say it's truly the heart of the planet and it simply resonated with me. Perhaps I have a bit of Ancient blood in my veins…the last of my kind, perhaps."</p><p>Ifalna looked away, trying not to laugh at the complete irony. She was thankful that Aerith had gone back to sleep again, or else the child would have corrected the woman. Her daughter would have to start learning how to keep secrets from here on out.</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sephiroth through the window. He was leaning against a tree outside, as if he had fallen asleep. The sun was starting to go down.</p><p>Excusing herself politely, she stood up and left the room.</p><hr/><p>He had enjoyed it.</p><p>Hearing the monsters ripping everyone apart, shooting the soldier who had killed Boxer, and then shooting to kill everyone else that had followed. The goblin's death, as well as having to maim Wolff, were the only regrets he had about the escape. Everything else had been perfect. Now they would be going across the ocean...where to, he had no idea.</p><p>As he kept trying to think about the future, his mind kept traveling back to Wolff, and the pool of blood he had been lying in when Sephiroth had left him.</p><p>So much blood.</p><p><em>You enjoyed hurting him…</em>his conscience taunted him.</p><p>No he hadn't! Wolff was his friend, and Sephiroth desperately hoped that his body had gone into shock, preventing him from bleeding out too quickly.</p><p>However, despite seeing the horrified look on the trooper's face as he fell over the guardrail to his inevitable death…he would have done it again in a heartbeat.</p><p>
  <em>Do that…and so much more…</em>
</p><p>Sephiroth suddenly clutched his head, which had suddenly begun to throb painfully. As he closed his eyes, he saw flames all around him. In his hands, he held a large, black orb.</p><p>
  <em>Take back the Planet…</em>
</p><p>Sephiroth mind was overwhelmed by the sudden flood of memories.</p><p>Hojo slapping the five-year-old Sephiroth for refusing to co-operate…</p><p>Professor Gast, on the last day Sephiroth ever saw him…</p><p>Aerith's screams as an infant, when she was being experimented on…</p><p>Ifalna in the tank…Ifalna beaten by the guards…</p><p>Boxer, shot dead for what…?</p><p>Shuroya and Kimu…were the scars on their body from the Shinra?</p><p>
  <em>Take back the Planet…</em>
</p><p>Yes…it was beginning to make sense.</p><p>His head stopped throbbing, and he opened his eyes, only to see Ifalna standing in front of him, staring worriedly.</p><p>"…don't look so well," Ifalna was saying.</p><p>He blinked, remembering where he was.</p><p>"Sephiroth?" Ifalna went over to the boy, "Are you all right?"</p><p>The young swordsman looked up at her from where he sat. He then smiled, remembering the message from his vision.</p><p>"Ifalna…let's take back the Planet together…" Sephiroth said earnestly, "Look how easily we escaped! We could do a lot more…the five of us."</p><p>Ifalna stared at the boy. Something wasn't right.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked uneasily, "Are you all right? Why don't you come inside, okay?"</p><p>"I had a dream…an epiphany just now," Sephiroth explained, "Shinra is trying to take over the entire planet…but I won't let them!"</p><p>"Sephiroth, you're not thinking clearly," said Ifalna, "It's late. We're all tired, and-"</p><p>"They don't deserve it!" the boy hissed menacingly as he stood up, "Yet, they think they have the right! And then you know what they'll say on the news! They'll turn Midgar against us. The people of Midgar are no better. They outnumber the Shinra, but look at what they're allowing to happen!" He laughed bitterly as he looked around. "Worthless…all of them!"</p><p>"Even Wolff?" Ifalna pointed out.</p><p>Sephiroth winced slightly, but his overall demeanor remained unchanged. "Wolff paid a high price so that he can continue to live," Sephiroth acknowledged, not wanting to add his uncertainty over his friend's fate. His expression grew even darker. "They would probably have him killed if they ever found out he let us escape. I hope he leaves Midgar…because I have a good mind to go back there and torch the entire city…"</p><p>"Sephiroth…" There were now tears in Ifalna's eyes. "Innocent people were killed because of what you did…releasing all of those monsters…!"</p><p>"They would have hunted us all down and brought us back," Sephiroth argued, "Create a distraction. Don't give them a chance to come after you...it's basic war tactics!"</p><p>"It's <em>murder!</em>" Ifalna shouted, "Don't you understand, Sephiroth?! I hoped you'd be able to escape someday so that you could become the person I knew you could be! But it very well may be too late if you can't see what you did!"</p><p>The boy's eyes narrowed with a cold meanness that genuinely frightened her. He seemed genuinely unmoved by any of her pleas for compassion.</p><p>"Those dullards sealed their fate when they came to work for that corporate monster," Sephiroth maintained, "They were in the way of our freedom; I could care less what happens to them!" A hint of emotion finally appeared in both his tone and expression as he continued: "You and Aerith are the ones I care about! You two are the ones I love!"</p><p>He then realized what he said, having never admitted it before. He turned away, looking extremely embarrassed.</p><p>Ifalna looked away as well, visibly torn.</p><p>"I love you too, Seph…" she said softly, "…and so does Aerith. We always have, and that won't change...but I didn't ask you to sacrifice the janitors…the interns…the maintenance workers…for me and Aerith. Don't you understand that they were somebody's child…somebody's parent…somebody's sibling…somebody's friend? They weren't in your way, Sephiroth. They just wanted to make a living, and come home safely. But they won't now. They won't be coming home…"</p><p>"No…" Sephiroth shook his head as he turned away from her, "Don't tell me this…!"</p><p>"You need to hear it, Sephiroth!" Ifalna argued, "You're old enough to make the kind of decision you did, and you're old enough to hear the consequences! They were in your way? Was that it? You know who else was 'in the way'? My husband! Hojo saw him as a threat, and he had him shot! Aerith will <em>never</em> know her father because he was 'in the way'! You're so horrified to learn you're Hojo's son, but at this rate, you're headed down the exact same path as him if-!"</p><p>Her words were cut off as Sephiroth spun around and struck her across the face. The force of the blow sent her flying, hitting the ground with a loud thud.</p><p>A horrified look came across the boy's face as he realized what he did.</p><p>"Oh god..." he said softly. Then, as if a spell had been broken, he ran over to Ifalna and knelt down beside her. "Oh god, what have I done...? Are you all right?"</p><p>He helped the dazed woman to a sitting position, leaning her against another tree. He then saw Ifalna's face already starting to swell.</p><p>"What is wrong with me…?!" he whispered as he shut his eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ifalna...! I'm sorry...!"</p><p>Ifalna reached over and gently touched the boy's face.</p><p>"Sephiroth…"</p><p>The boy said nothing, unable to open his eyes and look at her.</p><p>"It's going to be all right, Sephiroth," she whispered fiercely, "You're going to be all right."</p><p>"How can you say that?" His voice was strained. "I just hurt you...<em>you</em> of all people!"</p><p>"Don't worry about me," Ifalna said, looking away so that he couldn't see the damage he had done.</p><p>Sephiroth's breathing grew shallow. "…I don't want to be like…like <em>him!</em>"</p><p>"You don't have to be," Ifalna reassured him, "If you <em>realize</em> the problem…then you can still fix it. You can still make things right. It's not too late!"</p><p>"Is this what's going to happen to me?" Sephiroth asked as he clutched his forehead with both hands. "Have I crossed the line? Can I even go back...?"</p><p>"You <em>can!</em>" Ifalna insisted, "You had a momentary breakdown, and because you're so powerful, people were hurt...they were killed. You <em>are</em> what you are, and that's why you have to be careful. Don't ever rationalize your wrongdoings...you have to own up to them, even if they're painful. That way, you'll never do something like you did today ever again."</p><p>"I feel like there was someone inside my head..." Sephiroth said, as though in shock. He clutched his forehead with both hands. "...Feels like it's leaving, but what if it comes back?"</p><p>Ifalna closed her eye that wasn't already swollen shut. "Jenova..." she whispered.</p><p>"Is it going to take over my mind?" Sephiroth asked, finally allowing himself to look at her.</p><p>"Fight it!" Ifalna urged him, her voice quiet but determined. "You're strong, Sephiroth. But Shinra kept trying to make you think that being strong meant enforcing your will on others through violence, and that's not it at all. You can be strong by overcoming everything they've done to you...by still being a good person despite everything. Don't give up, Sephiroth...just like I always say...don't <em>ever</em> give up hope!"</p><p>"I don't want to kill anyone ever again…" Sephiroth declared, his voice breaking, "…it's too confusing! Everything! Nothing makes sense…I'm starting to hear voices…!"</p><p>He buried his face in his arms and began to cry, no longer caring about his pride.</p><p>"Oh, Sephiroth…" Ifalna put her arms around the boy, "…it's over now. Shinra doesn't know where we are, and we're going to be on the other side of the world by the time they get their bearings. We'll go far away, where they have no jurisdiction…"</p><p>"-And that worked <em>so</em> well for your husband..." Sephiroth said bitterly.</p><p>Ifalna backed away, clearly hurt. Sephiroth saw the tears in her good eye and instantly regretted his words.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry…" he managed to say, "I didn't mean to sound like…I'm sorry. I know I seem to keep saying that to you. I don't know why I said something so horrible like that to you..."</p><p>He shut his eyes, ashamed.</p><p>"Because it's true," Ifalna admitted sadly, "We thought that a place so well-hidden would be safe. But its remoteness meant we had no one to help us when Hojo…did what he did."</p><p>"Forgive me…"</p><p>Sephiroth and Ifalna turned around to see Shuroya and Kimu standing behind them.</p><p>"I deeply apologize for intruding," said Shuroya, "But Cosmo Canyon is home to many warriors. Their abilities with materia, and the fighting arts, are unprecedented. If there were ever an area that could hold off against an army, it would be our home."</p><p>"My mate is right," agreed Kimu, her yellow eyes bright with enthusiasm, "Consider a pair like us, who have called Cosmo Canyon our home for nearly two-hundred years. You two, as well as Aerith, would fit right in."</p><p>Ifalna leaned her head back against the tree, sighing with relief. "You have no idea how much hope that gives me…" she whispered. She then looked at Sephiroth, whose head rested on his forearms again. "Sephiroth? Doesn't that sound promising…? It's a fresh start for all of us!"</p><p>"…Fine," Sephiroth said miserably, "Just…let me be alone for now."</p><p>"Sephiroth…" Ifalna touched the boy's shoulder.</p><p>"Please, Ifalna," Sephiroth insisted, not moving, "I'm sure Aerith needs you right now. She'll be scared if she wakes up and doesn't see you there."</p><p>The Cetra nodded, and stood up. She put her hand to her face, and the swelling quickly disappeared. Heaving a sigh, she walked over to Shuroya and Kimu. The three of them began to walk back to the inn.</p><p>"Ifalna..."</p><p>The young woman turned to look at Sephiroth.</p><p>"If real strength really is overcoming all the bad things in your life, and still being a good person..." he said, not looking at her, "...then you are, quite possibly the strongest person I've ever met."</p><p>A few tears made their way down Ifalna's face as she looked back at the boy, clearly moved. "...Thank you, Seph..." she said as her voice gave out.</p><p>Sephiroth watched as she went back inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, he lowered his head again and continued to weep.</p><hr/><p>"Mama!" Aerith wailed the next morning.</p><p>Ifalna's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, looking around. However, the bright sunlight streaming through the large windows of the room, forced her unaccustomed eyes to close again. The previous day had been overcast, and with everything that had happened, the possibility that the sun might be a problem, had slipped her mind completely.</p><p>"Mama!!" Aerith cried out again, her voice even more desperate.</p><p>"I'm here, Aerith!" Ifalna said, squinting and using one hand to shade her eyes.  With her other hand she reached out, trying to find her daughter. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"I can't see!" Aerith panicked as she covered her face, "My eyes hurt!"</p><p>Ifalna managed to find her daughter, and she pulled the little girl close to her, hugging her tightly. "Shh…don't worry sweetheart. You're just not used to the sunlight is all."</p><p>Sephiroth, who had already woken up, emerged from the bathroom, looking alarmed.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked sharply.</p><p>"The sun's a little too harsh on Aerith's eyes," Ifalna explained, still squinting herself. "Mine too."</p><p>"Maybe this will help…" Sephiroth said as he reached into his hip-pack that lay on the dresser next to his bed. He pulled out a familiar-looking pair of sunglasses and stood directly in the path of the morning sun. He stood up and walked over to them, and gently pried Aerith's hands away from her face. He then put the glasses on her. "Here- you can open your eyes now."</p><p>The little girl obeyed, and began to look around.</p><p>"It feels better…" she remarked, "Hey- these are the glasses Mama keeps next to her bed!"</p><p>"Sephiroth…" Ifalna was clearly moved, "You brought Gast's sunglasses with you?"</p><p>"I only had a little bit of time to come by your room before I got you out, but I know how much they meant to you," Sephiroth explained, "I remembered something else…"</p><p>He pulled out a materia orb, and handed it to Ifalna.</p><p>"Your 'good-for-nothing' materia," he said, finally managing a smile.</p><p>"Thank you…" Ifalna whispered as she took Sephiroth's hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>"Can I keep wearing these?" Aerith asked, "I didn't know the sun was supposed to hurt. Seph, you told me the sun was a good thing!"</p><p>"I'm sorry…" Sephiroth apologized, "I didn't take into consideration the fact that you've never seen it directly before. Your window faces south, and the sun only goes from east to west."</p><p>"You look a bit like your father with those glasses," said Ifalna, "even if they <em>are</em> a little big. You'll grow into them, though."</p><p>The little girl fell silent, staring off into the distance.</p><p>"Aerith?" Ifalna put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Are you with us?"</p><p>"Papa agrees…" Aerith said finally.</p><p>Both Ifalna and Sephiroth stared at the little girl. "What are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"He said he's been waiting to talk to me," said Aerith, "But he couldn't with all the bad energy coming from where we lived. He's gone already, but he said to tell you, Mama: he'll be back to talk to you…and that he missed you."</p><p>"You can talk to him?" Sephiroth asked, stunned.</p><p>Aerith looked at him and nodded. "He wanted me to thank you for getting us out."</p><p>Ifalna turned away, not wanting her daughter to see the tears in her eyes. "I might need a pair of shades myself…" she said as she forced a laugh.</p><p>"I have to pee," Aerith declared as she slid off the bed and went into the bathroom, still wearing the sunglasses.</p><p>Just then, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Everyone awake?" Dr. Triton asked from outside, "I thought I heard voices. Just thought I'd let you know that we'll be leaving soon. I'll be downstairs with Shuroya and Kimu having breakfast once you're ready. Once we're done, I can go get you all some new clothes...maybe a hat for Sephiroth."</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor!" Ifalna called out. As soon as she heard the older woman walking down the stairs, she took Sephiroth's hand. "How do you feel?"</p><p>The boy sighed. Deep lines furrowed his brow, making him seem much older than his ten years. "I don't know…" he said quietly.</p><p>Before Ifalna could say anything, he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Call me a softy, but since Aerith won't be living with Elmyra in this timeline, I couldn't have the poor woman living all by her lonesome. Let her have her own family, I say. :)</p><p>Supposedly Boxer was supposedly supposed to be a third optional character, according to rumors. Cobalt and Indigo(whose real names I made up), were also left out of the game at the end, according to the Final Fantasy Wikia.</p><p>I never intended to keep Boxer around, though, as I figured a talking goblin who wears boxing gloves can only become another Cait Sith, and one Cait Sith is more than enough. I don't hate him with a passion like many others do, but I believe he should be used sparingly in fanfiction…and even canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I know you're here…" Ifalna called out as she looked around the endless green mist that swirled around her. "Please…it's been so long. Let me see you again!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A figure materialized in front of her, and she found herself looking into the kindly grey eyes of Professor Gast Faremis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You always did have such handsome eyes…" she said, blinking back tears and unable to move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm afraid I can't hide them behind my shades this time," he chuckled, "considering our beautiful daughter wears them now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aerith told me you spoke to her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She looks exactly like you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe, but she has your curiosity, and your determination," Ifalna pointed out. Suddenly, she rushed over to her late husband and threw her arms around him, letting the tears fall freely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he embraced her, "I should have hidden you somewhere safer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I never blamed you for that..." Ifalna wept, "Gast...I've missed you so much!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to speak with you so much sooner. I could see you, but I couldn't reach you. That blasted building is so tainted with negative spirit energy. I waited so long, hoping I would one day be able to speak to you again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And this is why you haven't merged with the Lifestream?" Ifalna murmured into her husband's shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to see you and Aerith happy and safe," he said, "It's a shame you still haven't regained your memories."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," said Ifalna, "and sometimes, I'm afraid to ever get them back. I worry it might make things worse instead of better. The reason why I was all alone...what if it was a horrible incident that I blocked out for a reason?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gast released her and stepped back. "What if it wasn't? You told me the Planet was counting on you to help fix what was going on. You had a five-year setback, but you're on the right track."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We had plans to go to Cosmo Canyon after Aerith was born," Ifalna suddenly recalled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gast nodded. "There's a man there who I really wanted you to meet. His name is Bugenhagen. He's quite an old fellow, but I haven't run into him here yet, so I guess he's still around. If you talk to him and the other elders over there, you and Aerith will learn a lot, I think. Plus, there's a little something I made over there that I would love the both of you to see.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wish I could stay longer, but the current of the Lifestream is strong," he said as he was suddenly enveloped in spirit energy and slowly carried off. "I love you, Ifalna! I'll try and find you again!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna put one hand to her mouth as she waved her other hand, choking back a sob.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Mama, you look sleepy," Aerith observed as the group drove across the desert the next day.</p><p>"Just had some strange dreams keeping me up is all," Ifalna reassured her daughter, "I'll be fine."</p><p>The party of six had loaded the van onto a small ship, and sailed across the ocean with dozens of other travelers. It had taken a week before they arrived at a small port just south of the Corel Prison.</p><p>"There's a reason not many like to use this port to travel through," Dr. Triton had explained as they sat at a table on the deck. "Occasionally, the news always explodes with the story of an escaped convict or two coming to the port and attempting to hijack one of the boats, or rob people. The Shinra News Network always exaggerates the story much more than it is, though. I suppose to convince people that traveling between Junon and Costa Del Sol is the only guaranteed safe way to travel. Never mind that they jack up the prices and search each traveler like a common criminal when you board, and when you disembark. No, thank you, I'll see past the hype, save my money and be treated with dignity if you please…!"</p><p>Aerith had been on her guard the entire trip, clinging to either her mother, or Sephiroth. Dr. Triton had been friendly to the little girl, but the lab coat that the woman had put on had her on edge. Even when she had taken it off and promised to put it away until they reached Cosmo Canyon, Aerith was reluctant to reply to anything the doctor said to her.</p><p>"She's scared of most people," Ifalna explained to the doctor, "I can't really blame her. Even the sky seems to frighten her."</p><p>"The people of Cosmo Canyon are very friendly," Dr. Triton assured the young mother, "And there are a <em>lot</em> of children there for her to make friends with. I should know...they're all my patients."</p><p>Sephiroth had requested that the doctor turn the radio on while they sat in their cabin. Every Shinra-related news station said the same thing regarding their escape: A band of terrorists had attacked Shinra headquarters, causing a fire and taking a shot at the president(and missing), before escaping into the night. One of the group had been dispatched by the army, though instead of it being a harmless sentient goblin, Boxer was now a nearly seven-foot-tall ogre of a man. The leader was merely described as a mysterious ex-army man. Strangely enough, they had described Sephiroth, Ifalna, and Aerith; but without much other explanation than the number to call if anyone were to see them.</p><p>To think that for so long he had believed everything that they had told him. Never again, though.</p><p>They had been driving across the desert all day, only stopping at a "last chance" gas station to stretch their legs, refuel, and eat the cheap hot dogs sold there. Nobody had enjoyed the low-quality food, but nor were they in a place to complain.</p><p>The doctor had bought chocolate bars for both Aerith and Sephiroth, who had simply stared uncertainly at the foreign objects. They had seen this food advertised on TV plenty of times, but had never seen it up close, much less eaten it. Only after Ifalna had encouraged them did they finally each take a tentative bite out of their respective treats. After that, they wolfed down the rest of the delicious new food. The soda had been even more intriguing. Both children agreed that the fizzy drinks felt strange running down their throats, but at the same time, they looked forward to the next time they would be able to drink Carbuncle-Cola.</p><p>Ifalna had been filled with hope upon seeing Sephiroth's brief enthusiasm over the junk food, and his slight amusement toward Aerith's new-found obsession with how many times the soda made the little girl burp. However, once the novelty wore off, he had slipped back into the grim silence that had been plaguing him since his breakdown at Heimar Port. Clearly, everything that had happened over the past several days had done something to him. Between the discovery of Hojo being his father, the stress of the escape, the guilt over the lives he had taken, and his violent outburst; Ifalna was truly afraid that the boy was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.</p><p>She was at a complete loss of what to do.</p><p>"Oh, here we go!" Dr. Triton said excitedly, pointing ahead in the distance, "If you look now you can see the very top of the rocks. We'll be home in a good five minutes!"</p><p>Aerith looked up at her mother intrigued. Home? They were going to have a home now?</p><p>"I'm so glad…" Ifalna said softly as she hugged Aerith tightly.</p><p>"Where are we going to stay?" Sephiroth asked as he fiddled with the bottom of his new shirt.</p><p>"Well, I'm afraid my place is rather small," Dr. Triton admitted, "But I'll be glad to put you and the young ladies up for a few nights at Shildra Inn, at least until you all figure out what to do next. First thing's first, though. You absolutely must meet Bugenhagen. He's the village's chief elder. He'll want to personally thank you for saving Shuroya and Kimu. After that, I'm certain that he can figure out how to help you..."</p>
<hr/><p>A pair of guards led the group up a long series of steps that had been cut into the rocks. They passed through the open doors of various stores, which had built into the mountainside long ago.</p><p>"It's hot out here..." Aerith complained as she squinted at the sunlight. She put on Gast's sunglasses, as she now did whenever there was even a glint of it.</p><p>"You asked the other day why our new clothes didn't have sleeves," Ifalna reminded her, "This is why."</p><p>Sephiroth looked around curiously as they exited the Tiger Lily Arms &amp; Weapons shop. He had made a mental note to go back and check out the wares when he had a moment to himself.</p><p>He then noticed Aerith venturing too close to the steep edge of the cliff for his liking as she looked around. Instantly, he plucked the little girl off of the ground and began to carry her.</p><p>"Hey!" Aerith giggled.</p><p>Ifalna smiled, relieved to know that the boy was at least trying to hold it together for Aerith's sake. She began to look around as well. Scattered around the area were various wooden houses built on raised platforms. They had been visible upon entering the town, and were just as prevalent on the other side of the mountain. They were tiny huts, and it made sense to her that the doctor was unable to put them up for the night if her house was among them.</p><p>They found themselves inside again, walking past a large door.</p><p>"That door's been sealed shut for years," one of the guards said to Ifalna, "Make sure the kids stay away from there."</p><p>Sephiroth glared at the guard's back. Ifalna was not his "mommy" to be telling him what he could and couldn't do. Still, he kept his mouth shut, having learned long ago to pick his battles.</p><p>After climbing up the ladder that seemed to stretch for well over a hundred feet, they made it to the top of a giant plateau. Surrounding the hole leading back down, was a large building surrounded by a large wooden fence. Strangely enough, there was a gate, and a mailbox right outside, despite the steep drop right in front. Whoever lived here was either very eccentric, or had wings. Neither Ifalna nor Sephiroth were willing to dismiss either possibility, given the fact that they had been traveling in the company of two sentient lion-like creatures.</p><p>"Look how high we are!" Aerith exclaimed as Sephiroth finally set her down on the ground. The child was clearly not the least bit afraid of heights.</p><p>"Stay close to me, please," Ifalna said to her, afraid enough for the both of them.</p><p>"Elder Bugenhagen!" Dr. Triton called out as she knocked on the front door, "I'm back! And I've brought some people with me!"</p><p>"Ho-ho-hooo!" an old man's voice sang out cheerfully from inside, "Did you now? Then I'll have to ask you all to come inside right away!"</p><p>Dr. Triton jiggled the door handle. "Well, I would, Elder, but you locked your door by accident again."</p><p>The party could hear the old man chuckling as the door clicked and opened. The guards ushered the party inside, remaining outside to guard the door in case anything happened.</p><p>"Come in, everyone," the old man said, "Oh my! Kimu and Shuroya! This is quite a wonderful surprise indeed! Sit down, everyone!"</p><p>The group entered a simple kitchen area. Ifalna, Sephiroth, and Aerith did as they were instructed, and sat at a large wooden table in the middle of the room.</p><p>"We're so happy to be back," said Kimu as she padded over to the elder and put her paws on the table, allowing her to reach the elder and nuzzle his arm.</p><p>"Wow!" Aerith exclaimed as she pointed at the large green sphere that the old man was standing upon. It managed to levitate a good foot off of the ground.</p><p>"Ah, you like it?" Bugenhagen asked.</p><p>"Can I have one too?" Aerith asked hopefully.</p><p>"Ho-ho-hooo…I'm afraid this little vehicle of mine is one of a kind," he replied, "My legs are too weak to walk on this terrain in my old age, and a wheelchair is thoroughly impractical here."</p><p>"Folks," Dr. Triton introduced, "This is Chief Elder Bugenhagen of Cosmo Canyon. Elder, this is Ifalna, her daughter Aerith, and their friend Sephiroth. They're refugees seeking shelter from the Shinra…boy, try saying <em>that</em> three times fast…"</p><p>"Look!" Aerith pointed again. Two figures emerged from another room in the back. "More big cats!"</p><p>"I was right!" the red one said, looking behind its shoulder at the yellowish one, "They <em>have</em> returned!"</p><p>It ran over and pounced on Shuroya, playfully biting his ear.</p><p>"Slow down, Nanaki!" Shuroya chuckled, "We're rather crowded as it is. Why don't we step out for a bit?"</p><p>Nanaki reluctantly let the older-looking beast up and followed him out the door.</p><p>"Hello, strangers," the female-sounding yellow beast said politely, "My name is Deneh. You'll have to forgive Nanaki for not introducing himself. He's the youngest of all of us, and consequently, the most immature."</p><p>"You're not that much older," Kimu pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but like humans, us females tend to mature at a speedier rate," Deneh said smugly.</p><p>"Why don't we give these folks some time alone?" Kimu suggested, "I know they have a lot to talk about with the chief elder. Let's give them room to do so."</p><p>Deneh tilted her head, regarding the trio of newcomers. She then nodded and followed Kimu outside.</p><p>"I cannot thank you enough for bringing those two back home," Bugenhagan said, his voice now solemn, a stark contrast to his earlier cheerful demeanor.</p><p>"I wasn't going to let Shinra experiment on anyone else," Sephiroth said darkly.</p><p>"So I take it you are the one responsible for rescuing them?" the old man asked, lowering himself to sit cross-legged on the floating sphere he had originally stood on.</p><p>"I'm responsible for a lot…" Sephiroth muttered, his face a mask.</p><p>Bugenhagen regarded the boy carefully, tempted to say something. However, he appeared to have changed his mind, and continued to speak regarding the sentient beasts:</p><p>"You see, these four are the last of their kind. If their species is to carry on, they must stay alive, and…ho-ho-ho-hoooo…" he chuckled, slightly embarrassed.</p><p>"Make lots of babies…" Ifalna echoed words spoken to her over five years ago. She recalled when Gast had whispered that to her on their wedding night.</p><p><em>"To save the species…of course!"</em> he had maintained, but Ifalna could still remember seeing the mix of lust and mischief in her late husband's eyes.</p><p>"Outspoken where I'm just slightly delicate when it comes to speaking of such matters," Bugenhagen chuckled.</p><p>"The last of their kind…" Ifalna sighed, "I understand that all too well…"</p><p>"Oh?" Bugenhagen perked up.</p><p>"Elder…you met my husband many years ago. His name was Professor Gast Faremis."</p><p>The old man raised his eyebrows and smiled happily. "Oh? Does this mean the little one here is…?"</p><p>"-Our daughter," Ifalna finished the sentence proudly.</p><p>"These are his sunglasses!" Aerith said, touching the edge of the rectangular lenses and pushing them back onto the top of her head.</p><p>"I remember!" Bugenhagen chuckled, "Ah, and now that I see your eyes, I see your father's curious sparkle in them. I'll bet you're a curious one too, are you not?"</p><p>"You have no idea," Ifalna chuckled.</p><p>"Gast would be proud indeed. I was saddened to hear word of his passing."</p><p>"Did you hear the <em>truth</em> of how he died, or the made-up story?" Sephiroth asked bitterly.</p><p>Bugenhagen said nothing, regarding the youth with a sorrowful expression. Now it was Dr. Triton's turn to look at Sephiroth while she tried to make up her mind whether to say anything.</p><p>Just then, footsteps could be heard from above. Someone was climbing down the ladder in the back of the room. A set of boots appeared in the top of the doorway, and a figure jumped down, landing on the ground in a crouch. An athletic-looking man in his 30's looked up at everyone and smiled. He was covered in oil and sweat, as if he had just been working hard at some kind of repairs. Brushing his disheveled honey-blond hair out of his eyes and tucking it back underneath a red bandana, he stood up and took a good look at the group in front of him.</p><p>Dr. Triton smiled. "Ah, so what have you wrecked now?" she joked.</p><p>"Ah, and the Dragon Lady returns!" the man said warmly, "Who are your friends?"</p><p>"Folks," Dr. Triton said sweetly, ignoring the derogatory nickname, "That grease-ball you see standing in front of us, is my nephew...unfortunately. Barnabas Duran: local handyman, grappling expert, weapons aficionado, and Shinra's <em>biggest</em> fan…" The last sentence was dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>"Oh, don't you wanna give your favorite nephew a big hug?" he teased as he held his hands out for the doctor and began to approach her.</p><p>"Boy, I will kick you into next week if you touch me with all that sweat and grease!" Dr. Triton shrieked as she hid behind Ifalna, who looked back and forth from her to Barnabas, utterly confused.</p><p>Barnabas stopped, as if remembering there were guests in the room. He looked sheepishly at his feet and laughed.</p><p>"Well, now," he said, slightly embarrassed, "See what that old lady does? Makes me forget my manners!"</p><p>"Don't blame me for your own short-comings," Dr. Triton retorted, though there was clearly no real malice in her voice.</p><p>"Oh, my aunt is so <em>funny!</em>" Barnabas fake-laughed. He turned to look at the newcomers. "I'd shake your hands, but I'm a mess right now."</p><p>"My name is Ifalna Faremis," the Cetra introduced herself, "This is my daughter Aerith, and our friend Sephiroth. Aerith, say hello."</p><p>"Is he our new guard?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"No, no, sweetheart…" Ifalna said, kneeling down in front of her, "That's all over now. No more guards for you and me, no more scientists…no more Shinra."</p><p>"What's gonna happen now?" Aerith asked, still not really getting it.</p><p>"Well," said Ifalna, "You'll get to go to school now, like regular children do. You'll get to play outside, make friends with other children, try all sorts of new foods, and most of all…we'll have you learn to be tough, so no one from Shinra ever bothers us again."</p><p>Barnabas looked at his aunt, completely confused. Despite protesting over his sweatiness just moments ago, the woman went over to him and leaned in(though still not touching him), whispering in his ear:</p><p>"They were prisoners of Shinra."</p><p>Barnabas stepped back, looking outraged. That tiny girl had been imprisoned by the Shinra?</p><p>"What about shots?" Aerith asked, "I haven't had one in…" She began to count on her fingers. "…ten days!"</p><p>"I know!" Ifalna said, smiling excitedly.  For ten days, she had known exactly where her daughter was...for ten days, she hadn't been dragged off by a soldier, nor had to look at Hojo's face while he treated her like an animal.</p><p>...It was all starting to feel somewhat surreal.</p><p>"Are the shots all over?" Aerith wanted to know.</p><p>Dr. Triton stepped forward. "Well, I'm the one around here who gives people shots," she said, "but a kid your age shouldn't have to have more than one or two a year, if that. And if I do…well, tell me: did the people at Shinra ever give you kids sea-salt ice cream after giving you a shot?"</p><p>Aerith shook her head.</p><p>"Well, <em>I</em> do…" the doctor said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>"What's <em>that?</em>" Aerith asked.</p><p>Barnabas' face fell.</p><p>The woman's eyes twinkled. "Something even better than chocolate."</p><p>Aerith immediately held out her arm. Ifalna, the doctor, and Bugenhagen burst out laughing.</p><p>"You know, why don't I just get you the ice cream and we won't bother with the shot?" Dr. Triton said as she held out her had for Aerith to take. She then looked at Ifalna. "I'm at building number twenty-eight. Barnabas can show you the way…I mean…if you don't mind her coming with me…"</p><p>"Go ahead," Ifalna said warmly, "Aerith, you do what the doctor says, all right?"</p><p>"I will!" Aerith said as she smiled and took the doctor's hand, "Can Seph come too?"</p><p>"If he wants. Sephiroth, would you like to join us?"</p><p>Intrigued by the prospect of more previously forbidden food, Sephiroth nodded and followed them out the back door.</p><p>"She doesn't even know what ice cream is…" Barnabas sighed. He looked at Ifalna. "I'm so sorry for whatever it is you went through. I grew up in Midgar…it took me a long time to realize how messed-up that place is..."</p><p>Bugenhagen cleared his throat suddenly.</p><p>"Oh geez- sorry, sir," Barnabas apologized, "The professor's machine is up and running again. Just needed a good tune-up. No software problems at all."</p><p>"May I see it, please?" Ifalna blurted out, remembering what he had told her in her dream.</p><p>Bugenhagen chuckled again. "So he told you about it, eh?"</p><p>"He did," Ifalna said, wondering whether or not to tell the man that it was <em>after</em> he died that he had told her.</p><p>"Come, come!" the old man stood up and levitated over to the door in the back, "Both of you, follow me. Ifalna, was it? I think you'll love what I'm about to show you."</p><p>"I'll just wash up out back if that's not a problem," said Barnabas, "The last thing we want is your place smelling like…well…me. I'll just wait here when I'm done."</p><p>"Very well, then," Bugenhagen chuckled as he opened the door and motioned for Ifalna to follow.</p>
<hr/><p>"Try putting the bottom of your tongue against the roof of your mouth," Dr. Triton suggested, "That's what I do whenever I get brain-freeze."</p><p>Sephiroth obeyed, grimacing as he clutched his head. Thankfully, he found the sharp stabbing pain in his head slowly fading.</p><p>"Feel better?" the older woman asked.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Planet alive, that had been excruciating.</p><p>"I hope that doesn't ruin your enthusiasm for cold treats," said Dr. Triton, "I suppose the fact that you haven't thrown your popsicle away is a good sign. But a word of advice, Sephiroth: never, <em>ever</em> take a bite out of something cold like that. Those are not meant to be chomped on. I'll bet doing that made your teeth hurt as well?"</p><p>Sephiroth nodded again.</p><p>Aerith giggled. "You looked so funny, Seph."</p><p>Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, then raised his hand, stretching his fingers out.</p><p>"No!" Aerith giggled loudly, using her free hand to cover her ribs. She knew when he raised his hand like that, he would try to tickle her.</p><p>Sephiroth took a menacing step forward, causing Aerith to squeal and hide behind the doctor. She resumed slurping on her popsicle while keeping a wary eye on the older boy.</p><p>The trio stood outside of the doctor's office, having only been inside long enough to fetch the two sea-salt ice cream popsicles from the freezer. Dr. Triton had wanted Aerith to get as much sun as the child could manage. She was still pale compared to the other residents of Cosmo Canyon, but at least she wasn't as white as the ghost she had looked like a week ago.</p><p>Dr. Triton regarded the boy carefully, and then began to speak:</p><p>"Sephiroth, have you ever been to Mideel?"</p><p>"Mm-mmm," he replied negatively, his mouth full.</p><p>"It's a beautiful place," said the doctor, "I told you about the temple I spent time at. A lot of people from here travel down there to gain a better understanding of the planet. The monks that live there, they're unlike the monks you meet at a Wutaiian temple, or anywhere else.</p><p>"Most monks live their lives by denying themselves. They take vows of silence, depriving themselves of meaningful conversation. They take vows of poverty, depriving them the means to explore what life has to offer. They take vows of chastity, depriving themselves of love. Personally, I think that last one is the worst of the vows.</p><p>"Gaian monks, however, they're not like that. Monk families live within the temple walls. They have jobs outside of the temple, but they come home, they clean the grounds, cook their meals, and study all that there is to know.  It's more like a community than an Order."</p><p>"So how are they even monks?" Sephiroth asked, "Isn't asceticism the entire point of being a monk?"</p><p>"'Monk' might even be a stretch of the word," Dr. Triton admitted, "A Gaian monk is someone who dedicates their life to serving the planet, and spreading wisdom by example.  And worldly pleasures are never excessive in the lives of monk, so don't assume they're all fat, lazy, lecherous oafs."</p><p>She smiled as she spied Aerith talking to another little girl, who happened to be one of Dr. Triton's neighbors. Making sure to keep an eye on her, she allowed the child to continue socializing. Gaia knew the child deserved to make some friends her age.</p><p>"Why are you telling me about this?" the boy wanted to know.</p><p>"The temple is the most peaceful place I've ever been to," said the doctor, "Just one glance at you, and I see so much turmoil. What's more, I see how worried Ifalna is about you. I don't know the details, but you could use some time to heal."</p><p>"Not in Mideel," Sephiroth said as he shook his head, "Ifalna and Aerith need me here."</p><p>"I've been thinking about that," the woman spoke, placing her index finger under her chin thoughtfully. "If the Shinra are looking for you, then it may be a good idea for you to split up. If the worst happens and they locate you…wouldn't it be better if only one or two of you are recaptured, rather than all of you?"</p><p>Sephiroth sighed, knowing the woman was right. It was, after all, common sense as far as battlefield tactics went.</p><p>"When I visited the monks, I was confused as well. No, not at the depth that you're at, but all the same, they have the power to heal…not just physically, but emotionally, and spiritually."</p><p>"It would take a miracle to fix me," Sephiroth muttered.</p><p>"It would take <em>time</em>," Dr. Triton said, "You still realize something is wrong. I think you can be saved from whatever it is that you've gone through, and I think the temple is the best place to start. They know how to get to the root of one's problems and work from there to fix it. There's a running joke that Gaian monks were the very first therapists. Cheaper too, especially if their orphanage was to take you in."</p><p>Sephiroth crossed his arms, not looking all that convinced.</p><p>Dr, Triton smiled. "I'm not asking you to make a decision right away. Just think about it…but give it some <em>good</em> thought."</p><p>Sephiroth silently marveled at how much the older woman's words were reminding him of what Ifalna had said…not just last week, but years ago, sitting in her cell as he held Aerith for the first time:</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>You don't have to make any decisions today. Or tomorrow…not next week…not next year…"</em>
</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Sephiroth saw the door to Bugenhagen's home opening. Barnabas exited first, followed by Ifalna, who looked to be lost in thought. Barnabas could be seen looking around. He then caught sight of Sephiroth and Dr. Triton. He waved at them, and motioned for Ifalna to follow him over.</p><p>"Well, what did you think?" the doctor asked Ifalna.</p><p>The younger woman smiled brightly. "It was…amazing…truly my husband's masterpiece…and to think that he created that before he even…" she trailed off. <em>...Before he even met a real Cetra.</em></p><p>"Before what?" Dr. Triton asked.</p><p>"No, I'm just about to start rambling again," Ifalna covered, waving her hand dismissively. "Don't mind me, please!"</p><p>Ifalna had told Bugenhagen everything while they were alone in the observation room. About her heritage, her amnesia, her hopes, and her fears. Something about the old man comforted her, compelling her to be honest. Still, she was hesitant to be as honest with Dr. Triton, no matter how kind and helpful she had been.</p><p>Perhaps later...</p><p>"Mama!" Aerith's little friend had just left, and the five-year-old threw her popsicle stick into a nearby trash can. She ran over to Ifalna. "I was talking to another girl, and she said the ice cream made my tongue blue!  Is it true?" She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.</p><p>Ifalna laughed.  "It's true!  Your tongue is blue now!"</p><p>"Is it gonna stay that way forever?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"It'll be back to normal in a while," Dr. Triton told her.</p><p>"Oh." Aerith seemed disappointed to hear that.</p><p>"I suppose it's time for me to open up my office," the doctor sighed, "Oh well. Back to work, I suppose. Barnabas- I don't suppose you could take them over to the inn? I already called in their reservation over the phone when we were on the road, so they'll be expecting our new friends."</p><p>"Sure," Barnabas said, adjusting his bandana, "Just follow me, you three."</p><p>Ifalna smiled and took Aerith's hand. She and Barnabas listened attentively to the little girl prattle on about her first taste of ice cream. Sephiroth trailed behind silently, stopping for only a moment to glance back at the doctor.</p><p>She caught his glance, and smiled at him.</p><p>Sephiroth managed a polite smile, and nodded before he quickly hurried away after the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Resistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: The Resistance</p><p>Ifalna strolled around the main area of town, hoping to find a clothing store. Earlier in the day, she and the children had taken all of their stolen Shinra goods, and pawned most of them(save for several powerful materia) for a good sum of money. She gave a small amount to Sephiroth, declaring today to be about the three of them having fun. She had spoken to the woman who worked at the Tiger Lily shop, and was given directions to a clothing boutique. After twenty minutes of looking, she wasn't having much luck. She couldn't help but wonder if she had always been this bad with directions.</p><p>"Hello, Ifalna!" a voice suddenly called out.</p><p>Ifalna looked around until she saw Barnabas standing near a large platform, with a large bonfire burning in the middle. Standing next to him was a lean older man with thinning grey hair. Both men were each carrying a gym bag on their shoulder.</p><p>She smiled and waved before approaching him.</p><p>"Wandering around town all alone, 'milady'?" Barnabas remarked good-naturedly as he raised an eyebrow, "Where's those two kids? Sampling more junk food?"</p><p>"That…erm…Nanaki, I think his name was?" Ifalna stumbled for the right word to describe the red beast, "Well, he offered to show Aerith and Sephiroth where all the children go to play. I said it would be fine, so they've been gone for the past half-hour."</p><p>"He probably took them to the little maze of caves on the other side of the mountain," said the older man, "It's near the school. Children love to play hide-and-seek in there because of all the twists and turns. But before you ask, no, it's impossible to get lost in there. All you have to do is keep walking, and you'll eventually find yourself at one of the three entrances of the caves. Finding every last corner and path of that area…that's a different story. It's got more twists and turns than Wutai's Da Chao mountains."</p><p>"I just like the idea of the kids finally making some friends," Ifalna said with a smile. She then glanced at the older man, wondering who he was.</p><p>"Allow me to introduce you to my grappling instructor," said Barnabas, "Ifalna, this is Master Terrato, head of the fighting school, and a role-model to many. Master, this is Ifalna Faremis; our newest resident."</p><p>"Pleased to meet you," Ifalna said as she and the older man shook hands.</p><p>"Likewise," he replied, "Faremis, did you say? As in...?"</p><p>"Professor Gast was my husband," Ifalna acknowledged, nodding.</p><p>"A good man," Terrato said solemnly, "We do miss him terribly."</p><p>Ifalna smiled. She had managed to become a minor celebrity of sorts after word had spread of her being the widow of Cosmo Canyon's beloved professor. She still wasn't sure how to respond to all of that. It was the first time ever that she had been scrutinized for something other than being an Ancient, which only Bugenhagen knew about for the time being.</p><p>Terrato smiled. "Barnabas is my top student, and he's told me a little bit about you."</p><p>"I thought that the two of you should meet as soon as possible," Barnabas explained, "If you got a moment, we'd both like to speak with you. Given your past, I think you'd be very interested in listening to what Master Terrato has to say."</p><p>Ifalna nodded, figuring she should probably wait until the children came back anyway, before outfitting them all.</p><p>"Follow me," Terrato said with a smile, "We'll go somewhere public, but comfortable, where we can all talk…"</p><hr/><p>"Nanaki, how old are you?" Aerith asked bluntly.</p><p>"Thirty-one," the red beast answered.</p><p>Aerith giggled. "I think you're older than my mother."</p><p>"Thirty-one is only about ten in human years," said Nanaki, "Deneh and I are kids like you. Shuroya and Kimu are the adults. They had the life-mating ceremony, or what you humans would refer to as a 'wedding'. Now we're just waiting for them to start a family."</p><p>"You mean they'll have babies one day?" Aerith asked, intrigued.</p><p>"Correct," said Nanaki.</p><p>Aerith reached out and patted the beast's nose. "I wonder if their fur would be as soft as yours?"</p><p>"That's the second time you've done that already," the young creature groused.</p><p>"You said your nose was itchy before!" Aerith argued.</p><p>"That wasn't an invitation to go scratch it yourself!" Nanaki protested.</p><p>"That's just Aerith being 'helpful'," Sephiroth piped up.</p><p>Nanaki turned and regarded Sephiroth carefully. "So you do know how to speak. I was beginning to wonder."</p><p>Sephiroth wasn't sure what to say in response to that. Instead he asked:</p><p>"Have you and your people always lived here?"</p><p>"Yes. My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon, and the planet," Nanaki answered proudly, "The four of us are the last of our race."</p><p>"I like this place," Aerith said brightly, "Will you protect me from the bad people?"</p><p>Nanaki's tail waved from side to side. "Of course!" he answered cheerfully.</p><p>"Why are there so few of you left?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>Nanaki seemed to deflate slightly. Both his head and tail drooped suddenly.</p><p>"You don't have to answer if it's too painful," Sephiroth said apologetically, "We all have some kind of baggage."</p><p>"It's all right," said Nanaki, "Our people did once thrive, until we were invaded by an enemy tribe twenty years ago. You see, we had been at odds with a society known as the Gi Tribe. They practiced black magic."</p><p>Aerith scowled. "Black magic?"</p><p>"Yes. They commanded the elements for the purpose of gaining power. Despite being against the then fledgling Shinra company, their practices were just as questionable."</p><p>"In short, they were hypocrites," Sephiroth concluded.</p><p>"Yes," Nanaki agreed solemnly, "They were. When they attacked, my people sacrificed themselves to protect the residents of this place…as a penance. When the Cetra were decimated so many centuries ago, my people blamed themselves for failing to save them. You see…we originated as their familiars, but evolved alongside of them."</p><p>"Aerith- don't wander off too far!" Sephiroth called after the child, wondering why the caves seemed to interest her more than learning about her people.</p><p>"Don't worry," Nanaki reassured the boy, "Any child can easily find their way out of here. All they have to do if they get separated from their friends, is to wait by the front gate. Let's follow her and enjoy ourselves!"</p><p>He turned and bounded off into one of the cave openings, leaving the serious discussion for another time.</p><p>Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and took off after his new acquaintance.</p><hr/><p>"Where are we?" Ifalna asked as Barnabas and Terrato led her into an ice cream parlor.</p><p>"This is the 'Ice Palace'," Barnabas told her as he led her to a small table and sat down. "I brought us here early, about an hour before the noontime rush. They've got everything from ice water, to frozen drinks, not to mention ice cream and frozen yogurt."</p><p>"Oh my…" Ifalna said as she set her handbag aside and sat down. She picked up a menu. "I feel like the kids right now. I'm afraid I haven't had anything nice like this in…I can't remember. The last time I was free, I was living up north near Icicle Inn. Hot chocolate was more their specialty."</p><p>"I'm glad we can help add a little something bright to your world, then," Barnabas said, suddenly solemn.</p><p>"Oh, cheer up, you!" Ifalna said, forcing a smile, "If I'm not going to dwell on my captivity, then I forbid you to do so!"</p><p>My subconsciousness dwells on it enough every time I have a nightmare...she thought grimly.</p><p>"I'm just very upset to know my hunch was so damned accurate," said Barnabas.</p><p>Ifalna scowled. "Your hunch?"</p><p>"Welcome to The Ice Palace!" a waiter said cheerfully, "What can I get you?"</p><p>"One 'Sour Apple Blitz'," said Barnabas.</p><p>"Lemon vitamin water with ice," Terrato requested.</p><p>The waiter scribbled down the order and then looked expectantly at Ifalna.</p><p>"Uh…" Ifalna looked at the menu. She then closed her eyes and brought her index finger down on a random spot on the menu.</p><p>"Blue Raspberry Cyclone…" the waiter said as he wrote it down, "I'll just take your menus and be back with your orders in a few. Thank you!"</p><p>Barnabas watched the waiter leave, and then spoke:</p><p>"I originally lived in Sector Seven. I was a Shinra employee. Just a part-time delivery driver going to Sector Three Community College. Wanted to save some money so I could transfer to Ragnarok University, and Shinra was always the highest-paying employer. Pretty much a no-brainer when you're seventeen.</p><p>"So one morning, I'm unloading barrels with my co-workers. Something went very wrong, and one of the barrels wasn't fastened tightly. I get drenched with what I found out later, was mako. I was freaking out…everyone was. Mako was still experimental back then, and I thought I'd either mutate into some kinda monster, or that I'd get cancer and die. After a crapload of tests, they determined neither would happen, and we all went about our lives. Then my bosses noticed how much stronger I became. Somebody talked, and back to the labs for testing I went. They told me it was the mako that made me stronger, and began dousing me in even more of the stuff. Eventually, they started offering me a lot of money for a mysterious "position" in their science department.</p><p>"I always prided myself on my gut, and just like all the other times in my life, it warned me that something was up. I asked them for a couple of days to look over the contract they drew up, told them I wanted to show it to a friend who was a lawyer…just gave 'em a whole bunch of B.S. It bought me just enough time to get the hell away from them. I took a ride out of Midgar with Master Terrato, who happened to be leaving for Cosmo Canyon. I never looked back."</p><p>Ifalna stared carefully at the younger man.</p><p>"Quite a story, I know," he chuckled.</p><p>"So you're essentially 'Patient Zero' in the whole mako enhancement experiments," Ifalna realized. Sephiroth wouldn't be who he was if that accident had never happened...</p><p>Barnabas laughed uncomfortably. "Guilty as charged."</p><p>"You don't know anything about me," Ifalna said, shaking her head reproachfully, "Who's to say I really was a prisoner, and not a spy hired by Shinra to track you down and bring you back? Maybe I was going to use my daughter to get you to let your guard down. It's the kind of thing a Shinra employee would do. I could have used that information, and had you in custody by the next day."</p><p>Barnabas raised an eyebrow at Ifalna. "I don't think that's true at all. Maybe you could have been a great actress, but no five-year-old can act that open and sweet, and have such a deceitful mother. It wouldn't be possible, even for the greatest child actor."</p><p>"So you just told me your big story after knowing me for approximately one day because…?"</p><p>"Because the people of Cosmo Canyon hate the Shinra with a passion," said Terrato, "We embody the exact opposite traits that the Shinra embodies. They lie, steal, bribe, threaten and enslave. Here, well, I could tell you until I'm blue in the face, but I'd rather you simply take the time to see for yourself."</p><p>"Here are your drinks," the water said briskly as he unloaded the glasses on his tray onto the table. "Enjoy!"</p><p>"What exactly is it that you're trying to get at?" Ifalna asked. She then began sipping her drink through the fancy colored straw, marveling at it changed colors when the drink touched the inside.</p><p>"Cosmo Canyon is more than just a community that is against Shinra in passing," said Terrato, "I mean the fact that we're offering you, a fugitive, asylum here. I know that Kimu told you as much, but she didn't go into detail. That's where I come in."</p><p>Ifalna eyed the older man carefully. "Go on."</p><p>Terrato nodded. "There are a lot of stories from the residents of this sanctuary. It's not just Barnabas, and it's not just you and those children. There are many people here who have been wronged by the Shinra. They've lost their jobs, their homes, their families, their pride, even innocence…and people are getting restless. They want justice. They want revenge. They want the planet to still be standing when their grandchildren are born."</p><p>"No one knows why we all managed to gravitate to the same place," said Barnabas, "though we all got our theories…most of them involving Elder Bugenhagen. He has the 'semi-senile wise old man' demeanor, and he just chuckles when people have asked him if he summoned us all here. Like him, we're all devoted to the planet's well-being. Call us eco-warriors, if you will…or at least, we aim to be. Ex-soldiers who train their children in the art of combat, hoping for the day when we can strike back at Shinra…our formidable numbers burying that fascist regime like an avalanche."</p><p>"You aim to declare war on Shinra?" Ifalna asked, her fingers clenching around her drink nervously.</p><p>Suddenly, the glass shattered in her hand, the shards cutting her skin as the blue slush splattered onto Ifalna, and the table. With a cry of pain, she stood up, and stared at her now bleeding hand.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Barnabas exclaimed as he and Terrato stood up as well.</p><p>"The mako tank…" Ifalna mumbled, completely overwhelmed.</p><p>She had noticed for a while that had become much stronger since coming out of the mako tank. From the excess energy she had that kept her from getting more than four hours of sleep every night, and now this.</p><p>It was too much. She turned around and ran out the establishment, through the back exit leading into the pedestrian transit tunnels. She kept running, faster than she had ever known herself able to.</p><p>Only until she remembered her bleeding hand did she manage to stop. She ran her other hand over the wound, closing the cuts, leaving nothing but residual blood on her hand. She the looked up and realized she was standing in the middle of a large cavern with a natural-looking fountain gushing in the middle. For a moment, her mind went blank as she stared at the beautiful sight.</p><p>A two-foot-high wall made of cobblestone circled around the ten-foot spray of water, which pooled at the bottom, where it looked to be about a foot deep. The floor and ceiling were completely smooth, as if they had been painstakingly polished. On opposite sides of the cavern, there were two stone benches.</p><p>"So you found the Geomancer's Grotto."</p><p>Ifalna jumped, startled out of her reverie. She turned and saw Barnabas standing behind her.</p><p>"Beautiful place," he went on, "No one really knows when this was created. People say it was the work of the Ancients; a particular group of folks known as geomancers."</p><p>Ifalna kept staring at the fountain, but the word "geomancer" triggered something inside of her. No memories were awakened, but she was certain that "geomancer" held some kind of importance to her.</p><p>"Master Terrato worried you might be overwhelmed when we told you all of this," said Barnabas. "I'll admit, it's a lot to take in. We were only trying to make you understand just how secure you'd be here."</p><p>"Secure…" Ifalna whispered, shaking her head. "Were Shuroya and Kimu 'secure'?"</p><p>"That was another terrible thing to happen," Barnabas sighed as he stared at the fountain. "They're life-mates. Husband and wife, you could say. Really, they were newlyweds. And they were on what their people refer to as the 'life-mate pilgrimage'. It's what we refer to as a honeymoon. They wanted to go to the Ancient Forest. They never came back."</p><p>"I see…" Ifalna said, nodding sadly. "Having something so wonderful end so brutally. I can relate all too well."</p><p>After all, she had just given birth to Aerith only a few weeks ago back then. She and Gast had just started a family…only for Hojo to destroy their life together.</p><p>"Now…" Barnabas said slowly, "…I doubt they'll ever want to leave here again."</p><p>"That's how I feel," Ifalna said, wrapping her arms around herself in response to the chill creeping up her spine. "You have this area guarded like a fort. Shinra's army would really have to make an effort to get to us."</p><p>Suddenly, Barnabas winced painfully as he sank to one knee, clutching his leg painfully.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>"Just a cramp," Barnabas grunted, "I'm a grappler- not a runner. I had to give it all I had to keep up with you."</p><p>"I'm sorry…" Ifalna couldn't think of anything else to say as she knelt down next to him.</p><p>"You're a fast runner," he remarked, laughing in spite of the pain.</p><p>"I didn't used to be," she said, her hands fidgeting nervously, "You had mako spilled on you by accident. I was submerged in it for two months, although I'm sure they would have done something to weaken me afterward, if they had the chance. And of course, Sephiroth has had injections of it all of his life, and then some."</p><p>"God, I feel like it's my fault," Barnabas said, shaking his head sadly.</p><p>"They would have figured out what mako can do to people eventually. It's the fault of people like Professor Hojo, President Shinra, and all of the people who allow these atrocities to happen," Ifalna corrected him, "But you're underestimating the Shinra if you think that one settlement can adequately wage war with such an advanced organization."</p><p>"It's not open war we're talking about," said Barnabas, "Not yet, anyway. That could be a good fifteen-to-twenty years away."</p><p>"Perfect," Ifalna laughed bitterly, "Aerith will be just the right age to march right into battle."</p><p>"Unlike the Shinra, we'd never force her to do anything she didn't want to," Barnabas said quickly, "I think I'd rather see that kid find her 'happily ever after', wouldn't you?"</p><p>Ifalna watched as Barnabas struggled to stand up. For a moment, she hesitated, but then reminded herself that no one here would punish her for doing the right thing.</p><p>"Here, let me…" she said as she put her hands on his leg. A soft green glow emitted from her palms.</p><p>"Wow…" Barnabas remarked, "That feels different."</p><p>Ifalna smiled kindly at him. "Now stand up."</p><p>Warily, Barnabas got to his feet and leaned on his afflicted leg. To his surprise, the pain was gone.</p><p>"That's some pretty strong materia you have on you," he stated.</p><p>"I don't have any materia on me," she said.</p><p>Barnabas stared at her. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Ifalna's muscles began tensing up. She knew it was now or never.</p><p>"I'm a Cetra," she blurted out.</p><p>Barnabas and stared at Ifalna, but did not respond. The woman continued to speak:</p><p>"Well, you knew the Shinra had me imprisoned, and that they're trying to track me down. But it seems like the only difference between your story and mine is that you were clever enough to get out while you had the chance. Me…I had, and still have amnesia. I thought the Shinra were trying to help me when they took me in. But all it took was a few blood tests, and they realized I wasn't human…and there went my freedom.</p><p>"But it's hard…you see, if I had refused the Shinra's help in getting my memory back, I'd have never met Aerith's father. And I just can't imagine my life without my daughter. It sounds cliché, but it's like imagining life without air, or water: impossible."</p><p>Barnabas nodded thoughtfully. "So you weren't just kept prisoner for knowing too much, or something like that.  You were a test subject for the same reasons they captured Shuroya and Kimu..."</p><p>"I can read people," said Ifalna, "So can Aerith. I guess you could call it a 'gut feeling' like yours. But my problem is, I didn't trust it after I lost my memory. How can you when you've forgotten just how important it is? Oh, but I trust it now, and I've told Aerith to always trust hers. My gut tells me I can trust you."</p><p>Barnabas smiled sheepishly. "Well then, why'd you run off?"</p><p>Ifalna's brow furrowed as her green eyes stared at the floor. She clasped her hands together nervously.</p><p>"The idea of going to war with these people who put me through five years of hell is incredibly scary," she admitted, "I know it's probably the only way I'll ever be able to live my life without having to always be on my guard. But at the same time, it's terrifying! Even if it's years away like you said, it's still going to happen. Will we be prepared for when they try to bomb us, and cause the entire cave system to collapse and crush everyone? Then <em>they</em> would be the ones causing the 'avalanche' you mentioned."</p><p>"Thankfully, we have time," Terrato said as he stepped into the grotto. "We also have no technical quarrel with the Shinra. Before we strike, we'll want allies. We're not the only ones in the world who are against the spread of Shinra's power. My friends in Wutai, Corel, Dragoonshire, and Mideel, all tell me that the respective people in charge are uneasy over Shinra's presence in Junon, Nibelheim, and Gongaga."</p><p>"They have every reason to feel that way," Ifalna stated firmly.</p><p>"However," Terrato continued, "it's what my friends in Midgar have to say that is of particular interest. Your young friend Sephiroth may very well be key in slowing down Shinra's progress."</p><p>Ifalna sat down on a bench against the wall and gazed at the fountain again. "I know he was supposed to be the prototype for a new kind of soldier. And after our escape, I've finally seen what it is he can do. He's incredibly powerful."</p><p>"That power would have been used to subdue all of the other major lands," said Terrato, "and now it's gone. If he's the prototype…well, we don't know how much progress was made with adapting his abilities to that of others."</p><p>"Not even close," said Ifalna, "Sephiroth told me, while we were on the boat from Heimar Port, that Hojo planned to have a squad of new soldiers by the end of the year. It's May now. I don't know how much Sephiroth's absence is interfering with that."</p><p>"I'm confident it is," said Terrato, "Sephiroth's absence may very well be the first key to winning the fight against the Shinra."</p><p>"Winning against Shinra…" Ifalna couldn't help but laugh. "That's such a wonderful combination of words. You really think we could do it?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" Barnabas said with a grin.</p><p>"We'd have two very powerful people on our side," said Terrato, "Sephiroth, and the only known living Ancient."</p><p>"You were eavesdropping?" Ifalna pointed accusingly at the older man. Still, she smiled as she shook her head reprovingly.</p><p>"Forgive me," Terrato chuckled, "My friends always say I'm a sucker for gossip. But I promise we'll keep your true heritage secret to the canyon, just as we have kept the firecat race to ourselves."</p><p>"So <em>that's</em> the name of our four-legged friends," said Ifalna, looking slightly relieved, "I'd wondered if they had a name, but I didn't want to ask in case it sounded rude."</p><p>"Will you join our cause, Ifalna?" Barnabas asked hopefully, "I feel bad that we bombarded you with this so soon after you got here. But at the same time…I just want you to know that you and the kids are safe."</p><p>"What they did to you and the children is an abomination," Terrato added gravely. "Shinra's influence must be eliminated if the planet is to carry on. Bugenhagen's machine says that the planet is in pain."</p><p>Ifalna leaned against the wall and sighed. "Yes…" she said, "The planet is in pain. Every day, I hear it cry out just a little more than the day before. I hear its cries, but I feel powerless to stop it."</p><p>"You don't have to be powerless," said Terrato, "The choice is up to you."</p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps. A young woman around the same age as Ifalna arrived, panting heavily, trying to speak.</p><p>"M-master Terrato!" she panted.</p><p>"What's the matter?" the grappling instructor asked, noting the worried look on her face.</p><p>"It's Elfé!" she exclaimed, "She's collapsed again! That boy…" she glanced over at Ifalna, "…with the silver hair…I swear, he practically teleported her over to Dr. Triton's- like he appeared out of nowhere!"</p><p>"Let's go," Terrato said instantly.</p><p>"The boy insisted that I find you as well," the woman said to Ifalna.</p><p>The Cetra nodded, and promptly followed Terrato and the others back into the walkway.</p><hr/><p>"Mama!" Aerith said as Ifalna entered the lobby of the small hospital, "Something bad happened!"</p><p>"I know, Aerith," Ifalna said as she placed a reassuring hand on Aerith's shoulder, "I'm going to see if I can help."</p><p>Sephiroth, who had been sitting next to the little girl, stood up. "This is more than a bump on the head," he said, "But all the same…I told them if anyone could help, it'd be you."</p><p>Ifalna smiled as she reached out and patted Sephiroth's cheek. It had only taken four years for the boy to stop wincing whenever she did that.</p><p>A teenaged boy walked into the lobby from down the hall. Running a hand through his dark messy hair, he adjusted his glasses and spoke:</p><p>"She's stable. Dr. Triton is with her now. However, she's worried about the increasing frequency of these attacks. She's beginning to think Elfé shouldn't be training anymore."</p><p>The tone of his voice clearly indicated that he disagreed.</p><p>"That's up to the doctor then," said Terrato, "May we see her? I have a friend with me who might be able to help."</p><p>"Another doctor?" The boy with the glasses tilted his head, regarding Ifalna curiously.</p><p>For some reason, the boy looking at Ifalna made her skin crawl. There was something too familiar about him...</p><p>"Not exactly…" she forced herself to say, while maintaining a civil tone. "I suppose you could call me a healer."</p><p>"You're the woman that arrived here the other day with Dr. Triton," the young man realized. He smiled politely and held out his hand. "My name is Fuhito. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p><p>Ifalna managed to mask her feelings of utter revulsion as she forced herself to shake his hand. She wasn't sure why she was so unnerved, but she was, and she knew that she must never let him sense that. She had learned long ago to never make that same mistake. Hojo knew all too well that she was terrified of him, and seemed to get an almost perverse satisfaction from making her tremble in fear.</p><p>Hojo.</p><p>Why was she suddenly thinking about him?</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth looked around the lobby restlessly. Aerith was busying herself with a large piece of paper and a box of crayons than one of the nurses had given her. The place was empty, save for the two of them, and a receptionist up front. Ifalna and the old man had been with Dr. Triton and Fuhito, looking after the girl for the past half-hour.</p><p>He and Nanaki had been chasing after Aerith in the tunnels, known to many residents as the "kids' cavern". It had been interesting, albeit slightly annoying. He could outrun Aerith in a matter of seconds. However, the way the area was constructed, all she had to do was lose him for two seconds, and she could disappear into any number of pathways. He knew that all she needed to do was find and climb up one of the ladders, and she'd be back at the entrance in no time. However, the girl had no interest in doing so, and kept baiting him to come and catch her.</p><p>Nanaki had completely enjoyed himself the entire time, and occasionally teased Sephiroth over his visible(albeit cool) frustration.</p><p>When she finally called to them from the upper level, saying she was ready to go to the entrance, he had prepared to endure her teasing him for the rest of the day. When he saw her at the entrance, however, she looked at him, her expression frightened as she pointed ahead.</p><p>A girl who looked to be about his age, was on her knees, panting hard and clutching her forehead. He immediately rushed over and asked if she was all right. The girl seemed as if she were about to respond, only to violently retch on the ground. Sephiroth managed to catch her before she could collapse in her own vomit.</p><p>Nanaki instantly recognized the girl. She was called Elfé, and lived with the head of the Academy of Non-Striking Martial Arts(ANSMA). He had instructed Sephiroth to bring her to Dr. Triton immediately. Sephiroth had then asked Nanaki to escort Aerith back from the Kids' Cavern, and shot into the air, much to Nanaki's amazement. It had taken less than a minute to bring Elfé straight to Dr. Triton herself, who was on shift at Cosmo Canyon's medical lodge.</p><p>"Did you hear all those voices?" Aerith asked suddenly, bringing Sephiroth back to the present.</p><p>He tilted his head to look at her. "Voices?" he asked.</p><p>"Yup! When that girl was throwing up, there were voices. They…" she looked puzzled, "…were coming from her hand. Isn't that funny?"</p><p>Sephiroth scowled. "Indeed. Are these like the voices you normally hear?"</p><p>Aerith furrowed her brow. "Yes…and no. That's why I asked if you heard them too."</p><p>"So what did the voices say?"</p><p>Aerith sighed. "You know I can't understand what those kinds of voices say. I ask them to slow down. So does Mama. They never listen."</p><p>"She can probably hear the voices too, then? The ones coming from the girl's hand?"</p><p>"Mama? Of course she does."</p><p>"Hmm…" Sephiroth mumbled thoughtfully. He then looked at her drawing. "What's that?"</p><p>"That's us, silly! You, me, and Mama at our new home."</p><p>"Why are you taller than me?"</p><p>Aerith glared at Sephiroth. "That was an <em>accident</em>. Nobody's perfect, <em>Sephiroth!</em>"</p><p>Sephiroth had to keep himself from laughing. That child was absolutely hilarious whenever she got angry, but laughing at her when she was in that state was only asking for trouble. He bit his lip and watched as she continued to draw.</p><p>"Why is Hojo in the picture?" he then asked, frowning at the man whose back was now bent at an absurd angle, courtesy of Aerith's crayons.</p><p>Aerith giggled. "He's mad because he can't find us. And he never will!" she said pointedly to the drawing. She then blew a raspberry.</p><p>Sephiroth settled deeper into his chair and closed his eyes. He certainly hoped Hojo never would track them down. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he was certain that patricide would be the one exception to his new rule.</p><p>"When am I getting my present?" Aerith asked.</p><p>Sephiroth opened his eyes again. "Huh?"</p><p>"You said that if we won the game, you'd buy me something special. Well…living here means we won…doesn't it?"</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. He had forgotten about that promise. Leave it to Aerith to remember. Oh well. At least he had two-hundred gil that Ifalna had given him. That had surprised him, as he had trusted her enough to hold onto all of the money they had received from their stolen bounty. Funny…it was almost as if she were his mother, giving him his allowance.</p><p>In a secret part of his mind, Sephiroth occasionally allowed himself to entertain the idea of Ifalna being his mother. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure what mothers were really supposed to be like, aside from what he saw on TV. It wasn't until he saw over the years how Ifalna behaved around Aerith, that he understood. She treated her daughter as if she were the most precious thing on the planet. When he said that out loud to her one day, she simply blinked and stared at him as if he had called water wet, or the sun bright.</p><p>Finally, Ifalna stepped into the lobby, followed by Terrato.</p><p>"How is she?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>Terrato shook his head in wonder. "Amazing…" he said, "We've known for so long that there was something wrong with Elfé. But all the tests we ran on her to see what was wrong…they all came up inconclusive. There were a couple of times where she would be out for days. But in the end, she always woke up."</p><p>"Is she awake now?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>Ifalna shook her head.</p><p>"What's the matter with her?" Aerith asked, "Is it because of the voices?"</p><p>"Yes, it is," Ifalna answered, "The voices were coming from a fragment of a rare summoning materia. That's what's causing all of her issues."</p><p>"Are you Elfé's daddy?" Aerith asked Terrato.</p><p>"Sort of," Terrato told her. "You see, Elfé has lived in Cosmo Canyon with me for the past two years. Fuhito found her wandering the wilderness south of Nibelheim one day, while he was on a spiritual retreat with me and several other people. She was half-starved, incoherent, and had lost her memory."</p><p>Ifalna's eyes widened. That was the first time anybody had mentioned that to her.</p><p>"There was something about that girl," Terrato went on, "and I just took to her. I took her into my home and raised her, and I started training her. She then expanded her fighting skills from grappling, to swordsmanship. Barnabas taught her everything he knows. He's the weapons expert around here. She and Fuhito frequently talk about strategy and fight tactics. He even bought her several books on the subject."</p><p>"She took to combat like a fish takes to water. It's absolutely amazing the way she can fight. When she's not ill…she's incredibly strong…and so fast."</p><p>"I should like to spar with her sometime," Sephiroth spoke up, clearly intrigued. "And if that Fuhito fellow enjoys reading up on strategy, I'd like to pick his brain sometime.</p><p>Ifalna shook her head. "I told Dr. Triton: absolutely no strenuous activity before surgery." She would talk to Sephiroth regarding her concerns about Fuhito later, but for now, kept her opinions of him to herself.</p><p>"They're gonna cut her open?" Aerith asked worriedly.</p><p>"That materia doesn't belong inside of her," said Ifalna, "I don't know how it got there, but somebody clearly had very bad intentions for that poor girl. It gives her strength, yet saps her energy. It may not get much worse today or tomorrow, but if that materia remains inside of her, then eventually she'll die."</p><p>"She was near Nibelheim, you said?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>Terrato nodded.</p><p>"That might explain a few things…" the boy said, "There's a laboratory located at the bottom of a large mansion in town that serves as a place for the employees to live."</p><p>"You think she might have been just one more test subject?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. "I think so. When I was five, I was given a tour of the reactor and the basement."</p><p>He did not mention the horrible nightmares that kept him up the entire night while he stayed in Nibelheim. He had been glad to leave that place the following morning.</p><p>"I'll be treating her," said Ifalna, "I'll help her body prepare for the surgery. Removing the materia will be dangerous, but if I can…lend her the support of the Lifestream…then I think she'll be okay. Dr. Triton's still running tests on her to figure out when she should operate."</p><p>"Tests?" Aerith looked frightened. "No, Mama! You said no more tests!"</p><p>Ifalna sat down next to Aerith. She pulled her into her lap and held her close. "We still need to see a doctor when we're sick, little one. And every once in a while, we need to see them to make sure we don't get sick. But when I said no more tests, I mean that we don't have to have them every day…or even every week. But in a couple of days, we're all going to get checked out by Dr. Triton, just to make sure we're okay. But she won't hurt us like Hojo did, I <em>promise</em> you. And remember the ice cream."</p><p>"Oh yeah!" Aerith recalled as a smile lit up her face.</p><p>"You didn't mention anything to me about a check-up," Sephiroth said disapprovingly.</p><p>"That's because I made arrangements just before we came out," Ifalna explained to him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."</p><p>"And remember the ice cream!" Aerith repeated her mother's words.</p><p>Ifalna and Terrato both laughed. Sephiroth found himself fighting a smile himself.</p><p>"Why don't you go on back to the inn along with Aerith?" Ifalna suggested, "I've got something I need to discuss with Master Terrato here before I catch up."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, and then stood up. He held his hand out to Aerith, and she immediately grabbed it. He led her out of the lobby.</p><p>"I suppose you've made a decision, if you wish to speak to me alone?" Terrato asked.</p><p>Ifalna closed her eyes and sighed. Escaping from Shinra had been terrifying. She had been shot at, nearly run off the road, and when she had thought she was safe, she had been struck by her own savior, nearly knocking her out. Now she worried about his sanity, and the safety of herself and Aerith. On top of that, she was seeing another young person that had possibly been victimized by the Shinra.</p><p>However, she was here in the melting pot known as Cosmo Canyon, where a handful of people had already sworn up and down that she was safe. And now they were telling her that in addition to security, justice might also be possible? Would people like President Shinra, Professor Hojo, and other people eventually be held responsible for their actions?</p><p>And finally…they wanted to help the planet. During the nearly seven years since she had woken up alone in the abandoned city, only remembering her name, she had never heard anybody talking like that, save for her late husband.</p><p>Was there really a choice?</p><p>She smiled and nodded. "I'll help you, Master Terrato. I'll admit, I'm scared, but in the end, it's the only way I can think of to ensure that Aerith, Sephiroth and I can one day live in a world where we don't have to always be looking over our shoulders."</p><p>Terrato smiled and placed his hand on Ifalna's shoulder.</p><p>"I'll cast my lot with you," Ifalna said laughing, "and join your 'avalanche', as Barnabas put it..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seph, I don't think we should be doing this," Aerith said as she clutched her new stuffed moogle to her chest and looked around. "I don't think Mama wants us to go too far from town."</p><p>"I just want to watch," Sephiroth told her, "Barnabas is right up ahead. We know him. We've eaten dinner with him and Dr. Triton twice since we've been living here. Your mom is always talking to him."</p><p>The two children had followed Barnabas from a distance; about a quarter of a mile from the main part of town. They were now crouching quietly behind a large boulder, while Barnabas worked out on a rocky platform.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Aerith wondered aloud.</p><p>"Kata," Sephiroth answered simply. He leaned forward and watched with rapt attention, as the older man performed a series of strikes and blocks with a straight-bladed ninjato sword.</p><p>"Huh?" Aerith looked confused.</p><p>"He's practicing kata," Sephiroth explained quietly to her, "What he's doing is, he's pretending that one or more people are attacking him. He's blocking their attacks, and then attacking back. Ka-ta."</p><p>"He's still standing…" Aerith observed, "I guess that means he's winning."</p><p>Barnabas executed a back kick while at the same time, slashing elegantly to the side of him.</p><p>"I've seen plenty of Shinra army trainees falling on their rears doing forms like that," Sephiroth whispered, "He hasn't stumbled once. He's good."</p><p>"Why do we have to be quiet?" Aerith asked softly.</p><p>"I don't want to disturb him," Sephiroth told her, "I want to watch. We can always talk to him after-"</p><p>His words were interrupted by a large flying beetle that flew by. It then doubled back and began buzzing around the two children, causing Aerith to screech loudly and cover her face.</p><p>Barnabas spun around. "Who's there?" he asked loudly.</p><p>Much to Sephiroth's chagrin, Aerith quickly popped up from behind the rock, her hands shooting up high in a gesture of surrender.</p><p>"Oh!" Barnabas laughed, "It's just you! Say, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"</p><p>"She's not," Sephiroth admitted as he stood up, showing himself.</p><p>Barnabas tilted his head and regarded the two children with a smirk. "You guys trying to sneak up on me? Maybe play some kind of prank on the unsuspecting grown-up?"</p><p>"No, Seph just wanted to watch you fight all those pretend bad guys," Aerith said as she put her arms down.</p><p>Sephiroth cringed, feeling self-conscious now. This was exactly why he didn't want to be seen while watching Barnabas train.</p><p>"Ah, I did hear you mention during dinner the other day that you're a swordsman," Barnabas recalled, "What kind of sword did you used to use?"</p><p>Sephiroth raised his left hand and summoned Masamune, startling Barnabas. He then smirked. "This one," he answered.</p><p>"How did you…?" Barnabas was at a loss for words.</p><p>"It's special," Sephiroth explained, "It's synthesized using the same properties used in the making of summoning and exit materia. I can summon it at will, because it's actually linked to my consciousness. It has to be that way, considering how impractical a sheath is for something of this length. Since it only responds to me, I'm the only one who can really use it, despite anyone being able to pick it up."</p><p>"Wow…" Barnabas whispered in awe as he stared at the extra long odachi.</p><p>"It's the longest sword in the whole world!" Aerith said as she spread her arms wide for emphasis.</p><p>"Care to spar?" Sephiroth asked, "It's been weeks, and I'm getting rather restless."</p><p>"Okay," said Barnabas, snapping out of his reverie at the challenge. He grinned confidently. "But don't think you've got the advantage just because you have a long-ranged weapon. Part of being a good warrior is closing the gap."</p><p>Sephiroth smirked again. "Bring it on."</p><p>"Aerith, darlin', why don't you go sit by that giant rock again," Barnabas suggested, "If this boy's as good as Master Terrato's contacts say he is, this could get a bit dangerous."</p><p>"Do what he says," Sephiroth said in agreement.</p><p>Aerith obeyed and went back, sitting on a smaller rock nearby.</p><p>"Say the word, Aerith," Sephiroth said, recalling when he would let Aerith "referee" his sparring matches with Wolff. Suddenly, he felt a knot growing. He immediately pushed the memory out of his head. Wolff could haunt his nightmares as much as he wanted(and he was), but now, he was about to face off, and with a brand-new opponent.</p><p>For a moment, it felt like old times for Sephiroth. What he couldn't understand was why that somehow comforted him. Almost as if he were…homesick? Sephiroth immediately brandished his sword, as if trying to shred such a ludicrous thought to pieces.</p><p>Aerith raised her hand and then brought it down quickly. "Hajime!" she shouted.</p>
<hr/><p>Ifalna sat nervously in the lobby of Dr. Triton's office, waiting for the doctor to come out.</p><p>She and the children had all been checked out by the good doctor a few days ago. While Aerith and Sephiroth were given clean bills of health, something in Ifalna's blood test results had troubled the doctor. She had phoned the inn yesterday and asked Ifalna to come in the office as soon as she could the next day.</p><p>
  <em>"It's probably nothing…just a glitch in the equipment. I just want a new blood and urine sample, and I need to check your vitals once more. Then there's something else I wanted to ask you about…nothing bad- I assure you!"</em>
</p><p>"Mrs. Faremis?"</p><p>She looked up and saw a young man wearing a white lab coat, polishing a stethoscope.</p><p>"I'm Dr. Palidor," he said, "Dr. Triton sends her apologies. There was an emergency with a family that lives about a mile from town and she had to go right away."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry," Ifalna said with a smile, "I've no problem with re-scheduling." She stood up, about to leave.</p><p>"Actually, she asked me to cover for her while she was gone, so I can take a look at you instead," he said.</p><p>Ifalna froze, suddenly looking uncomfortable.</p><p>Dr. Palidor noticed her expression. "I mean, if you want to re-schedule, that's fine too. She can see you tomorrow if you'd prefer."</p><p><em>Don't be stupid, Ifalna…</em>she told herself. <em>Your health is more important than…old phobias. If there's something wrong, you need to know as soon as possible!</em></p><p>"No, let's figure out what this issue is right now," Ifalna said, forcing a cheerful tone to her voice.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>She nodded. "Absolutely!"</p><p>The doctor led her into one of the rooms down the hall. To her relief, there was no exam gown waiting for her to change into.</p><p>"We'll start with a simple urine test," the young man said as he held out an empty jar for her, "Then I need just one small blood sample. Then I check your vitals to compare to last time, and you can be on your way."</p><p>Ifalna nodded and took the jar, entering the tiny bathroom nearby and closing the door behind her.</p>
<hr/><p>"Seph, let him up!" Aerith protested worriedly, "You won already!"</p><p>It had been a five-minute match. Barnabas had held his own for a good three minutes before fatigue began to overtake him. Had anyone else been his opponent, that would never have happened. The only person who could actually outmatch him on strength and stamina was Elfé, but even she was beatable due to her lack of technique. She had only been training with a sword for the past eighteen months. Sephiroth matched her in strength, but had trained for five years, and was left-handed(always an advantage, as it allowed such swordsmen to see things from a different perspective, literally).</p><p>Shinra really <em>had</em> lost a powerful weapon when he had escaped.</p><p>Now Barnabas lay flat on his back, his sword having flown out of his hand. He took a deep breath as Sephiroth released his foot from his chest and extended his hand to him. Barnabas gave him his hand and allowed himself to be helped up to his feet.</p><p>"You're scary when you fight," Aerith said, her voice slightly disapproving.</p><p>"On the contrary," a voice said before Sephiroth could respond, "He's quite amazing. I'm extremely impressed."</p><p>Everyone looked to see Fuhito standing only a few feet away from the rock upon which Aerith perched.</p><p>"You might just become the new child prodigy of Cosmo Canyon, now that Elfé will probably lose her powers," the bespectacled young man continued, before he turned around and left, just as quickly as he had come.</p><p>Sephiroth stiffened. Ifalna had taken him aside the other night and voiced her concerns over Fuhito. He had long ago learned to trust her ability to read others, and knew that if Fuhito gave her a bad vibe, then he should be cautious. On the other hand, however, Dr. Triton had hired him as her assistant, which he had been for the past six months. He found himself trusting the good-natured doctor as well.</p><p>So which one of them was right?</p>
<hr/><p>"I guess I can see why Dr. Triton was so concerned," Dr. Palidor remarked as he put away the full jar that Ifalna had handed him, "You look rather pale."</p><p>Ifalna barely heard what the man was saying, as she kept telling herself silently to stay calm. However, she couldn't stop the words from years past as they continued to reverberate in her head:</p><p>
  <em>"You're in no place to patronize me, you fucking freak of nature...!"</em>
</p><p>"Now I just need to check your glands," the young doctor said as he put on a pair of rubber gloves. Ifalna stiffened as he prodded underneath her chin with his fingers. "Whoa- your pulse is racing!" he exclaimed as he placed two fingers on her neck, "How much coffee do you usually have in the morning?"</p><p><em>It'snotlikebeforeit'snotlikebefore…</em>the words rushed through her mind like a mantra as she shut her eyes tightly.</p><p>However, when she felt his fingers closing around her wrist, she began to scream. A loud crackle could be heard as she shot to her feet, and the doctor suddenly cried out in pain.</p><p>
  <em>"Time to show you who's in charge...!"</em>
</p><p>"STOP IT!!!!" Ifalna shrieked as she blindly ran out of the office.</p>
<hr/><p>The doctor opened his eyes only minutes later. He stared up at the ceiling, not quite ready to move yet. His entire body was now shaking, and he could swear that he smelled something burning…his hair?</p><p>He finally got to his feet when the twitching stopped. He walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked to make sure he wasn't bruised anywhere. His jaw dropped as he saw his hair looking singed, and his face charred. He had only tried to take her pulse, and in a matter of seconds, he now looked and felt almost as if he'd been…struck by lightning. It couldn't have been materia though, or else he wouldn't still be standing.</p><p>He had already begun to hear rumors about Ifalna from the townspeople, and wondered what the hell was going on.</p>
<hr/><p>Ifalna sat on a bench outside of the Shildra Inn that night, contemplating the stars on the horizon. Ever since escaping from the Shinra, she always took time to sit outside and appreciate the stars…as if any night might be her last chance to enjoy them.</p><p>The children were upstairs. Aerith had already gone to sleep, while Sephiroth stayed up reading a book. Ifalna hoped Sephiroth's night would be peaceful. The boy seemed to wake in a panic every night now. The other night, he had apparently woken Aerith up with his nightmares, despite Ifalna sleeping through the whole thing. When she awoke, she saw Aerith curled up in Sephiroth's bed next to the boy, probably having offered to keep his dreams safe. One's heart could not help but be warmed by the logic of five-year-olds.</p><p>By the time the two had come back to the inn to meet her for dinner, she had long since stopped crying and dry-heaving, and was able to put on the strong mother act. Neither of the children had suspected anything was wrong. Hers was an act that she had perfected years ago, for Aerith's sake mostly, but also for Sephiroth's. The last thing she wanted was to become another bitter or half-crazed adult in the boy's life.</p><p>"Ifalna?"</p><p>Dr. Triton had emerged from the walkway, and approached the young mother, looking at her with a concerned expression.</p><p>"Hello, Doctor," Ifalna said uneasily, knowing what would be coming next.</p><p>"I just came to see if you were all right," said Dr. Triton, "I got back just a half-hour ago. Dr. Palidor told me you had a panic attack and ran out of the office when he tried to do your checkup. He also seemed to be in a bad way, but couldn't really explain what had happened. He said that when he saw himself in the mirror, he looked like one of those cartoon characters that was hit by a bolt of lightning."</p><p>Ifalna closed her eyes and refused to look at the doctor.</p><p>"I…didn't know you were going to be out of town…" she mumbled, "I tried to reason with myself first…I didn't mean to hurt him…the lightning is something that happens when I'm scared or startled. There's no materia involved."</p><p>"There was an emergency house-call…" Dr. Triton tried to explain, but trailed off and gazed at the young woman, realizing that she was still shaken up from whatever had happened.</p><p>"Care to go inside and talk about it?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Let's stay out here," Ifalna suggested as she glanced upwards nervously. "I don't want Aerith or Sephiroth to overhear this…<em>ever.</em>"</p><p>That was all it took for the doctor to have an idea of what this was about.</p><p>"Was it that Hojo man?" she asked sharply.</p><p>Ifalna laughed in spite of herself. "God, no…I have my doubts he even sired Sephiroth in the normal way. He sees me as an animal…not one of those whores I've seen on his arm when he's being interviewed on TV."</p><p>"I know it was someone, Ifalna. I'm not an accredited psychologist, but I've taken enough electives to at least have a hunch when I hear about an extreme reaction like that…"</p><p>"Your hunch is 100% correct," the younger woman sighed, "It was about three years ago...there was an intern. The kind of kid you see on TV, who lives in his mother's basement, has absolutely no success with women, probably got his head flushed in the toilet at school, and had few-to-no friends. It was the perfect storm…I could <em>feel</em> him brimming with frustration…so I tried to talk to him to calm him down, and he threw a fit, accusing me of patronizing him. Then, he said he'd be conducting a 'different' exam on me…I tried to run away, but there wasn't anywhere I could really run to..."</p><p>She trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself, the entire scene replaying itself in her mind:</p><p>He had torn her medical gown, but she had managed to squirm out of his grasp. He then proceeded to chase her around the exam room. She was able to wedge herself under an examination chair in the corner of the room where he couldn't reach her…at first. Eventually, he was able to grab her ankle and pull the screaming woman out.</p><p>"…In the end…" she finally managed to say, "All I remember was the ground shaking, the smell of burning hair, me biting down on him as hard as I could, and him screaming bloody murder. Two Turks burst inside and shot him. The earthquake suddenly stopped.</p><p>"From then on…the only people allowed to examine me were women, or Hojo himself. Guards were carefully screened as well, and for extra measure, I was put on birth control, in case the absolute worst still managed to happen. I guess it wasn't in Shinra's best interests for me to get pregnant while they had so many tests to conduct on me...although I'm sure another pregnancy was on the horizon for me eventually...Hojo did always lament about lacking a male specimen."</p><p>"Thank goodness for small favors…" Dr. Triton sighed as she pulled a tissue from her pocket and handed it to the young mother.</p><p>"I was always so scared after that…" Ifalna's voice was barely a whisper as she took the tissue and wiped her eyes. "But I had to be brave for the kids."</p><p>"I'm so sorry…" Dr. Triton said softly, blinking back tears of her own.</p><p>"All the same," Ifalna said guiltily, "Tomorrow, I'd like to apologize to your colleague if he hasn't left for the moon on my account."</p><p>Dr. Triton smiled and nodded. "You're a saint, child. You'd be good for B…" she stopped herself.</p><p>"Good for what?"</p><p>"Cosmo Canyon," the doctor covered with a big yawn, "You're going to fit in here just fine, especially once you start working for me."</p><p>"Huh?" Ifalna did a double-take.</p><p>"I've been trying to figure out the budget so I can make this work," said Dr. Triton, "And I meant to talk with you about this tomorrow, but I figure you could use some good news right now. Basically, you and I both have the ability to heal. Barnabas told me what you did for his leg cramp, and then there's Elfé. She'll be ready for surgery in a few days, but that's mostly thanks to you. Between identifying the problem, and being able to come in every day and keep her body stable with whatever it is you do…you have an ability that no ordinary doctor could ever hope to have.</p><p>"I've got nurses, and I've got a personal assistant. I don't know what I could call your position. The closest word I can think of is shaman. But I'll gladly pay you a good living if you agreed to come and work for me. Could you start two days from now?"</p><p>Ifalna lowered her head as her eyes began filling with tears once more.</p><p>"Thank you, Doctor…" she said softly, "…for everything you've done. Sephiroth might have been the one to get us out of the labs…" She looked up at the doctor. "...but you're the one who gave us all a home."</p><p>"Girl, if you make me cry, so help me…!" Dr. Triton laughed shakily.</p><p>Ifalna smiled and shrugged, wiping her eyes again. "Sorry. I'm a sentimental fool. You'll get used to me tugging on your heartstrings eventually."</p><p>"Then I'll see you tomorrow? We can discuss the details then, and I'll personally check you out, if that makes you feel better."</p><p>Ifalna nodded gladly. "Absolutely."</p><p>Dr. Triton turned and left, pulling her shawl closer to her as she braved Cosmo Canyon's chilly night air while she hurried back to her house.</p>
<hr/><p>"You really like your stuffed moogle, don't you?" Sephiroth asked amusedly the next day. The small toy he had bought earlier that week ended up being the present he had promised her. Aerith was content to hold the stuffed moogle tightly everywhere she went.</p><p>Sephiroth noticed that Aerith truly seemed to treasure any presents she received. She still wore her father's sunglasses every time she went outside, along with the Grand Horn pendant that Sephiroth had brought her from Gongaga. Now, she rarely put down the moogle, even during bath-time.</p><p>"His name is Kupo-Chan!" Aerith said happily as she made the toy "jump" up and down on her knee. "He wants to know when dinner time is, because he's hungry."</p><p>Sephiroth glanced at his watch. "Dinner will be soon. Why don't we head back to the inn right now and see what's waiting for us?"</p><p>"We're not eating at the inn today, remember?" Aerith reminded him, "Mama's starting her new job in a couple days, and we're going to that restaurant to celebrate."</p><p>Of course. Sephiroth nodded.</p><p>"You're forgetting a lot of things since we started living here," Aerith remarked.</p><p>"I know," the boy sighed.</p><p>They made their way through the elaborate walkway in silence, holding hands. Sephiroth normally did not like touching people, or being touched. The only exceptions were during his hand-to-hand combat classes, which he had been taking with his fellow army recruits before the big escape. The other exception was sometimes Ifalna, but mostly Aerith. He didn't mind at all when the little girl always wanted to hold his hand, fling her arms around his waist in a hug, or would sometimes fall asleep with her head in his lap.</p><p>Sometimes, it seemed to him as if Aerith was the exception to every single rule.</p><p>"Hello, Sephiroth," Fuhito greeted them as they emerged near the Shildra Inn.</p><p>"Hey," Sephiroth said.</p><p>"Are you free right now?" Fuhito asked, "I wanted to ask you about something."</p><p>Sephiroth looked warily at the older boy. He then glanced down at Aerith.</p><p>"Tell her I'll be along in a minute."</p><p>"'Kay!" Aerith ran inside.</p><p>"I'm assuming you're joining us in the fight against Shinra?" Fuhito asked.</p><p>"Absolutely," Sephiroth said straight away, "I'd be honored to help out any way I can."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that," Fuhito told him, "It'll be interesting to have someone closer to my age involved with the resistance. Elfé is our only other young person aside from myself. She's not a full member, obviously, but Master Terrato and Master Barnabas have been training her to fight from the beginning. I just wonder how capable she'll be after the surgery."</p><p>"If she's been training rigorously enough, she'll be a good fighter with or without the materia," Sephiroth replied, "Not everybody is going to be like me, and that's a good thing. Somebody like me should have never existed."</p><p>"Sometimes I think humanity itself should have never existed," Fuhito said frankly, "When we lost our link to the planet...well, let's just say that the wrong race of people died off."</p><p>"That's a rather bleak view," Sephiroth remarked pointedly, "although, there have been times where I felt the same way."</p><p>"I suppose things are what they are," Fuhito stated, "The important thing, though, is that the planet can't be allowed to suffer any more than it already is. We don't need to be Ancients to know that mako energy is hurting the planet. The south seas have grown uncontrollable. The earth is rotting in a great many places. Up north where farming once thrived, the people are now pinning their hopes on placed like Nibelheim and Dragoonshire becoming industrialized while relying on hydroponic crops imported from Midgar. Something has to give."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. "I agree."</p><p>Fuhito looked away, smiling. "Imagine the poetic justice: Shinra's own talent used against them. To work for that company is a waste of genius."</p><p>"That's how I felt about Professor Gast," Sephiroth admitted.</p><p>"He was a legend," Fuhito agreed, "However, there's still talent over at the Shinra who would be a huge asset could they be convinced to fight for our cause."</p><p>"Like who?" Sephiroth asked, wondering if he meant certain members of the army, or the Turks.</p><p>"Why, Professor Hojo, of course," Fuhito replied smoothly.</p><p>Sephiroth stared icily at the older boy for a moment. "Are you trying to be some kind of joker...?" he asked slowly, his voice even, but clearly enraged.</p><p>Fuhito blinked, only betraying mild surprise at Sephiroth's reaction. "Not at all. Just trying to be logical here. Most men can be persuaded with the right incentive. The ones who fight on our side all were. Professor Hojo could be swayed over to our side as well, I think."</p><p>"<em>Over my dead body!</em>" Sephiroth hissed emphatically. He moved closer to Fuhito until their faces were about an inch apart. "Let's get something clear right now: I personally don't care to hear about that man unless I'm reading his obituary. I would sooner see that man die a thousand violent deaths. If you're fighting against the Shinra, you'd better get your facts straight on who the good guys and bad guys are. I will <em>never</em> fight alongside that walking mass of complexes. Are we clear?"</p><p>Any adult would have been unnerved by Sephiroth's icy fury, made even more menacing by his youth. Fuhito never so much as flinched, however. He regarded the younger boy calmly, and simply adjusted his glasses.</p><p>"My apologies," Fuhito said coolly.</p><p>Sephiroth glared at the young man, now understanding Ifalna's discomfort around him. "I'll thank you not to bother me <em>or</em> my family with your foolishness ever again," he said flatly. The young swordsman then turned around and walked back to the inn.</p>
<hr/><p>Dr. Triton often kept late hours, especially when she could look forward to a day off from work. Though she never could truly consider herself "off-duty" in her profession, she at least knew she wouldn't have to appear at the office. Tomorrow, her only obligation was meeting Ifalna to further discuss her checkup(it <em>had</em> been an anomaly in the equipment, and Ifalna was in perfect health). After that, her day was her own.</p><p>It was just past midnight. She had just put a kettle on the stove to make some tea, which she would drink while curling up with a good book. Then she would probably turn in around one.</p><p>She jumped, startled when she heard a frantic pounding at the door. Then, she composed herself. Accustomed to emergencies, she took a deep breath, and went to answer, prepared to meet any medical crisis with a level head.</p><p>She opened the door, and was surprised to see Sephiroth standing in front of her, trembling violently, his reptilian eyes nearly bugging out in what could only be described as panic.</p><p>"I saw your light on…" he panted.</p><p>"Sephiroth, what is it?" Dr. Triton exclaimed.</p><p>"I'll do it!" Sephiroth said, his voice terrified and his words quick, "I'll go to the temple! Just find me someone who can get me there safely! I want to heal! I want to learn to protect myself, and Aerith, and everyone…but I can't if I wind up going insane!"</p><p>"All right," Dr. Triton said, making her voice sound as calm and neutral as she could manage, "That's fine. I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you a tranquilizer to help you calm down so you can go home, and go back to sleep soon. Then tomorrow, I'll make the preparations. If all goes well, you can leave as a couple of days. But please, try to relax. Can you tell me what happened that's got you so upset? Why aren't you asleep in bed?"</p><p>She went to the cupboard and instead of reaching for her usual tea ingredients, pulled down a box containing tea bags of tranquilizers. She hoped a simple drink would be potent enough for Sephiroth. Something told her that the last thing the boy needed was another needle.</p><p>"Every day since I agreed to go to Cosmo Canyon with you, I've been having these nightmares," Sephiroth confessed, no longer caring about trivial things like personal secrecy or his pride, "I'm standing in a field of flames, but I'm not burning. I don't burn. The people at the labs did things to me to make sure I healed quickly from gunshots, stabs, slices, burns…they made me nearly indestructible…but now…these dreams I'm having…I feel like <em>they're</em> what's going to destroy me.</p><p>"I'm always holding this large black ball…like a materia, but it's bigger…almost the same size as…"</p><p>He recalled Ifalna's "useless" white materia, which was larger than standard-issue materia.</p><p>"Here…" the doctor held a cup to the boy, "Take this and drink it. You'll feel calmer. Your problems won't disappear, but you'll at least be able to sleep tonight. I'll give you another one tomorrow, and we'll let the monks take it from there once you arrive."</p><p>Sephiroth took the cup and desperately chugged the foul-tasting liquid until it was gone. "I can't seem to control my temper," he went on, "I'm always afraid I'm going to hurt someone."</p><p>He knew he already had. He could still see Ifalna's swollen face in his mind.</p><p>"They'll do what they can to help you," Dr. Triton reassured him.</p><p>"What are they going to be able to do for me?" Sephiroth asked as he handed her the empty cup.</p><p>"I'm assuming you never learned the art of meditation when you lived in Midgar?" the doctor asked, "It's not a miracle cure by any means, but it's a good start toward the path of self-knowledge."</p><p>"The Shinra pride themselves on <em>science</em>," Sephiroth answered mockingly, "Such voodoo is an insult to mankind's intelligence. That's what Hojo always said about things like meditation, chi, and magic."</p><p>"And yet, we use materia to cast spells and conjure up the elements," Dr. Triton said amusedly.</p><p>"According to the science department, magic is simply science that is yet to be explained," said the boy, "It's practically their motto."</p><p>"I agree that everything has an explanation," the woman said, "But when you already make up your mind ahead of time about what that explanation is…or isn't, then the answer is a lost cause. I meditate every night before bed and every morning before breakfast. I'd show you myself, but the Abbot is the one with the ability to almost reach inside your mind, and guide you."</p><p>"I don't think this person would want to see what's inside my mind," Sephiroth admitted hopelessly.</p><p><em>Oh, you poor child…</em>Dr. Triton thought wearily. "I think that's for him to decide. Let's take a walk back to the inn. A little exercise will get that medicine flowing, and you'll feel better. We'll discuss this together with Ifalna and Aerith tomorrow."</p><p>"Aerith will be sad," Sephiroth realized, "I know she'll cry when I tell her I'm leaving."</p><p>Dr. Triton smiled sadly. "You love that little girl so much, don't you?"</p><p>Reluctantly, Sephiroth nodded.</p><p>"I think she'll understand that you're doing this for her and her mother…as well as yourself."</p><p>Sephiroth stood up, ready to leave. "Thank you, Dr. Triton. For a doctor…you're all right."</p><p>The woman's eyes twinkled as the two of them headed for her door. "For a kid who planned to carjack me in the middle of the wastelands, you're not so bad either…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Time And Place To Heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9: A Time &amp; Place To Heal</p><p>Ifalna closed her eyes and rested her head against her hand, as she leaned against the coffee table she sat in front of.</p><p>"You do what you feel is best for you," she said, forcing herself to keep an even tone, and not letting her voice betray the sadness she felt.</p><p>She sat on the sofa in their room at the Shildra Inn. Aerith sat next to her, while Sephiroth had stood in front of them and explained everything. Dr. Triton stood off to the side, having filled in the rest of the story by explaining what exactly would happen when the time came for Sephiroth to leave.</p><p>"I want to go with you!" Aerith said stubbornly.</p><p>"No," said Sephiroth, "You're better off here with your mother. She needs you. And besides, you'll get to make friends with all of the other children who live here. I'll still be able to stay hidden from the Shinra, and learn how to fight like the monks. I'll come out even stronger than I am now, inside and outside. I promise I'll write to you every week."</p><p>"You're already strong!" Aerith protested, "Who's going to protect me if some mean person tries to hit me?"</p><p>"This isn't the Shinra," Sephiroth argued, "No one's going to hit you here. If you want to protect yourself, well, I keep telling you: ask your mother to sign you up for the kids' grappling class that Barnabas teaches."</p><p>"He's right, sweetheart," said Ifalna as she rubbed her daughter's shoulder reassuringly, "People don't hit children like that out here. And I can certainly pay for you to take self-defense classes with the other kids-"</p><p>"I don't <em>wanna</em> wrestle!" Aerith shrieked. She then began to cry.</p><p>Sephiroth cringed. He knew Aerith far too well.</p><p>"Please don't cry, Aerith," he said, kneeling down next to the little girl, "I don't like to see you sad."</p><p>"Then don't <em>make</em> me sad!" Aerith sobbed, "Stay here!"</p><p>"I can't," Sephiroth told her, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"MEANIE!" Aerith shouted as she stood up and ran over to her bed. She then dove under it, and continued to sob loudly from there.</p><p>Ifalna took a deep breath, and looked helplessly at Sephiroth.</p><p>"We still have some things to discuss regarding your first day on the job tomorrow," Dr. Triton reminded Ifalna.</p><p>Ifalna balked. "<em>Now?</em> Can't this wait?"</p><p>"I think the children need some time alone," Dr. Triton said, "Trust me…"</p><p>"I…" Ifalna glanced at the two small feet sticking out from under the bed. "Okay. Aerith, I'll be back in a little while…I know you're mad at Sephiroth, but you mind him while I'm gone, okay?"</p><p>There was no response. Ifalna rolled her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Okay?</em>" she said pointedly.</p><p>"…Yes…" Aerith sulked.</p><p>"We'll be downstairs in the lobby," Ifalna said as she and the doctor headed out the door.</p><p>"Aerith…" Sephiroth said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.</p><p>"Go away!"</p><p>"No, I won't go away," Sephiroth said, his frustration level rising.</p><p>"We were supposed to be a family!" Aerith shouted angrily, "You're supposed to be my big brother!"</p><p>"Don't you think I'd love that?" Sephiroth argued, "Because that would mean the world to me! But I can't just ignore the fact that I'm not doing well. I have to leave…or else, I'm afraid I might hurt somebody. You said it yourself the other day: I'm a frightening person just when I spar. When I fight for real, I'm a lot worse. Aerith…I hurt a lot of people when we escaped from Midgar. I'm just…really afraid that I'll hurt somebody here…somebody who doesn't deserve to get hurt."</p><p>There was silence for a moment.</p><p>"…Why do you want to hurt people?" Aerith finally asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Sephiroth answered, "I had people hurting me, just to see how fast I could heal from my injuries. I had people scaring me within an inch of my life, just to see how quickly I could protect myself. It doesn't make sense that I would want to hurt others the same way you and I have been hurt. I don't think I'm doing so well, Aerith. Dr. Triton thinks that if I go to live at the Gaian temple in Mideel, that the monks who live there can teach me how to make myself better."</p><p>Aerith's feet disappeared under the bed. Sephiroth could hear her turn around, and her hands appeared instead.</p><p>"How long will it take?" Aerith's voice seemed to be slightly calmer now.</p><p>"I don't know," Sephiroth answered sadly.</p><p>"Long enough to forget about me?" Aerith asked as her head peaked out, and red-rimmed green eyes stared up at him.</p><p>Sephiroth looked down at her. He smiled and knelt down in front of her. "How could you ever think that?" he asked as he gently took one of her hands, "It's only the bad things I want to forget- not the good things, like you and your mother."</p><p>"Will you write me letters, like you did when you went to Gongaga?" she asked softly, wiping her eyes.</p><p>"Yes," he answered with a reassuring smile, "I'll tell you all about the temple. Eventually, you'll start school, and you'll be able to write me back, and tell me what it's like going there. You're lucky, you know. I never got to go to a real school, and I probably never will."</p><p>"I'll start practicing writing my ABC's again," Aerith promised him, "And when I learn to read, I'll already know how to write. Mama says that she'll help me with my schoolwork when I start going, so she'll probably help me write my letters too."</p><p>"That's fine," Sephiroth said, still smiling and holding Aerith's hand, "And I'm not leaving for a couple days yet. So let's make a deal, okay? Let's not be sad right now, because I'm not gone yet. We'll still have fun together while I'm still here. I'll still be here long enough to finish reading you that new book Barnabas gave you the other day. And why don't we go to the Ice Palace right now? I've still got some money. We'll order something that makes our tongues change color, all right?"</p><p>Aerith nodded excitedly. Sephiroth helped her out from under the bed. Together they stood up, and left the room.</p><hr/><p>Elfé squinted as she opened her eyes, only for the morning sun to be shining directly in them. Quickly, she slid out of her hospital bed and pulled the blinds down.</p><p>"Good morning," Ifalna said brightly as she walked into the girl's room. "How are you feeling today?"</p><p>"I don't know," the girl answered as she sat on the bed and slid back underneath the sheets, "Dr. Triton says my operation is in two days."</p><p>Ifalna nodded solemnly. "Are you scared?" she asked as she sat down next to the girl.</p><p>"Something tells me I'll be okay after it's all over," said Elfé, "But…all the same…I just don't know what's going to happen afterward. I know I won't be the amazing fighter Master Terrato was training me to be. I…just hope I'm not a burden now."</p><p>"What would make you say something like that?" Ifalna asked as she laid a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "He'll be happy enough that you won't be having these attacks anymore, and that you'll live a long, healthy life."</p><p>"Everyone is counting on me," said Elfé, "Master Terrato even has me training the younger students in his class. Without my powers…what am I?"</p><p>"A young girl with her entire life ahead of her," Ifalna answered with a smile, wondering secretly if Terrato was aware of how much pressure this poor child was under...</p><p>"Is it true that you don't remember your past either?" Elfé suddenly asked.</p><p>"It is," the Cetra answered, "I only remember the past seven years or so."</p><p>"If you weren't able to cure your own amnesia, then I suppose you can't cure mine," Elfé sighed, looking out the window with a look of frustration.</p><p>"Don't give up hope," Ifalna said encouragingly, "They say anything can trigger a memory."</p><p>"Do you remember anything?" Elfé asked.</p><p>"The word 'sparks'," Ifalna answered, "I hear a young man say 'beautiful sparks'. I can't understand the context. Then there's the word 'geomancer'. You know, when I lived in Icicle Inn, I started growing my own food. Potatoes, tomatoes, the kind of stuff you can grow in a basement. But I had this urge to do so much more. Then when I saw the Geomancer's Grotto with the natural fountain and the pristinely carved stone, something about that seemed familiar to me."</p><p>Elfé shook her head. "No one could do what they did with the grotto except…oh, that's right…I heard that you're the last of..."</p><p>"To my knowledge," said Ifalna, "I'm the last living Ancient, or Cetra. I prefer Cetra. I may not know exactly how old I am, but I know I'm young enough that the word 'ancient' isn't a fun way to be described." She let out a chuckle at that. "Well, anyway, that's all I remember. What about you?"</p><p>"Being picked up and tossed in the air," Elfé answered thoughtfully, "A man smiling at me as I land back in his arms. Master Terrato thinks it could be my father. I really wish I could remember more, but…"</p><p>She then looked nervously at her afflicted hand.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Ifalna peered at the girl, concerned.</p><p>"Fuhito thinks maybe I'm best off not knowing, given the state I was in when he found me," Elfé answered, "That's part of what I don't remember. All I remember, aside from what I just told you, starts with waking up in Cosmo Canyon, in Master Terrato's…my house."</p><p>Ifalna frowned, not happy with the fact that Fuhito seemed to be a regular acquaintance of the girl. Why did Terrato allow his ward to socialize with someone as slippery as that boy?</p><p>"Master Barnabas told me about his sparring match with Sephiroth," Elfé recalled, "I suppose he'll be the new prodigy of the resistance…'Avalanche', as they're starting to call it."</p><p>Ifalna suddenly looked sad.</p><p>"Sephiroth is leaving for Mideel in a couple of days," she explained to Elfé, "And personally, I think you're both too young to be involved in something so heavy as a group of rebels. You have years before you can decide what you want to do."</p><p>"He's leaving?" Elfé looked disappointed. "Then can you do me a favor? Can you get him to come see me before he leaves? I never got to thank him for bringing me here so quickly. I can still scarcely believe what happened that day."</p><p>Ifalna smiled at the girl. "I'll ask him."</p><p>"Thank you," said Elfé.</p><hr/><p>"Ifalna will not be happy at all if she finds out what we're doing," Sephiroth warned Elfé as he carried the girl piggy-back across the rocky path that lead to Barnabas' training spot.</p><p>Earlier in the day, Ifalna had brought Sephiroth to see the sick girl. When she had stepped out for just a moment, Elfé announced what she wanted to do. She wanted to have one last sparring session with someone her age who could put up a good fight, before her surgery. Sephiroth had agreed, since he had been curious about the girl with the mysterious powers of strength, speed and stamina. If she really <em>was</em> going to lose all of that after the surgery, then he decided he might as well help fulfill her last request.</p><p>They made plans to sneak her out next evening, when Nurse Sheila would be working and everyone else would be asleep. The woman in question was more interested in her books than she was in doing her job properly(namely keeping an eye on the patients). Elfé had already had success in sneaking around her when she wanted a bit of fresh air late at night, or an extra helping of ice cream from the freezer in the staff lounge.</p><p>"We're almost there," Elfé remarked.</p><p>"Good!" Aerith piped in, "I'm getting tired."</p><p>"I knew that would happen when you decided to come with me rather than stay in bed," Sephiroth chuckled as he set Elfé down on the platform, "But, I promised to spend my time with you until it was time for me to leave. And I suppose we can't have a proper sparring match without my favorite referee."</p><p>"But we're asking this little girl to lie to her mother," Elfé said disapprovingly as she took a few steps back, unsheathed her sword and swung it a few times.</p><p>"Silly!" Aerith giggled, "If my mother <em>asks</em> me if Seph and I snuck you out to have a sword-fight, then I'll say yes. If she doesn't, then do I really have to say anything?"</p><p>Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. Five years old and already lying by omission? She would be quite the challenge for Ifalna once she got older. At least this made things easier right now.</p><p>"You were a lot less eager to sneak out here when I wanted to watch Barnabas train," Sephiroth recalled.</p><p>"It's not nice to sneak up on people," Aerith admonished him, "This is different. You're helping someone."</p><p>"The adults won't see it that way," Sephiroth pointed out.</p><p>"Even the grown-ups outside of Midgar are silly," said Aerith, "Mama did a good job taking care of Elfé. She has the Lifestream holding her. Nothing bad is going to happen from a few minutes of playing. People worry too much!"</p><p>Sephiroth nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Ready?" Aerith asked loudly.</p><p>Elfé assumed a fighting stance. Sephiroth summoned Masamune and did the same.</p><p>"Hajime!" Aerith shouted as she swung her hand down.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Where are you?" Ifalna asked as she searched through the bright green tendrils that made up the Lifestream, "Gast, I can sense you here! Please show yourself!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Ifalna."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She spun around and saw him standing in front of her. He looked the same as the last time they had met, as the dead never changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've been healing," Gast remarked, "in many senses of the word."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Have you been watching?" Ifalna asked warily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gast nodded. "I hate that there was nothing I could do. I couldn't protect you while they…" He trailed off and shook his head angrily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't," Ifalna said as she took his hand. "I've decided I'm not going to let it affect the rest of my life."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad. One day the time will come when you meet someone else…if you haven't already."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna shook her head. "I think it's a little soon to talk about that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it? I know fate ripped us apart when we were really only just starting out, but what's done is done. The vows were 'till death do us part', and I'm unfortunately, quite dead."</em>
</p><p><em>Ifalna nodded silently, a pained expression on her face. </em> <em>"We were so happy together…" she whispered.</em></p><p>
  <em>"We'll both be happy again," her late husband reassured her, "You'll find someone, and as for me…it's time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time?" Ifalna looked confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've spent the past five years resisting the Lifestream," Gast explained, "just so I could make sure you and Aerith were all right. Only this past month have I been able to see that you are indeed doing well. I'm happy to know that the two of you will be fine, and I think that holds true no matter what happens. You'll move on…and so will I. I can't ignore the call of the planet anymore, Ifalna."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll never see you again?!" Ifalna realized, devastated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HUSH...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A warm, soothing sensation filled Ifalna from head to toe. She recognized the booming yet gentle voice that she heard only a few times, when things became too much for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Planet…" she whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LIFE IS FLEETING…LOVE IS FOREVER…YOU WILL NEVER FORGET...</em>
</p><p><em>"But I </em>have<em> forgotten," Ifalna laughed bitterly, "That's part of my problem."</em></p><p>
  <em>THE KEY TO THAT WILL COME IN TIME. FOR NOW, YOU MUST HEAL. JUST AS THE CALAMITY'S CHILD HEALS, SO WILL YOU.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen to your old friend," Gast chuckled, "I think it knows what it's talking about."</em>
</p><p><em>"The planet is right about one thing," said Ifalna as she approached her husband and slid her arms around him, "I'll never </em>ever<em> forget you."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Not so long as our daughter keeps wearing those sunglasses of mine, you won't," Gast said with a grin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna felt a tear trickle down her cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye, Ifalna…" Gast whispered, "You truly were my salvation."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I got you killed," Ifalna sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Better to live a short, honest life, than a long life of sin," Gast pointed out, "which I would have done had not not been for you."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then leaned in and kissed her one last time. When the kiss ended, Ifalna could see tears running down her late husband's face as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell Aerith how much I love her..." he said, "She's such a curious little tyke..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like her father..." Ifalna whispered. She looked around. "She must be having trouble sleeping...I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to her personally."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As long as she's safe and happy, that's all that matters," Gast acknowledged. "She's beginning to look so much like you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna stepped back as she felt him start to fade away. Professor Gast Faremis smiled one last time and blew his wife a kiss before he disappeared completely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Ifalna's heart could break any further, she felt herself enveloped by the planet's warmth once more. She smiled, fading from the Lifestream before settling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"That was probably the best match I've ever had," Sephiroth panted as he stood above Elfé. Despite Aerith's assurances that Elfé would be fine, Sephiroth had discarded his normal victory stance of one foot on his opponent's chest for a modified pose. He still didn't want to go too far, and simply had each foot planted next to either side of her body.</p><p>Perhaps that was a sign of hope, if he wasn't going too far?</p><p>Elfé lay panting, staring up at him with both amazement and admiration in her eyes.</p><p>"You could still be a good swordswoman," Sephiroth told her as he stepped back and helped her up, "For only a year-and-a-half's worth of training, you've got good technique. You only lost against me because I've been training a lot longer." He smirked. "Otherwise, you <em>might</em> be the one carrying <em>me</em> back to the hospital."</p><p>"Wow…" Aerith whispered. She walked up to Elfé. "You're really, really good!"</p><p>Elfé managed a tiny smile. "Thank you. I gave it the best I could for my last fight."</p><p>"Last fight?" Aerith repeated, frowning.</p><p>"After the materia embedded in my hand is removed tomorrow, I'll no longer have the strength and speed that I fought with just now," Elfé explained to the little girl.</p><p>Aerith scowled. "So you were cheating just now?"</p><p>Elfé stopped short and stared at the child. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"If the materia was what was making you so strong, then that's cheating!" Aerith explained matter-of-factly. "That means that once the operation is over, and you get better, you can start practicing for real!"</p><p>"I…" Elfé glanced at Sephiroth, and then back at Aerith, "I never thought of it that way."</p><p>"How old are you?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure," Elfé said as she scratched the back of her head, "I figure I'm about ten or so."</p><p>"Most people are older when they start training with the sword," said Sephiroth, "The standard Shinra army recruit is eighteen right now…though when I left, they were planning to lower the age of acceptance to fourteen. Still, though, a lot of recruits pick up a sword for the very first time in their lives while in basic training. You and I are the same age, and kids like us have a considerable head-start."</p><p>"What about me?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"What <em>about</em> you?" Sephiroth replied.</p><p>"I wanna be strong too!" Aerith said, "I've decided. I still don't wanna use a sword, because I don't wanna cut people…but Uncle Barnabas says there's other weapons out there that don't cut. You just bonk people on the head with them, or knock them down."</p><p>"Escrima?" Elfé suggested to Sephiroth.</p><p>"Hmm…maybe," Sephiroth mused, "A hammer might be a bit too heavy for someone of Aerith's size…I say a good old-fashioned staff might work."</p><p>"You're probably right," Elfé agreed.</p><p>"You really should learn hand-to-hand," Sephiroth said to Aerith, "I keep telling you that ANSMA would be a good place for you to study."</p><p>"ANSMA?" Aerith repeated, not understanding.</p><p>"The Academy of Non-Striking Martial Arts," Sephiroth reminded her, "The school that Master Terrato runs."</p><p>"Once I recover," Elfé said, "I hope to still be able to train there."</p><p>"So I'd see you there if I took wrestling lessons?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"It's more than just wrestling, but yes," Elfé answered, "I'd be there."</p><p>"Okay, I'll do it," said Aerith.</p><p>Sephiroth chuckled. Deciding to take lessons just because another kid was doing it. He had spent weeks trying to convince her using logical reasons, to no avail. What a whimsical child.</p><hr/><p>"Here," Ifalna handed Sephiroth a paper bag, "It's a tuna fish sandwich and a pear, in case you get hungry."</p><p>He stood at the bus depot the next morning, his bags packed and sitting next to him. Ifalna, Aerith, and Barnabas stood in front of him. The mood was somber, and nobody had said much on the way there.</p><p>Dr. Triton was operating on Elfé that very moment. She had said her goodbyes to Sephiroth an hour ago.</p><p>Sephiroth looked at Ifalna. "Tell Elfé goodbye for me. I look forward to hearing about her progress. Tell Dr. Triton I'll miss her sea-salt ice cream."</p><p>"Ah, Seph…" Barnabas laughed, "Only you could fall in love with the Dragon Lady's freezer-burned popsicles. There's a creamery in East Mideel that makes the Ice Palace look lame by comparison."</p><p>Sephiroth chuckled as he went over to Barnabas and shook his hand. He then leaned in closely.</p><p>"Look after them while I'm gone," Sephiroth whispered to the fighter, "You're a good swordsman, even if I did beat you at sparring. But I beat everyone."</p><p>"Sure thing, you cocky little punk," Barnabas said good-naturedly.</p><p>Just then, Aerith pounced on Sephiroth, clinging to his waist.</p><p>"Bye, Seph…" she said, her voice breaking.</p><p>Suddenly, Sephiroth lifted the little girl into the air and her closely to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.</p><p>"Don't forget about me…" he whispered, immediately wondering why he had said that.</p><p>"Never!" Aerith promised, "I love you, Seph..."</p><p>Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as he set her down. "I love you too," he said. Then, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned forward, planting a small kiss in the middle of her forehead.</p><p>Ifalna started to choke up. Never before had she seen Sephiroth kiss anyone. Barnabas quickly put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him, slightly surprised by the gesture, but allowed his hand to remain there.</p><p>"Mama, you told <em>me</em> not to cry and now <em>you're</em> doing it!" Aerith accused her mother.</p><p>"Sorry…" Ifalna laughed, "I'll try harder, okay?"</p><p>Sephiroth went over to Ifalna and hugged her, closing his eyes.</p><p>"You're going to be okay," Ifalna whispered, "I'm so proud of you…and I know you'll keep making me proud."</p><p>"I never had a mother…" Sephiroth began, but found himself unable to say anything else.</p><p>"I know…" Ifalna said. He didn't need to say anything else. Just that alone said it all. He was just as much the son she never had as she was the mother he never had. "And you're welcome back here anytime. Hopefully we'll have an actual home for you to visit by then."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded silently as he then turned around and walked toward the waiting shuttle bus. All of the other people boarding had already said goodbye to their respective friends and loved ones, and had gotten on. He quickly boarded the bus, sitting in an empty seat in the back by the window. A pained expression crossed his face as he placed both of his hands on the window. The door closed with a loud hissing noise, making him jump. His eyes never left Aerith and Ifalna as the bus slowly pulled away from the only two people he ever loved.</p><p>Only when they were finally out of sight did several tears manage to make their way down his face.</p><hr/><p>"Aerith?"</p><p>The five-year-old glanced at her mother from next to the window where she sat. It had been several hours since Sephiroth had left. She had followed Ifalna to her job at the hospital, where Aerith stayed in a playroom with two other children around her age, whose parents also worked in the hospital. All of the staff had complimented Ifalna on having such an adorable and well-behaved daughter, but Ifalna figured that Aerith's subdued behavior was more out of depression than obedience. She had told Aerith about her father's spirit becoming one with the planet, and that they would no longer be able to speak with him anymore. That coupled with Sephiroth's departure had left the child quiet and withdrawn for most of the day. Barnabas had bought her a candy bar, and Dr. Triton had presented her with a sketch pad for her to draw on, but both currently lay untouched.</p><p>Ifalna smiled at her. "Why aren't you coloring? Don't you usually like to get your crayons out after dinner?"</p><p>"Not tonight," Aerith sighed. She resumed staring outside, watching the sun setting in the distance.</p><p>Ifalna held out her arms. "Come here, sweetie."</p><p>Aerith got up from her seat and walked over to the couch where her mother sat. Ifalna pulled the little girl into her lap and held her close.</p><p>"Sephiroth has been through a lot in his life," she explained gently, "He's hurting inside. He needs spiritual healing, which the monks can help him with. They'll be looking after him. It took years for him to become the way he is…it'll probably take years to make him better."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with him!" Aerith insisted stubbornly.</p><p>"You know that's not true…" Ifalna said sadly, "You feel it just like I do."</p><p>"You said Sephiroth was family!" Aerith cried, "Families aren't supposed to get split up!"</p><p>"But they do sometimes…" Ifalna said softly, "That's why Elfé lives with Master Terrato, instead of with her parents. It's why I'm here with you, while your father was absorbed into the Lifestream."</p><p>"I don't like it," Aerith said as she lay down and put her head in her mother's lap, "It's too sad!"</p><p>Ifalna looked pained. "I know it is. But-!" she then smiled, "-we've got a lot of new things happening to us now. And we're not going to have much time to sit around feeling sad. You're going to be starting school in the fall. I have my new job, and eventually, we won't be living at the inn anymore. You'll be making new friends, and you know Sephiroth will write to us. Now that you'll be in school, you'll learn how to write back."</p><p>Aerith scrubbed at her eyes and said nothing.</p><p>"I'll miss him too," said Ifalna, "You know he'll come and visit us, right? He promised, remember?"</p><p>"Okay," Aerith mumbled, her face buried in her mother's knee.</p><p>"Ohhh…I know you're sad, little one," Ifalna whispered soothingly as she stroked her daughter's hair, blinking back her own tears. "But you'll be okay…the both of you will be okay…"</p><hr/><p>"Good morning, milady," Barnabas said playfully as Ifalna walked into the lobby the next morning. The handyman/fighter stood on a ladder putting a new light-bulb into an overhead lamp.</p><p>"Hello," Ifalna greeted him with a smile. "Say, how many grapplers <em>does</em> it take to change a light-bulb?"</p><p>"Oh-<em>ho!</em> I like that!" Barnabas chuckled as he climbed down the ladder.</p><p>"Is there anywhere I <em>won't</em> run into you?" Ifalna teased.</p><p>"The men's room, I'm hoping," Barnabas joked, "I mean, I need <em>some</em> privacy at least..."</p><p>"You-!" Ifalna bit her lip to keep from laughing as she shook her head. Barnabas simply grinned back at her.</p><p>"How's Aerith?" he asked.</p><p>Ifalna's expression sobered. "Still a little sad," she sighed, "But she did seem excited when I told her I'd start teaching her how to write the alphabet. And she's happy that she'll be starting school soon. She wants to learn to read as soon as possible, so she can write to Sephiroth herself."</p><p>Barnabas nodded. "And how are you?"</p><p>Ifalna smiled. "Aside from missing Sephiroth, what can I say? In just a few weeks, my life has completely turned around. And honestly…I have faith that things will turn out all right for Sephiroth as well…and that makes me happier than I've been…in a very long time."</p><p>Barnabas nodded. "That means a lot to me," he said. "Ever since the three of you came here, life's been just a bit more interesting."</p><p>"Sephiroth's not the only one dealing with nightmares, though," Ifalna confessed, "I'll have this one dream that's always the same: I'm too sick to go on…or I've been shot. There I am…on the floor…for some reason I always hear a train whistling. All I can do is call out to anyone who can hear…or will listen…I beg them to take Aerith somewhere safe…then I wake up."</p><p>"Just a dream," Barnabas reassured her.</p><p>Ifalna nodded uneasily. "Yes, I know. Maybe it's just that I'm not used to having things turn out as wonderfully as they have lately. I keep doubting my luck."</p><p>"Yeah, well, you know, sometimes things actually <em>stay</em> good," the athletic man pointed out, "So just keep planning for the future. Speaking of which, what <em>have </em>you planned? You've got yourself a nice little job courtesy of my aunt. What happens next?"</p><p>"There's a nice little two-bedroom apartment I was checking out," said Ifalna, "Tomorrow I plan to get the ball rolling on signing a lease."</p><p>"Any plans for a housewarming party?" Barnabas asked hopefully.</p><p>"You and Dr. Triton are certainly invited for dinner," Ifalna happily informed him. "All of the fire-cats can hopefully come over as well, along with Master Terrato and Elfé. Hopefully she'll be better by then. I also hoped I could steal Elder Bugenhagen away from his observatory for the evening. I think the place will fit us all."</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it," Barnabas said happily.</p><p>Ifalna nodded. "Now in the meantime, I'll wait for word from Sephiroth. I hope he gets to the temple all right. That, and I hope he's able to settle in all right…"</p><hr/><p>The bus had arrived at yet another non-Shinra port after a day's worth of traveling. The ship Sephiroth then boarded was faster than the one that had taken him to the western continent. It had only taken three days to cross the seas, passing underneath both the western and eastern continents, finally arriving on the west coast of Mideel.</p><p>An old friend of Dr. Triton's had met Sephiroth at the port, and driven him to the large stone fortress-like building. The grand abbot himself was waiting outside. Introductions were made, and Sephiroth followed the old man into his office. After telling his story to both both Dr. Triton and Ifalna, he had become used to explaining himself. It had ended up being slightly easier to tell the grand abbot exactly why he had come, despite the fact that he was talking to a complete stranger. However, Dr. Triton had nothing but praise for the grand abbot, and had encouraged him to trust the old man.</p><p>It was already dinnertime when their meeting had ended. Sephiroth was given a child-sized set of initiate robes, and matched up with a mentor: a senior initiate who already knew the ropes of life at the temple. The two of them ate dinner together, Sephiroth only speaking when spoken to. He knew the grand abbot was important to his progress, but the young man he sat in front of at the small table in the mess hall…well, he probably wasn't a bad guy, but Sephiroth knew he would never be the outgoing type. His mentor had better learn to deal with that.</p><p>"I'm sure the grand abbot told you he'd be working with you this week to identify the root of your problems," said the mentor as they ate.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded, rolling the sleeves on the grey robes he now wore. The last thing he wanted was to get food on them.</p><p>"I was a mess when I first arrived and started working with him," the young man told him, "I'd had a nervous breakdown due to parental pressure to attend Shinra University. I'd graduated high school when I was fifteen, and had every choice available for college. Frankly, I wanted to go to Ragnarok University, but my folks are both brainwashed by the Shinra. Dad's an architect who designed the president's summer home, and my mom is part of their huge legal team. I'd heard about the temple when I spoke to a Ragnarok alumna who had trained here under one of the less intensive programs. She visited me in the psych ward when I was recovering, told me the details, and well, here I am, three years later."</p><p>Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. So the Shinra had hurt his psyche as well? Perhaps he and this guy did have something in common with after all.</p><p>"I hate the Shinra," he said angrily.</p><p>The senior initiate grinned. "Well, I did too, but hate doesn't exactly make the world go around, no matter how much it seems to be true. See…I've forgiven my parents…even though they still haven't forgiven me for leaving."</p><p>"Forgiveness isn't something I see in my cards," Sephiroth stated, his voice cold as ice.</p><p>"Well, one step at a time," the young man said reassuringly, "First, the grand abbot will work to identify the dark thoughts that are bringing your head into such a bad place. Then…well, that's up to you. The temple gives you the tools, but you're the one who chooses what to do with them..."</p><hr/><p>The housewarming dinner had been enjoyable for all involved. Everyone that Ifalna had invited had shown up, even Bugenhagen on his floating green sphere. Dr. Triton and Barnabas had cooked and brought dinner over, while Shuroya, Kimu, and Terrato had contributed their funds to buy the nice dinner table the group now sat at, complete with chairs. Shuroya, Kimu, Nanaki and Deneh ate off the floor, which Ifalna had apologized for more than once. She promised to get a coffee table for the four of them to eat off of as soon as possible. The feline beasts simply shrugged it off, claiming they were used to eating off the floor.</p><p>"It doesn't make us true animals," Kimu had laughed.</p><p>Aerith, Elfé, Nanaki and Deneh had amused themselves in Aerith's currently empty bedroom(save for a cot and a suitcase). The two younger fire-cats told stories while Aerith and Elfé listened attentively.</p><p>Everybody that came had commented on Elfé's speedy recovery, and had toasted Ifalna, thankful to her again for having discovered the cause of Elfé's sickness. The Cetra had blushed furiously and endured everyone's sincere praise.</p><p>Finally, Aerith began to nod off, signaling to everyone that it was likely time to go home. Goodbyes were said, thank-you's were exchanged, and finally Ifalna was able to put Aerith to bed.</p><p>Just as she was about to sit in her room and read, there was a knock at the door. Figuring that someone might have forgotten something, she went to answer.</p><p>"Oh, Barnabas!" she said with a smile as the rugged man stood in her doorway, "Did you leave something here?"</p><p>Barnabas glanced at his feet, and then at her face.</p><p>"I'd hoped to get a moment alone to talk to you," he said, "But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that everyone likes you so much, and as a result they keep taking up your time. I thought maybe I'd just talk to you tomorrow, but I don't wanna wait that long."</p><p>"Do you want to come inside?" Ifalna asked, sensing that Barnabas was serious about whatever it was he wanted to talk about.</p><p>Barnabas nodded as he stepped inside. Ifalna closed the door.</p><p>"I'm just gonna come right out and ask you," Barnabas said to her: "How exactly do you feel about me?"</p><p>Ifalna looked away. With all the smiles, jokes and pleasantries exchanged, and the meals they had shared over the past month, she had half-expected this conversation to occur. Still, she was surprised, as she had thought it wouldn't be for yet a while longer.</p><p>She turned around, a troubled look now clouding her face.</p><p>"If this is a one-sided thing…" Barnabas pressed, stepping closer to her, "...please tell me and I'll leave it alone."</p><p>"No…" Ifalna admitted, "It's not. You've been so kind to me…and to Aerith and Sephiroth. And...I enjoy spending time with you."</p><p>Barnabas reached out and took her hand. "I'm glad..." he said softly.</p><p>"It's been such a long time…" Ifalna whispered, "…since I ever thought about the possibility of…" she trailed off. Love and (consensual)sex were things she had made herself forget when she had lost her freedom. But now the potential for it all was standing right next to her, and a lot to handle. The thought if it was nothing compared to the burning feeling inside that she hadn't felt in five years, as she felt the warmth of Barnabas' hand clasped over hers.</p><p>"You still think about Aerith's father, don't you?" he said quietly.</p><p>"He understands," said Ifalna, "Last week…he finally said goodbye to me. He's one with the planet now."</p><p>"I still can't get over it…" Barnabas marveled softly, "The last known Cetra."</p><p>"A gift and a curse for as long as I can remember," Ifalna sighed, "The Planet forgive me…"</p><p>"You're hardly a curse…" Barnabas said as he placed his other hand on hers as well. "The truth of the matter is, I'm falling hard for you, and fast. I've also grown quite attached to that little girl of yours.</p><p>"I'll admit…" Ifalna said slowly, looking straight ahead, "…I've grown very fond of you as well."</p><p>"It's your call…" He gently squeezed her hand.</p><p>"It's all happening so quickly…" Ifalna said as she closed her eyes, finding the feel of his hands on hers pleasant, despite her heart pounding due to nerves.</p><p>Sensing that he might be pressuring her, Barnabas let go and stepped back.</p><p>"I'm a patient man," he reassured her, lifting his hands up slightly as if in surrender, "If you want, we can do it like this: tomorrow, I take you out for lunch during your break. Then I walk you home after work. Little things. We'll see where it goes from there?"</p><p>"I'd like that," Ifalna answered sincerely, relieved that he didn't expect to wind up in her bed right away. Still, she couldn't help wondering how something like <em>that</em> would work around Aerith...</p><p>Barnabas lifted his hand to Ifalna's face, softly caressing it. "You got it," he whispered, "I don't mind slow and steady." He turned around and headed for the door, opening it and casting one last smile in Ifalna's direction before he left. "Goodnight, milady..."</p><p>Ifalna's hand rose up, absently touching the part of her face where his fingers had been. She sat down on the empty living room floor, gazing at the stars through her window. She stayed there for a good half-hour before she rose, and then went to get ready for bed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>June, 1990</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Sephiroth,</em>
</p><p><em>Elfé has made a full recovery, and seems almost as if she's coming out of a fog. Her personality is more vibrant than the distant young girl we all first met. </em><em>Personally, I feel nothing but dread when I touch that strange object that was taken out of her, but Bugenhagen took a keen interest in it. Thus, off it went to his observatory with all of his other planetary knick-knacks. Contrary to what I'd thought before, it's actually a </em>piece<em> of a large materia, the likes of which I've never seen before…at least not that I can remember.</em></p><p>
  <em>Fuhito was caught trying to steal that same materia piece from Bugenhagen's place. I don't know what kind of ideas were going through that boy's head, but I'm glad he didn't get his hands on it. Bugenhagen didn't want to press charges, but Dr. Triton fired the boy, and he suddenly left town two days ago. I'm glad that we kept your location a secret, especially when you told me what he said about Hojo. True, he doesn't know the extent of Hojo's dirty secrets, but anyone can see that the "walking mass of complexes" as you cleverly put it, is insane. Why anyone would admire a monster like him is beyond me. I'm glad that boy is gone, but part of me worries what he'll do next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew saving the money we made from selling that stolen Shinra gear would pay off! I was able to put in a deposit for a month-to-month lease on a two-bedroom apartment for myself and Aerith. You'll see the pictures of it enclosed inside. It's hard for now, since the place is unfurnished. Aerith and I have been sleeping on cots for the time being. Dr. Triton offered me extra work following her around on her rounds on the outskirts of town. I figure in about two weeks, Aerith and I will finally have nice beds to sleep in. Right now, we have a dining room table and chairs, courtesy of Master Terrato, Shuroya and Kimu. The living room, however, is empty for now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are your lodgings like? I imagine they can't be much more basic than ours are right now. I hope you're settling in nicely. We both miss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna &amp; Aerith</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Ifalna &amp; Aerith,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cots aren't so bad once you get used to them, but I suppose you don't plan to give them a chance. Haha(see? I'm laughing!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you both as well, but they certainly don't give you the chance to lay around and feel sorry for yourself. I'm busy every waking hour of the day with chores, meditation, martial arts, more meditation, and for the kids at the orphanage, one-on-one time with our mentors.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>My own mentor, along with the abbot, works with me to help reach inside my mind and see what's eating away at me. I won't lie, they're worried about me, just as you and Dr. Triton were. It's hard. I can't explain right now. But I won't let my demons win. If Jenova is truly responsible for the fragile state of my mind, then I'm really going to have my work cut out for me, but I know the Shinra, and particularly Hojo didn't help. I'm just glad that you had the courtesy to tell me about that monster all those years ago. The Shinra would have been all too happy to keep that from me, just as they kept my parentage, and even where and when I was born.  My mentor said it's as if they didn't want me to feel human.  I've been thinking about that a lot lately.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>One more thing: they asked me what my last name was. I decided to use my mother's name. You can see that on the return address. I wrote S. Crescent(I abbreviated my first name just in case Shinra has eyes in the postal system).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sephiroth</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Sephiroth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the risk of sounding like a broken record, you know what I always tell you: don't ever give up. You're not Jenova. You're Sephiroth: a unique and very special person, who I owe my life and sanity to. Humanity is within your reach; I know you'll get through this. Aerith and I will pray for you every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish there was more to write, aside from the fact that we did finally get our beds, delivered from Dragoonshire. They say that furniture built using lumber from there is built to last. Hopefully my back will stop hurting now. At least Aerith wasn't in any pain. We're both looking forward to going to bed tonight, though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make a good point about Shinra watching the mail. Hence why the return address in this letter simply has my initials: I.F. Aerith and I both think that 'Sephiroth Crescent' sounds very distinguished.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep working hard. You're doing so well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna &amp; Aerith</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>September, 1990</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ifalna &amp; Aerith,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't say anything in my previous letters this past summer, because I wanted to be sure it wasn't just wishful thinking. For the past two months, I've been spending my free time with two guys my age from Banora. I met them when I was on a field trip with the other initiates. There was an arms tournament, and there happened to be an under-12 division. I had no interest in entering at the time, so I simply watched from the concessions stand. Have you ever had soft pretzels? The variety of toppings you can put on them are a force to be reckoned with, putting sea-salt ice cream to shame(don't tell Dr. Triton I said that).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The contest was a farce, both the youth and adult versions, UNTIL, a boy my age with red hair entered the ring. He turned the contest into a joke the way he could move with a sword. I instantly changed my mind and wanted to enter, but registration was closed, much to my complete disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After he swept the next two matches, another competitor around my age stepped in. Well-built fellow, with black hair. Not as cocky-looking as the red-head, but just as skilled, and he made a mockery of his opponents…so to speak. He wasn't showing off the way the other one was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inevitably, they fought their way to the last match, where they squared off for a good ten minutes until they ran out of time. Finally, the black-haired one was declared the winner by the judges- split decision, which basically means it was a very close match.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't help myself. Afterwards, I found them, summoned Masamune, and I challenged them each. (That probably wasn't fair, as they were both using wooden swords.) You should have seen the looks on their faces. I think they had been used to being second-to-none for a very long time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First I fought the red-head(his name is Genesis; don't worry, they had a spare wooden sword I used). I still won, but it was the most challenging fight I had...until I fought the other one(his name is Angeal) right after. Took much longer. Never has that happened. Even Barnabas lost to me in a fraction of the time it took with these guys, despite his incredible sword skills. But two boys my own age, no less. Rather than feel threatened, I'm excited by all of this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so glad the Shinra don't concern themselves with this area. They would never stop harassing those two to join their army. I'll admit- they would make good soldiers once they're older. However, I think I see Genesis growing up to be a poet…or an inventor. He reads poetry, and he's actually created his own juice using Banora Whites(very popular fruit down here).  He sells it to all the other kids, but now some of their parents have started buying it at his juice stand.  His father was talking about ordering bottles that he could store them in and distribute them properly.  I guess his parents have connections with the local businesses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angeal…he's the kind of person you can have a serious conversation with. I think you both would enjoy meeting him. I've never met a boy who enjoyed gardening, but that happens to be one of his hobbies. I'm sure he'd love to pick your brain for gardening tips, Ifalna. He helped his mother grow some pretty good tomatoes, and she turned them into the best sauce I've ever had the pleasure of putting on a plate of pasta(no more low-carb diets for me).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every week since I've met them, we "hang out", as they put it. We explore the wilderness, kill monsters and sell their hides for gil. Angeal and I help Genesis make his juice, which we sell every Saturday. I had the idea of marketing the drink to Mideel…and Cosmo Canyon, which is why I sent this express package where you'll find two bottles of Banora White apple juice: one for you, and one for Aerith. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How is Aerith liking school?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sephiroth</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Sephiroth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't be happier for you that you've made friends your own age, with two very exceptional boys from your description! (I think Aerith is a bit jealous, but I know she'll get over it)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The juice is delicious. Aerith and I were sad to run out of it so quickly. I think it would make an excellent addition to the Ice Palace's menu. Ask your friend if he's ever tried freezing it. Add some vodka to it, and it might make a good mixed drink to serve at the bar.(I certainly hope you three wait until you're of age to try it, though!)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith is quickly making friends of her own at school. Every day she tells me about the other children. She was frustrated that she didn't come home from her first day already knowing how to read, but she now knows it will take time. Today, she learned to count by tens, and has been doing so all evening. I finally had to put a moratorium on counting, it was simply driving me crazy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look forward to hearing more about your new friends. Your letters from this past summer did seem brighter, and I'm happy to know that they were probably contributing to that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna &amp; Aerith</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>January, 1991</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Sephiroth,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have some wonderful news! As I mentioned to you in previous letters, Barnabas and I have been seeing each other for the past several months. Last night, he proposed to me, and I said yes. Aerith and I will be moving into his house on the outskirts of town as soon as possible. We haven't set a date just yet, but we'd like to be married sometime this spring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aerith is very excited about this. She's thrilled to finally have a "daddy". Sephiroth…this may sound a bit strange considering how young you are, but I would be ecstatic if you not only could make it to the wedding, but also if you would be the one to give me away. Yes, you'd have to dress up, but no, not in a full suit. I really hope you say yes. You have no idea how much it would mean to me, and to Aerith.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of Aerith, I have included her very first letter to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ifalna</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>There was also a piece of paper with a crudely-drawn light blue dress, with shaky handwriting below:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>DEAR SEPHIROTH,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>THIS IS MY DRESS FOR THE WEDING DINNER!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AERITH</em>
</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth smiled as he put down his most recent letter. He got up, and left his dorm room, preparing to see the Grand Abbot about applying for his first leave...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 2: Prologue: Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: Bad Day</p><p>April, 2003</p><p>Twenty-three-year-old Angeal Hewley examined the corpse of the monster he had just killed, and then pulled a cloth out of the cargo pocket on his pants. He began to clean the blood off of his large broadsword.</p><p>"I'll throw this thing in the cargo bed," Sephiroth offered as he grabbed the body of the giant beast, dragging it toward Angeal's old pickup truck, which sat nearby.</p><p>Genesis Rhapsodos looked around the jungle they had been wandering through, where they had spent the last hour killing monsters. "I think that's it," he said.</p><p>"No signs of life." Angeal agreed.</p><p>They waited until Sephiroth walked back over to them.</p><p>Genesis grinned. "So let's have some fun, huh?"</p><p>"Very well…" Sephiroth said with a nod.</p><p>"Does one of us referee?" Angeal asked, lifting up his broadsword, "Or will we do 'two on one'?"</p><p>"Two on one," Genesis answered, maintaining his grin as he lifted up a rapier and glanced at the dark-haired man, "Your first match with that fancy new sword, Angeal! Perhaps you and I should team up against Sephiroth and see how that new…what do you call that thing again?"</p><p>Angeal smiled proudly. "Buster Sword."  The raven-haired swordsman chuckled inwardly at the thought of battling Sephiroth. He was no fool. He knew such a battle was a being a glutton for punishment. Even when he and Genesis teamed up against Sephiroth, and even though they had all started training in swordplay at an early age, the two of them only won one out of four matches together. Sephiroth was a force to be reckoned with, and by now, they knew the details of why that was so. Still, it gave Angeal and Genesis something to strive for, and it certainly kept Sephiroth on his toes if nothing else...</p><p>Sephiroth took several steps back and gave Masamune a few practice swings. "Use it well," he said appreciatively, "I've never seen you work harder than you have this past year to buy that thing."</p><p>"You should have just let your dad get it for you like he offered," Genesis said, shaking his head ruefully, "Now your small fortune you've saved up for so long is gone."</p><p>Angeal shook his head. "And let him go to his grave paying off the debt he'd get into in order to afford this? I already had most of the money anyway. He didn't know that."</p><p>It was true. Angeal had always saved his share of the money the earned from Genesis' apple juice business, and their monster-hunting business. Unlike Sephiroth, who relished in having the freedom to earn and spend money, and Genesis, who was arguably spoiled, Angeal had what his two best friends teasingly referred to as "financial honor".</p><p>Genesis merely referred to it as Angeal being tight-fisted.</p><p>"I'd rather my father enjoy his retirement," Angeal went on, "Try to be considerate, Genesis. I can always earn more money in due time.  Business is always good."</p><p>"Good thing the sword-smith kept it on hold for you during the year it took you to earn the rest of the money," Sephiroth stated, "And in any case, I'd never seen your father so proud of you as he was when you bought it."</p><p>That had been the year that Angeal and Genesis had ventured off the island of Mideel to peddle Banora White apple juice where they could. They had asked Sephiroth to join them, and he did…but insisted on splitting up when they went to Gongaga. Sephiroth continued north up to Cosmo Canyon, where Genesis and Angeal knew he had friends that he wrote to frequently.</p><p>"So," Genesis said, steering his friend back to the point of their excursion, "You and me against Sephiroth? Maybe we'll get lucky today."</p><p>Angeal raised his sword and assumed a defensive stance. "Show us what you've got!"</p><p>Genesis and Sephiroth glanced at each other, smirking and nodding before Genesis raised his rapier and charged at Sephiroth.</p><p>Sephiroth struck first, having the advantage of a longer-ranged weapon. He thrust Masamune at Angeal's side, which Angeal easily deflected. Sephiroth then leaped into the air, landing behind Angeal and slicing downward. Angeal dodged and cart-wheeled backwards with his free hand, quickly landing on his feet.  Meanwhile Sephiroth and Genesis were now trading blows.</p><p>Angeal raised his hand, activating the ice materia embedded in the bracer he wore under his glove. Three blocks of ice shot in Sephiroth's direction, but he swung Masamune, deflecting the projectiles toward both Genesis and Angeal. Both men ducked in opposite directions, each rolling out of the way of the ice blocks, which all shattered against a large boulder.</p><p>Genesis charged at Sephiroth, his attacks turning a bit wild as he lost himself in the battle. Not even bothering to use his sword, Sephiroth dodged every swing before leaping into the air and then diving at Angeal, Masamune swinging in a wide arc...until Buster Sword managed to solidly block it.</p><p>Sephiroth shot back against a tree, avoiding Angeal's counter-attack. He used his legs to spring against the angled trunk and launch himself into the air. The dark-haired swordsman leaped up, following him. The two men's swords clashed furiously against each other as they briefly hovered in mid-air.</p><p>Angeal and Genesis were the only other people aside from Sephiroth, and members of the SOLDIER program, who could suspend themselves in the air like that. Sephiroth could never fathom how. He knew that consistent usage of materia often led to extraordinary physical abilities, but even materia couldn't explain their extremely advanced abilities. According to both of them, they had been born and raised in Banora. Neither of them had been involved in any accidents with mako, as Barnabas had. Still, the Lifestream bled openly in the area just outside of Mideel Proper. He wondered if perhaps there was something that their respective parents weren't telling them.</p><p>He didn't have time to contemplate that theory right now, however. Seeing him and Angeal duking it out more than twenty feet up off the ground, Genesis took the opportunity to activate his fire materia, launching a few fireballs into the sky, watching gleefully as they hurtled toward Sephiroth. His enthusiasm was short-lived, however, as Sephiroth deflected every one of them, sending them off to the lake that was in the distance, where the water would put them out.</p><p>Both Sephiroth and Angeal landed on the ground. Angeal held out Buster Sword, activating one of the two materia embedded in the hilt. The ground began to tremble below Sephiroth. While Sephiroth jumped up into the air again, the small earthquake had caught Genesis, sending him to the ground, where his left arm landed against a sharp rock. The redhead grunted in pain.</p><p>Seeing that Genesis had been caught in the friendly fire, a brief look of concern flashed in Angeal's eyes. That was all Sephiroth needed as he cast a "bio" spell on his distracted "foe". The results were instant, and Angeal immediately clutched his stomach, ready to throw up. With a single, powerful swipe of the Masamune, he knocked the large weapon out of his opponent's hands. Sephiroth then wasted no time in reaching out with his foot and sweeping Angeal's feet, sending him crashing to the ground, gasping and dry-heaving. His face had gone pale, also becoming a slight shade of green.</p><p>Sephiroth calmly walked over to him and pinned his chest underneath his foot. He then pulled an antidote out of his pocket and tossed it to his friend.</p><p>Angeal uncorked the medicine and quickly drank it, ignoring the awful taste. He took a few deep breaths and then finally relaxed, his complexion back to normal.</p><p>"Looks like I just need to break in my sword a bit more," he said as he remained pinned underneath Sephiroth's foot. He then noticed Genesis inspecting a cut on his arm. "That doesn't look too good..."</p><p>"Just a scratch," Genesis said dismissively as he started to walk back toward the truck, "Not even worthy of materia. You've still got that first-aid kit under the driver's seat, right?"</p><p>"Always," Angeal answered. He then looked up at Sephiroth, "Hey, how about letting me up?"</p><p>Sephiroth obliged his friend, lifting his foot and stepping back. Angeal got to his feet, brushing the dirt off of himself.</p><p>"Had to steal my thunder, huh?" Genesis complained as he came back with a roll of cloth and began to bandage the cut on his arm.</p><p>Sephiroth smirked at him. "Don't take it so personally. It's just how my kind operate."</p><p>"Your kind?" Angeal asked as he tapped Sephiroth's foot, indicated surrender.</p><p>"Us left-handers are simply better at everything," Sephiroth chuckled as he lifted his foot, allowing Angeal to stand up, "Better swordsmen, better artists, better thinkers…"</p><p>"Yeah, so I hear," Genesis teased, "Some even say better lovers. I'll bet that's what the girl you met last summer who was vacationing in Mideel Proper thought. Then of course, you had to go break her heart…"</p><p>Sephiroth's smirk vanished. He turned and began to walk away.</p><p>"Completely uncalled for," Angeal chided Genesis.</p><p>"Oh, nice," Genesis sneered, "He's the one who acts like a baby and runs away from what could have been a good thing, and <em>I'm</em> the villain?"</p><p>"It's his life," Angeal pointed out, "If she's not who he wants to be with, then that's that. You're not his match-maker."</p><p>Genesis sighed, clearly annoyed. "Break time's over," he said, "We're done here, and we've got bounties to claim, not to mention crates of juice to deliver."</p><p>Sephiroth, having heard Genesis, turned, and without looking at his friends, headed off in the direction of Angeal's truck.</p><p>"What's with you these days?" Angeal asked as he and Genesis walked roughly twenty feet behind Sephiroth, "You're restless…no attention span…provoking Sephiroth, provoking myself. You're like a cornered animal."</p><p>Genesis grimaced, and shook his head. "Is this all there is?" he asked, "Day in, day out, we run our little company. Monster hunters, and apple juice. Yet, Mideel is the limit. We could do so much more…if <em>he…</em>" Genesis nodded his head toward Sephiroth, "…would come out of that shell of a temple."</p><p>Sephiroth, having heard his friend, turned and glared in his direction.</p><p>"Idiot," Angeal chided Genesis, knowing Sephiroth's hearing was even better than theirs, which said a lot.</p><p>"It was meant for the 'turtle' to hear," Genesis said, staring right at the silver-haired man.</p><p>Angeal frowned, his mind traveling far away, into the past.</p><hr/><p>For thirteen years, they had been the intrepid trio. Their friendship had endured the usual childhood spats, but also bitter confessions. Sephiroth's story had been what had ended his and Genesis' idea to work for the Shinra. They had talked about joining the new SOLDIER program, which had opened its doors for kids as young as thirteen. As a valid alternative to the dreary life that was school, many young men(and a few women intrigued by the co-ed Turk program), were eager to seek their fortunes with the Shinra.</p><p>During the early spring months of 1991, several months after their friendship with Sephiroth had solidified, they had camped out in Genesis' back yard. Sephiroth had been in Cosmo Canyon for a wedding, and had been gone for an entire week. The camp-out was a sort of "welcome back" celebration for the two Banora natives' newest friend. Angeal and Genesis had seen the advertisements for SOLDIER all week since the program had officially launched. They had spoken excitedly about it to one another at school, eventually starting to make plans to join once they turned thirteen in just a couple of years.</p><p>Genesis had wanted to include Sephiroth in their plans, and Angeal had agreed enthusiastically. The trio had already become famous in Banora: the rich heir who studied fencing, the poor boy who studied the way of the broadsword, and the kenjutsu-versed monk initiate, clearing the wilderness of monsters, and peddling Genesis' Banora White apple juice to stores in not only Banora, but a couple of the neighboring villages. The three mercenaries and entrepreneurs. The boy wonders. It only made sense that they could really take off with a program that seemed almost designed specifically <em>for</em> them.</p><p>To their shock, however, Sephiroth had not only been against the idea, but had grown <em>furious</em>. He and Genesis began to argue, as the redhead couldn't understand what Sephiroth's problem was. With neither boy willing to listen to the other, they had ultimately come to blows.</p><p>It was Angeal who finally broke up the fight, but not before he had managed to sustain two black eyes at once: one from Sephiroth's fist, and one from Genesis'. That managed to snap them out of their brawl. He proceeded to mediate between the two of them; the first of many times. Anyone who happened to sneak by and watch the scene would have stopped short at the sight of Sephiroth and Genesis sitting cross-legged on either side of Angeal, whose eyes had swollen nearly shut in a way that was almost humorous. Materia usage was forbidden in Mideel to children, and Genesis didn't want to go wake up his parents, so Angeal simply had to endure his injuries until the morning, even if the sight of his face was rather comical.</p><p>The comedy had ended when Sephiroth had decided to share his past with them. The calm, collected youth told them everything: about growing up surrounded by scientists, of his parents who had conspired to turn him into the freak he considered himself to be. How his mother had surrendered herself and the unborn Sephiroth to be used as lab rats in a top-secret genetic experiment. He had kept a few of his abilities secret until then, but was able to resolve their disbelief at the details of his story, when he phased from right in front of them, to behind the tent that had been set up nearby.</p><p>They now listened quietly as he told them about the rigorous physical training that bordered on abuse, and the daily injections and tests that now made him averse to needles. Angeal had been shocked by Sephiroth's words, but he was even more stunned that he had managed to deliver the story so matter-of-factly. Most children their age would have fallen apart telling such a heart-breaking story, especially if it were their own. However, Sephiroth simply droned on, as if he had been sapped of energy. Indeed, he seemed to have spent it all while trying to beat the crap out of Genesis.</p><p>It wasn't until he had told them about the two other prisoners in the labs, whom he met when he was only five years old, that he showed any kid of emotion. He had not mentioned them by name, as if afraid to reveal their identities, but he spoke of them with great affection, finally cracking a smile.</p><p>He told them about the young mother whose husband, a scientist he had admired as a small child, had been murdered by his own bastard of a father. He mentioned the vents, which he had first spoken to the grieving widow from. He spoke about watching the woman's baby girl grow up, not even realizing she was a prisoner; and how he made sure that her childish antics didn't get her into too much trouble. He told them of the time he was put in isolation for a week, because he had broken the arm of a guard who had struck the little girl when she was only four. Her crime? Being restless while she waited for her mother to return from her tests, and having spilled a cup of water on the guard while she had been running around with it.</p><p>He told them about how he had managed to engineer their escape less than a year ago, but refused to elaborate on the details when Genesis had pressed him. Angeal knew that Genesis was hoping for a heroic tale, but Sephiroth had clammed up by that point. Only then, did the boy's eyes start to look just a little bit red.</p><p>They had believed him. It just didn't seem like their friend to make up such a story like that. Had Genesis been the one to tell that tale, then perhaps Angeal would have taken it with a very large grain of salt.</p><p>That was the last time either Angeal or Genesis ever brought up SOLDIER again.</p><hr/><p>"Nagging him won't do any good," said Angeal as his thoughts returned to the present, "If Shinra is still seeking him out, he has every reason to worry about being spotted by them. It's not exactly as if he blends into a crowd, especially with a sword like Masamune."</p><p>"Mideel has grown quite small," Genesis groused, before opening the door and climbing into passenger seat.</p><p>Angeal sighed, taking his keys out of his pocket and opening the door before climbing inside. The truck bounced slightly as Sephiroth climbed into the rear. The truck roared to life as Angeal turned the keys in the ignition and drove off, leaving the steamy jungle behind.</p><p>"Hey," Genesis called out to Sephiroth through the window.</p><p>"What?" Sephiroth droned as he sat with his back to the rear window.</p><p>"I just don't wanna see you rotting in that damned temple," Genesis said, cracking a small smile, "We could be heroes, the three of us…Shinra be damned. Maybe we can join that resistance movement you mentioned."</p><p>Sephiroth heaved a sigh. "Heroes are over-rated," he said quietly.</p><p>Genesis tried to catch Angeal's eye, but the raven-haired young man kept his eyes on the road as he continued to drive to their next destination.</p><hr/><p>The Gaian temple was only a fifteen-minute drive away from the last delivery. Angeal pulled up to the gates and parked, allowing Sephiroth to jump out and approach the entrance. A monk on guard duty greeted him and opened the front gate, allowing him inside.</p><p>Angeal backed out onto the main road, driving the eight miles it took to get back to Banora. Neither he nor Genesis said anything until they finally entered the small house that the two had shared for the past five years.</p><p>"Let's see what we can make into dinner," Angeal muttered as he strolled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.</p><p>"This'll do for me," Genesis said as he grabbed a dumb-apple and a granola bar. He began to make his way toward the hallway leading to his bedroom.</p><p>"Genesis," Angeal called.</p><p>The redhead turned around, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.</p><p>"If you want to be a hero, you've got to have dreams, and <em>honor,</em>" Angeal said pointedly, "Show a little empathy for Sephiroth. He's still got demons, regardless of how far he's come."</p><p>Genesis looked at the floor. He then lifted his arm and rolled back his sleeve, and was alarmed to see blood still seeping through the bandage, hours after sustaining the wound. However, just as quickly as his shocked expression appeared, it vanished.</p><p>"That wound..." Angeal began.</p><p>"…Is just a scratch," Genesis said dismissively, "It'll heal. 'Nothing shall forestall my return…'."</p><p>He turned and headed inside his room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>"I'm bringing you to the doctor myself if it doesn't improve in the morning!" Angeal called out after him.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Angeal shrugged, and continued to rummage around for something to make a legitimate dinner with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 1: Dreams Of The Morrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Dreams Of The Morrow</p><p>The sun rose, bathing all of Cosmo Canyon in its morning light, revealing a curious sight for anyone who traveled within the canyon's limits. Nestled against a rocky plateau, was a large one-story concrete house, the land surrounding it wrapped in fertile green earth. Near the house, and surrounded by a brick wall, and then several feet of grass, was a small fountain that rose approximately 2-3 feet above the ground. It was almost like a small-scale replica of the one in the Geomancer's Grotto in the labyrinth that made up the heart of the town.</p><p>No one knew exactly what had happened or how. The rock surrounding the house had broken down into soil over the years. The grass and flowers had been planted over ten years ago, and flourished despite the lack of rain. It was said that the Lifestream itself had blessed this particular geological anomaly, due to the presence of the last-known members of the Cetra race.</p><p>Every morning, the front door would open, and the man of the house would step out, but not before getting a kiss from his wife, who would then playfully shove him outside.</p><p>Half-an-hour later, two children- a boy and a girl- would run out, trailed by their older sister.</p><p>Finally, the wife would emerge with a small boy in her arms, and leave for the hospital.</p><p>Several hours later, the three school-aged children would return. Almost every day, they headed for the back yard, where they would kick off their shoes and play in the soft grass. Their parents and younger brother would arrive not long after that.</p><p>This particular Friday was no different from most other days. The oldest, eighteen-year-old Aerith, sat in the shade that the house provided, sipping from a can of Carbuncle Cola, while keeping an eye on the eleven-year-old twins. The boy, Cassius, was already in a grappling stance, trying to get his sister, Carlie, to engage him in a sparring match.</p><p>"But I'm thirsty!" the girl protested as she reached into the back of the solar-powered cooler for a drink.</p><p>"Take a gulp of whatever and then we'll do it," Cassius said, still in his crouched position, "Come on- you know our yard is way more comfy than any mat. Like matching on clouds."</p><p>"You're only gonna beat me again," Carlie protested as she opened a can of grape soda and took a few sips.</p><p>"Carlie," Aerith said disapprovingly, "If you go in with that kind of attitude, then of course he'll beat you!"</p><p>"Easy for you to say," Carlie sulked as she put the can on the ledge of a nearby window. "You beat even the largest students at the school."</p><p>"If you worked on your technique, you could too," said Aerith as she stretched out on her lawn chair. "You have the exact same body I did when I was ten. You can do it too."</p><p>"I'm not made for fighting," Carlie muttered as she got into the same stance as her brother.</p><p>"Funny, I used to think the same exact thing," Aerith mused, taking another sip of her soda. "If I hadn't ended up living here, I'd probably have kept thinking like that. Probably would've turned out to be a real wimp in battle too."</p><p>"I'm not a wimp!" Carlie protested angrily.</p><p>"I didn't say you were," Aerith said calmly, "Just that you- watch out!"</p><p>Cassius took advantage of his sister being distracted and went in for an easy tackle. The two siblings hit the ground and began rolling around, each of them trying to figure out a way to submit the other.</p><p>Just then, the sliding glass door opened, and three-year-old Gabe came running out, immediately knowing to keep his distance while the twins wrestled. He made a beeline for Aerith.</p><p>"Hi!" he said as he climbed into his eldest sister's lap.</p><p>"Hey there, little guy," Aerith said as she put her drink down on the small table next to her. "Did you play with the other kids at the hospital?"</p><p>It was an idea that Ifalna had years ago, when Aerith was little. She and Dr. Triton had noticed a pattern: people that came into contact with not just Ifalna, but Aerith as well, tended to make faster recoveries. The same pattern occurred with the twins, and with little Gabe. It was, after all, a way for Ifalna to keep working, and still be able to look after the kids. It also added extra consolation to have the kids where she could see them. Ifalna never stopped having nightmares about the Shinra snatching the children right out from under her.</p><p>"I play with Sherman," Gabe answered cheerfully, "Sherman got no hair."</p><p>Aerith nodded solemnly. Sherman was a four-year-old boy with cancer.</p><p>"Sherman got wace car!" Gabe announced.</p><p>"<em>Race</em> car!" Cassius corrected his little brother's speech. That allowed Carlie to fling her knee around his neck in a triangle-choke.</p><p>"What color was the race car?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"Gween!" Gabe answered. He held his hands about six inches apart. "Dis big!"</p><p>Aerith smiled. "And what else did you do?"</p><p>"Ate ice-kweem."</p><p>"Oh, the sea salt kind?" Aerith teased, knowing he disliked that flavor.</p><p>"Yucky!" Gabe exclaimed, "I wike chocolate!"</p><p>Aerith snickered and glanced at the twins, noticing that Carlie still had Cassius in the triangle-choke. To her horror, her brother's face was turning bright red as he struggled to get free. "Carlie, let him up!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Why? He's not tapping out!" Carlie argued.</p><p>"Because he can't breathe!" Aerith pointed out frantically</p><p>Carlie instantly let go, and Cassius began gasping for air.</p><p>"I swear, Cass- you're going to get yourself killed!" Aerith said as she put Gabe on the grass and went over to her brother. She ran her now glowing hand over his back, relaxing the spasms in his lungs and allowing him to breathe better.</p><p>"I could have beaten her!" the boy panted, "I just needed five seconds!"</p><p>"In five seconds, you would have been unconscious from lack of air," Aerith stated bluntly, "It's just a match. Surrendering won't kill you."</p><p>Carlie rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Can't you just admit for once that I finally beat you?"</p><p>Ifalna stepped out into the yard. "What's going on?" she asked.</p><p>"Cassius nearly passed out because he was too proud to surrender when Carlie got him in a choke," said Aerith, "I had to make Carlie let go."</p><p>"I still won," Carlie maintained.</p><p>"Did not!" Cassius argued.</p><p>"Just like your father..." Ifalna groaned, knowing her husband also hated to admit defeat.</p><p>"Who's just like me?" Barnabas asked as he appeared in the doorway.</p><p>"Daddy!" Gabe shrieked as he ran over to his father.</p><p>"Hey, big guy," Barnabas scooped up his younger son and hugged him, "You been good today?"</p><p>"Uh-huh!" said Gabe.</p><p>"I finally beat Cass in a sparring match just now!" Carlie announced.</p><p>"I didn't surrender!" Cassius argued.</p><p>"You would have gone under if I hadn't let you go!" Carlie argued back.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey- let's hold off the arguments until dinner, all right?" Barnabas interrupted the twins.</p><p>"I guess that's my cue," Aerith said as she stood up. It was her turn to cook dinner tonight.</p><p>"I want a re-match!" Cassius demanded.</p><p>"Hey, now," Barnabas interjected, "Don't let your pride get the best of you. What's done is done. Learn from it and move on."</p><p>"Don't you have homework to do?" Ifalna added.</p><p>Cassius sighed as he followed Aerith into the house. "Sooo glad school ends next week…" he moaned.</p><p>"You too, champion fighter," Ifalna said to her younger daughter, ushering her through the back door.</p><p>"Wanna go inside too?" Barnabas asked Gabe.</p><p>"Yeah," the little boy answered.</p><p>"Alrighty then."</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was always a couple of hours earlier than most families usually ate. This was so that Barnabas and the children had time to digest their food before they all went to train together at ANSMA under Terrato. Ifalna would stay at the house, now that even Gabe was taking part in the toddler tumbling class. She would sit in the back yard and beseech the planet for its wisdom. One might have called it meditation, but Ifalna knew it was so much more than that. Now that Aerith was getting older, she was beginning to understand as well. The teenager had her own time to pursue said wisdom, waking up earlier in the morning than the rest of her family to connect with the planet. Eventually, the other children would one day take part themselves, but for now, the planet saw fit to let them be, and enjoy the innocence of youth. There would be plenty of time to take part in their duty as Cetra.</p><p>Once Barnabas and the children arrived at home, everyone would power down. Gabe was the first to go to bed, and the twins would turn in an hour later. Then Ifalna and Barnabas would retire to their rooms. Aerith would often stay up to draw, paint, or read, and typically went to bed around midnight. Then she would get about six hours of sleep.</p><p>Tonight was no different, though as she got under the covers and made herself comfortable, she couldn't help but feel as if something was about to happen. However, sleep soon found her before she could give the matter further thought.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Aerith looked around the void she had found herself in. There was nothing but darkness around her. She tried to move her arms and legs, but it was as if she no longer had a body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before she could panic, however, a booming voice echoed in her head:</em>
</p><p>THE TIME DRAWS NEAR…</p><p>
  <em>"What's happening?!" she managed to ask, finding that she did still have a voice.</em>
</p><p>THE CALAMITY STIRS AGAIN. SHE DESIRES HER CHILDREN.</p><p>
  <em>"Children?" Aerith would have scowled, had she a face. "Calamity…you mean Jenova, right? Is Sephiroth in some kind of danger?"</em>
</p><p>THERE ARE MORE OF HIS KIND…THEY ARE COMING…</p><p>
  <em>"Are they good guys like Sephiroth?" Aerith asked, "Is this why we haven't heard from him lately?"</em>
</p><p>THERE IS TIME TO DETERMINE THE ANSWER TO THAT. BUT YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MUST ACT. I CANNOT. I MERELY SEE. I SEE MANY POSSIBILITIES…THERE HAVE ALWAYS BEEN POSSIBILITIES.</p><p>
  <em>It was as if a large TV monitor had been turned on in front of her. Aerith watched as she saw a small boy with silver hair, glancing at a grate on the wall in front of him. Aerith realized to her astonishment, that the child was Sephiroth. She saw him pull the grate down and crawl inside. Then the scene changed, and she saw her much younger and sadder-looking mother embracing the child, while Aerith's infant self lay in a cradle nearby. She then saw ten-year-old Sephiroth protecting the van that had gotten them out of Midgar so many years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the image disappeared. She saw the same beginning, only Sephiroth never pulled down the grate and walked into the wall. The image changed, and she saw her younger self crouched on the platform of a train station, tears running down her face as she pulled on someone's arm, begging them to get up. Then, as if a camera were panning back, her mother was revealed. She was deathly pale, and bleeding heavily from an open wound on her leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened?!" Aerith cried out, horrified.</em>
</p><p>THAT WAS THE PATH NOT TAKEN. SEPHIROTH SAVED YOUR MOTHER'S LIFE. HAD THEY NOT MET, SHE WOULD HAVE FALLEN YEARS AGO. BUT THE FUTURE IS NEVER SET IN STONE…</p><p>
  <em>Aerith cried out in horror more bodies appeared: men, women, children, animals, all piled up as mako crashed over them in waves. The scene faded to black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the darkness lifted again, it showed a girl around her age with very long, dark hair, dressed in a leather vest and matching skirt, with a white sleeveless shirt underneath. She lay on the ground barely breathing, staring in horror at a wide bloody gash across her chest. A young man with spiky black hair, wearing a Shinra SOLDIER uniform lay sprawled on the ground in the rain, his body riddled with bullets. The translucent image of another man from SOLDIER stood over the body. His back was turned so that Aerith couldn't see his face, but his arm stretched out toward the fallen young man, whose spirit rose up to meet the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you think I became a hero?" the spiky-haired man asked hopefully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two young men and a young woman, all wearing red bandanas, looking up in horror as a huge platform of sorts came crashing down on them. Aerith tried to close her eyes in vain. She had no eyelids, after all.</em>
</p><p>THERE IS STILL TIME. DO NOT LET THIS HAPPEN...THE CETRA MUST NOT DISAPPEAR…I COULD NOT BEAR IT...</p><p>
  <em>The image shifted once more. A female figure in a pink dress and red bolero jacket sat slumped in the arms of another SOLDIER, this time with spiky blond hair. The young man's shoulders shook, as if he were sobbing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about us?!" he shouted in anguish, "What are WE supposed to do?! What about…my pain…?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lifted his head, and Aerith could see a bloody stab wound on the young woman's stomach. The "camera" panned back, revealing the woman's face…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite not having a body, Aerith could feel her blood growing cold as she realized the woman was her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was dead.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A bloodcurdling scream ripped Ifalna from her own troubled dreams. The first thing she felt was relief that she was awake, despite not remembering what it was she had dreamt of. The second thing she felt was panic as she realized the scream was coming from Aerith's room. Immediately, she jumped out of bed and bolted out of the bedroom, nearly tripping and falling as she dashed down the hallway, and flung her daughter's bedroom door open.</p><p>Aerith lay in her bed, the covers being tossed about as her arms and legs thrashed about violently. Tears ran down her face as she continued to scream bloody murder.</p><p>"Sweetheart, wake up!" Ifalna shouted as she hurried over to her eldest child, staying clear of her legs so as not to get kicked. She reached out and gripped Aerith's shoulders firmly and began to shake her awake.</p><p>Aerith's eyes popped open, and she tried to sit up, except Ifalna held her down. She lay there, panting, as her eyes darted around the room.</p><p>"It's okay, Aerith..." Ifalna said quietly as she relaxed her grip, "You're awake now."</p><p>"Mom...!" Aerith sat up and flung her arms around her mother, sobbing loudly.</p><p>"Just a dream, honey," Ifalna reassured her, rubbing her daughter's back, "It was just a dream…"</p><p>"It wasn't just a dream…!" Aerith cried, "It was trying to warn me! It showed me all these bodies and said I couldn't let it happen! It said the Cetra couldn't disappear…but…!"</p><p>"Hush now…" Ifalna soothed her.</p><p>"But Mom, the Cetra <em>are</em> going to disappear!" Aerith hiccupped, "There's only five of us left! Eventually, our kind will be bred out of existence!"</p><p>"I know they will," Ifalna acknowledged as she still held her trembling daughter tightly, "Millions of years ago, enormous lizards roamed the planet's surface. It's a sad thought, Aerith, but their time came and they disappeared. Sadly, it looks like <em>our</em> time has come. And one day, that time will come for the humans as well. But you and I will still live long, full lives, and so will your sister and brothers."</p><p>"No, I'm going to die young," Aerith wept, "I saw it…the planet itself told me that it could happen. I was wearing a pink dress, and I wasn't an old woman…I was young! Maybe a few years older, but still! How am I supposed to do all the things I dreamed of doing if I die so young?!"</p><p>"Aerith, stop it," Ifalna said firmly as she let go of her daughter. She took Aerith's face in her hands and looked her straight in the eye. "Panicking will do you absolutely no good. What did I always used to tell you when you were little and we were both…?" she trailed off, purposely not finishing the sentence.</p><p>"Prisoners of the Shinra," Aerith finished it for her.</p><p>"Shh!" Ifalna put a finger to her lips and lowered her voice to barely a whisper: "You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead, and I don't want the twins to overhear if they're awake. They're not ready to hear about that yet."</p><p>Indeed, the twins knew nothing about their mother and half-sister's life in captivity. Neither of them had bothered to even ask how their parents had met. They knew that Aerith had a different father than they did, and that he had been killed when Aerith was just a baby. When they had asked how, Ifalna refused to answer, saying that she would tell them the story when they were older. While she had stated eighteen years ago that she wanted her daughter to grow up tough, her stance had altered slightly since then. She was glad that her children were all training to fight(even little Gabe was learning how to tumble and roll), and that they were well-adjusted and independent. However, she often wondered how much Aerith remembered from that terrible time period, and how it affected her. The teenager was in many ways, her mother's daughter- not just in her special abilities, but in other ways. She didn't allow people to see her vulnerable side anymore than Ifalna did. There was one exception, however. Ifalna had let down her walls for Barnabas, and hoped that her daughter could one day find someone she felt comfortable doing the same with.</p><p>"I told you to never, <em>ever</em> give up," Ifalna reminded Aerith, who had finally started to calm down.</p><p>"Yeah…" Aerith mumbled.</p><p>"Come on," Ifalna said, standing up and taking her daughter's hand, "Let's sit in the kitchen and talk about this. That way if anyone comes, we'll be able to hear them."</p><p>Aerith hesitated.</p><p>"Come on," her mother reassured her, "I know I always feel better after a nightmare when I can talk about them."</p><p>Aerith got out of bed and looked at her mother, managing a small smile. "You mean with Daddy?"</p><p>Ifalna nodded, smiling herself. "Yes. Let's go now."</p><p>She took her hand and left the room with Aerith in tow.</p>
<hr/><p>"…And then, I saw myself, two dead SOLDIERs, and a girl my age who was dying. Three other young people wearing red bandanas got crushed by…something. There was a guy with blond hair holding me. He was crying…like his heart was broken…"</p><p>Ifalna set down the cup of tea she had been sipping from and reached across the kitchen table, taking her daughter's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Aerith smiled.</p><p>"I wonder though…" she continued, her eyes twinkling good-naturedly, "Do you think that means he loved me? Maybe I finally get a boyfriend."</p><p>"Ugh…" Ifalna groaned quietly, "You're so flighty sometimes. You really <em>are </em>your father's daughter."</p><p>"I'm just trying to cheer myself up," Aerith defended herself as her smile vanished, "I'm scared, Mom. The thing about there being others like Sephiroth…is it possible?"</p><p>"For others to be constructed the way Sephiroth was?" Ifalna asked, "Absolutely. Your father explained it to me as best as a layperson like me could understand. The mother, and the fetus were both injected with Jenova cells. The result: a very strong and powerful child. And there's plenty of Jenova cells to go around from how your father described it.</p><p>"Even if such a child didn't fall under Jenova's influence, they could be trouble if they're not mature enough to handle that kind of strength…" She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe…that's what we're trying to avoid? These people, perhaps they need to be found, before something catastrophic happens?"</p><p>Aerith nodded. "It would make sense if the Shinra kept the existence of any others a secret from Sephiroth. Could you imagine the kind of trouble that would have caused them if there were others? And if they all decided to escape with us?"</p><p>"It might even explain why the Shinra decided to cut their losses after we got away," Ifalna realized, "They could have had a back-up plan all along."</p><p>"What does this mean?" Aerith asked. She then began to look frightened again. "I don't want to die…"</p><p>"I won't let that happen," Ifalna said fiercely, "And clearly, the planet doesn't want that happening either. That's why it's warning you. And I think it was trying to warn me too."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Aerith asked as she picked up her own cup of tea and began to drink it.</p><p>"I woke up from a bad dream as well," said Ifalna, "But the problem is, I can't remember what it was…only that I was glad to be woken up from it."</p><p>"You can't remember…" Aerith couldn't help but snicker.</p><p>"Yes, yes," Ifalna sighed impatiently, "Story of my life."</p><p>She picked up her tea and continued to drink.</p><p>"Maybe you will remember," said Aerith.</p><p>"The planet told me I would remember," Ifalna recalled, "Years ago, when we first settled here it said that the key to my memories would come in time. But first, I needed to heal. I <em>have</em> healed, Aerith. I'd like to think I've come a long way…" she trailed off.</p><p>"We never talk about that time…" Aerith remarked.</p><p>"…No, we don't," her mother acknowledged, "Not since you finally understood the differences between life in captivity, and life in freedom."</p><p>"They hurt you a lot more than they hurt me…" Aerith whispered, her voice pained, "…didn't they?"</p><p>"You have no idea…" Ifalna whispered back, shaking her head.</p><p>"What gave them the right?" Aerith asked, her voice suddenly angry.</p><p>"I can't answer that question," Ifalna told her sadly, "Please…don't let yourself get angry. It's all water under the bridge."</p><p>"I <em>am</em> angry," said Aerith, "But Daddy always says there's two kinds of anger: the kind that'll destroy you in the end, and the kind that makes you want to take a stand, and make a change. And that's exactly what I'm feeling."</p><p>"Does that mean you accept the planet's mission, however vague it may be?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>"Do you think I can really save those people?" Aerith asked, looking small and vulnerable.</p><p>Ifalna fought the urge to take her little girl in her arms and not let any harm whatsoever come to her. She knew that such thoughts were foolish. She could not protect her children from everything, as disheartening as that fact was. Instead, she looked at her daughter, and spoke firmly:</p><p>"The planet chose you. Clearly, it has faith in you. I have faith in you too. After all, you and I go back a long way: eighteen years. I'd like to think I know you pretty well."</p><p>A small smile appeared on Aerith's face. Encouraged, her mother continued:</p><p>"You're scared. I understand that. But the planet wouldn't entrust you to stop this impending disaster if it didn't think you could. So the first thing you need to do is believe in yourself. After that, well, you'll just have to do your absolute best."</p><p>Aerith stared at her cup of tea. "I accept the mission, then," she said solemnly, "I can't change the past. My birth father is still dead. Shinra still hurt us…but they haven't beaten us. I get the feeling that this thing may very well mean I'll be crossing paths with them again. There were a few members of SOLDIER involved in my dream, after all. But…I don't think they were the bad guys. It seems like the planet wanted me to save them, whether it be from death, or grief."</p><p>Ifalna's hands clenched into fists. The idea of her daughter encountering the Shinra again was not a thought she relished in. The thought of her falling into their clutches and going through the same torture that Ifalna herself went through…what kind of twisted experiments would Hojo try and subject Aerith to now that she was older? What was more, Hojo was a spiteful man. What would he do, just to get back at her for having escaped?</p><p>"Relax, Mom," Aerith's voice broke her out of her dark thoughts. Clearly she sensed Ifalna's anxiety. "I haven't left yet. I still don't think I've gotten any official go-ahead from the planet. I've got time to figure all of this out."</p><p>"You seem to have recovered from your dream, then." Ifalna sounded relieved.</p><p>"Sometimes, a girl just needs to talk things over with her mom," Aerith stated, her cheery disposition having returned. She lifted her cup and finished her tea. Her mother did the same.</p><p>"All right," said Ifalna as she stood up and picked up the two empty cups, "We've talked it out, and now we've got tea in our systems to help calm us both down. It's quarter-of-four, and we should go back to sleep. It's a wonder your dad hasn't woken up and come looking for me. He must have had a really busy day."</p><p>She put the cups in the sink, and turned around, only to see Aerith throw her arms around her.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom…" Aerith whispered, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too," Ifalna whispered back as she kissed the side of Aerith's forehead and patted her back. She stepped back. "Let's try to get some rest now…"</p>
<hr/><p>"Why is everyone so quiet today?" Barnabas asked as the family sat at the table, eating breakfast.</p><p>"Rough night," Cassius muttered. Carlie nodded in agreement.</p><p>Ifalna looked at the twins, concerned. Even the twins had suffered a bad night's sleep?</p><p>"Daddy, I had a bad dweam," Gabe whined.</p><p>Ifalna stared at her little boy, stunned now. Had everyone had nightmares last night? What did this all mean?</p><p>"What was it about?" Barnabas asked.</p><p>Gabe shrugged.</p><p>"Did you forget what it was about?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>The toddler nodded.</p><p>"And that's why you're so tired, huh?" Barnabas remarked as he ran his hand over his son's wild brown hair.</p><p>Gabe nodded again.</p><p>"Well, that's okay," he said, "Your mama's not working today, so you can take a nap and catch up on your-,"</p><p>"No nap!" Gabe shouted, afraid, "No bad dweam!"</p><p>Ifalna shot her husband a "What were you thinking?" look. The boy hated settling down for a nap as it was, let alone that he would now be afraid of encountering the same bad dream from the night before.</p><p>"Ah, right," Barnabas said, feeling stupid, "I meant to say, you can go lie down in the back yard and listen to the special people singing to you."</p><p>The "special people" he referred to was actually the Lifestream. Not only did Ifalna hear the voices of the Lifestream, but all four of the children could hear them. All Barnabas could understand of it was that it had an almost musical quality to it, as if it were a song, and that it had the ability to lull his youngest child to sleep.</p><p>"Speaking of singing…" Carlie said as she stood up, carrying her empty dish and cup to the sink, "I'm gonna go practice at the rec center."</p><p>"Oh, would you mind getting the mail?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>Carlie went to the front door and opened it. She reached inside the mail holder outside and grabbed the few envelopes that were inside.</p><p>"Nothing from Mideel," she announced as she handed the letters to her mother.</p><p>Aerith frowned. It had been two weeks since they had sent out their last letters to Sephiroth. For thirteen years she and Ifalna wrote Sephiroth religiously, and he had written back just as frequently. This was not like him at all. Did it possibly have something to do with her vision?</p><p>Ifalna saw the worried look in Aerith's eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said.</p><p>Aerith stood up. "I'm going to the library," she announced, "I'll run a search on Mideel and the temple in case anything's happened."</p><p>"If anything really bad had happened, we would have felt it," said Ifalna, "You know that."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Aerith sighed as she put her dishes in the sink, "It's just…I don't know. It's bad enough he's busy with his monster-hunting and his friend's juice business, and it's even worse that I wasn't around during his last visit here. At least the letters were regular."</p><p>Ifalna nodded. "Keep me posted," she said.</p><p>"Wait up, Carlie," Aerith said to her sister, "I'll walk with you part of the way."</p><p>The younger girl nodded and waited for Aerith to get her things together. Finally, they walked out of the house together.</p>
<hr/><p>Aerith and Carlie walked down the rocky terrain together silently, basking in the cool morning air. They knew that in only a few hours, the sun would become uncomfortably hot. The tunnel system was not only a shortcut to get from one place to another. It was how the residents of Cosmo Canyon stayed cool.</p><p>Carlie reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair-tie, pulling her long, wavy hair back. It was almost identical to Aerith's own wavy locks, but lighter in color. Both she and Cassius had inherited their father's honey-blond hair color. The fact was, the twins had been nearly identical when they were babies. For a time, they were nearly inseparable. Pre-adolescence had changed them. While Cassius had always been his father's son, and loved weapons and fighting, Carlie was more interested in music, and loved to sing and play the ocarina. Her more recent passion was practicing the piano that the rec center had.</p><p>Aerith could relate somewhat. Her own love for drawing and coloring had blossomed over the years, and evolved into painting and charcoals. The walls of her bedroom were decorated with pictures of Cosmo Canyon's gorgeous landscapes. Indeed, the land served as her own personal inspiration, and her mother always encouraged her talents. Aerith knew that some parents(especially those in Midgar who could barely support themselves, let alone the arts) did not consider artistic endeavors to be "practical", and would discourage their children from such pursuits. She was grateful that her mother and stepfather were not those kinds of parents.</p><p>She remembered how her mother had told her once, how pleased her father…her biological father; would have been with her talents. She had wished desperately that she had a picture of him to copy. Her wish had been granted when she was twelve, and the library had finally gotten Worldwide Network access. Doing a search, she found a picture of him on an archaeological dig, when he was still an intern in his early-20's. It was probably the one that yielded the frozen body of Jenova.</p><p>To her utter disgust, he was standing right next to a younger-looking Professor Hojo…the "mean man" from Aerith's early childhood. She could still remember with satisfaction the day that he had ordered her mother to be put in the mako tank, when Aerith had grabbed his hand and bitten down as hard as she could. She remembered her mother telling her when she was even smaller to use her teeth if <em>anyone</em> were to ever try to hurt her…or do anything to her that felt uncomfortable.</p><p>It was years later, when the boys in tow had started to notice Aerith's changing body(along with all of the other girls), that she finally understood what her mother had meant by that last part. She had put one fresh youngster who had tried to kiss in a painful arm-bar, which had made her stepfather proud as a peacock. That understanding, however, had not only made the then-fifteen-year-old physically ill, but also thankful that she had escaped that hellhole.</p><p>Suddenly, she grabbed Carlie and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, thankful that she would have a much more innocent childhood.</p><p>"Uh…" Her sister looked utterly confused. "You okay?"</p><p>"Just having a little too much time to think," Aerith murmured. She then let Carlie go.</p><p>Carlie stared at her half-sister. She knew Aerith had been through something bad when she was little. Neither she nor Cassius knew the details, but they knew it involved their old family friend Sephiroth. When they had asked their mother for details, she shook her head no and told them she would explain when they were older.</p><p>"Is this about whatever happened before I was born?" Carlie asked.</p><p>"Let's talk about happy things," Aerith suggested with a smile.</p><p>"Are you <em>ever</em> gonna tell me what happened before Mom and Dad got married?" Carlie asked, clearly annoyed.</p><p>Aerith frowned. "That's up to Mom," she answered.</p><p>"That guy with the sunglasses..." said Carlie, "…the same ones you wear. You don't let anyone try them on. You have a drawing of that guy framed on the shelf above your bed. I'm not stupid, Aerith. You have a different last name than the rest of us. He's your real father…isn't he?"</p><p>Aerith had stopped walking as she raised her hand to her face, softly touching the side of her shades. "You figured that out, huh?" she said softly.</p><p>"Mom doesn't think I'm ready to know the details," Carlie told her. Aerith could see the frustration in her normally warm brown eyes.</p><p>"Mom would have a conniption if I have that conversation with you instead of her," said Aerith, "And I think she wants to have it with both you and Cassius when the time comes. What does he know about any of this?"</p><p>Carlie shook her head. "Nothing. You know him. He's dense about anything that doesn't have to do with martial arts. Deneh always says that girls mature faster than boys, and it's true- whether you're human, Cetra, or a fire-cat."</p><p>"I'll talk to Mom about it," Aerith promised her, "Now can we please talk about something pleasant?"</p><p>"<em>You're</em> the one who started acting weird," Carlie pointed out as she walked into the walkway. Aerith followed her.</p><p>"How's the practicing going?" Aerith asked, "You're going to sing at the solstice celebration, right? What song did you pick?"</p><p>Despite being annoyed with her sister for changing the subject, Carlie couldn't help the mischievous look in her eyes. "That's a secret," she said, smirking.</p><p>"Have I at least heard the song before?" Aerith asked.</p><p>Carlie shrugged. "How am I supposed to know which songs you've heard and haven't heard? Mom always said the Cetra aren't mind-readers."</p><p>The two girls stopped at the back door to Cosmo Canyon's recreational center.</p><p>"Have fun," Aerith said as she waved goodbye to her little sister.</p><p>Carlie nodded. "I hope everything turns out to be fine. Maybe there's a hiccup in the postal system and you'll get <em>two </em>letters on Monday."</p><p>Aerith smiled. "Thanks, kiddo."</p><p>Carlie smiled back as she opened the door and walked inside.</p><p>Aerith continued walking for ten more minutes until she finally arrived at the large underground cavern that housed Cosmo Canyon's massive library. She stepped inside and then looked around. Thanks to the people preparing for the summer solstice festival, the place was nearly empty. The only people who were already there were the librarian, and a familiar-looking young woman wearing a tattered grey cloak over a green and purple outfit. She sat hunched over a large book, her brow furrowed as she was clearly engrossed by whatever she was reading. When Aerith made her way over to her, she glanced up and smiled in greeting.</p><p>"Hi, Elfé," Aerith said as she sat down at a nearby terminal and activated the search engine.</p><p>"What's wrong?" the woman asked, noting the worried look on Aerith's face.</p><p>"Sephiroth hasn't written to us in a while," Aerith told her.</p><p>Elfé looked surprised. "Really? I thought you all wrote each other like clockwork."</p><p>"We do," said Aerith, "That's why I'm worried. I know Mideel's prone to hurricanes, so I'm checking the news to see if anything like that has happened. At least, that's what happened the last time we didn't receive letters from him. A big storm wiped out half of the outgoing mail."</p><p>"Hurricanes are usually at the top of the news feed," Elfé remarked, "and I just finished checking the news a few minutes ago."</p><p>Elfé stood and watched as Aerith opened up the search engine and entered "Gaian Temple".</p><p>"I've started thinking about maybe joining Avalanche," the demi-Cetra announced. She glanced up at Elfé to see her friend's reaction. To her surprise, the swordswoman was smiling, as if amused.</p><p>"That ought to make for an interesting family discussion during dinner once Master Barnabas finds out," she quipped.</p><p>"I know my dad's going to be against it," Aerith acknowledged, "He's happy to have the family under Avalanche's protection, but I don't think he counted on any of his kids actually joining."</p><p>"Oh, you're damn right he's going to be against it," said Elfé, "No one that takes part in something dangerous like that ever wants their children to follow in their footsteps. Usually, they do what they do so that their children have safer options. Doesn't matter that you two aren't actually related. Family is family."</p><p>"What about Master Terrato?" Aerith asked as she turned away from the computer and looked at her friend, "Isn't he like a father to you? You aren't just in Avalanche- you help him run it."</p><p>"Do you see him sending me over to Wutai with the majority of the active fighters?" Elfé pointed out, "No. I help him with the organizing and logistical aspects. Sometimes I also relay sensitive information that can only be given in person. Over his dead body would he see me actually going into battle, even if I still had the power of that materia giving me strength."</p><p>"Do you ever miss that?" Aerith asked, "The power."</p><p>Elfé shook her head vehemently. "No. I was sleep-walking through life with that thing in my body. I've been told I had no personality during that time. That's not exactly going to get a person anywhere in life. Look at you- everyone loves you. Even without the materia, I'll never have your charisma."</p><p>Aerith blushed at the compliment and shook her head. "That's not exactly true. I've been told to my face by some people, that my 'sunny personality' makes them sick."</p><p>Elfé shrugged indifferently. "Okay, so maybe a few assholes don't like you. Whatever."</p><p>"I guess this solves the issue of what I was going to do now that I'm finished with school," Aerith giggled.</p><p>"So you're going to be an eco-terrorist when you grow up," Elfé chuckled.</p><p>"Just like my best friend!"</p><p>"God, I must be a terrible influence..."</p>
<hr/><p>"You're absolutely sure?" Barnabas asked, staring at his wife, "It was <em>the planet itself</em> that warned Aerith?"</p><p>They stood in the kitchen, discussing what had happened last night. Cassius had gone to play with a friend, and Gabe was playing in the living room.</p><p>"The last time the planet sent me a warning…" Ifalna paused and heaved a sigh, "…it was only a few days before my life became a living hell. I know what the planet's warnings are like. Now Aerith does, as well."</p><p>Barnabas closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. After twelve years of marriage, he knew all of the details: the death of Ifalna's first husband, the five years of captivity, and all of the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Shinra's many scientists, soldiers and other employees.</p><p>"For thirteen years, it's been wonderful…" Ifalna said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I've been free to do whatever I wanted. I met you, and we started a family. I watched my oldest child grow accustomed to the world, and now she embraces it. She's even been able to travel outside of the canyon, even though I worried about her every day. I see my other three children enjoying life the way the should be allowed to, and I'm so thankful that Aerith was never permanently damaged by the first five years of her life…not the way Sephiroth was. But even he seems much better. It's just…I can't help but wonder if he has anything to do with this shared nightmare my children and I had last night?"</p><p>"I won't let anything happen to you, or our kids," Barnabas promised as he took his wife's hand and pressed his lips to it.</p><p>"That's what-," Ifalna began.</p><p>"I know that's what your first husband said the day he was killed," Barnabas interrupted, "But it's not just me. You've got Avalanche looking out for you, and the rest of our family. Hell- the entire canyon. We haven't forgotten, or forgiven them taking Shuroya and Kimu. It <em>will</em> take a war for them to get their hands on you, our kids, or anyone else here. We'll see it coming, if Shinra tries anything. I'll get us out of here long before they get to you. You've lost one husband…I promise you won't lose me."</p><p>Ifalna abruptly took her husband's face in her hands, and kissed him fiercely as she forced back tears.</p><p>"Well!" Barnabas chuckled as soon as they broke the kiss, "Someone's a little tiger, huh?"</p><p>Ifalna then poked the man's nose with her finger playfully.</p><p>"Over twelve hours until it's safe to continue…" Barnabas lamented, looking at the clock. Four kids made daytime romps impossible between the two of them, especially with a three-year-old that was always at home with them.</p><p>As if to prove his point, Gabe walked into the room and smiled at his parents, completely unaware of the sexual tension between them.</p><p>"There's gotta be somewhere we can put him while we…" Barnabas joked, trailing off suggestively.</p><p>"Oh- you…!" Ifalna burst out laughing and lightly shoved him away.</p><p>"Seriously, Gabe," Barnabas said as he picked his son up, "We gotta find you some play-dates. Then we all win. You get to play, your little friend gets to play, Mommy and Daddy get to play…"</p><p>He reached with his free hand, trying to grab his wife's behind, at an angle from which Gabe could not see. She shrieked and slapped his hand away, but she didn't stop smiling.</p><p>"Silly," Gabe said as he pointed at both of his parents.</p><p>"And what's wrong with that?" Barnabas asked as he bared his teeth, playfully biting at his son's nose.</p><p>"No, Daddy!" Gabe said, squirming and turning his head away.</p><p>"No, where's that nose?" Barnabas asked with mock-sternness, "I want that nose!"</p><p>Gabe giggled loudly as he flailed his arms, keeping his father from biting at his face. Ifalna smiled, her worries put aside for the time being.</p>
<hr/><p>"He's a tough guy," Elfé said reassuringly, "I'm sure nothing bad has happened to him."</p><p>Aerith didn't respond.</p><p>The two of them sat in the Geomancer's Grotto. Aerith had become disheartened upon not finding any leads. While Elfé had pointed out that no news was good news, not knowing anything was clearly getting to the demi-Cetra.</p><p>"Does the temple have a telephone you can call?" Elfé asked.</p><p>"I don't know," said Aerith, "They don't try to live in total seclusion like other monasteries, so it's possible. We never communicated by phone, though. My dad's the only one of us that has a phone, and that's for Avalanche business. I don't even know if Seph has a phone himself. It would make sense considering the work he does. I was at the Gold Saucer on that stupid class field trip last year when he made that surprise visit to sell that apple juice…"</p><p>"Don't start ranting about that again," Elfé groaned, "You drove everyone crazy with your griping when you missed out on seeing him."</p><p>"He means a lot to me!" Aerith argued, "And what's worse is that I haven't seen him since I was fourteen! I miss him, and I just want to know that he's okay!"</p><p>"Relax," Elfé said as she stood up, "Look- why don't we go back to the library, and find out if you can call Sephiroth. It's worth a shot, right?"</p><p>Aerith hesitated, and then nodded.</p><p>"Okay," the older girl said, "Let's go, then."</p><p>Aerith stood up as well, and followed Elfé out of the grotto.</p>
<hr/><p>Barnabas gently closed the door to Gabe's room, and then silent made his way over to Ifalna, who stood at the end of the hallway.</p><p>"He's fast asleep," he informed her quietly.</p><p>"Your playtime sessions really wear him out," Ifalna remarked, impressed.</p><p>"Wear <em>him</em> out?" Barnabas scratched his head thoughtfully, "I have to wonder…sometimes it's the other way around. Didn't used to be like that, but I guess I'm getting old."</p><p>"How are things in Wutai?" Ifalna asked suddenly.</p><p>"Promising," Barnabas answered, "I think the tides are turning in our favor, but who knows what Shinra might have up their sleeve? For all we know, that could be part of what Aerith was being warned about."</p><p>"It really could be anything," Ifalna sadly agreed. She looked at the floor, and back at her husband again. "Barnabas…if Wutai wins the war, what's to stop the Shinra from coming after Cosmo Canyon? We're a melting pot of very special people, and if they could get the tools they needed to drill through Nibelheim's rocky terrain and build a reactor there…they could do it here, and look for 'specimens' for the lab." There was fear in her eyes now as she added: "They would certainly find them here."</p><p>"No," Barnabas corrected her, "They'd be too weak after losing a war; both the army and the company itself. Not to mention they'd have a lot less public support. Shinra gets away with what they do by pretending to be a democracy and convincing the people that they <em>want</em> what they're forcing on them. They can't be openly fascist without risking a riot. The people in the slums may not have fancy weapons, but there's a LOT of them living there. It'd be a giant pain in the ass to stop such a riot. Shinra are a bunch of lying shmucks, but they're not stupid."</p><p>"Okay." Ifalna was comforted by her husband's reasoning.</p><p>"Still," Barnabas looked thoughtful, "What's going to happen next? I mean, with Aerith and this 'holy mission'. You're right about what you said earlier- that Aerith crossing paths with the Shinra…god, that gives me the creeps."</p><p>"It's inevitable," Ifalna pointed out, "The Jenova Project has Shinra permanently linked with the 'Calamity from the skies'."</p><p>The two were silent for a moment. Then, Barnabas spoke again:</p><p>"We don't know when the planet will speak with Aerith next. It may be a while before she has to set off anywhere. I'll do what I can, but maybe…" Barnabas hesitated, and then continued: "Maybe we should have Aerith start spending time with some of Avalanche's members. They can start explaining things to her…and help train her."</p><p>Ifalna laughed. "What makes you think she hasn't already started doing that on her own already?"</p><p>"Touche," Barnabas acknowledged, "Anyway, I'll bring it up at today's meeting."</p>
<hr/><p>"At least he's not hurt…" Elfé said hopefully.</p><p>Aerith nodded as she stared at the fountain in front of her. The two of them were back in the Geomancer's Grotto.</p><p>Elfé had allowed Aerith to use her own PHS to contact the monastery, where she ended up playing phone tag for the rest of the afternoon. The older girl hadn't minded spending the day with Aerith as they waited. They killed time by sparring: both empty-handed and with weapons. Elfé's sword still beat out Aerith's staff, but the two young women were becoming more close-matched. When they weren't doing that, they talked, or rather, Aerith did most of the talking. Elfé figured this was one of those moments where Aerith needed to unload.</p><p>Finally, only a few minutes ago, the Grand Abbot had called Elfé's phone, and had spoken with Aerith. He had explained to her that Sephiroth had taken a sudden leave of absence last week. This was after bringing his friend Genesis to see the healers of the temple. The young man in question had grown sick, and ordinary doctors were unable to find the cause, much less a cure. Sephiroth had filled out the necessary paperwork, packed a few things, and left with his friend.</p><p>"I think I have an idea of where they might be," said Aerith.</p><p>"Where?" Elfé asked.</p><p>Aerith turned and smiled at the older girl. "When no one was able to find out what was making you sick all those years ago, who was it that figured out in less than a day what was wrong with you? Who saved Master Terrato when he had that heart attack three years ago?"</p><p>Elfé smiled knowingly as it dawned on her. "Of course…"</p><p>Aerith's smile brightened. "I'll bet anything he's coming here, Elfé. After four years, I'll finally get to see Sephiroth. And this time, it won't just be my mother who helps his friend. I'm going to do everything in my power as well to help. After all…I owe Seph more than one could imagine."</p><p>Her mind flashed back to the image of her mother dying on the train platform…the one image she could not bring herself to tell Ifalna about.</p><p>"Four years…" Elfé mused, "What will you do when you see him?"</p><p>Aerith shook her head. "Hard to say."</p><p>"Well…" Elfé said as she stood up, "I'll leave you to think about it. I have matters to discuss with Master Terrato, and probably Master Barnabas."</p><p>"Will you put in a good word for me?" Aerith asked.</p><p>"I'll do what I can," Elfé answered, "But it'll be difficult to convince him to be okay with it. And Avalanche is an organization that can't afford to have disagreements within its ranks. But I'll give it a shot."</p><p>"Thanks, Elfé," Aerith said with a smile, "It's all I ask."</p><p>Elfé nodded as she left.</p><p>Aerith continued to sit and stare off into space, and occupy her thoughts with a certain silver-haired swordsman in monk garb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 2: Infinite In Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm pretty sure that this kind of travel isn't conducive to my already fragile health," Genesis complained after Angeal's truck lurched upwards and immediately back down, after rolling over what seemed to be the umpteenth rock. He shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat.</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> pretty sure it's not conducive to my truck's already fragile health either," Angeal said with a grimace as he tried to steer the vehicle carefully through the rough terrain, "Seph- how much further do you think it'll be before we arrive?"</p><p>"We'll probably arrive sometime tomorrow," Sephiroth answered, "Either morning or early afternoon, barring any mechanical emergencies. Or else we'll have to run very fast, after we figure out who <em>isn't</em> going to carry Genesis on their back."</p><p>"I love you too, Sephiroth," Genesis said sarcastically, "I really hope this lady-friend of yours knows what she's doing. I can't tell you how disappointing it'll be if we came all the way out here for nothing."</p><p>"I believe in her," Sephiroth said, not for the first time.</p><p>"We've been your best friends for over ten years and only last week do you tell us the truth about your friends," Genesis griped.</p><p>"At least he's trying to help," Angeal defended Sephiroth. "Although, I'm curious as to why you didn't contact them about Genesis before we left. What if they're away on some family vacation?"</p><p>"They don't go on vacations," Sephiroth told him, "They'll be home. I also try to be careful about what I write in my letters. If anything, I'm even more wary about Shinra spying on the postal system than I was when I was younger."</p><p>"Yes, I suppose I can see how 'Dear last living Ancients: please save my friend from a mystery illness that Shinra would love to poke and prod at' would be a bit risky," Genesis quipped.</p><p>The past two months had been terrible, to say the least. Genesis' wound from the trio's sparring match in the jungle had never healed. What was worse was that there were now infections happening in the afflicted area. Doctors had not been able to diagnose the problem. The monks had not been able to figure out what was wrong either.</p><p>It wasn't until a bit of premature grey began to appear at his temples along with the recent pallor of his skin, that Sephiroth told them the truth about the friends he wrote to constantly, and would visit every couple years or so. He applied for, and was granted, a leave of absence from the temple. Genesis' parents, also worried for their son, financed not only a boat trip, but paid for Angeal's truck to be stored on the ship that took them all the way to the western continent. They might have bought a brand-new vehicle for the young men to drive around in, had anyone been aware of just how delicate Angeal's truck had turned out to be.</p><p>"Hey, Seph," Genesis turned to look through the rear window.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"What's in the bag?"</p><p>Sephiroth smiled as he placed his hand on the burlap sack in his lap. "Presents."</p><p>"For me? Aw, you shouldn't have," Genesis chuckled.</p><p>"Glad to see you still have a sense of humor," Sephiroth quipped. "I doubt you have any use for a wooden ocarina, Earth materia, a pair of nunchucks, a stuffed chocobo, and a case of Banora White Liqueur."</p><p>"I beg to differ on that last item," Genesis remarked.</p><p>Sephiroth ignored him and slid down, lying flat on his back while Angeal continued to drive. A few minutes later, he felt the vehicle slow down.</p><p>"What's going on?" he asked as he sat up and tried to look through the rear window. The glare of the sunlight against the windshield prevented him from seeing what was ahead of them.</p><p>"SOLDIER," Angeal said, "Looks like a checkpoint. What should we do?"</p><p>"Keep driving," Sephiroth told him, "It'll only look suspicious if we turn around."</p><p>"I guess it's a good thing you went through with that dye-job," Genesis commented with a wry smile.</p><p>"That's the idea," Sephiroth said as he ran his hand through his temporarily jet-black hair. "It'll wash out after a few showers anyway."</p><p>Angeal pulled up to the checkpoint.</p><p>"Good morning," he said amiably.</p><p>"Driver's license and registration, please," a 1st Class soldier said.</p><p>Genesis reached into the glove compartment and pulled out Angeal's registration paper, handing it to Angeal, who took out his wallet and pulled out his license. He then handed both documents to the young man outside, who ran them through a hand-held verification scanner.</p><p>He nodded. "Checks out. Now get out while we search the vehicle."</p><p>"You've got to be kidding…" Genesis complained as he and the others exited the vehicle.</p><p>"Don't mind our friend," Angeal said as he guided Genesis away from the truck, "He's a little under the weather."</p><p>One 2nd Class searched the front seats, while another checked the truck bed. The latter opened Sephiroth's bag and began rifling through his things.</p><p>"Cute," he said mockingly as he held up the stuffed chocobo.</p><p>Sephiroth held his tongue.</p><p>The 1st class soldier finished checking the front seats. He then began checking Angeal and Genesis' belongings, which were also in the truck bed along with Sephiroth's things. "The Rhapsodos Company…what's that?" he asked, holding up a business card from Genesis' bag.</p><p>"Those are the people that make Banora White apple juice, sir," another 2nd Class answered before Genesis could speak. "My kid sister practically lives off that stuff."</p><p>"They make Dumb-apple booze as well?" another soldier asked as he lifted a bottle of the liqueur from the case.</p><p>"Oh, jackpot!" the 1st Class exclaimed. He handed the bag back to Genesis and went over to look at the bottles. "Let's see…two bottles outta make this a fun night without us getting caught!"</p><p>The rest of the group erupted into cheers.</p><p>"You're the best commanding officer ever, sir!"</p><p>"I love my job!"</p><p>"Best fucking perks ever!"</p><p>"You're going to let them make off with those?" Genesis whispered to Sephiroth.</p><p>"We'll still have four left to give out when we arrive," Sephiroth answered quietly, "I'm not going to fight every single injustice, Genesis. Had you joined SOLDIER like you originally wanted to, you would have learned the hard way not to do that."</p><p>"You may pass," the SOLDIER in charge called out to the trio as he and his subordinates made their way back to the camp.</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Angeal said politely as he and the others got back inside his truck.</p><p>"'Sir'?" Genesis scoffed.</p><p>"A little courtesy goes a long way," Angeal said patiently as he started the engine.</p><p>Genesis rolled his eyes as the truck began moving forward. He then leaned against the window and drifted off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>"Oh come on!" one of the soldiers whined as he shoved a cup of the makeshift mixed-drink into his fellow soldier's face, "Just a taste!"</p><p>The dark-haired young man shook his head vehemently. "Not me. You're the ones who get to relax while Kunsel, Luxiere and I are on watch tonight."</p><p>"Sir, we've got some insubordinate pussies!" the soldier complained to the 1st Class soldier, who was downing another drink from the small paper cup he used in lieu of a shot glass.</p><p>"Let 'em be," said their commanding officer, "More for the rest of us, anyway."</p><p>Zack turned away so nobody would see his irritated expression. This guy was a rotten role model. Stealing booze from travelers? They hadn't even finished their search! What if those men had been terrorists and had a bomb? He had heard about the resistance group Avalanche and the trouble they were causing in Wutai. Surely there could be members lurking around elsewhere.</p><p>"Time for you to start your watch right now, actually," said the commanding officer, "I think your friends are already outside. Better get a move on."</p><p>Zack stood up, saluted his superior officer, and left the tent, all-too-glad to be rid of the man.</p><p>"Hey, there he is," Kunsel said cheerily as Zack approached his two friends.</p><p>"They smashed already?" Luxiere asked, chuckling.</p><p>"It's not funny," said Zack, "What if some kind of emergency happens? Even if they're just buzzed, it'll inhibit their ability if we need to do battle."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," said Luxiere, "Seriously, I think we're fine. This area's not known for monsters roaming about, and if any enemies are around, we'll hear about it on the radio unit long before they make it here. Buzzed or not, we'll dispatch anyone. I hope you're not thinking of snitching."</p><p>Zack sighed. "No. What good would it do? If word got back to them that I was the one who ratted them out, I'm a dead man."</p><p>"Hey, at least you're not alone in this," Kunsel said reassuringly. "It would suck if you were the only sober guy in the unit."</p><p>"And it's only one more week," Luxiere added. "Then the assignment ends and we go back to Midgar. I'm just glad we weren't in Wutai. They're really doing a number on us."</p><p>"Yeah, but according to the news, you wouldn't think so," Kunsel chuckled.</p><p>"Let's not talk about the Wutai War," Zack suggested.</p><p>"Fair enough," said Luxiere. "Wanna play cards?"</p><p>"I left my deck inside the tent," said Kunsel, "and since we can't leave our post, we're S.O.L."</p><p>"Dammit, Kunsel!" Luxiere complained.</p><p>The three 2nd Class soldiers were silent for a moment. Luxiere picked up a few pebbles and began tossing them absently. Kunsel paced back and forth, while Zack took out his sword and began practicing a few swings and thrusts.</p><p>"Hey, Zack?" Kunsel spoke up.</p><p>Zack lowered his sword and turned to face his friend. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Why'd you join the army?" he asked. "You know, we've been pals for a few years now, but I realize now that I never asked you. You know why I joined, so why not even things out a bit?"</p><p>Zack grinned and sheathed his sword. "Story-time, huh? I guess I could think of worse ways to pass the time. All right, then:</p><p>"I was always fascinated with the idea of being a hero. But it seems like the army is really the only way to make that happen. I mean, I guess I could be a bounty hunter and kill monsters, but that's so small-scale. I wanna be remembered when I'm gone. Who's going to remember some farmer from Gongaga? Because that's what I'd be if I had just stayed there instead of leaving home. I couldn't stay, though. When I turned thirteen, I was practically climbing the walls.</p><p>"Still, I'd say that the first time I ever entertained the idea of being a soldier was when I was about six. That was actually before the SOLDIER program even started…though not that long before. That was the year that the reactor was built in Gongaga. I didn't live too far from the building site either, so I was always seeing these young guys from the army guarding the construction site. From trouble-makers, monsters, whatever. This was back when you had to be eighteen to join. But there was this one kid who was younger. I mean, to me, he still seemed so much older, but I remember his voice hadn't even finished changing yet, so he obviously was younger than the other soldiers. I'm not sure what his deal was."</p><p>Kunsel leaned forward, suddenly very interested in what Zack was saying.</p><p>"One day, my parents were at an emergency town meeting. It didn't have anything to do with the reactor, but anyway, this girl who was the daughter of my mom's best friend was babysitting me. And well, back then, I was a little hell-raiser. I managed to get her to chase me all the way to the building site. Yeah, I know, it was really stupid. Especially when some huge piece of whatever fell off and nearly squished me. That kid I mentioned, though…came zipping out of nowhere and caught the thing." Zack began to chuckle. "Man, I started <em>bawling…</em>that was nothing compared to when the sitter told my parents. My mom didn't let me out of her sight for weeks."</p><p>"What did this 'boy wonder' look like?" Kunsel asked curiously.</p><p>"Man, I'll never forget…" Zack said, squinting as if he were picturing his savior right then and there. "He had kind of longish hair, but it was silver. Like actually silver- not grey or white. He also had mako eyes…the first time I'd seen them. Honestly, it's as if he were some kind of SOLDIER prototype. In about a year, there were tons of kids like him joining up once the program opened up. But I've never seen that guy since. I've asked a couple of my commanding officers, but they all joined after SOLDIER began and they never heard of him."</p><p>"Interesting…" Kunsel mused, a sly, knowing grin spreading across his face. "…I mean everything…but especially the part about your not having known any commanding officers that joined SOLDIER before 1991. I happen to know a guy…ex-SOLDIER, though. He left back in 1990, after having served for seven years. Funny, huh?"</p><p>Zack's eyes widened. "And…?"</p><p>"Well, he has some memory problems," said Kunsel, "They started when he got maimed in that terrorist attack on Shinra Headquarters twelve years ago. That's why he got discharged. His foot was sliced off, most likely by one of the terrorists. Doctor said the wound was consistent with a sword. Maybe he hit his head too, because he doesn't remember a lot of his assignments…except one: two months supervising a unit…in Gongaga while the reactor was being built."</p><p>"Are you serious?!" Zack laughed, "Wow! That's one hell of a coincidence!" He looked hopefully at his friend. "And the kid I mentioned…?"</p><p>Kunsel shook his head. "He couldn't remember the boy's name, but what you said about him being a prototype is true. He was only ten years old, which we all know is still below the new minimum age to join up. He had a really long sword…longer than he was tall. And yes- silver hair and the very first pair of mako eyes…well, in SOLDIER, anyway. I've also heard they did mako testing for a good several years before SOLDIER started. Something to do with an employee accidentally getting drenched with mako and suddenly developing abnormal strength." He smiled. "If that accident had never happened, we woudn't even be here right now."</p><p>"Man, you really do know everything that goes on at Shinra, don't you?" Luxiere said admiringly.</p><p>"I just know the right people is all," Kunsel said modestly.</p><p>"How do you know this guy?" Zack asked.</p><p>"Well, back when I first joined up, I was assigned to work in the veterans' building," Kunsel explained, "Part of my job was to hand out disability paychecks to medically discharged ex-soldiers. Now, some people who come there are really bitter. They just want you to shut up and give them their checks so they can run off to the bar or whatever. Not this guy. He's the nicest fellow you could meet. Sometimes he'd come in with his two boys. Really well-behaved kids. He says their mother enforced good manners. I guess she's the main breadwinner, and he takes care of the kids. Says he wouldn't have it any other way, and that his life is perfect. Can you imagine that? He's missing a foot, and can't remember half of his career, but says his life is perfect."</p><p>"Sometimes you meet people that just seem too good for this world," Zack said, smiling. "Did he have any other interesting stories?"</p><p>"Uh…well, one," Kunsel recalled, "He only has one other memory of the kid you mentioned. Most of his job revolved around guarding the 68th floor of the Shinra building, which is where part of the Science Department is. He was on his way home for the day, and he remembered passing by the common room and seeing the kid playing with a little girl. He says he used to see the girl a lot, and that he always felt sorry for her. Of course, he can't remember <em>why</em>."</p><p>"Maybe she was sick," Luxiere suggested, "I hear Professor Rayleigh is involved with experimental medicine."</p><p>Kunsel shook his head again. "Maybe, but this was before Rayleigh came to work for Shinra. Anyway, one day, that vet invited me over to have dinner with his family. They live over in Sector Five, and in a pretty nice house too...for the slums. It's near a skylight and a man-made waterfall. He says the sound of the water rushing lulls him to sleep every night. Then there's a little clubhouse for the boys in the back yard…if you can really call it a yard. It's just a couple round platforms with dirt covering them."</p><p>"Looks like you found a family away from home to adopt you," Zack said, feeling a little jealous.</p><p>"I guess," Kunsel chuckled, "Every time I'm back in Midgar, I go over their house for Sunday dinner. I don't even have to call ahead. They just expect the possibility of my showing up every week. Really good food too. Lasagna, and the pot roast…hell, all the food is good. He and his wife take turns cooking. He does the lasagna, she does the pot roast, and so on."</p><p>"Man, you're making me <em>really</em> hungry right now!" Zack whined.</p><p>"Any chance they might feed us if you were to bring us along?" Luxiere asked hopefully.</p><p>"What, and wear out my welcome by bringing you slobs?" Kunsel laughed, "No way! I got a good thing going there and I'm not gonna ruin it."</p><p>"Wow, that's cold," Luxiere complained.</p><p>"So did this guy know what happened to the silver-haired kid after he was discharged?" Zack asked.</p><p>Kunsel shook his head. "Nope. I told you everything I know."</p><p>"Hmm." Zack sat down, staring thoughtfully ahead at the horizon.</p><p>"'Oh, how will I ever find my silver-haired knight-in-shining-armor now?'" Luxiere teased, speaking in a high-pitched falsetto.</p><p>"Screw you," Zack laughed.</p><p>"Oh, wait a minute!" Kunsel reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "Guess I didn't leave them in the tent after all!"</p><p>"All right!" Zack exclaimed.</p><p>"Gather 'round, boys," Kunsel said as he began shuffling the cards, "Five-card draw, deuces wild sound good to you...?"</p><hr/><p>The sun was at its highest point in the sky when the ANSMA's doors opened and about two-dozen teenagers wearing rash guards poured out of the building. The Saturday morning Ground Jiu-Jitsu class had just ended, and its students were all looking forward to jumping in their showers to wash away the sweat from their two-hour long workout..</p><p>"God, this was too much today," one of the teens complained as a small group of students, including Aerith, walked through the tunnels together. They were on their way to the Ice Palace to cool off.</p><p>"This heat wave is really something else," Aerith agreed.</p><p>The group entered the Geomancer's Grotto. Suddenly, one boy's eyes gleamed with mischief. He ran up to the fountain and took off his shoes, jumping in.</p><p>"Are you nuts?!" one girl laughed.</p><p>"Too hot…" he groaned, as if he were a zombie, "Need…water…!"</p><p>He dipped his hands in the water and poured it on his head.</p><p>"I think he's onto something," Aerith giggled as she kicked off her sandals and went over to the fountain. She stepped in, joining her friend. "<em>Wow</em>, that's cold!"</p><p>"That was a pretty slick move you used in class," the boy commented, "What was that, anyway? You stepped in from the right, and…?"</p><p>He tried to copy Aerith's footwork from class earlier.</p><p>"No, it was from <em>my</em> right, not yours..." Aerith corrected him as she demonstrated by stepping forward. Her foot slipped on the smooth bottom of the pool, however, and down she went with a huge splash.</p><p>"<em>Really</em>, guys?" one girl complained, having been hit by the water.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" the boy laughed, "Are you okay, Aerith?"</p><p>"Great Shiva, that's <em>really</em> cold!" Aerith shrieked as she floundered around in the shallow water.</p><p>"Here, let me help you," the boy extended his hand.</p><p>Aerith took it and lowered her head, so he wouldn't see her sly expression. She then yanked the boy down next to her, soaking him as more water flew out of the fountain, this time hitting everyone else.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Great, now I gotta walk home like this!"</p><p>"Oh, you th-think you're so c-clever!" the boy said, shivering as he drove the water into Aerith's face.</p><p>Aerith, now accustomed to the cold temperature, began splashing back.</p><p>"Get her!" one of the girls in the group shouted as everyone else removed their shoes and jumped in.</p><hr/><p>Aerith was still soaked to the skin when her house finally came into view. Ten minutes of walking in the hot sun had not even come close to drying her off. The short-sleeved rash guard she wore clung to her even more than the tight garment normally did. She looked down, and could see her nipples poking out from behind the wet fabric. Blushing, she covered her chest with her arms, hoping that none of the guys had noticed.</p><p>The trip to the Ice Palace had been called off once the kids had realized how much of a mess they had made splashing around in the grotto. Instead, everyone agreed that they should all get home and changed as quickly as possible, knowing that the Elders would have punished them for their shenanigans if they were caught.</p><p>She continued to walk over to her house, when she noticed the strange truck parked out to the side where the grass ended. Wondering what was going on, she began jogging, eager to find out who was at the house. Many Avalanche members drove vehicles. She wondered if this had anything to do with the Wutai War.</p><p>Aerith was only about ten feet away from the front door when it opened, and none other than Sephiroth stepped out. He noticed her, and stopped where he was, staring at her. Suddenly, she became very self-conscious.</p><p>"Hi, Seph…!" she said, looking embarrassed, "Uh…I'd hug you, but I don't want to get your clothes wet."</p><p>"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, not taking his eyes off of her.</p><p>"Long story," Aerith said sheepishly.</p><p>"Seph- what's the hold-up?" Angeal asked from behind. Sephiroth glanced backward and moved off to the side, allowing his friend to pass. "Hello," he said with a smile, "You must be Aerith. Sephiroth's told me about you over the years."</p><p>"You don't seem very surprised to see me," Sephiroth remarked.</p><p>Aerith smiled at her own cleverness, despite being self-conscious over her soaked appearance. "Nope. I called the temple when you didn't write, and when they told me about your sick friend, I figured you'd be on your way here to see my mother." She looked at Angeal. "Is this him?"</p><p>"No," Angeal said, shaking his head, "Not me. That would be Genesis, who your mom is taking a look at right now. My name's Angeal." He offered his hand to Aerith.</p><p>"Angeal Hewley," Aerith said with a smile. She extended her arm, shaking his hand while still covering her chest with her other arm. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Sephiroth's mentioned both you and Genesis in his letters, and when he visited."</p><p>She then looked at Sephiroth, who managed to lift his eyes up from her body to her face just in time. "How is he?"</p><p>"Grumpy," Angeal answered, "I guess I can't blame him. He's resting right now. Your mom is looking after him."</p><p>Aerith nodded understandingly. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I really should go change into something dry and untangle my hair before I wind up with dreadlocks. Be right back...uh- don't tell my mom you saw me soaking wet, please?"</p><p>Sephiroth watched her disappear into the house and shook his head, stunned.</p><p>"Interesting kid," Angeal chuckled.</p><p>"She's grown so much," Sephiroth said, partly to himself.</p><p>"You said you hadn't seen her in four years, right?" Angeal said.</p><p>"Yes," Sephiroth answered, unable to get the image of Aerith in her soaked clothes out of his head. Her already tight pink and baby-blue rash guard clinging to her very visible form, the damp skin of her legs almost glowing in the sunlight…</p><p>He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered that this wasn't just any girl. She was the daughter of one of the people that he owed his sanity to. Ogling her like a common lecher was far from being an appropriate way to behave. And as if that weren't enough, he reminded himself, she was still a teenager.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Angeal asked, looking at Sephiroth with a worried expression on his face. "You looked a bit panicky for a moment. That's not like you at all."</p><p>"I think the sun is playing tricks on your head," Sephiroth said dismissively.</p><p>Angeal looked doubtfully at Sephiroth, but then shrugged. "Fine. Should we go take a look at the truck?"</p><p>"You go on ahead," Sephiroth said, "I'm going to get a glass of water. You want any?"</p><p>Angeal nodded. "Sure." He went over to the truck and popped the hood.</p><p>Sephiroth went back inside, walking into the kitchen. The house had been deserted when they had arrived, save for Ifalna. Aerith had been at her lessons, and Barnabas had taken Gabe and the twins to visit with Bugenhagen. Ifalna had stayed behind, wishing to meditate. She had looked preoccupied as she received Sephiroth and the others, despite being delighted to see him as always. She had also been thrilled to finally meet his two best friends after hearing about them for so many years.</p><p>Sephiroth saw a bag of 16-ounce plastic cups. He took two of them out, and went over to the sink. His sensitive ears could pick up Ifalna moving around in the living room, and Genesis snoring softly. He then turned the faucet, running his hand underneath the water until it was cold enough to his satisfaction. As he began filling the first cup, he heard footsteps and turned his head in their direction.</p><p>Aerith walked into the kitchen, having changed out of her soaked rash guard and trunks, and had dried her hair. Not bothering to tie it back like she normally did, she kept running her hand through her loose locks absently. She now wore a flowing white V-neck halter-top, with dark red leggings that came down to her knees. She must have been planning to go out, because a staff was strapped firmly to her back.</p><p>She looked absolutely exquisite, in Sephiroth's opinion.</p><p>"Hi," she said, smiling.</p><p>"Summons alive, you've grown up…" Sephiroth whispered, amazed.</p><p>He did not even realize the cup was overflowing until Aerith pointed silently at it, covering her mouth in a silent laugh. Quickly, he emptied it slightly and set it aside.</p><p>"Yeah, it happens," Aerith joked, her eyes gleaming playfully.</p><p>Sephiroth smiled as he filled the other glass. He had always looked forward to seeing Aerith during his sporadic trips to Cosmo Canyon. Indeed, he had concealed his disappointment the last time he visited upon finding out that the girl was at the Gold Saucer with her classmates. He still enjoyed catching up with Ifalna, getting to know Gabe(who he had never met before), and further acquainting himself with the twins. Sephiroth had enjoyed listening to Carlie playing her ocarina, and hoped she would like the one he was bringing her. Cassius had tried again to lift Masamune(as he had tried to do since he could walk), but it was all in vain. That still didn't stop the then-nine-year-old from vowing he would be able to swing it someday, even if he couldn't summon it.</p><p>His memories were interrupted as he felt Aerith pressing up against him, throwing her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. As he felt her pressed up against him, he became even more aware of how much the girl had grown up in the last four years.</p><p>"I missed you," she said.</p><p>"And I, you," Sephiroth replied as he returned the embrace, marveling silently at how soft her bare shoulders were.</p><p>Aerith stepped back. "I'm sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded silently.</p><p>"I wanted to help my mom," Aerith explained, "But she shooed me away and told me to help you show Angeal around. Where is he?"</p><p>"Out front checking out his truck," Sephiroth told her, "It managed to hold off until we got to your house, but the reason it's parked in such a strange spot is that it died when we arrived."</p><p>"Hmm…" Aerith scratched her head thoughtfully, "Nine times out of ten when that happens around here, it's an overheated radiator. Was there a lot of steam coming out?"</p><p>"Yes," Sephiroth answered.</p><p>Aerith smiled brightly. "I think I've figured out the first place to show you guys."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"One of Avalanche's members that lives here is their official mechanic," Aerith explained, "I can introduce you guys…if Angeal shows me how to drive that thing once it's fixed."</p><p>Sephiroth smirked at the idea of Aerith behind the wheel of an automobile. "All right," he said, "Let's go find him and see if he's open to such a deal. At least it's his truck you want to use and not his sword. That…he might not be so eager to share with you."</p><p>"I'm a staff user," Aerith said, indicating her wooden quarterstaff.</p><p>"Ah, that's right. Let me see that…"</p><p>He walked behind her and eyed the staff carefully. The middle part of the weapon was adorned with what looked like steel, so that it could easily attach and detach from the magnetic part of the sheath. Somehow, his gaze managed to shift halfway down, until he caught himself admiring her bottom curves, very visible thanks to the form-fitting leggings she wore.</p><p>He snapped out of it once he saw Aerith reach behind and grab one end of the staff. Her other hand reached back and yanked the staff away from the magnet. Sephiroth stepped out of the way as she whirled the staff to the front, turning around and immediately falling into a defensive stance.</p><p>"Good form…" he said, cursing himself silently for the double-entendre.</p><p>"Thanks," Aerith said happily, "Hey, I'm kind of thirsty too. Let me get you some ice for those drinks…"</p><p>Sephiroth closed his eyes as he felt her brush against him when she walked past, moving between him and the counter as she went to the freezer. She opened the door and took out a tray of ice cubes, hitting them against the counter and popping the cubes out, which she dropped into the two drinks. She then took out a cup for herself and filled it with the cold tap water. Once she put a few ice cubes in her cup, she put the tray away, and turned around.</p><p>"Do you have a phone?" she asked, "The mechanic is on this phone list." She took a sheet of paper off of the refrigerator and held it up.</p><p>"I do," Sephiroth said with a nod. "Perhaps once we call this person, we can go see Dr. Triton. I was hoping I could give her something I brought with me. And that reminds me…there's a gift waiting for you in the truck as well."</p><p>Aerith's face lit up instantly. She then grabbed the sword-wielding monk's arm excitedly and practically dragged him out the front door, while he tried not to spill the cups of ice water he held.</p><p>Sephiroth laughed to himself as he let himself be pulled by his childhood friend. Some things never changed.</p><hr/><p>"It just won't heal," Genesis said as he and Ifalna sat on the living room sofa. He had woken up a few minutes ago, and she was now taking a look at his arm. The would looked as fresh as it had been when he had first received it several weeks ago.</p><p>"Hmm…" Ifalna said, steepling her fingers and pursing her lips together thoughtfully. "Normally I can heal without materia, but I do have one mastered Cure that I might need to use for something like this."</p><p>"No materia has been able to cure this," Genesis sighed.</p><p>"The materia will help, but I assure you I'll be doing most of the work," Ifalna said with a twinkle in her eye. She went over to the special kit she carried her things in. Opening it, she took out a green orb, leaving the kit open.</p><p>Genesis sat up more so he could see inside. "Is that a...<em>white</em> materia?" he asked, pointing at the kit.</p><p>"Ah, well, yes," Ifalna said as she sat back down next to Genesis. "That is, it's not really for use. I keep it with me when I go to work, though. Sort of a good-luck charm."</p><p>Genesis nodded as Ifalna closed her eyes and began to chant softly in a language Genesis could not recognize. She closed her eyes, holding the materia in her hand, rather than fitting it into an accessory such as a bracelet; or a weapon.</p><p>Suddenly, her entire body radiated with a green light. She reached out with her free hand, running it over the wound on Genesis' arm.</p><p>The young man gasped and closed his eyes as he felt an intensely cool and soothing sensation across his arm. When he opened his eyes, he saw the flesh rapidly knitting itself together. Just as the healing finished, Ifalna jumped up with a startled cry.</p><p>"You did it…!" Genesis whispered in amazement. He then looked up and saw the shocked expression on Ifalna's face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Jenova's children…" Ifalna whispered hoarsely. She began to look terrified. "It's already begun…"</p><p>"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Genesis asked again, his voice more insistent.</p><p>Ifalna collapsed into the chair that sat next to the sofa.</p><p>"Where do I even start…?" she said, shaking her head.</p><p>"I've got plenty of time for you to figure that out," Genesis told her. "I'm not going anywhere, so just start from the beginning."</p><p>"I can sense a lot of things," Ifalna began, "…It's hard to explain. I don't know how much Sephiroth told you about me."</p><p>"Virtually nothing until he decided to seek your help," said Genesis, "He said that you're the last known Cetra."</p><p>Ifalna nodded. "Has Sephiroth ever told you about a being known as 'Jenova'…?"</p><hr/><p>"This is absolutely lovely, Sephiroth," Dr. Triton marveled as she looked over the bottle of Banora White Liqueur she held in her hands. "I'm only sorry that this is just my lunch break. My actual shift doesn't end for another six hours. Silly doctors' oath." She then chuckled. "That was a joke, in case you kids didn't know."</p><p>She sat at her desk in her office, while Sephiroth, Aerith and Angeal sat in the chairs across from her.</p><p>"Genesis went into business with a distillery from Gongaga," Angeal explained, "This is the final result."</p><p>"I'm so pleased to know you're doing well for yourself," the doctor said to Sephiroth. "Monster-hunting monk-for-hire, and distributor of Banora White apple juice. Seems like you've become quite the productive member of society!"</p><p>"It's been a good life so far," Sephiroth remarked easily. "This problem with Genesis is the first real issue I've had to deal with in the last thirteen years."</p><p>Dr. Triton nodded solemnly. "How many doctors has he been to see?"</p><p>"Every last one on Mideel," Angeal answered, "Even in the tiny backwoods villages. We've brought him to see healers, shamans, and they're all baffled. When Sephiroth told us that his oldest friend was actually the last living pure-blooded Cetra-,"</p><p>"That's still debatable," Sephiroth interjected, "Until she regains her memory, we'll never know for certain."</p><p>"How long can amnesia last?" Angeal asked.</p><p>"Nearly twenty years, in Ifalna's case," Dr. Triton replied, "I don't know if it's physical, mental, or maybe a bit of each."</p><p>"Where was it that she lost her memory?" Angeal asked.</p><p>"An abandoned city," Sephiroth told him. "It's said to have been the old Cetra capitol. I know it's just north of that excavation site...Bone Village, they call it."</p><p>"So why did she never try and look for the place?" Angeal asked.</p><p>"According to her, the planet told her it was time for her to concentrate on healing," Aerith answered. "You know Sephiroth's back-story. My mother's is the same...as is mine. I spent the first five years of my life living in a laboratory."</p><p>Angeal looked at Aerith with a subdued expression.</p><p>"Don't," Aerith warned him, "My mother and I hate it when people pity us. We're fine now. We've healed."</p><p>"Speaking of healing," Dr. Triton added, "I wouldn't worry about your friend. I don't know if Sephiroth told you about a young woman named Elfé, but she would have wasted away if Ifalna had not found the cause. Once she did so, the cure was easy."</p><p>"I hope that turns out to be the case here," Angeal sighed.</p><p>"Don't worry," Aerith reassured Angeal. "If my mom gets stuck, then I'll help her. I guess once a Cetra hits puberty, their abilities increase. My ability to grow things, and to heal injuries, well…you'll see eventually." She smiled, as if she were proud of herself.</p><p>Just then, Angeal's PHS rang. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. "It says <em>you're</em> calling me," he said as he scowled at Sephiroth.</p><p>"I left my phone with Ifalna after we called the mechanic…right before we headed off," Sephiroth explained. "Answer it. It could be important."</p><p>Angeal opened the phone and spoke into the receiver. "Mrs. Duran…? Yes, we're visiting with the doctor…you did? That's fantastic! …Oh, I see." He listened for a moment. "Alright, we'll be right over."</p><p>"What's going on?" Aerith asked as Angeal stood up and shoved the phone into his pocket.</p><p>"Your mom was able to heal Genesis' arm, but she said there's still something very wrong with him. She also said it concerns Sephiroth. She'll explain it all once we get to the house."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded as he and Aerith stood up as well. "Sorry we had to cut this visit short," he said, bowing his head.</p><p>"Your friend comes first," Dr. Triton reassured him. "I hope everything turns out all right."</p><p>"It was nice meeting you, Doctor," Angeal said as he shook the woman's hand. He followed Sephiroth and Aerith outside, and they began the walk back to the Duran family house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 3: Ripples On The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Ripples on the Water</p><p>"I can only patch him up so much," Ifalna said as everyone sat in the living room. "There's something very wrong with his body. It's as if…he's not…held together properly...if that makes any sense."</p><p>Genesis sat comfortably on a chair, facing opposite of Ifalna, who sat on the other chair. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Aerith sat together on the sofa in between the two of them.</p><p>"With the wound gone, the sickness has slowed down," Ifalna went on, "but he's eventually going to start getting worse. What will happen, I can't be sure. This has been going on likely his whole life. And…all of this involves Jenova."</p><p>Sephiroth leaned forward, his brow furrowed. "How can you be sure?" he asked.</p><p>"I sense many of the same things about Genesis as I do you," Ifalna explained, "You have a similar feel that I get when any of my children walk into the room. It's likely that was how Jenova was able to assimilate into the Cetra civilization so long ago. The same feeling holds true for Genesis. Thankfully, neither of you have the same malevolence she possessed."</p><p>"How did you come to know so much about this creature if it supposedly was sealed away two-thousand years ago?" Angeal asked, having been briefed on Jenova years ago by Sephiroth.</p><p>"The Cetra's history with Jenova was relayed to me by the planet while I hid away from the Shinra at Icicle Inn nearly twenty years ago," Ifalna answered, "I then shared these bits of information with the man who looked after me during that time. Later, we fell in love and were married in a private ceremony. Then, less than a year later, Aerith came along."</p><p>Aerith listened intently, always interested to know more about her biological father.</p><p>"I didn't know your husband was from Icicle Inn," Angeal said, nodding his head at the large family portrait on the living room wall.</p><p>"Different man," Aerith corrected him, "The man in the picture <em>is</em> my daddy for all intents and purposes. He adopted me when he married my mom. But my actual father was killed by members of the Shinra army, at the order of a horrible man…Professor Hojo."</p><p>"I noticed that Aerith looked nothing like your husband," said Genesis, "Sometimes genes only favor one parent, though. That's how I knew my parents weren't really mine, even before they told me that I was adopted. I didn't resemble either of them."</p><p>Sephiroth looked at Genesis. "You don't seem shocked to hear that you may share the same cells as myself…and Jenova."</p><p>"I'm not," Genesis answered. "I always knew I was different from the other kids, but when I met Angeal and then you…I felt as though it no longer mattered. I had one small place where everything was fine: the company of my friends."</p><p>"Angeal…" Ifalna said as she turned to the dark-haired young man, "I…don't wish to alarm you, but I sense-"</p><p>The front door opened, and in walked the twins, followed by Barnabas, who was carrying Gabe.</p><p>"Sephiroth!" Cassius exclaimed excitedly as he noticed the sword-wielding monk sitting on the couch. "Aerith said you might be showing up, but she never did tell us why, or how she even knew!"</p><p>"Hello, Cassius," Sephiroth greeted the boy.</p><p>"Kids, would you mind playing out back?" Ifalna asked, "You can catch up with Seph later, okay?"</p><p>"Alright," the twins chorused.</p><p> Ifalna then looked at Barnabas, who was setting Gabe down. "Honey, would you mind getting dinner started tonight?"</p><p>Something in her eyes told Barnabas that something important was happening. "Of course," he said with a smile. "Who are your friends, Seph?"</p><p>"Angeal Hewley, sir," Angeal said as he stood up and walked over to Barnabas. The two shook hands.</p><p>"Genesis Rhapsodos," said Genesis with a wave.</p><p>"Ah, the 'Banora boys'," Barnabas realized. "Good to finally meet you."</p><p>"Wait, before you kids leave…" Sephiroth stood up and went to where his burlap bag was. He brought it over to the three younger kids and reached inside. He pulled out the nunchucks. "For Cassius…"</p><p>"Neato!" the boy shouted as he took the weapon and began to examine it.</p><p>"Don't start twirling those things until you're outside, Cass," Barnabas warned him.</p><p>Sephiroth pulled out the ocarina and handed it to Carlie. "You mentioned the last time I visited that the one you already have is in the 'key of C'. I have no idea what that means, but I remembered, and I asked the shopkeeper for one in the key of…something else."</p><p>Carlie looked over the instrument, which sported more keyholes than her usual sweet potato ocarina. Her face lit up. "It's chromatic," she said excitedly, "I can play it in any key I want! Thank you, Sephiroth!"</p><p>Sephiroth smiled, and then pulled out the stuffed chocobo, holding it out for Gabe.</p><p>"He stwanger…?" the toddler asked uncertainly, looking up at Barnabas.</p><p>"No, no," Barnabas reassured his son, "Sephiroth's not a stranger. You met him last year. You don't remember?"</p><p>Gabe shook his head no.</p><p>"Well, Sephiroth is our friend, so it's okay for you to take the present," Barnabas explained.</p><p>A half-moon smile appeared on Gabe's face as he took the chocobo.</p><p>"What do you say, Gabe?" Ifalna reminded him.</p><p>"…Tank-you!" Gabe remembered.</p><p>"Thanks, Sephiroth," Cassius chimed in.</p><p>"You're all quite welcome," Sephiroth replied.</p><p>"Alright, now go outside and play while I get dinner ready," Barnabas said as he led the children away. "Carlie, stay at least five feet away from your brother while he's using that..."</p><p>"I've lost my train of thought…" Ifalna muttered, frustrated.</p><p>"You had something to say to me," Angeal reminded her.</p><p>Ifalna suddenly looked worried as she remembered. "Angeal…I sense the exact same thing about you…only you seem to be whole."</p><p>Angeal burst out laughing nervously. "That…that's not possible! Look, I can understand how that could be the case with Sephiroth, and even Genesis." He calmed down and continued to speak: "Who knows where Genesis <em>really</em> came from? It was obviously a closed adoption, so anything could have happened. But how could I have something like Jenova cells without my folks being aware of it? If anything strange had happened, they would tell me."</p><p>"Well, perhaps we need to ask them directly," Sephiroth suggested, "It's possible that they've been lying by omission all these years. Genesis is right- we never were like the other children. We've always been faster, smarter, and stronger. Maybe it's fate that we met and became friends. After all…it seems as though all my friendships were fated."</p><p>He glanced at Ifalna, and then Aerith.</p><p>"'My friend, the fates are cruel…'," Genesis spoke somberly.</p><p>"I am getting very sick of that insipid poem, Genesis," Sephiroth groaned.</p><p>"All of this 'Jenova' business we're dealing with started with Shinra," said Genesis, "How much do you want to bet that the answers are there?"</p><p>"And we'll do what?" Sephiroth asked sarcastically, "Storm the Shinra Headquarters and demand answers? After what I did years ago, they've probably taken that possibility into consideration. Hojo likely has spent the last decade figuring out how to kill me. I doubt the company is interested in bringing me back. They must know that's never going to happen."</p><p>"What I want to know," said Angeal, "Is that if we were infused with Jenova cells, then why weren't we raised by the Shinra like Sephiroth was?"</p><p>"Your parents would never have allowed it," Sephiroth pointed out. "My father was only too happy to sacrifice me on the altar of scientific progress. Is it possible that your parents are Shinra refugees as well?"</p><p>"Yes…" Angeal looked hopeful, "That must be it! That would explain why my parents didn't tell me. If they're trying to protect me…" He looked at Genesis. "Maybe your birth parents were willing to let you suffer the same fate as Sephiroth, and my parents stole you? Then they set you up with your family. Maybe this was done to my mother against her will…like…" He looked at Ifalna, and trailed off. "Oh god..."</p><p>Ifalna's fingers tightened around the armrests of her chair. She knew it was entirely possible.</p><p>Genesis shook his head. "That's all conjecture. We don't know <em>what</em> the answers are. We need to find them out."</p><p>"He's right," Sephiroth said. "If we allow ourselves to get worked up over the worst-case scenario, we might as well give up all hope now. We need to find the truth, and all of it. 'Half-truths are the undoing of entire civilizations.'…"</p><p>Genesis chuckled. "You get on my case for quoting 'Loveless', but you're just as bad, if not worse, with quoting your monk tenets."</p><p>"Turnabout is fair play," Sephiroth retorted evenly.</p><p>Ifalna smiled at the young men's banter, agreeing silently at the idea of divine providence that had clearly conspired to bring those three young men together. And then there was Aerith's dream, that spoke of Jenova's children. Now, here they were, sitting in her living room. She wondered if there were more people than just the three of them. Sephiroth had been SOLDIER's prototype, and despite his escaping from Shinra, enough work had been done that the company clearly had felt good about starting the program up without him.</p><p>SOLDIER had never sent anyone to Cosmo Canyon, though Genesis had told her about the checkpoint. Were they closing in? She also couldn't help but wonder if members of SOLDIER might have Jenova cells as well, even if they weren't injected in-utero like Sephiroth. She had heard all the rumors of the "special surgery" each member had to undergo upon joining. Jenova could regenerate, even in stasis. Shinra would be in no danger of running out of her DNA.</p><p>What if this involved <em>all</em> of the members of SOLDIER…?</p><p>"Mom, are you okay?" Aerith asked, looking worriedly at her mother.</p><p>Ifalna pressed her steepled fingers against her forehead. "It's a lot to think about," she sighed.</p><p>"One thing I don't quite understand," said Angeal, "Is Jenova itself. Jenova cells. I keep hearing that. But what <em>is</em> Jenova, and where did it come from?"</p><p>"Jenova," Sephiroth explained, "is the name that a young intern named Faremis Gast gave to a perfectly preserved humanoid body that was found in the Northern Crater, by a team of archaeologists and scientists. He discovered it, and he named it. The team took the body back to Shinra's fledgling science department, where it was discovered that the cells had regenerative properties. It was eventually proposed that these cells could attach and fuse themselves to human cells, theoretically bestowing humans with said regenerative abilities. Therefore, it was assumed that Jenova was an Ancient, or Cetra; though now we know she was an extraterrestrial.</p><p>"One day, two scientists stepped forward. They were in a..." Sephiroth cringed briefly. "...romantic relationship, and had discovered they were expecting a child together. They offered their unborn child up to be injected with those cells. Of course, the mother was injected with them too so that she would be strong enough to deal with such a pregnancy. However, the cells had an adverse effect on her mind…it's still not clear to this day what happened to the mother except that she's dead. My guess is, she either died in labor, or in some asylum somewhere. As for the child…well…"</p><p>"You've told us enough about yourself for us to know that you're that child," Angeal finished solemnly.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded.</p><p>Aerith spoke up: "I had a dream…or a vision, you could say…less than a week ago. The planet warned me of disasters that needed to be prevented. That Jenova wants her children…emphasis on the plural."</p><p>"I need to call my mother," Angeal said as he glanced at the clock. "No use in trying now. It's after midnight in Banora and everyone's asleep. First thing in the morning, though..."</p><p>"Ifalna, will Sephiroth's friends be staying for dinner?" Barnabas called out from the kitchen.</p><p>Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis looked at each other.</p><hr/><p>"More potatoes?" Ifalna held a dish out to Angeal.</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am," Angeal said as he took the dish and grabbed the spoon inside, heaping more scalloped potatoes onto his plate.</p><p>"Here's what Sephiroth gave me," Aerith said as she held up hew new Earth materia. "The rocks in the desert might be getting a bit of a makeover soon."</p><p>"See what you're about to unleash?" Barnabas said jokingly to Sephiroth.</p><p>Sephiroth shrugged indifferently as he chewed his food. Once he swallowed, a small smile could be seen on his face.</p><p>"I'm already learning how to use my present," Cassius announced, "Seph, you really know how to match a person up with the right weapon. These nunchucks are awesome! I've already mastered the figure-8 swing just from practicing this past hour. What about Carlie? Whaddaya think she should fight with?"</p><p>"Fight what?" Carlie protested, "I'm not marching off to war. Don't drag me into your fighting games."</p><p>"Sephiroth, what brings you and your friends to Cosmo Canyon?" Barnabas asked, "Aerith called the temple and was told that one of your friends was sick. Both your companions seem to be fine, however."</p><p>"I'm the one who's ill," Genesis piped up, pouring himself a glass of apple juice from a large pitcher.</p><p>"I was able to cure one of the symptoms," Ifalna explained, "But he's still not well."</p><p>"He just acts tough," Angeal joked. He then went on: "Anyway, Sephiroth figured if Cetra healing can't save him, what else can?"</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. "I have confidence that Ifalna will at least be able to point us in the right direction. We won't return until Genesis is his old self again."</p><p>"Your not-so-secret admirer will be disappointed when you don't return to Mideel," Genesis said, grinning mockingly.</p><p>Sephiroth shot him a withering glare.</p><p>"Oh my, a potential love interest?" Ifalna teased Sephiroth, "Please, do tell! What's the lucky lady's name?"</p><p>Aerith froze.</p><p>At that, Genesis burst out laughing. Angeal put a hand to his face, trying(badly) to cover up the huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Christopher," Sephiroth answered uncomfortably, already wondering if he had made a mistake of admitting that to her.</p><p>Barnabas looked around awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh…" was all Ifalna could manage. Then, "So, um…"</p><p>Cassius was howling with laughter now, mostly at being able to see both of his parents squirming. Carlie buried her face in her arms, but her shoulders were quaking in silent mirth. Aerith tilted her head at Sephiroth.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> interested," he stated flatly, glaring at Genesis for having brought it up. "Not in him, or any other man."</p><p>Aerith suddenly let out a huge breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Wait…she wondered...why was that so important to her?</p><p>"It's not so bad," Genesis teased his friend, "It's a harmless crush. Big deal. It's happened to me twice. Guys are just more forward in their advances than girls usually are. And we <em>are</em> quite pretty, me and Sephiroth. Angeal, not so much. What do you think, Aerith?"</p><p>Angeal fought the urge to throw a piece of potato at Genesis.</p><p>"You <em>would</em> look positively <em>gorgeous </em>in a dress," Aerith said jokingly to Genesis.</p><p>"Why thank you," Genesis said with false modestly.</p><p>"She would know," Carlie giggled, "Mom told me when Cass and I were about two years old, Aerith took-!"</p><p>"Shut up, Carlie!" Cassius panicked.</p><p>Aerith, realizing what her sister was going to announce, couldn't help but snicker.</p><p>"She put one of- mmph!" Carlie began before her brother clamped his hand firmly on her mouth.</p><p>"YECH!" Cassius shrieked as he jerked his arm away two seconds later and wiped it with a napkin. "She licked my hand!"</p><p>"Aerith-dressed-Cass-up-in-one-of-my-dresses-and-Mom-has-a-picture-of-it!" Carlie quickly said as she batted her brother's hands away from her face.</p><p>"Oh, I can't <em>wait</em> till you're not paying attention, Carlie…!" Cassius seethed.</p><p>"You also refused to take it off after," Aerith reminded him.</p><p>"Liar!" Cassius growled at his half-sister.</p><p>"All right!" Ifalna said wearily. "Kids, you seem to be all done, why don't you wait in the living room for dessert?"</p><p>The twins stood up and pushed in their chairs.</p><p>"It won't be tonight," Cassius warned Carlie as they left the dining room, "It'll be when you least expect it…"</p><p>"Will those who are grateful to be an only child please raise their hands?" Genesis asked before raising his hand.</p><p>Angeal and Sephiroth raised their hands as well.</p><p>"Dessert?" Gabe questioned.</p><p>"Soon, kiddo," Barnabas assured the little boy. He opened up the hi-chair and took Gabe out, setting him down. "Go play with your brother and sister, alright?"</p><p>Gabe ran off excitedly toward the living room.</p><p>"The pies should be ready to eat in about twenty minutes," said Ifalna, pointing her thumb at the counter behind her. Two chocolate creme pies sat side-by-side, cooling off next to the open window.</p><p>"I might have a little room for pie," Angeal said happily, patting his stomach.</p><p>"We could go for a walk until then," Aerith suggested to Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Genesis grunted as he stood up and reached for his dishes.</p><p>"Oh, don't bother!" Aerith reached over and took them instead. "It's my turn to clear the table. I'll be along in a bit."</p><p>Genesis nodded and left the dining room. Sephiroth and Angeal followed.</p><p>Aerith began collecting all of the dishes and carried them over to the kitchen sink. When she came back to grab the remainders, her parents were still siting at the table.</p><p>"We'll get our own dishes," Barnabas told her, "Your mother and I are just going to talk here for a moment."</p><p>Aerith nodded. She imagined her mother would be filling her stepfather in on everything that had happened that day. She moved to leave.</p><p>"Oh, and Aerith?" Ifalna said.</p><p>Her daughter turned around expectantly.</p><p>"I just rounded up the clothes for tomorrow's laundry before we started eating," said Ifalna, "Your training clothes were soaked. Drenched, rather. They didn't stink, so it's safe to assume it wasn't sweat."</p><p>Aerith's eyes were practically bugging out of her face as she gestured widely with her arms. "BIIIIIIIIIG rain clouds, Mom! Black as night, and they…!"</p><p>She trailed off as she saw the less-than-amused look on her parents' faces.  Okay, so humor wasn't going to work...</p><p>"I fell in the fountain…" she muttered, hanging her head, "In the Geomancer's Grotto."</p><p>"Interesting…" Barnabas said, turning to Ifalna, "I saw Auryn's grandmother, and Drake and Cole's father this afternoon. They reported very similar stories: their kids came back from Ground Jiu-Jitsu soaked to the skin, and they <em>all</em> 'accidentally' fell in the fountain."</p><p>"That's <em>very</em> interesting…" Ifalna said to her husband.</p><p>"Indeed," Barnabas agreed.</p><p>"The <em>truth</em>, young lady..." Ifalna demanded.</p><p>"We had a water-war," Aerith admitted, "We jumped in the fountain."</p><p>Ifalna groaned and rested her head in her hands. "Aerith, you're eighteen years old. I would think you'd have learned by now that the Grotto is <em>not</em> a play area…"</p><p>"It was over a hundred degrees!" Aerith whined, "We only splashed around for a couple minutes!"</p><p>"And if the elders had caught you, they would have had your hide," Barnabas reminded her.</p><p>Aerith seemed to deflate. "Yes, sir…" she said, looking chastised.</p><p>"The Grotto is sacred," Ifalna added, "Playing in the fountain is tantamount to desecration as far as the elders are concerned. Don't let me hear of you doing something like that again."</p><p>"Okay…" Aerith said, defeated. She left the dining room.</p><p>"Kids…" Barnabas chuckled.</p><p>"Can you imagine if someone like Elder Hargo had caught them wading around in the fountain?" Ifalna laughed, "I'd wipe myself out trying to heal <em>that </em>heart attack…"</p><hr/><p>"So that's why you looked like you were auditioning for a surfing movie earlier today…" Sephiroth said with a smirk as Aerith entered the kitchen.</p><p>Aerith turned bright red as she put the rest of the glasses and plates in the sink. "You heard? …I must seem like some little kid to you…"</p><p>Sephiroth shook his head. "No," he said, "you don't. I meant what I said about you having grown up. Obviously, the planet agrees, if it's preparing you for something as dangerous as Jenova."</p><p>Aerith decided to change the subject, not wanting to discuss the scolding <em>or</em> her vision. "Are the others ready?"</p><p>"Genesis suddenly felt ill," Sephiroth told her. "He's laying on the sofa in the living room. Angeal's watching over him to make sure he doesn't keel over. Your brother and sister went to their rooms so he could rest."</p><p>"They're a pain sometimes, the twins," Aerith said with a smile, "but they can be considerate at times, too. I suppose Genesis could use some peace and quiet. Why don't we go out back?"</p><p>"How much more has the grass spread this past year?" Sephiroth asked as he followed Aerith to the sliding glass door.</p><p>"See for yourself," Aerith said as she opened the door. They stepped outside into the back yard together.</p><p>"Amazing…" Sephiroth breathed as he looked around. "The greenery here gets more luscious every time I come to visit."</p><p>"Well, now that there's five Cetra living here instead of two, the grass just keeps spreading," said Aerith. She walked over to a tiny tree, which stood several feet away from two taller ones. "I'm guessing you saw this little guy when you visited last year."</p><p>"I was told it was planted when Gabe was born," said Sephiroth.</p><p>"It's a Cetra tradition," said Aerith. She then giggled. "Well, sort of. It's a family tradition, but since our family makes up the entire known Cetra civilization, you could call it a Cetra tradition. It started when Mom and I first started moving our stuff into the house. One night, Mom and I stayed out here for hours, meditating on a large blanket. The next morning, all of the rock broke down into several square feet of soil."</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. "She told me she had met a traveling merchant who was on his way to Nibelheim, and then Rocket Town. She bought a seed from him, and planted it."</p><p>"She told me it represented the marriage between her and Daddy," Aerith went on, "She planted it the night before the wedding. The residents were always so impressed with how quickly it grew. They said it was a sign of the love between the two of them. I told her I wanted to plant a tree too, and she thought it was a great idea. So when the merchant came through again only a couple months later, she bought another seed."</p><p>She walked over to the tree that she often sat underneath. "You already know this one is mine, and the one that represents my parents is the one in the front-,"</p><p>"Which Angeal nearly knocked down when his truck died…" Sephiroth groaned, "I apologize for that."</p><p>Aerith giggled. "I think his truck would have been the one with the serious damage had it crashed into it," she explained, "You see, these trees are quite resilient. After all, who ever saw any trees growing in the rocky soil of Cosmo Canyon? It's like flowers growing in the slums of Midgar."</p><p>"Your family creates miracles," Sephiroth said, smiling appreciatively.</p><p>Aerith looked slightly embarrassed at the compliment. "When the twins were born…" she pointed at the two small trees that stood nearby, close to one another. "…we planted these side-by-side so they'd grow up together just like Cassius and Carlie. They used to be so close, but now they're kind of drifting apart."</p><p>"Pre-adolescence," said Sephiroth, "They're just trying to find their own identities is all. The bond is still there, I'm sure. Your's is a very close-knit family."</p><p>Aerith nodded. "I like the idea of these trees representing us," she said, "They'll be around long after we're gone. I'm glad." She touched her tree and closed her eyes. "If I fail, there will at least be this tree left."</p><p>Sephiroth looked alarmed. "What are you talking about, Aerith?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>"When I got that vision…" Aerith explained uneasily, "I saw my own death…as a possibility…one of the things that I was warned about-,"</p><p>"-I won't let that happen!" Sephiroth interjected, "Never. I've known you since you were less than a month old. I'll be damned if I ever let anything happen to you."</p><p>"Hmm…" Aerith smiled playfully. "So does that mean you'd be my bodyguard while I go help save the world?"</p><p>"Absolutely," Sephiroth answered seriously.</p><p>Aerith looked taken aback. "Really?"</p><p>Mako eyes stared at her, full of resolve. "Of course."</p><p>"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about," Aerith said, looking truly relieved. She then began walking back to the door. "Stay right here," she said happily, "I've got a present for you too."</p><p>"All right," Sephiroth said as he watched her go back inside. He looked around the yard, noticing the moon, already high in the sky, and illuminating everything around him. He went to the chair that sat underneath Aerith's tree and sat down, making himself comfortable.</p><p>A minute later, Aerith came back outside, holding a canvas. It was a 16x20-inch oil painting of Sephiroth. He was dressed in black, including a black pair of shoulder pauldrons, and posed with Masamune.</p><p>"You captured me perfectly," Sephiroth whispered in amazement, "The stance…the perspective…the lighting…the colors…it's wonderful. Why black, though?" He glanced at the grey monk robes he currently wore, which would have almost matched his hair once the black dye came out. He then made a mental note to take a shower once he went inside.</p><p>"Because," Aerith said, "I thought about it for a while, and those robes just don't do you justice. Honestly, I don't think they go with your sword at all. I tried different colors on a test canvas, and black just ended up being the best one."</p><p>"I'd like to find a frame for this tomorrow," Sephiroth told her as he held up the painting. "I'm sure we'll have time."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it," Aerith said happily.</p><p>Sephiroth drew her into his arms. Aerith immediately wrapped her own arms around his waist, looking surprised, but pleased.</p><p>"I won't let anything happen to you," Sephiroth reiterated.</p><p>"You never have," Aerith told him.</p><p>"I can see why the planet chose you," Sephiroth said solemnly, "I've read history tomes about young adults being sent on journeys of it's your turn. I wouldn't worry about still wanting to play around every once in a while. Adulthood is a frightening thing. I don't blame you for wanting to hold onto your childhood as long as you can. I have confidence in you, Aerith. I could see you becoming like the paladins of long ago: brave…honest, and willing to fight for what you believe in."</p><p>"I'm still scared," Aerith confessed.</p><p>"That's natural," Sephiroth reassured her.</p><p>Aerith looked up at Sephiroth, and saw in his eyes the same confidence she always saw, ever since she was a little girl. Even then, she thought his eyes were beautiful. She could still remember when she was four and had asked him if he would trade her his eyes for hers…it was rather embarrassing to think about it now. She still couldn't help looking into his eyes…only…something felt different…</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened and the twins came running out, laughing loudly, with Cassius' grudge clearly forgotten. Gabe followed, screeching loudly.</p><p>Aerith and Sephiroth immediately jumped away from each other like shrapnel from an exploding bomb.</p><p>"Gabe's the monster!" Carlie giggled as she backed away from the little boy.</p><p>"Oh, is he?" Aerith quickly recovered and made her way over to her baby brother. "You know what happens to monsters?"</p><p>Gabe bared his teeth at his eldest sister and screeched again.</p><p>"They get <em>tickled!</em>" Aerith exclaimed as she grabbed him and began poking his belly repeatedly. Gabe instantly broke character, shrieking with laughter.</p><p>"Oh, <em>ho!</em>" Cassius gloated, "And the monster is vanquished!"</p><p>"Good triumphs again!" Carlie added.</p><p>Sephiroth smiled at the scene, slipping back into the house. Knowing what she faced in the near future, he was glad to see her enjoy the final moments of her childhood. Planet knew she could use it.</p><hr/><p>"Well?" Genesis prodded the next morning, as everyone sat in the dining room, eating breakfast. "Did you reach your folks?"</p><p>Angeal shook his head. "No answer. I'll try again later. It's Sunday. My mother usually goes grocery shopping on Sundays anyway, while my father goes fishing with his friends. I'll try again in a couple hours."</p><p>"How are you feeling, Genesis?" Carlie asked.</p><p>"Tired, but my arm not hurting is a huge relief," Genesis answered as he reached for a piece of bacon. "Thank you for asking, Carlie."</p><p>"Tell me about Avalanche, sir," Angeal said to Barnabas, "How much access to Shinra's secrets do they have?"</p><p>"Kids, you look like you're done eating," Ifalna said to the twins, "Gabe seems to be done as well, so why don't you two take him out back to play?"</p><p>"How come you're not kicking Aerith out?" Carlie asked.</p><p>"Yeah- you're talking about Avalanche stuff," Cassius pointed out.</p><p>"Aerith is finally old enough to listen," said Ifalna, "And something…special has happened that concerns her."</p><p>"Believe me, it's nothing to be jealous over," Aerith insisted.</p><p>The twins got up from the table. Cassius went over to Gabe and let him down from his hi-chair. Together, the three children left the dining room.</p><p>Barnabas finished the last of his orange juice and set his glass down before answering Angeal's question: "Mostly we use our inside people to jam up information. That's how we've managed to get the upper hand in the Wutai War. Granted, until now, we haven't had any idea of what kind of info we should really look for."</p><p>"Avalanche is aiding Wutai?" Genesis asked, "Interesting…"</p><p>"We fight against the Shinra wherever they cause trouble," said Barnabas, "Wutai just happens to be the place that needs our help the most."</p><p>"You know…" Angeal confessed, "…if we hadn't met Sephiroth, there's a good chance we might have been fighting against each other. He was the one who clued us in as far as how rotten Shinra really is."</p><p>"If you two had been fighting for the Shinra, we really might have been in trouble," Barnabas admitted, "Sephiroth tells me you two are almost an even match for him.  Even 'almost' is too much.</p><p>"I'd like to introduce you to our leader. A man like you would be a valuable asset to our cause."</p><p>"It would be an honor, sir," said Angeal.</p><p>"I don't think my wife would want you up and about fighting," Barnabas said to Genesis, as Ifalna nodded in agreement. "But once whatever's wrong with you is taken care of, I would love to extend the same invitation to you. All the same, you're welcome to meet our leader as well."</p><p>Genesis nodded, looking quite pleased.</p><p>"Ifalna told me everything last night," Barnabas went on, "I wonder how many secrets the Shinra science department holds. Now, we don't have any spies working for that particular area, but…we do have a young hacker from Sector Seven in Midgar whose services we occasionally employ. I'll be sure to contact her at today's meeting…"</p><hr/><p>Aerith stepped into the meeting hall, which was already filled with over two-dozen people. It was an extra room inside their town hall, which was located underground, next to the library. She had never seen this room before, and was surprised with how small it was. In the back of the room was a large computer monitor, which contrasted with the mostly low-tech lifestyle of Cosmo Canyon. Aerith's family didn't even own a TV set.</p><p>She glanced at Barnabas, who smiled sadly at her. She had been surprised at his invitation to come to the meeting, knowing he would never want her to get involved. But she knew he was now completely aware of what was going on; that the planet has chosen her to investigate "Jenova's children". Avalanche would be the best way to help her, as reluctant as he was. He had chosen to be reasonable, rather than resistant and over-protective.</p><p>Aerith walked up to him. "Thanks for doing this, Daddy," she said, "I suppose this will all give Avalanche some new direction in the fight against the Shinra.</p><p>Barnabas nodded, although his expression was grin. "Can't blame a guy for worrying about his little girl, though," he said as he touched her shoulder. "Sit anywhere you like, darlin'."</p><p>Aerith nodded and took a seat in between Sephiroth and Elfé. Angeal and Genesis sat behind the two girls, and Aerith quietly introduced Elfé to the two other swordsmen. Pleasantries and handshakes were exchanged, and right after that, Terrato stepped into the center of the room, thus quieting everyone down.</p><p>"We have some new faces here," Terrato announced, "Many of you already know Barnabas' daughter Aerith. We also have Sephiroth Crescent, Angeal Hewley, and Genesis Rhapsodos. Please give them a warm welcome, as they no doubt will prove to be a great asset to our cause."</p><p>The room burst into applause. Aerith, embarrassed, slid down a little in her seat, feeling her face and neck growing hot. Sephiroth and his friends managed polite smiles in response to the attention.</p><p>"Barnabas and I received word that Shinra's science department should be looked into, and as a result, we will be launching a new investigation into their matters. I have our Sector Seven contact on standby. Barnabas, if you would please…?"</p><p>Barnabas sat down at terminal, launching the video chat program, and dialing a number. Everyone watched the monitor as the dial-up screen appeared, and the standby sound effects chimed.</p><p>Suddenly, the image of a teenaged girl about the same age as Aerith appeared on the screen. She pushed a lock of brown hair out of her face and waved. "Hey, there," she greeted everyone.</p><p>"Afternoon, Majestica," Barnabas greeted the girl.</p><p>"No, no, no…" Elfé muttered, anticipating what would happen next.</p><p>Aerith stared at her, confused.</p><p>The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I <em>told</em> you not to call me that!" she snapped, "I<em> hate</em> that name, and as soon as I have the time and money, I'm getting it legally changed! It's bad enough my parents had to die in that stupid Sector Seven raid when I was six, but they <em>had</em> to go and leave me with that god-awful name-!"</p><p>"-Sorry, sorry," Barnabas interjected wearily. "Good afternoon, <em>Jessie</em>."</p><p>Jessie sighed, as if her ranting had sapped her energy. "<em>Thank</em> you. Now, was that so hard to remember?"</p><p>Elfé shook her head and leaned in next to Aerith. "Jessie's really a total sweetheart," she whispered, "She just hates it when people call her by her real name. One other problem is that she only listens to about 80% of what you say. It's why we only use her for technology related tasks. If anybody put her on the front lines, I don't think she'd be long for this world."</p><p>"Here's what's going on…" said Barnabas, "We've discovered that Shinra's science department may be playing a far greater role than just researching the potential of mako when it comes to powering people's homes. I want you to start focusing your energy on the science department, and I want you to include the following name in your search: Jenova."</p><p>"Jenova…" Jessie frowned. "Who's that?"</p><p>"The possible key to the mystery of SOLDIER, and how we might win the Wutai War once and for all," Terrato answered, stepping in front of the screen.</p><p>"Hi, Master Terrato," Jessie greeted. "Okay…how do you spell that? G-A-N…?"</p><p>"No, no…" Terrato began to correct her.</p><p>"She's also a terrible speller," Elfé whispered to Aerith.</p><p>The demi-Cetra couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>"…O-V-A…" Terrato finished.</p><p>Jessie finished scribbling the name down on a piece of paper. She then began tying a red bandana around her forehead. "Got it. I'll let you know first thing tomorrow how I'm progressing."</p><p>"Thank you, Jessie," Terrato said. He then pushed a button, ending the call.</p><p>Aerith stifled a gasp. That was the same girl from her dream; the one who was crushed with the two young men!</p><p>"You okay?" Elfé whispered.</p><p>The younger girl nodded unconvincingly.</p><p>Just then, the door opened. One of the young men that had been standing guard outside the meeting hall entered with two large bags of Wutain take-out.</p><p>Barnabas grinned at the newcomers. "Lunch time!" he announced.</p><p>"Eat heartily, everyone!" Terrato urged.</p><p>"I'll be right back," Angeal said as he stood up and began to walk to the door, taking his PHS out.</p><p>Aerith watched him, his back turned to her, and felt a lump in her throat as she realized he now bore a striking resemblance to the SOLDIER ghost in her dream.</p><p>"It's already happening…" Aerith whispered as everyone began swarming around the bags of food.</p><p>Elfé returned to her seat, carrying two boxes of dumplings. She held one out to Aerith, silently inviting the girl to dig in.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'm not hungry…" Aerith muttered.</p><hr/><p>Angeal frowned as he hung up his PHS, standing outside where he could get the best reception. He still hadn't reached his parents. What was worse was that they could only afford a landline, and no voice mail. If they weren't home, they would have no idea he had called, much less know that he really needed to talk to them.</p><p>"Hey, any luck?" Genesis called out as he stepped outside.</p><p>Angeal shook his head, looking worried now.</p><p>Genesis regarded his friend sympathetically. "Hey, don't worry about it. If we can't reach them by the end of the day, we'll call my house. Maybe one of the servants can head over to your place and see what's going on."</p><p>"Thanks, Genesis," Angeal said as he walked back to the tunnel. The two walked down the stone stairway leading back to the meeting hall.</p><p>"Sephiroth's saving us the sweet &amp; sour chicken," said Genesis, "Thankfully this thing isn't affecting my appetite. They're discussing Wutai right now."</p><p>"Genesis…" Angeal glanced at his friend. "What do you think about all of this business with Avalanche?"</p><p>The red-head smiled as they stopped outside the meeting hall. "I think it could be the ticket for becoming a hero. Don't you?"</p><p>Angeal chuckled as the guard opened the door for them. "I should have known you'd say something like that…"</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day passed without incident. Ifalna used healing magic to ease Genesis' malaise, hoping that any little bit might help his overall condition. It hadn't, but Genesis was grateful for the temporary relief nonetheless. He found that he could now sleep easier, without suffering the bouts of nausea that had begun to plague him a few weeks ago. That was enough to make him happy.</p><p>Angeal continued to try calling his parents, but to no avail. Genesis called his parents, only for the maid to inform him that they were out visiting his mother's sister. Sephiroth offered to take Angeal's mind off of his troubles by walking through the desert with him. The pair had busied themselves slaying several Skeeskees and collecting their feathers, not exchanging a single word all the while. After the area was clear, they dueled, like they always had during their monster hunts. When Angeal disarmed Sephiroth, thus ending the "game" with him as the winner, the two looked up a the night sky. A shooting star streaked through the darkness, past the full moon.</p><p>"Gonna make a wish?" Angeal asked.</p><p>Sephiroth shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"</p><p>As he closed his eyes in jest, he suddenly visualized Aerith, wearing that lovely halter top…</p><p>No. That was one wish he would not allow himself to make. He didn't want to know what Ifalna would think if she were to ever know of the thoughts that had been creeping into his mind. Years ago, when he had visited Cosmo Canyon to attend Ifalna and Barnabas' wedding, he had finally gathered enough courage to talk about the incident near the harbor, when he had struck her in a fit of rage. He had begged Ifalna to strike him back, to ease his mind. She had said nothing. When he had closed his eyes and urged her, bracing himself for her open palm, or even a fist(he would have preferred that even more), she simply leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then laughed and declared them to be even.</p><p>Sephiroth shook his head. Ifalna was not a violent person for the most part, but he had seen her get vicious only once, when a Shinra employee actually slapped the then-three-year-old Aerith for misbehaving(thus giving the girl her initial fear of strangers, due to the assumption that any grown-up might strike her). Her mother had tackled the man and managed to get in a few good hits before she was dragged away by a pair of guards to face the consequences. Aerith had been put under the care of a bored-looking female intern, and a very shaken Ifalna was returned to her apartment the next morning. Sephiroth knew she would have done it again in a heartbeat…for Aerith's sake.</p><p>"You okay?" Angeal asked Sephiroth, noting the nervous expression on his friend's face.</p><p>"Fine," he answered. He looked at the raven-haired swordsman. "Shouldn't I be asking <em>you</em> that question?"</p><p>"I'm all tired out thanks to the beating you gave me," Angeal chuckled, "It'll make sleeping a lot easier."</p><p>"I won't keep you, then," Sephiroth said as he began to head back to town. Angeal followed him.</p><p>"I really like this family," Angeal commented as the two walked together. "Mrs. Duran…she's kind of like the only mother you've ever really had, isn't she?"</p><p>"Yes," Sephiroth agreed, "She is."</p><p>"She's the woman you met in the vents, isn't she?" Angeal realized. "You told me and Genesis about a mother and daughter who were Shinra prisoners. That's her and Aerith…am I right?"</p><p>Sephiroth nodded. "Try to keep that to yourself, though. Ifalna is still trying to figure out how to tell the younger kids about the hell she endured. They went rather easy on Aerith, but Ifalna had it as bad as me…if not worse. Many Shinra workers either treated me like a god, or a lab rat. They only treated her as a lab rat…and a wet dream. I threatened a guard who made a rather raunchy innuendo concerning her once."</p><p>"Well, she <em>is</em> very pretty," Angeal remarked, "So is Aerith. Must be weird for you. If she was fourteen the last time you saw her…that must be quite the change she went through since then."</p><p>Sephiroth did not respond.</p><hr/><p>Genesis took out his phone as he sat on the sofa the next morning. Everyone had just finished eating breakfast, and the living room was empty for now. Ifalna was off meditating before her shift at the hospital would start, and Barnabas had already headed off to fix somebody's stove. Cassius was in the back yard practicing with his nunchucks, and Carlie's new ocarina could be heard from outside as well. Aerith was in the kitchen reading Gabe a story. Angeal had already called his parents, but again, there was no answer. He and Sephiroth were outside with the mechanic, who had finally arrived to fix the truck, having been away all weekend.</p><p>He called his parents' house and waited. Instead of hearing the sound of the phone ringing, however, he heard the following recorded message:</p><p>
  <em>"The number you have dialed is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. If you feel you have reached this message in error…"</em>
</p><p>Genesis stared at his PHS in confusion. How was that possible? He hadn't dialed by hand and pressed a wrong number. He had used his contact list. Still, he dialed again, this time by hand.</p><p>
  <em>"The number you have dialed is-"</em>
</p><p>He hung up again and stood up, walking over to the kitchen.</p><p>"See your face upon the clean water!" Aerith read from a pop-up book as she sat at the kitchen table. Gabe sat in her lap, hanging onto her every word while glancing at the fountain that stood up from the pages. "How dirty! Come! Wash your face!" She turned the page, and a stone well popped out. "This is a well. You might think that there is something to it, but in fact, it is an ordinary well."</p><p>"I climb inside!" Gabe suggested.</p><p>"Now why would you do that?" Aerith asked, amused.</p><p>"'Cause," Gabe answered.</p><p>Aerith smiled. That was Gabe's answer for everything lately.</p><p>"Are you some little Dragon Warrior?" Aerith teased, "Climbing in wells?"</p><p>"Yup!" Gabe answered easily.</p><p>"Ah, 'Welcome to Coneria'..." Genesis remarked as he saw the book Aerith held, "I used to love that book when I was a little boy."</p><p>Aerith smiled, but her expression faded as she saw the look on Genesis' face. "Are you okay? You seem worried."</p><p>"My parents' number isn't in service," Genesis explained, "Good thing the truck is getting fixed right now. I think we should go back to Mideel. Something isn't right."</p><p>"Hold on," Aerith urged him, "Maybe there's an explanation for that. Could there be a storm going on that's causing a power outage?"</p><p>"Maybe," Genesis said restlessly, "Is the library open yet? I'd like to check the Worldwide Network."</p><p>Aerith shook her head. "Not for another hour."</p><p>Genesis sighed. "And you don't own a TV either…"</p><p>"TV's nice when you're only allowed to move within a certain perimeter," said Aerith. "But ever since Mom and I moved here, we haven't missed it."</p><p>Genesis turned away, unable to shake the bad feeling he had.</p><p>"The newspaper should be arriving any minute now," Aerith reassured him, "Just hang tight. I can make you some tea if you'd like."</p><p>Genesis shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll just go get some fresh air."</p><p>He walked out of the kitchen. A moment later, Aerith heard the front door slam.</p><p>Just then, the back door slid open and the twins entered. Worried, about Genesis, Aerith closed the book and put Gabe down.</p><p>"Noooo!" the three-year-old protested, "You not done!"</p><p>"Cass…please, can you read to Gabe?" Aerith asked.</p><p>Cassius rolled his eyes. "What, so you can go run off with your boyfriend?"</p><p>Aerith crossed her arms defensively as she looked at her brother. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You're like Sephiroth's little shadow," Cassius teased her. "Even when I was little I remember you always tagging along with him the last time he was here when you were around. Then when you missed out on seeing him last year, you practically threw a tantrum!"</p><p>"I did not!" Aerith said, annoyed.</p><p>Carlie began to giggle.</p><p>"You too, Carlie?" Aerith sounded hurt.</p><p>"Stowy!" Gabe demanded.</p><p>Cassius rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said as he took the book, opened it up and began to recite: "Once upon a time, they all lived happily ever after! The end!"</p><p>"No! Bad stowy!" Gabe shouted, stomping his foot.</p><p>Aerith snatched the book from Cassius' hands and promptly smacked him over the head with it.</p><p>"Ow!" Cassius whined.</p><p>"Jerk," Aerith said as she dropped the book and walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>Gabe picked up the book, and began swinging it at Cassius.</p><p>"Hey! Whaddaya think you're doing?!" the eleven-year-old protested.</p><p>"Jerk!" Gabe said loudly as he kept hitting his brother with the book.</p><p>Carlie burst out laughing.</p><p>"MOOOOOM…!"</p><hr/><p>"It won't be too long before we have this baby up and running again," the mechanic said cheerfully as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.</p><p>"That is the best news I've heard all day," Genesis declared as he approached the truck.</p><p>"You've only been up for a little over an hour," Sephiroth pointed out.</p><p>"My parents' number is 'no longer in service'," Genesis announced.</p><p>Sephiroth instantly looked alarmed.</p><p>"Oh no…" Angeal muttered.</p><p>Genesis nodded. "Right? I think we should go back to Mideel. I can go on for a bit while we check the situation back there."</p><p>"Hang on." Sephiroth held up his hand. "Maybe there's a power outage. I say we keep trying. One the library opens, we can check the weather on the Worldwide Network, or-,"</p><p>"-What about Carlos?" Angeal asked, "Don't you have him on speed-dial for when something breaks down?"</p><p>"Of course!" Genesis realized.</p><p>"Who's Carlos?" Aerith wanted to know as she approached the group.</p><p>"My family's personal handyman," Genesis answered as he took out his PHS. He then stopped as he noticed a boy riding by on a mountain bike, which had a large two-sided basket attached to the back wheel.</p><p>Aerith waved at the boy as he approached. He waved back, grabbed a rolled-up newspaper, and tossed it, where it landed on the front steps. Genesis put his phone away and went over to the steps to pick it up. The moment he looked at it, his eyes widened in horror.</p><hr/><p>The planet had spoken.</p><p>Ifalna's eyes opened and she stood up, having been in a deep trance as she sat in her "thinking chair" next to the bed she and Barnabas shared. Whenever the back yard wasn't available for meditating in, she would sit in the master bedroom, in the cozy little chair that she had bought years ago, when she and Barnabas were first married.</p><p>The Lifestream. The image of it was as clear as if it had truly been right in front of her. The very essence of all life, the swirling green mass could be condensed into the wonders known as materia. But the Lifestream could be summoned, and she had seen the place where it could be done. She remembered it all too well, because it was her first memory, from nearly twenty years ago:</p><p>The abandoned city…up north…not far from snow-capped mountains, and…the Northern Crater…where the Calamity had crashed into.</p><p>She had asked the planet how she would summon the Lifestream to help Genesis. It had answered thus: Ifalna would not be the one to summon it. The chosen one would. Ifalna understood.</p><p>Aerith.</p><p>She would have to leave Cosmo Canyon, and travel far away. Yes, she was already eighteen, but Ifalna could already feel the knot in her stomach.</p><p>
  <em>My baby...</em>
</p><p>A soft hum reached her ears, and she smiled, knowing the planet was reassuring her. Yes, she trusted the planet's judgment, and it had judged that the Lifestream itself would save Genesis. She smiled triumphantly.</p><p>He would live.</p><p>It was Aerith's horrified scream, however, that sent Ifalna running out of the bedroom, down the hallway, into the living room, and out the front door.</p><p>"COME BACK!" Angeal yelled from a few hundred feet away from the house, "GENESIS!"</p><p>Ifalna looked around, but the young invalid was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" the frightened mechanic exclaimed.</p><p>Sephiroth could only stare at the horizon in stunned silence as Angeal came running back to them.</p><p>"What happened?" Ifalna asked, alarmed.</p><p>"Someone's going to shoot him down if they see him!" Aerith exclaimed.</p><p>"…Somehow, I doubt he'll let that happen," Angeal said, "I'm more worried about the damage he'll cause…not the other way around. He seemed almost…crazed."</p><p>"It was whatever was in the newspaper!" Aerith said as she ran over to the mess that had once been the morning paper. She began sorting through it, trying to find some sort of clue as to what would cause that kind of panicked behavior.</p><p>"What's going on?!" Ifalna shouted.</p><p>"He flew off…!" the mechanic exclaimed in a panic, "He grew one large, black wing, and he flew off!"</p><p>Ifalna stared, not comprehending what was just said.</p><p>"It's true," Sephiroth declared wearily. "I could scarcely believe my own eyes, but what happened was true. The newspaper was delivered just a moment ago. Genesis picked it up, became agitated, and took off…with a wing, no less."</p><p>"Mom!" Aerith cried out as she ran to her mother, clutching a piece of newspaper in her hand. She held it out to Ifalna, whose eyes widened in horror.</p><p>"Oh no…" Ifalna whispered as she saw the headlines.</p><p><em>BANORA LANDLORD ESTATE BOMBED IN SUSPECTED AVALANCHE ATTACK, NO SURVIVORS, </em>it read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 4: All That Awaits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days before Genesis Rhapsodos flew off into the clouds, President Shinra sat in his office with Professor Hojo, and a bearded, broad-shouldered man wearing a white lab coat similar to Hojo's.</p><p>"I'm sure you're both wondering why I've called you here," said the president, "What's more, you probably wonder why I'm meeting with the both of you, given the history between you two. Oh, I may not have been actively involved with the science department, but I do my research all the same, and I have my eyes and ears. I know there's no love lost between the two of you. However, you now both know the bitter taste of disappointment and failure…"</p><p>Both men glared at him, while avoiding each other's gaze.</p><p>"Dr. Hollander…" the president said as he stood up from his desk, and walked over to where the bearded man sat. "It is rather unfortunate that due to budget problems, Project Gillian was abruptly cut short all those years ago. Had both sides of the Jenova Project been allowed to co-exist up until now, perhaps things might have turned out differently. Perhaps, had young Sephiroth been kept in the company of your two test subjects, he might not have entertained the idea of running away. I had no idea he was so unhappy that he decided to escape the way he did."</p><p>"Perhaps if he had not been allowed to befriend the Ancient, she might not have poisoned his mind into doing what he did," Hojo said acidly.</p><p>"Sephiroth should have been socialized with other people besides Mrs. Faremis and his mentor.  He should have met other children besides a little girl five years his junior," the president acknowledged, keeping his tone brisk and friendly for the sake of the discussion. "He was probably given way too much time to think. I often look back and wonder why I never introduced my own son to the boy, given their relative closeness in age. They would have inevitably worked together, anyway.</p><p>"But it's all water under the bridge. Time to put the past behind us, which I'll start by explaining why we're here right now: SOLDIER, despite its progress, is simply not enough to win the war. Our recruitment program only nets so many qualified applicants. I was thinking about expanding the program to include females."</p><p>"That will not work," Hojo said immediately, while Hollander shook his head silently in agreement. "All of the hosts in Project S and Project G suffered emotional…difficulties, despite passing extensive psychological tests. Gillian Hewley left Shinra with severe depression, beyond typical post-partum.  Let's hope she didn't suffocate her child in despair..."</p><p>Hollander's fingers gripped the armrests of his chair, but the man stayed silent.</p><p>"Lucrecia Crescent committed suicide by jumping out of a helicopter into a lake when we left Nibelheim, and let's not get into what happened with the woman who bore the failure that was injected with Hewley's recycled Jenova cells…"</p><p>Hollander stared at Hojo in disbelief. Not only did the man casually toss about the subject of his fiancée's suicide as if it were the weather, but he had dared to mention the third woman involved to the president himself…</p><p>President Shinra stared coldly at the frail middle-aged man. "Despite that…" he said icily, "…there is no conclusive proof that <em>no</em> woman can ever be injected with Jenova cells. Many seemingly perfect males chosen to take part in the SOLDIER program were discharged due to problems, both physical and mental, but we've had more successes than failures. We should test the waters further and see if that may be the case with women. After all, we pride ourselves in being progressive. Many women's rights groups have pushed to allow women into the army. Why not oblige them, finally?"</p><p>"It takes years to train a good soldier," Hollander pointed out. "Increasing the number of SOLDIER candidates won't turn the war around in Shinra's favor- certainly not right away."</p><p>"Obviously, that is not the only solution I have in mind," said the president, "And my dear Dr. Hollander…I truly wish you hadn't fallen off the face of Gaia. I did, after a few years, consider continuing your research..."</p><p>"After Sephiroth disappeared, you mean?" Hollander asked somewhat glibly.</p><p>The president paused momentarily, as if considering a response.  However, he kept his smile and continued with his original thought: "...But since I was unable to locate you, there was no point in bringing in your two boys…especially since you are the one who kept all of the notes."</p><p>"I still have them," Dr. Hollander said dryly.</p><p>The president nodded. "Good, good. You see…I believe they would be the perfect additions to a secret organization I had created back when mako science was still in its infancy. I am putting a lot of trust in the both of you to keep quiet on the information I'm about to reveal." His face darkened. "I would hate to be either of you should you decide to betray that trust…"</p><p>"I understand," said Hollander, "I've kept secrets before…"</p><p>The look on the bearded man's face said it all. The president nodded somberly.</p><p>"And this secret?" Hojo asked impatiently, wanting to get back to his specimens.</p><p>President Shinra smiled a sinister smile. "Professor Hojo…right now, I'm feeling nervous. I've felt nervous for the past thirteen years, ever since your son set free your specimens, who killed half the people in the science department; and then drove off into oblivion with the two last known living Ancients, after killing an entire security team. I have this feeling that one day, he will pop up out of nowhere and make things very difficult for me. I want you to be able to promise me that such a thing can never happen…that wherever Sephiroth is, he best remain there, and stay out of my way. Ideally, I would have loved to have him fighting for our cause, but our inability to track him down convinces me that he won't. And forcing him is too risky. Should we mess up in the slightest, he would slaughter us all. If he interferes, Sephiroth needs to die."</p><p>Hojo nodded impassively. "As you wish," he said.</p><p>Hollander looked at Hojo finally. "Your own son…" he said contemptuously.</p><p>"The father/son relationship can be a tricky one," Hojo said, looking back at his rival. "You will one day, understand that for yourself, should your recovery efforts succeed…"</p><p>Fuming, Hollander looked away.</p><p>"I do wish you luck in your little 'family reunion'," Hojo continued to taunt him.</p><p>"If you're finished with your little pissing match, I'll get to the point," the president said impatiently, "I intend to call for a truce with Wutai. We have bigger fish to fry, so to speak. Build up the army, locate Sephiroth, locate the two children of Project G, and the Ancients. We have the army concentrate on crushing Avalanche. We start secretly experimenting on injecting Jenova cells into strong, young, healthy girls. In fact…I have the perfect one in mind as the prototype."</p><p>Knowing that the president's knowledge of science could fit in his coffee cup, Hojo was not impressed with him offering scientific suggestions. Still, he forced himself to ask: "And who would that be?"</p><p>"The half-Ancient would be a young woman by now, wouldn't she?" the president asked.</p><p>Hojo suddenly looked thoughtful. Maybe the president wasn't as brain-dead as he had assumed. "Well, honestly, I believe a younger girl would have been more ideal," he pondered aloud, "but…yes…I would be fascinated to see how she would endure the cells, considering her own innate restorative abilities."</p><p>President Shinra frowned. "I specifically mentioned that girl because she's no longer a small child, and therefore strong enough to endure such an experiment, as her mother clearly was, since she <em>escaped</em> immediately following mako treatments. You've tested my limits many times with both Sephiroth and the half-Ancient in the past. That girl nearly died of an infection once, no thanks to you."</p><p><em>Yes, yes...</em> Hojo thought impatiently as he drummed his fingers against his armrest.</p><p>"I've given you chances due to your brilliance," the president went on, "but this is your final chance, Hojo. Disappoint me again, and you are through. Your fellow co-workers in the labs can handle SOLDIER maintenance just fine without you. You've taught them well over the years…perhaps <em>too</em> well…"</p><p>Hojo bristled at the president's warning. How <em>dare </em>that man threaten to push him aside, after everything he had done for the company over the twenty-seven years he had worked for them?</p><p>"And this 'secret project' you want me involved in…?" Dr. Hollander pressed.</p><p>"Yes," the president remembered, suddenly cheerful again. "Come to the front desk Monday morning, and I will send someone to escort you to the facility. In the meantime, consider yourself to be an esteemed guest of the Shinra corporation. Should you desire anything, just ask." He then turned back to Hojo. "You, Hojo, will simply report to work as usual. I will keep you in the loop, and notify you immediately once either Sephiroth or the Ancients are located. However, I want you to start scouting for other potential females. As ideal as the half-Ancient would be, we can't afford to put all of our eggs in one basket.</p><p>"And that…" he said grandly, "…concludes our meeting."</p><p>Both Hojo and Hollander stood up. As Hojo headed for the door, the president approached Hollander with his hand extended. The bearded man hesitated for a moment before shaking the CEO's hand.</p><p>"I'm delighted to have you back with us, Dr. Hollander," he said excitedly, "I'm looking forward to seeing amazing things from you." He clapped the man's back and walked him to the door of his office, opening it. "Have a pleasant day, gentlemen."</p><p>The two scientists left the president's office, walking to separate elevators. Hollander's arrived first and he stepped in, never casting a single glance at Hojo.</p><p>Once the elevator began to descend, Hollander smiled. Finally…after years of living in bitter disgrace, his chance to right all the wrongs he had suffered before had come at last.</p><p>Everyone would see who the true genius was.</p>
<hr/><p>"What is this?" Hojo asked as he walked over to the back of one of the labs, where a recently-hired intern sat, writing notes with one hand while clutching a Support materia in the other. The two of them were the only people in the room.</p><p>"My thesis on the potential abilities in humans, resulting from fusing materia onto them," the intern answered, not looking up.</p><p>"Very interesting…" Hojo marveled, "I once experimented with that many years ago."</p><p>The intern looked up. "Did you?"</p><p>Hojo nodded. "Unfortunately, the experiment was a failure. Perhaps you should choose another subject for your thesis."</p><p>"Was every kind of materia used in your experiment?" the intern asked.</p><p>"No," Hojo admitted, "I suppose another scientist would have gone down the line of different types, but I'll admit I often don't operate in that manner. Many times, I am interrupted in my projects by new ideas for even more enticing experiments."</p><p>"A brilliant man such as yourself doesn't have a team to finish your experiments for you?" the intern asked, looking somewhat surprised.</p><p>"Shinra's budget is stretched to the last gil on the military," Hojo snorted derisively, "Had they given more funds to our department, we might have actually been winning the war. Now…" he recalled the meeting he had just come from, "…I wouldn't be surprised if we start hearing about surrender and peace treaties. It had all better be worth it...but to answer your question: no. I need someone with good organizational skills, and even tactical abilities, to arrange the right kind of team. I truly cannot be bothered with such things, but good luck getting the higher-ups to understand that."</p><p>The intern frowned. "You're the greatest scientist in the history of Shinra. How could they ignore your needs like so?"</p><p>Hojo smiled bitterly. "The same way they re-hired one of my greatest rivals. Shinra doesn't believe in letting people get too comfortable. One has to really work to maintain themselves in this company. As much as they desire my rival's brains, I'm sure they hired him as a proverbial kick in the ass, as far as I go."</p><p>"I thought your greatest rival was dead," the intern said, scowling. "Professor Gast Faremis?"</p><p>Hojo burst out laughing. "Now that's a name I haven't thought of in a long time. That man still causes me trouble from beyond the grave, but the rival I was referring to is Doctor Hollander."</p><p>The intern frowned. "Never heard of him."</p><p>Hojo laughed again. "Of course you haven't. But had things happened differently, it could have been him you would be standing here talking to, rather than me. Many years ago, something happened that set the course of Shinra, making its army everything it is today…which unfortunately, isn't much…though it could have been something amazing…"</p><p>He trailed off, staring wistfully into space, before snapping out of it. He regarded the intern carefully. "How much do you know about my work?"</p><p>"I've been told bits and pieces about one specific project from many years ago," said the intern, "That it was the project that eventually led to the creation of SOLDIER."</p><p>Hojo looked at the clock. "Come with me to the coffee shop and I'll explain to you the details," he said, "Don't worry about your materials. Since no one else is here, I'll lock the door so no one disturbs your things. I know how stupid the janitors can be when it comes to touching one's belongings."</p><p>The intern stood up. "Thank you, Professor. I'd be honored…"</p>
<hr/><p>Twenty minutes later, Hojo and the intern sat in a corner of the small café, each with a cup of black coffee in their hands, The intern sat, spellbound as Hojo told him about the Jenova Project, and all of the people involved.</p><p>"He might have won out, had he not decided to bite off more than he could chew," said Hojo, "You see, I focused everything I had on Sephiroth. Hollander? He decided he could turn our old friend Gillian into a new host of cells. We were only allotted so many Jenova cells to work with from the head of the science department.</p><p>"You see…when they decided to create yet another child…that's when Project G shot themselves in the foot. Recycling Jenova cells isn't going to give you the same results as using fresh ones. What's more…the vessel who carried the child was also injected with recycled cells. She managed to last eight months…the baby was born one month premature via C-section, and the mother died, leaving a gruesome-looking corpse behind. Had this been any other woman, Project G might have still been able to cut its losses. However…the woman, a young intern new to Shinra's science department, also happened to be the president's little sister: Jennie Shinra.</p><p>"Just before the president took over, he and the entire Shinra family discussed, and agreed to letting young Miss Shinra participate in the Jenova Project."</p><p>The intern nodded. "That makes sense. I could see how the Shinra would want one of their very own being bestowed the 'powers of the Ancients', even though it turned out that Jenova was no Ancient."</p><p>Hojo grunted in agreement. "I knew better than to get involved with that, but as I said before, Hollander was greedy enough. Had he been smart, he would have given the fresh cells to Miss Shinra, but he was also selfish. You see…he had become enamored with Gillian. So he gave her everything, and probably made it <em>look</em> like young Jennie was getting the priority treatment. Hollander only concentrates on what he <em>believes</em> to be the right thing. Casting aside the sister of the president was a very stupid thing to do, considering it's the president who has the final say over your paycheck.</p><p>"To make a long story short: it's a wonder the Shinra family didn't have Hollander's head after Jennie's supposedly agonizing death. But, it's said that there was no love lost between the President and his younger sister.  That may have saved Hollander's life and his place in the company.  He did stick around for a few years before he quit without warning and vanished.  Now that he's back, I can't help but wonder what our president has planned for Hollander after his work is done?"</p><p>"Hmm…" the young man said thoughtfully, "If Hollander was so disgraced back then, the question may indeed be: what does <em>he</em> have planned for the Shinra after his work is done?"</p><p>Hojo smiled and nodded. "Indeed, he's only one of many people who will shake your hand and stab you in the back. Times are going to become quite interesting, young man. You couldn't have come to work here at a better moment."</p><p>The intern smiled back, adjusting his glasses. "I'm glad to hear that, Professor."</p><p>"I'll admit, I'm not very good with names, but if you'll indulge an old man and tell me yours, all the same?" Hojo asked, "You're at least smart enough to motivate me to remember yours."</p><p>The man chuckled. "As you wish, sir. My name is Fuhito."</p>
<hr/><p>Hollander sat at the bar on the very top floor of Shinra Headquarters, sipping away at a rum-&amp;-cola as he thought about how much the place had changed over the years. The last few floors of the building were still under construction when Project G had been unceremoniously canceled. Everything had been going so smoothly beforehand. Then Jennie Shinra's fiancée, a young colonel in Midgar's old army, had been killed during the siege of Junon, when the large port city was taken over by the Shinra. She had been weak enough as it was, but the death of her beloved was the final straw. She went into labor upon hearing the tragic news, and died giving birth to a healthy, but seemingly ordinary baby boy.</p><p>Hollander doubted that the child could have been a failure. Surely there must be <em>something</em> about the boy that could have been worked upon. Had the project not been canceled, he would have been able to find out for certain. Now, all he had to go upon was that the child had been given to a wealthy landlord from Banora.</p><p>When the Shinra woman had died, Hollander had been shocked that such comparatively weaker cells had done so much damage. However, he was able to blame her demise on the mysterious Jenova cells, which as rumor had it, were driving Lucrecia Crescent mad during her own pregnancy. He had given Miss Shinra the lesser of the cells in secret, because he had been absolutely sure that the Shinra family would intervene if they knew, and grant an injunction allowing the fresh Jenova cells to be used on her. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time that the Shinra had bent the rules to suit their needs.</p><p>As for the other boy…Angeal…he knew that was what Gillian had planned to name the child, but he had no idea what had happened to him, or Gillian. No notice, no goodbye…she had simply disappeared with the child. Maybe she had moved on and found someone else…somebody else that the child would grow up calling "Daddy", or "Papa". It was probably for the best. God, what the hell did <em>he</em> know about being a father?</p><p>He finished his drink, and took out his cell phone. It was time to move to the next part of his plan: find that lost Shinra child and convince him to help. Seeing how his own biological family had cast him aside upon birth, it would be relatively easy to make him resent them. The rest, would depend on the boy…no…young man, himself.</p><p>It was time to go back to Banora…back home. Hollander opened up the phone and began to dial.</p>
<hr/><p>Cissnei vaguely knew the two men who stood next to her in Veld's office. The man with the wild red hair was Reno. While he was good at his job, he was also notorious for being very anal when it came to acknowledging whether he was "on-duty" or "off-duty". He was also rumored to be a high-functioning alcoholic, and was an outspoken, flippant young man in general. The bald man with the goatee was Reno's work partner Rude. He was serious, and rarely spoke, except when spoken to. One would think that he and someone like Reno would not get on well together, but theirs was a working relationship that had been successful for years now.</p><p>As for Cissnei herself, she had been working for the Shinra since the tender age of thirteen…the same age that many young boys were when they set out to join SOLDIER. However, SOLDIER was a cake-walk compared to Shinra's Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department…or Turks, for short. The strange nickname had come about as the result of a pun in the Wutain language, having to do with the word "assassin". Ironically, though Wutai had been at war with the Shinra for years, many Turks had once been ninjas hailing from Wutai, who had been unable or unwilling to live by the ninja code.</p><p>Cissnei was the youngest person to have ever joined the Turks, and while there were now a couple of kids younger than her in the organization, both had been older when they had first joined. She had now been a part of the organization for the past six years, having just celebrated her nineteenth birthday only days before. Those six years had been good to her, and she would not have changed a thing.</p><p>"Good morning," Veld greeted the three Turks, "I've called you in here because the science department has recently acquired an addition to their research team. Tomorrow, that man, Dr. Hollander, will be traveling to Banora on business. You three are to escort him, and Reno, you'll be piloting the helicopter."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Reno said with a nod.</p><p>"This is a straight-forward mission," the leader of the Turks went on, "and I don't expect any twists. However, one of course, can never be too careful." He picked up three folders from his desk, and handed one to each of the three other Turks. "Here's his file. You will read it tonight, and report to the roof of Headquarters at six a.m. tomorrow morning. You're dismissed."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," the three Turks chorused before they turned and left.</p><p>"Hey," Reno called out as Cissnei walked ahead of him and Rude, "You busy?"</p><p>Cissnei held up her folder. "Yes," she answered.</p><p>Reno opened his folder. "I see three pages of info, and with pictures, no less. We've got fourteen hours until we have to be up on the roof to head out. Reading this shit'll take half-an-hour, tops. Why don't you come with me and Rude to one of Wall Market's many, <em>many</em> pubs?"</p><p>Cissnei looked at her folder reluctantly.</p><p>Rude spoke up: "He can be quite insistent at times. When it comes to grabbing a drink, he rarely ever lets up."</p><p>"Yeah, just one drink!" Reno urged with a grin, "Come on! Y'know, I've heard about you, but we've never really hung out or anything. I won't even complain if you get some lame girly drink."</p><p>Cissnei sighed. If it really was one drink, it would certainly be out of her system by the time she had to report for work. There was also certainly no harm in getting to know a couple of her co-workers. After all, if there was one thing she had learned during the last six years, it was that not everyone was a potential enemy. That would include Reno and Rude.</p><p>"<em>One</em> drink," Cissnei emphasized as she walked over to the two men.</p><p>"Yeah…!" Reno said enthusiastically, "That's what I'm talking about!"</p>
<hr/><p>Cissnei had been almost certain that Reno would try to push more than one drink on her, but to her surprise, the man had been true to his word. She had ordered a hard lemonade that had given her a pleasant buzz which would long since wear off by the time she had to report for work in the morning. After spending two hours playing pool in the back, and getting to know the two men she would be working with, she realized <em>why </em>Reno had been so accepting of Cissnei having only one drink: Reno had drank enough for the three of them, and now needed help in getting home to dry out. She and Rude helped the belligerent, stumbling redhead home, nearly getting into three fights along the way, as the foul-mouthed man shouted obscenities at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. That was nothing compared to having to help him up the five flights of stairs leading to his apartment, since the elevator in his building was broken.</p><p>Once Reno was tucked into bed, still wearing his uniform, no less, Cissnei and Rude left the apartment. They walked down the stairs in an awkward silence, finally leaving the building, where they said goodbye and parted company.</p><p>Cissnei finally entered her tiny studio apartment half-an-hour later. She removed her jacket and grabbed an apple off of her kitchen counter. Sitting down at the table to eat, she loosened her tie, opened the folder, and began to read the files.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 5: Corrupted Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hollander looked around as he and his small Turk entourage entered the main area of Banora Village. The place hadn't changed much in twenty-five years. The fountain still decorated the center of the town square, which was still flanked by the two windmills. The cobblestone road still wound unevenly around the timber-framed buildings, only one of which had been built since the days of Project G. In the distance stood another windmill, with many palm trees scattered about the landscape.</p><p>Hollander had known about Genesis living here, but it had been a total shock when he found out before leaving, that Gillian Hewley had moved back to Banora. She had married a local miner, who had taken <em>her</em> name. His prediction had been correct. Somebody else had taken the role of Angeal's father. It seemed like a whole other lifetime ago. He really did think once(albeit briefly) that he might have a future with Gillian and the boy. But she had accused him of not being the man she had hoped for. She had begun to have regrets.</p><p><em>All</em> of the mothers ended up having regrets. Lucrecia Crescent supposedly was having nightmares…"visions", as she claimed them to be, of her child committing atrocities. Jennie Shinra fretted that her son,along with herself and her fiancé, would be used as puppets and never have lives of their own. Gillian cried constantly, lamenting that this whole experiment had been a mistake. She had even wanted to have an abortion. She had threatened to do one on herself, until Hollander warned her what the Shinra would likely do to her if she tried to harm herself or the baby. She would spend the rest of her life locked up in an asylum…unless the company decided she was entirely too much trouble, and have her snuffed out.</p><p>The Hewleys, along with the Rhapsodos family, had been kept under surveillance from the end of Project G, up until Sephiroth had escaped from the labs. After that disaster, the president had decided to wash his hands of the Jenova Project altogether, and canceled the surveillance.</p><p>Now, desperate times were making him reconsider the Jenova-hybrid soldiers once again. President Shinra had been more than accommodating when Dr. Hollander had asked to go back to Banora. Not only did he need to collect some things from his old work area in the Banora Underground, but both men were hoping that Hollander's history with Gillian would convince Angeal to seek a relationship with his biological father. Lazard, SOLDIER's director, would have been ideal to speak with the two families, but he was far too busy to leave Midgar.</p><p>The scientist wondered exactly how much Angeal knew about all of this. It would certainly be a lot for a young boy to handle. He knew from the surveillance that the two boys had somehow become friends, despite Gillian marrying a miner, and effectively retiring from science to look after her son. That made them among the poorer families in Banora, in contrast to the Rhapsodos family's wealth.</p><p>However, Gillian had called Project G a mistake, which made Hollander believe that she would never tell Angeal nor Genesis anything, if she could help it. Hollander's arrival might very well shake those two young men to the core.</p><p>"What's next, Dr. Hollander?" Cissnei asked as she looked around.</p><p>"We get a drink," the man replied as he scratched his beard.</p><p>"I think I like this guy," Reno said cheerfully.</p><p>"There's a little hole-in-the-wall pub that was always the best place to go to get the latest gossip…" said Hollander, "…not to mention a good lager or pale ale."</p><p>Cissnei nodded. He was certainly different from Professor Hojo, whom she had escorted to a conference once. While Hojo was clearly an ivory-tower academic type who cared for little more than his projects, Dr. Hollander seemed to be connected to the real world despite his own scientific brilliance. Furthermore, only the interns wore T-shirts underneath their lab coats, but Hollander wore a bright yellow one bearing the name of Banora's signature drink.</p><p>"Follow me," said Hollander as he began walking.</p><hr/><p>"Nice!" Reno commented as they entered the basement pub sometime later. It was situated below a cheap inn where Hollander and the three Turks had checked in, leaving most of their things in the "family suite": two rooms connected by a single door.</p><p>Reno and Rude would be sleeping in one room that had two twin beds, while Hollander would occupy the large bed in the other room. There was a sofa in the corner that Cissnei would sleep on, thus making her the first line of defense if anyone were to come after the scientist. However, it was doubtful that any kind of incident would occur.</p><p>The pub was dimly-lit, but filled with a fair amount of customers. Indeed, it was five-thirty, and the working population were in the midst of "happy hour". In the corner was a jukebox playing rock and roll classics from Hollander's youth. There were two ratty-looking pool tables in the middle of the bar, one of which was being used by a few miners. The other was empty.</p><p>Hollander looked around for a moment. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Reno a few gil notes. "That'll buy you a game of pool and a couple of songs," he said. "I'm more likely to hear things if you're not crowding around me."</p><p>"Alright." Reno nodded as he took the money. He and the others went to the empty pool table. As soon as Reno inserted the coin, the balls were released from the depths of the table. Rude took them and began lining them up inside the triangular rack.</p><p>Satisfied, Hollander went over to the bar counter and sat down on a stool. "One pint of lager, my good man," he called out to the bartender.</p><p>The man behind the counter looked up, and his eyes widened in happy recognition.</p><p>"Hollander?!"</p><p>Hollander took a good look at the bartender that was now grinning at him. Damn it, the face was familiar, but he was drawing a blank.</p><p>"Roy Hollander!" the bartender exclaimed, "God, it's been so long! …It's me! Frankie Thunders! High school track, remember? We used to conquer the relay races against the other villages, you and me!"</p><p>Ah, that was it! Hollander forced a smile. "Frankie, of course!" He held out his hand. "How are you?"</p><p>"I can't complain," Frankie said as he shook his old teammate's hand heartily. "The life of a bachelor is the life of a king!"</p><p>"And here I thought maybe some good woman would steal your heart and get you settled down," Hollander kidded.</p><p>"Steal my heart? More like steal my balls for ten years and then steal our kids and half my paycheck in alimony," Frankie snorted, "At least that's what seems to have happened to all the other guys on the team- especially the ones stupid enough to move to Midgar. I always said Midgar was the land of chumps. What about you?"</p><p>Hollander held up his left hand. "No ring here," he admitted.</p><p>"Solidarity!" Frankie laughed appreciatively. "So, where you been for the past twenty years? You were doing a bunch of stuff in the Underground with Gillian Hewley, I remember. You guys seemed to be a bit of a hot item, if I recall…"</p><p>"What's she up to?" Hollander cut in.</p><p>Frankie shrugged.  "I wouldn't know.  Her boy, though, that's a different story."</p><p>"Angeal comes here?" Hollander asked.</p><p>"Well, more like he gets dragged in here. His best friend drags him and their other friend in here every so often. Angeal, though, he always gets something watered-down. When his friends get drinks in them, there's a fifty-fifty chance they'll start insulting each other. Then Angeal is the peacemaker and gets them settled down."</p><p>Hollander smiled. He had been indifferent to Frankie in high school, but considering that his old track teammate was now a bartender, and privy to all kinds of secrets people wouldn't normally tell while sober…well, he was willing to pretend as though they were bosom buddies, as the man was making them out to be. On top of that, he knew Angeal as well.</p><p>This was one of the differences between himself and Hojo. Hollander knew it paid to at least <em>act</em> friendly toward others.</p><p>"Well, if you could tell me what's on tap," Hollander chuckled, "I'd definitely like a drink while you fill me in on everything that's happened since I've been gone."</p><p>Frankie grinned.  "You got it."</p><hr/><p>"This place really is the sticks," Reno remarked as he aimed the pool cue carefully. He and Rude were playing against Cissnei. The scrawny redhead hit the cue ball, knocking it into a striped ball, which bounced against the corner pocket.</p><p>Cissnei stepped forward while Reno growled in frustration. She leaned forward, taking her aim. Knocking the cue into one of the solid balls, it knocked another of its kind into one of the side pockets. The first colored ball followed shortly after.</p><p>"My turn again," she announced, pleased with herself.</p><p>"Where'd you learn to play?" Rude asked, somewhat impressed.</p><p>"The 61st floor," Cissnei answered, "They've got a pool table underneath that big tree in the center."</p><p>"I wouldn't know," Reno grumbled as he watched her sink another ball.</p><p>"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time in Wall Market, I wouldn't be beating you so badly," Cissnei teased.</p><p>Reno instantly flipped her off.</p><p>"Hmm…" Rude grunted as he held his phone and looked at the screen.</p><p>"What's up?" Reno asked his partner.</p><p>"Mass text," said Rude, "Check your phones. It must have been sent out while we were out of range."</p><p>Both Reno and Cissnei pulled their phones out of their pockets and checked them.</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't feel my phone vibrate," said Reno, "Shinra technology at its finest? Yeah right…"</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure why they sent it to you guys…" Cissnei said, glancing at the message, "…It's a special program they're creating for <em>female</em> members of the Turks."</p><p>"It's 'cause Rude and I are so gorgeous," Reno joked, "Our physical beauty often gets us mistaken for the fairer sex."</p><p>"Or maybe Mr. Veld wants all of us to know," Rude stated.</p><p>"Rude, can't you go with me on a joke just once?" Reno complained as he put his cue behind his neck, hanging his arms from either side of long stick.</p><p>Rude ignored his partner as he looked at Cissnei. "What do you think about this? They seem to be offering a good deal of money to participants."</p><p>"'This experiment will be using some of the same enhancements given to members of SOLDIER.'," Cissnei read from the text, "'All participants will be required to sign a non-disclosure wavier.' Hmm…"</p><p>"Well?" Reno prodded.</p><p>Cissnei frowned. "I haven't heard any whisperings about this before. Usually when something new develops, there's always rumors that we pick up on. But this is completely out of the blue…at least as far as I know. What about you guys?"</p><p>"First time I heard it mentioned," said Reno.</p><p>Rude nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Think we should ask Mr. Science Man, then?" Reno asked, gesturing ahead, "Here he comes now."</p><p>Dr. Hollander approached the group, his expression seeming rather cheerful. "Who's winning?" he asked.</p><p>Rude pointed to Cissnei.</p><p>"Turns out she's a pool shark," Reno grumbled.</p><p>"Doctor…" Cissnei said hesitantly, "This text was sent out to all members of the Turks. Do you know anything about this?"</p><p>She handed her phone to the bearded man, who scrolled down the message, frowning.</p><p>"Hojo's jurisdiction," he said dismissively as he gave Cissnei her phone back. "Well, I suppose we should head to my old laboratory.  I'm pretty sure my things will still be there, as I doubt there's anything there worth ransacking aside from some computers. People here were never very technologically inclined, though."</p><p>"They could sell computers to a fence," Reno suggested.</p><p>Hollander grinned. "In my experience, they never accepted those. Too hard to get rid of back in the day."</p><p>Reno smirked as he put away his pool cue.  What had the good doctor been up to in his youth, he wondered?</p><hr/><p>The sun was still out as they stepped outside, and began walking through the village square once again. On the other side was the path that would lead to the Banora Underground- an old network of caves that ran underneath the village. Banora was home to many natural caverns and waterways, which the Shinra had taken advantage of long ago and built several laboratories, and even a prison inside of them.</p><p>Hollander and his entourage walked silently through the small crowds of people hurrying home. Now that the sun was setting, the miners were finished with their 12-hour shifts, and were all on their way home, or to the pub. While many of the workers glanced at the three Turks surrounding Dr. Hollander, nobody had the nerve to say anything.</p><p>Banora had pretty much been founded by the Shinra, and many of the old-timers living there had settled in the town on the company's gil. However, when the Shinra had pulled out of Banora, many of the residents, lured there by the prospect of a grand payout, found themselves without the financial means to leave. Thus, a lot of people felt cheated by the Shinra, who had tricked them into a dead-end lifestyle of backbreaking rural work. Many promising scientific interns had found themselves eking out a meager existence through farming and fishing. While Genesis' juice company had boosted the local economy slightly, there was an air of resentment toward the Shinra by the middle-aged generation. Such resentment was made worse when many of their sons had set out to join SOLDIER, and found success…or got killed.</p><p>However, the reputation of the Turks preceded them wherever they went, and Banora was no exception. Even though several older miners glared at the sight of the three young adults wearing their black suits and ties, no one had the courage to speak out, let alone do anything else.</p><p>Finally, they reached the road that would take them to their destination. Once they were alone, Hollander began to chuckle.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Reno asked.</p><p>"Some of the people that passed us by," Hollander explained amusedly, "One was a rival of mine from university. He came here during what some like to call the 'Project Underground Exodus'. Now he's covered in soot. He's probably been a coal miner for the entire time he's lived here."</p><p>"What's 'Project Underground'…whatever you said?" Reno asked half-heartedly, desperate to make conversation in order to stave off his increasing boredom.</p><p>"This town was initially supposed to be the site of a large scientific community," Cissnei answered as they made their way down the path through the countryside. "However, funding was abruptly cut, and many of the people chosen to take part were stranded."</p><p>"How do you know about all that?" Reno asked. That hadn't been in the papers that Veld had given them.</p><p>"I did a little extra research," Cissnei replied.</p><p>"It can be rather refreshing to see some people get a taste of humility," Hollander chuckled again.</p><p>Cissnei fought the urge to scowl. Wasn't that exactly what had happened to Hollander when he had been given the same treatment all those years ago? Now that he was reinstated, did he now think he was better than his former colleagues?</p><p>Finally, the reached the large cave-like entrance to the Banora Underground, which was lit only by a couple of street lamps.</p><p>"There's someone over there," Reno said quietly.</p><p>"Huh?" Hollander looked around.</p><p>"Near the entrance, Doc." Reno pointed ahead.</p><p>Hollander glanced ahead and saw a silhouette standing in front of the entrance, and froze as he instantly recognized the figure. For a moment, he briefly wondered if he had been transported back in time.</p><p>"Gillian…?" he ventured.</p><p>The figure turned and spotted him, stepping into the light of the setting sun. Now he could see her more clearly. Lines on her face, grey in her hair, but still the same face that occasionally appeared in his dreams. What happened to the fierce brilliance of her eyes, though? Gone and replaced by the wear and tear of age and stress?</p><p>God, but getting old was a wretched thing. <em>This one aged like milk</em>, he thought.</p><p>"Roy…" she whispered back.</p><p>Reno, Rude and Cissnei stood off to the side wearily. Hollander noticed Reno's hand on his weapon, and burst out laughing.</p><p>"Relax," he told the young man, "Does she <em>look</em> like an assassin to you?" He then turned to her. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"Reminiscing," she said, "Though not in the way you might think. My son and his friends used to play here when they were younger. I tried to stop them from coming, but that only made the place more enticing to all of them, so I gave up. I'm glad most of the areas are sealed off."</p><p>Her son and his friends. From what Frankie had told Hollander, Genesis would have been one of said friends.</p><p>"You said you were done with the Shinra when they cut the funds to our work," Gillian commented, looking at the Turks and then back at Hollander questioningly.</p><p>"I held out for a few years until I <em>was</em> done," he said, "But they made me an offer I couldn't pass up."</p><p>He glanced at the Turks. He would never be able to tell her his true intentions so long as they were in earshot. When the president had assigned them to accompany him on his trip to Banora, he had been extremely annoyed. He knew they weren't here for his protection. He had fallen off the grid for nearly 20 years. While most of the time had been spent drinking, going over his old notes, and continuing to research mako science, they didn't know that. He was fairly certain he would be the subject of many investigations to come. Therefore, he had burned his old personal journals- the only evidence of his plans. No one would know of his intentions to shake things up from the inside.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Gillian said sadly.</p><p>"Gillian…" he said, "I want to meet him."</p><p>The old woman stared at Hollander, looking surprised.</p><p>"A long time ago, I told you it was…" he stopped and glanced back at the Turks. "Would you mind waiting back at the inn?"</p><p>"I'm afraid that's against our orders," Cissnei answered.</p><p><em>Figures.</em> Hollander turned to look at Gillian again.</p><p>"Look, let's give the man <em>some</em> space," Reno suggested, "I get the feeling this is heading into soap opera territory. Who says we can't keep an eye on him from, say, twenty feet away, like we did at the bar?"</p><p>Rude shrugged. Cissnei paused to consider the idea. Finally, the female Turk stepped back several feet. Reno and Rude followed suit.</p><p>Hollander sighed, relieved. He couldn't be sure that one of his "bodyguards" hadn't sneakily "bugged" something on him like his messenger bag. However, he felt a little easier talking to his old flame and co-worker without the young trio standing right behind him.</p><p>"When you told me that you didn't care to see me anymore," he continued, "I told you that was just as well. I never had any desire to be a father. I came from the bar just now, where I heard from the locals that you had married. I'm glad. I'm sure that you found yourself a good man that Angeal can be happy to call his father.</p><p>"However, can you blame me for being curious? Not just to see the results of our work, but…to see my biological legacy?"</p><p>"Angeal is a good man!" Gillian told him, "Not the monster you tried to create! He has friends, he makes a decent living working two jobs, and yes- he's very smart and exceptionally strong."</p><p>Hollander got to the point: "The Shinra want him." </p><p>Gillian's face seemed to whiten instantly.</p><p>"No…!" she whispered furiously, "I won't have it!"</p><p>"I think that's up to him and the Shinra," said Hollander, "don't you think?"</p><p>Gillian didn't respond.</p><p>"Come now, Gillian," Hollander chuckled, "Did you really think they'd just let you fall off the face of Gaia?"</p><p>The former scientist shook her head, visibly pained.  "Why now?"</p><p>"Project S failed. The subject, a boy named Sephiroth, escaped the labs when he was ten years old, killing many people and setting free every last specimen in the science department, which in turn caused the deaths of several innocent people there."</p><p>Hollander kept his eyes on his ex-colleague/lover as he thought he saw some kind of reaction flicker across her sad eyes. But perhaps it had been his imagination. He continued:</p><p>"It was also the reason why your surveillance was stopped. The president had declared the entire Jenova Project to be a complete failure."</p><p>"Except for the minimal injections of Jenova cells into members of SOLDIER, am I correct?" Gillian asked dryly.</p><p>Hollander smiled appreciatively. "You're still very clever…" he remarked.</p><p>"Given my personal experience with it, don't you think I'd recognize the effects when I see them?" Gillian pointed out. "I watched the propaganda on TV just like everyone else when the program first opened up. The parts where the boys would heal quickly? Their imperviousness to extreme temperatures? You remember when we took that weekend trip to Icicle Inn? How I was able to walk around outside with no overcoat."</p><p>"No clothes at all, if I remember…" Hollander kept his voice especially low, not wanting the Turks to hear. "That was, after all, the weekend that Angeal was conceived…"</p><p>"Don't," Gillian said sharply, "I love my son. But I hate the fact that he's half yours, just as I hate myself for having fallen for you all those years ago. I'm glad he turned out to be nothing like you. You put your work before <em>everything</em>… You and Hojo aren't so different in that regard."</p><p><em>I'm </em>nothing<em> like that reptile...</em>Hollander thought, offended. However, he had more important things to talk about. "Just let me talk to him," he pleaded, "Does he even know who his real father is?"</p><p>"Angeal just left town," said Gillian, "Genesis, our other helpless victim, became very ill over the past couple of months. Our wonderful experiment? Well, I'm pretty sure it's the reason why Genesis is so sick. No one can figure out what's wrong with him. He has a cut that won't heal, he's fatigued, and he just doesn't look right. They're searching for a cure."</p><p>Hollander's eyes widened in alarm. "You have to tell me where they are, then! If it's the Jenova cells, then <em>I</em> can find a cause, and maybe a cure!"</p><p>Gillian glared at him. "Haven't we done enough damage as it is?"</p><p>"Where are they, Gillian?" Hollander demanded.</p><p>"Goodbye, Roy," Gillian said coldly. She turned to walk away.</p><p>Hollander took a deep breath, before following her. He held his hands up in surrender. "Gillian, I'm sorry- I don't mean to be harsh. I'm just very concerned, is all."</p><p>"Yes…" Gillian said, not looking at him. "But not for Genesis. As always, you're concerned for yourself. You haven't changed one bit."</p><p>"We'll find those two one way or another," Hollander promised darkly. "You know that Shinra gets what they want."</p><p>"And so do you…eventually," Gillian pointed out. "I'm just wondering what it is that <em>you</em> want…"</p><p>She walked away.  Frustrated, Hollander walked back to the Turks.</p><p>"What now?" Reno asked.</p><p>"I don't think that first beer took," muttered Hollander, "I could use another."</p><p>"What about Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos?" Cissnei asked, "Weren't you planning to speak with them?"</p><p>Hollander frowned. "I may have to re-think things," he said, "Let's just go to my old lab for now. There must be some kind of way to entice those boys. What is it you say when you're trying to recruit potential candidates for SOLDIER?"</p><p>"Not our jurisdiction," said Rude, "You'll want to ask Tseng about that. He's the one who mingles with SOLDIER."</p><p>"Or if you really wanna get involved in military stuff, try cozying up to Heidegger," Reno suggested. "Being a scientist with your security level, you'd probably get an audience with any of the executives."</p><p>"Thanks for the tip," said Hollander. "Come on- let's go inside…"</p><hr/><p>She had only seen him once, when making her final trip to Midgar to receive her payout for taking part in the Jenova Project. Gillian had signed the paperwork while Angeal slept in the little sling she wore around her shoulders.</p><p>Professor Hojo had caught her on the way out, and pointed out the tiny silver-haired baby sleeping peacefully in the arms of a nurse. Gillian had offered her condolences over the tragic death of Hojo's colleague Lucrecia. He had responded absently: "Hmm? Oh, yes, thank you." He then proceeded to talk about the infant's already heightened awareness, asking her about Angeal, like a competitive stage parent backstage at a pageant.</p><p>When Angeal had brought home a new friend, the boy's silver hair had jarred her. When her son had introduced him as "Sephiroth", her heart skipped a beat. But she said nothing, and welcomed him to their home. Perhaps even <em>because</em> of his past, she was always welcoming to the young monk initiate.</p><p>When asked about his past, he had replied that his mother was dead, and he had run away from his father. He refused to say anymore, other than some friends of his had arranged his trip to Mideel to join the Gaian temple. She could see the look in his eyes, though; a look of a boy who'd had to grow up too quickly, and was only now able to unwind thanks to his friendship with the other two Jenova test subjects.</p><p>How ironic was it that the three of them would find each other and become inseparable?  Was it fate, or just the Jenova cells trying to reunite?</p><p>For years, Gillian had kept Sephiroth's secret, happy to know she was undoing some of the horrible things she had taken part in. Every backyard sleepover she allowed, every meal she prepared, and every cookie she baked for Angeal and his friends, was one more step toward normalcy. She had started allowing herself to believe that her son and his best friends might actually be able to lead <em>normal</em> lives, living in quiet, blissful obscurity.</p><p>She had been deliberately fooling herself all that time. Genesis was now falling apart, likely because of what was done to him in the womb. Hollander wanted both him and Angeal, which meant her secret would be revealed. And wherever Genesis and Angeal went, so did Sephiroth. What would happen when <em>his</em> whereabouts were discovered?</p><p>Gillian now sat in her kitchen alone, waiting for her husband to come home. He had known everything- she had told him all about it. He had told her for years that Angeal needed to known the truth. However, it never seemed to be the right time. Years turned into decades. No more putting it off, though. She would talk to her husband, and let him know she intended to leave town. Her husband would probably offer to come with her, but he needed to stay behind and work, earning every gil they needed to get by. It would be less expensive if she traveled alone. She had to get to Cosmo Canyon. Angeal needed to hear the truth from her before Hollander could get to him.</p><p>She just hoped he wouldn't hate her…</p><hr/><p>Hollander had spent nearly half-an-hour in his old study deep inside the Banora Underground, while the three Turks had stood outside, guarding the door. He went through his old things, collecting everything that he deemed to be important. His mind was working extra hard, trying to come up with an idea of how to draw out his two former test subjects. Finally, the wheels began to turn as soon as he loaded up a cardboard box with the few items he would be taking with him(several old floppy disks' worth of notes, an archaic desktop computer that still worked, and his favorite biology textbook from college).</p><p>He announced to the Turks upon arriving back at the inn, that he wanted to depart early in the morning.</p><p>It was half-past noon the next day when the helicopter finally arrived at Shinra Headquarters, landing on the roof. While the Turks headed toward Veld, who was waiting for them on the roof with new orders apparently, Hollander stepped inside the elevator and rode down to the 66th floor, where the executive offices were.</p><p>Hollander was supposed to visit the top-secret facility that the president had promised he would be working in. However, he had been informed over the phone during the ride back that security clearance was still being worked out. Typical.</p><p>He recalled how trigger-happy Heidegger, head of Public Security, was known to be, and wondered if the man might be worth getting to know. That kid Reno might have been on to something when he had suggested Hollander get acquainted with the top brass. Depending on how well he was able to gauge the man, he wondered if Heidegger, or possibly even a few wild members of SOLDIER, might be able to cause some kind of activity that might attract the attention of the general public. If the public paid attention, and Genesis and Angeal were among the public…</p><p>The only problem was finding Heidegger's office.</p><p>"You look lost," said a female voice.</p><p>Hollander turned around and saw a striking blonde woman dressed in red standing before him.</p><p>"You wouldn't happen to know where I might find Heidegger's office, would you?" he asked, "The last time I remember, it used to be around here."</p><p>"They moved it thirteen years ago after that terrorist attack," said the woman, "It's on the other end of the floor…however, I might be able to help you. Heidegger is…well…an idiot. I would know, considering how often we wind up having to work together."</p><p>"Are you his secretary?" Hollander asked, amused that such a woman would openly call her boss an idiot.</p><p>The blonde looked furious. "I'm in charge of the weapons department, I'll have you know!" she snapped.</p><p>"Oh…!" Hollander looked surprised. "I apologize. The last time I used to work for Shinra, the head of weapons was a man named Luitpold."</p><p>The woman scowled. "Have you been living under a rock?" she asked bluntly. "Luitpold dropped dead of a stroke four years ago. I've been running things ever since."</p><p>Hollander looked at the woman once again. She was younger than the other higher-ups for sure, save for maybe Lazard and Rufus. Perhaps she was a prodigy of sorts?</p><p>The woman noticed him looking at her. Misinterpreting the look as a flirtation of sorts, she then smiled and held her hand out. "My name is Scarlet," she said, "And you are…?"</p><p>"Dr. Hollander," the scientist introduced himself, shaking Scarlet's hand.</p><p>"Well, Doctor," she purred, "I'll forgive you for assuming I was Heidegger's secretary. You do know the new term is 'administrative assistant', right?"</p><p>"I suppose I haven't been keeping up with the times," Hollander admitted.</p><p>"Why don't we step into my office?" Scarlet suggested, "As I said, Heidegger is an idiot. I'm sure I can help you better than he can. Follow me."</p><p>She turned and walked down the hall, suddenly all business in her tone.</p><p>"Ah!" Scarlet said suddenly as she raised her index finger, "Your name sounded familiar. Now I remember! You had recently made a trip to Banora, did you not?"</p><p>"I returned this morning," Hollander said with a nod.</p><p>Scarlet smiled. "Then it's a good thing we found each other. The fact is that Heidegger is busy throwing a tantrum over the president's decision to stop the war with Wutai. I'd be rather down in the dumps myself, except I was recently given new orders in light of the sudden amount of free time I'll have now."</p><p>"I don't follow," said Hollander as they both sat down on a small settee near Scarlet's desk.</p><p>"The president asked me to take care of any problems you encounter," Scarlet announced, "Since you're the one he's apparently counting on to re-shape SOLDIER, as he put it."</p><p>Hollander's eyes widened. Perhaps this might be a window of opportunity, after all.</p><p>"If I told you that certain residents of Banora might need to be shaken up, without it being traced back to us…?" Hollander said hopefully.</p><p>Scarlet smiled wickedly. "Please.  That kind of thing is child's play over here. 'Evidence' is always easy to plant. If you're thinking what I believe you're thinking…" She trailed off and looked hopefully at Hollander.</p><p>"Do it," he said, "I need certain people flushed out, and a tragedy that makes national headlines might just be what we need to make that happen."</p><p>"So decisive," Scarlet purred, "You and I are going to get along beautifully, Doctor."</p><p>"What can be done so that this becomes public knowledge?" Hollander asked, "I want the world to know that say...<em>Avalanche</em>...took care of these people."</p><p>"Ah, the head of P.R. is a very easy person to work with," said Scarlet, "It should be no problem at all. I've got enough dirt on him that he'll do anything."</p><p>"I'd like his number, then," said Hollander, "I hope to read about it in the next couple days, along with everyone else…"</p><p>Scarlet stood up. "Tell me more, so I can get started ASAP," she said.  "I'll need names and backstories so I can provide a good cover story to give to the papers."</p><p>Hollander smiled up at the woman. This was exactly what he needed: someone who could provide muscle. Even more- she was clearly the type to act now and ask questions later.</p><p>...Perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 6: Tormented Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Great workout," Cissnei's friend and fellow Turk Freyra declared as the two women entered the women's locker room on the 64th floor. They had spent the last hour at the gym, on the elliptical machines and then rotating around the weight training circuit.</p><p>Cissnei opened her locker and pulled out her gym bag. Opening it, she took out a towel and set it down nearby. "What do you think of the mass text from the other day?" she asked, "About the new program the science department is launching? First they sent out that mass text, and then this morning, I got an email going into the details."</p><p>Her friend and co-worker pushed her thick, sandy hair behind her shoulders before opening her own locker.</p><p>"Seems like all of the women in the Turks received the same letter," Freyra answered, "myself included. But it's <em>only</em> the women. I wonder why they don't want to give the men the same enhancements. If you ask me, that just sounds suspicious."</p><p>Cissnei frowned. "Professor Hojo always had a reputation as a creep...but not <em>that</em>  kind of a creep."</p><p>"No," Freyra agreed, "But I can see why people might be suspicious. Alice already told me she's not doing it."</p><p>Cissnei frowned, pulling out her phone. Opening up her email, she reread the message she had received earlier in the day.</p><p>
  <em>Dear valued member of the Department of Administrative Research,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is with great excitement that Shinra Inc. announces the start of a brand-new training program available for all female members of the Turks. The science department wishes to extend the opportunity for you to take part in an experimental study. The program will open next week, on June 27th.</em>
</p><p><em>Should you wish to accept this offer, enclosed is a form for you to fill out. Your director will be contacted, and any assignments in the future will be suspended while you report to the 67t</em><em>h</em> <em> floor apartments for temporary housing…</em></p><p>Cissnei closed her email and put her phone back in her locker. She began to undress along with Freyra, putting her sweat-soaked gym clothes inside a bag that went back inside her locker.</p><p>"They seem to be offering the program indefinitely," said Freyra as she wrapped a towel around her body, while Cissnei did the same thing. </p><p>"I know," Cissnei said as they walked over to the shower area. She then smirked. "Maybe if they promised me I could grow a pair of wings, I'd consider it."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Freyra laughed.</p><p>"Just an old childhood dream," said Cissnei somewhat wistfully. "Wings symbolize freedom."</p><p>"And do you feel so horribly confined in this job?" Freyra teased.</p><p>"Forget it," Cissnei laughed softly, "The point is, I'm not interested in the new program right now either."</p><p>"Annika was considering taking part as well," Freyra informed her friend, "She's hoping she can get that old bullet wound of hers healed.  Y'know, the one that scarred over before it could be properly cured.  But in the end...she's passing it up as well."</p><p>"What does Emma think?" Cissnei asked. Emma, whose father was also a Turk(and whose younger sister Elena was also considering entering the training program), was one of the most highly-regarded members of the organization.</p><p>"A resounding 'hell no'," Freyra answered, "Hey, so I know this is off-topic, but what's the deal with Banora? Some rich family gets bombed by terrorists?"</p><p>Cissnei frowned.</p><p>"I only ask because Reno mentioned that you went down there with him and Rude," Freyra went on.</p><p>"I got no inkling during the trip whatsoever that Avalanche had any dealings with Banora like they're claiming," Cissnei admitted truthfully.</p><p>Freyra said nothing, only nodded. Both women knew that there were questionable incidents from within the Shinra that happened all of the time. Everyone that worked for the company, even the custodians, knew it. But so long as they kept providing the high quality of living that mako energy allowed for, the Shinra would continue to reign supreme.</p><p>Despite conceding the war against Wutai, the company's influence was beginning to reach the far corners of the accessible world. There was now talk of constructing a reactor over in Corel, a poor coal mining desert town. Why would the people ever turn it down? Shinra always promised to(and delivered on) training people to run the reactors they built. The coal miners would now become mako technicians, and have higher wages for less work, and a lower safety risk. Many of the miners worked twelve-hour days, sometimes six days a week. Mako technicians could run the reactors on a standard 40-hour week schedule, and the budget would all balance out nicely. That didn't even begin to include the other job opportunities that would open up on top of that. There was also better schooling available due to more advanced technology that mako energy made available. The possibilities were nearly endless.</p><p>The problem with Wutai had been their religious beliefs, particularly that mako was the lifeblood of the planet, without which, life would not flourish. Their beliefs were similar to that of the Gaians: a religion popular in Mideel and Cosmo Canyon. It was said that Avalanche consisted of mostly Gaians.</p><p>Cissnei had been to Wutai on a handful of missions, and had seen that the farms over there were suffering. In the past two years, she recalled reading about droughts, and crops simply not thriving over on the eastern and western continents as well. But she had never been a superstitious person, and the idea that the precious green liquid controlled life directly seemed ridiculous, despite the fact that it <em>had</em> become the lifeblood of modern civilization over the past fifty years.</p><p>"What do you think will happen next?" Freyra asked casually. "I've been hearing whispers from the science department of people planning to travel way up north to investigate the crater. If they could route the flow of all that mako back to Modeoheim, I could see that old ghost town becoming a thriving city once again. Especially if they could build a mini-reactor over at Icicle Inn to connect to the larger one in Modeoheim. Rebuilding that reactor wouldn't be hard."</p><p>Cissnei smiled as the two women arrived at the showers and hung up their towels. "I imagine you'll be dropping some serious hints as to who you think should be part of that investigation?" she teased.</p><p>Freyra grinned as they each turned on their respective showerheads. "That crater hasn't been investigated again in nearly thirty years. Look what happened with Professor Hojo and the late Professor Gast when <em>they</em> explored over there. The former is head of the science department, and the latter has the 15th floor, and the science department at Ragnarok University named after him. I wouldn't mind being remembered like that after I die."</p><p>Cissnei nodded. The 15th floor was Shinra Headquarters' library, which was accessible to the general public. She enjoyed spending as much time there as Reno spent at the Wall Market Pub.</p><p>"I imagine the science department is where they'll have to make things work," said Cissnei, reaching for a bottle of shampoo. "I also heard the space program is now looking for a pilot for the upcoming shuttle program. Can't help but wonder who the lucky person will be."</p><p>"Ah, does the 'swan' secretly wish it was her?" Freyra was the one doing the teasing now, referring to the meaning of Cissnei's name. "I'll admit- a space shuttle would have one heavy-duty set of wings for you to flap."</p><p>Cissnei ignored her friend as she washed her hair, but couldn't help smiling nonetheless. Too many lives had been lost over the past ten years. She was glad that the Shinra had decided to admit defeat in the case of Wutai. Perhaps accomplishments such as revitalizing towns, harnessing more mako energy, and sending a person into outer space would be better ways for regaining public support. Anti-Shinra sentiment was beginning to surface in newsletters, blogs, pirate radio, and Network videos. The citizens of the Plate were as happy as always, but she could feel the tension in the air all over the subterranean slums of Midgar.</p><p>She would have been feeling quite good about the direction that things were headed…save for the nagging question of the now deceased Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos of Banora, and their servants...conveniently killed by Avalanche, or so it was suspected.  All while their son, whom the Shinra were suddenly interested in, was away, along with Angeal Hewley: another person of interest.</p><p>Forcing herself to keep an even expression, Cissnei ducked her head under the stream of water, allowing it to wash the shampoo out of her hair. Too many questions. Curiosity killed the cat, and given the life she had led as an orphan before joining the Turks at such a young age, Cissnei sensed that she was just about out of extra lives.</p><p><em>Best to keep my eyes forward, and my nose clean,</em> she thought.</p><hr/><p>Professor Hojo sat at his desk in the tank room, gathering his jumbled notes as he glanced at the newly-improved pods, which was to house the future participants of Project T(Turk). His new assistant had offered to organize his notes into a filing system that he guaranteed would benefit the department head immensely.</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and the younger man walked inside, carrying a box that held several binders and folders. He stopped and glanced at the broken mako tank in the center of the room.</p><p>"What happened?" Fuhito asked as he tilted his head toward the large defunct chamber.</p><p>"That tank has been that way for thirteen years," said Hojo, "I never had it repaired. I kept it that way as a reminder…so that I never experience another failure like I did when Sephiroth ran off and took the two Cetra with him…among other specimens. This was the tank that I held the Cetra woman in. I planned to eventually try injecting her with mako to see how it would affect a full-grown, full-blooded Ancient."</p><p>"Wouldn't she have become too powerful for you to handle?" Fuhito asked.</p><p>"I have various paralytics at my disposal that I could have easily incapacitated her legs with," Hojo answered, "Temporarily, of course. We would eventually have locked her in a test room with her body at full capacity once she was ready, and we'd have seen what she would be able to do."</p><p>"And do you believe this woman and her daughter will be found eventually?" Fuhito asked.</p><p>"I do," Hojo stated confidently, "And I'm hoping that these thirteen years she has been away might prove fruitful."</p><p>"How so?" Fuhito asked.</p><p>"The Cetra I had as a specimen for five years was an admittedly attractive young woman. One of my interns even decided he wanted to have his way with her. However, she had some rather interesting self-defense techniques that may have finished the young man off…had the Turks not done so instead."</p><p>"He was executed?" Fuhito asked.</p><p>"Indeed," Hojo answered, "That old saying about not dipping your pen in the company ink? It can be a matter of life and death here, my boy. Keep that in mind."</p><p>Fuhito nodded.</p><p>"My point concerning the Cetra woman's looks, however…" Hojo went on, "is that there might hopefully be a silver lining in the whole fiasco that is their escaping. Considering that the Cetra look no different than ordinary humans, she may have chosen to hide herself and the child right out in public. She worked her wiles on my colleague- it's entirely possible that she might have found another man. If so, she may have born more children, which of course, means more specimens- hopefully male, as we've never studied a male Cetra. However, as long as we don't know where the woman is, the point is moot."</p><p>Fuhito merely nodded. He wasn't sure yet whether or not he wanted to give away the location of Ifalna and Aerith, who fit the professor's description to a T. He knew that if they were in Hojo's hands, his new mentor would be too busy with them to bother with anything else. That would never do if he wanted to find out more about the missing pieces of the fabled Zirconiade(part of which he was certain was what had been removed from Elfé all those years ago).</p><p>Another summon that had caught his fancy was Omega WEAPON, which Hojo had begun telling him about. Now that the man was already trusting him to handle his notes, he could only just conceal his excitement toward what treasures of knowledge he could anticipate finding very soon.</p><p>As things stood right now, the possibilities were endless…</p><hr/><p>Aerith stepped outside into the bright sunlight, and quickly put on her father's sunglasses. She went over to the truck, where the mechanic was finally putting the finishing touches on the engine, after having recovered from the shock of seeing Genesis' transformation.</p><p>"It's almost done," Sephiroth informed her as he stood near the passenger side door. "What did your mother have to tell you?"</p><p>"We have a problem," Aerith cut to the chase. "I know you and Angeal are tempted to head south and follow Genesis. I'm sure he's on his way to Banora. However…the planet spoke again, to my mother. The cure for Genesis' condition is up north."</p><p>"Why didn't the planet tell <em>you</em> that?" Sephiroth asked.</p><p>"Mom was already meditating," Aerith answered, "Why waste precious strength telling me when it has a direct line to her?"</p><p>"You make it sound as if the planet isn't very strong," Angeal remarked.</p><p>Aerith looked grim. "It's not," she said. "Year after year, well…Mom and I noticed its voice grows weaker. Not so much that we can't hear or understand it. Just…weak. Even the twins have asked questions concerning that. We've never really had an answer, but…in light of everything…if Jenova seeks 'her children'…if Jenova is about to awaken…that would weaken the planet. You see…she feeds off of spirit energy to gain strength. Just like the mako enhancements you had, Seph, and Angeal to a lesser degree, I'm sure. It's all the same. Mako energy, spirit energy…it enhances a living person's strength, since you've essentially got extra 'life' flowing inside of you."</p><p>"If Jenova awakens," Sephiroth recalled, "The planet will send beings to protect it, if I recall what your mother used to tell me as a child."</p><p>"WEAPON," Aerith said with an affirmative nod, "Though it's not necessarily a good thing. You see…WEAPON won't attack Jenova specifically. It will just wreak havoc…like the berserkers of legend. The planet can't defend itself all that well...I just don't know why that is."</p><p>"All set!" the mechanic announced as he closed the hood of the truck.</p><p>"Thank you very much, sir," Angeal said as he dug out a wallet and took out several hundred gil, paying the young man.</p><p>"Thank <em>you</em>," the mechanic replied, pocketing the money. "Now, time for a drink…" he muttered, walking off.</p><p>"You should have used Genesis' wallet," Sephiroth suggested, "It's his own fault for leaving it behind."</p><p>"It's not Genesis' truck being fixed," Angeal argued, "Still…if if only he weren't so reckless…" He sighed. "I know he just lost his parents…but still…I'm worried he might be flying straight into a trap.  We all know Avalanche wasn't behind that bombing.  Clearly it was meant to be a ploy."</p><p>"There's nothing we can do right now," Sephiroth told his friend, "And he did take his phone with him. He may contact us. We really should stay put for now. It's the safest thing we can do."</p><p>Angeal looked at the ground for a moment. Then he looked at Aerith. "When do you plan to leave?"</p><p>"The Solstice Festival is tomorrow night," said Aerith, "I want to enjoy it…I'd like you both to be able to enjoy it as well. I also promised Carlie I'd be there when she sang."</p><p>"Carlie sings the way Aerith draws and paints," Sephiroth told Angeal.</p><p>The raven-haired swordsman raised an eyebrow, looking fascinated. He had seen Aerith's artwork and had been impressed with her attention to detail.  Were all Cetra so artistic?</p><p>"We need time to get our heads straight," Sephiroth stated, "We need to see if Genesis contacts us or not. After that, it might be in our best interests to investigate Banora. We still don't know what's happened to your parents, Angeal."</p><p>His friend nodded.  While there hadn't been any additional casualties, he was still worried; not just for his parents, but everyone in Banora.</p><p>"You're right," he acknowledged, "That would appear to be the best plan of action."</p><p>"I don't like it either," Sephiroth told him, "But it's all we can do. We need to see if the planet has anymore messages for Aerith, or any of her family, considering its attempt to conserve its strength."</p><p>"I doubt it'll try to send messages through Gabe or the twins," Aerith said, "I think maybe I should go to my room and start meditating. At this point, I should really be keeping the lines of communication open, since I'm the one that the planet wants to do its bidding. Mom probably needs a break." She turned and headed back toward the house, stopping as she reached the front door. "Let me know if anything comes up."</p><p>"We will," Sephiroth promised, while Angeal nodded in agreement.</p><p>Aerith smiled as she opened the door and went back inside.</p><hr/><p>Dinner was understandably subdued. Everybody ate silently, save for the twins, who still didn't quite understand what had happened earlier in the morning. They had tried pressing for details, but when nobody wanted to volunteer any information, they gave up and ate in a sulky silence.</p><p>How did one tell two eleven-year-olds that a grown man had suddenly sprouted a giant wing and flown away?</p><p>Just as Barnabas stood up to clear the dishes, a knock at the door could be heard.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Cassius jumped up and ran out of the kitchen.</p><p>Ifalna got up to follow her son, and could already hear him speaking to somebody by the time she walked into the living room.</p><p>"Hi," she heard him say.</p><p>"Hello there," a woman could be heard saying, "I'm looking for my son. The guards stationed outside the town told me I might find him here."</p><p>"Can I help you?" Ifalna asked as she approached the front door.</p><p>"My name is Gillian Hewley," the older woman said politely, "I'm looking for my son Angeal."</p><p>"Oh!" Ifalna exclaimed, surprised, "Yes, of course he's here! Oh, thank goodness- he's been trying to reach you for days, and with what happened…!"</p><p>"I'm not sure I follow," Gillian said, looking confused, "Did something happen?"</p><p>"Mom!" Angeal exclaimed as he ran over to his mother and threw his arms around her, "Oh god, you're all right! I was so worried…where's Dad?!" He looked past her, through the open door, hoping to catch sight of his father.</p><p>"He's back at home," said Gillian as she rubbed her son's back reassuringly.</p><p>"But the bombing…!" Angeal exclaimed.</p><p>Gillian frowned. "Bombing?"</p><p>"Mrs. Hewley, perhaps you should come into the living room and sit down," Ifalna suggested somberly.</p><hr/><p>"Dear planet…" Gillian whispered as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I was so focused on getting here as quickly as I could, that I never even stopped to glance at a newspaper, let alone sit down to read it. Terrorists? Such a convenient ploy to draw him out, if you ask me..."</p><p>She sat next to Angeal on the loveseat, while Sephiroth sat on the sofa, flanked by Ifalna and Aerith. Barnabas sat on one of the chairs.</p><p>The twins had been sent to play at the rec center, while Gabe had been put to bed early.</p><p>"Mom, why are you here if it's not about the bombing?" Angeal asked.</p><p>"I didn't think the Shinra would stoop so low as to do something like this," Gillian fretted, "But I'm here because of them, nonetheless. I don't think I was followed, which is a blessing."</p><p>"The Shinra will do anything to get what they want," Sephiroth told her. <em>After all, </em>he thought, <em>I'm living proof.</em></p><p>"Why did the Shinra kill Genesis' parents, then?" Angeal wanted to know, "What <em>did</em> they want?"</p><p>"They're after the two of you," Gillian told him, "Both you and Genesis. As for Sephiroth…I don't think they realize that you've been living on Mideel for so long, but it's a good thing you left when you did. You would have been found by them."</p><p>"Wait, how…?" Sephiroth trailed off, staring at his friend's mother, who had welcomed him into her home for nearly thirteen years. How could she have known that he was connected to Shinra? He was certain she had never overheard him talking about it to his friends.</p><p>"I knew who you were from the moment I met you, Sephiroth," Gillian admitted, "I met both of your parents…Lucrecia and Hojo. I knew Genesis' biological mother."</p><p>"Mom…?!" Angeal whispered in shock.</p><p>"Angeal…" Gillian's voice broke, "I wanted to tell you…but I just didn't know how! How does a mother tell her son something like this…?!"</p><p>"From the beginning, Mother," Angeal answered worriedly, "Please. I've known for the past couple of days that there's more to me than meets the eye…no. I've known for years. Mrs. Duran…" He inclined his head toward Ifalna. "…she told me that Sephiroth, Genesis and I are connected by a being named Jenova. How is this possible?"</p><p>Gillian stared at Ifalna in shock. "How could you know?!" she exclaimed, "You would have been a teenager at the time this all started, and this was a top secret project known only to Shinra's elite!"</p><p>"She's the widow of Professor Gast," Sephiroth explained, "He told her everything, shortly before the Shinra killed him."</p><p>"But he worked on Project S- not Project G," Gillian protested, "Plus, I never even met him. Word was that he left on sabbatical the day after Lucrecia's suicide."</p><p>She then cringed at the stricken look on Sephiroth's face.</p><p>"My mother killed herself…?" Sephiroth's voice was subdued.</p><p>"I'm so sorry…" Ifalna whispered, placing her hand on the young man's shoulder.</p><p>Aerith took Sephiroth's hand and squeezed it gently.</p><p>"Forgive me…" said Gillian, "I didn't know you were unaware of the details."</p><p>"We can discuss that another time," Sephiroth said hastily, "You're saying that I wasn't the only child born with Jenova cells?"</p><p>"There was a second branch of the Jenova Project conducted in Banora," Gillian explained, "A long time ago, I used to be a scientist. I gave up my profession once I had Angeal. There were many regrets I had…but Angeal…you were never among them. You helped me realize what was truly important in life."</p><p>"What about Dad?" Angeal asked, unmoved. "Is he an ex-scientist too?"</p><p>Gillian turned away and began to sob into her hands.</p><p>"Oh god…" Angeal whispered, "I was right…"</p><p>Gillian continued to cry.</p><p>"Who…?" Angeal's voice was dangerously calm. "Who is my father?"</p><p>"Your dad <em>is</em> your real father for all I care!" Gillian wept.</p><p>"Who is my <em>biological</em> father?" Angeal's voice was now sharp, causing Ifalna and Aerith to wince.</p><p>"His name is Hollander!" Gillian cried, "Doctor Roy Hollander! He was vying with Hojo for Assistant Head of the science department, and was put in charge of Project G…while Hojo and Gast took control of Project S! Hollander arrived in Banora a few days ago and confronted me, saying that the Shinra wanted both you and Genesis to join SOLDIER. I told him to leave us alone, but…!"</p><p>"What about me?" Sephiroth asked, "You said they weren't looking for me, right?"</p><p>Gillian shook her head. "He only asked about Angeal and Genesis. He also claimed he wanted to meet his biological son, but I don't believe him for a minute! The man is a sociopath who charms anyone gullible enough to fall for his lies…like I did…and for that I'm so sorry, Angeal!"</p><p>Angeal rested his forehead in his hands, while Ifalna handed a box of tissues to Gillian.</p><p>"You could have told me sooner…" Angeal mumbled, "…much sooner. Sephiroth knew the truth years ago…you could have told me, Mom…!"</p><p>"I told him as a friend, Angeal," Ifalna pointed out, "I'm an observer…not an active participant. I imagine she just wanted you to have a normal life-"</p><p>"I need some air…" Angeal muttered as he got up and strode out of the living room. Moments later, the front door could be heard opening, and then slamming shut.</p><p>Gillian bowed her head, wiping her eyes.</p><p>"Would you like some tea?" Barnabas asked as he stood up.</p><p>"Yes, thank you," Gillian said softly, "Anything will do."</p><p>"Okay." Barnabas was about to go into the kitchen, but he stopped and looked at Sephiroth. "Should somebody go after Angeal?"</p><p>"He'll come back," Sephiroth reassured everyone, "I'll talk to him in private once he returns."</p><p>Barnabas nodded and went into the kitchen.</p><p>"I'm worried about Genesis…" said Gillian, "He's probably on his way back to Banora…which is probably exactly what the Shinra wants."</p><p>"That's what we've been worried about," Sephiroth said.</p><p>"Do you think they mean to trap him?" Ifalna asked.</p><p>Nobody answered.</p><p>"He'd be a prisoner living in the lap of luxury…" Sephiroth grumbled.</p><p>"300 channels of nonsense to choose from on TV…" Aerith added.</p><p>"Was that really your life?" Gillian asked softly.</p><p>Sephiroth nodded.</p><p>"I can't stand the thought of them still imprisoning people 'for the good of society'," Aerith said, shaking her head.</p><p>"May I ask how you met Sephiroth?" Gillian asked. "Angeal mentioned a couple of times that Sephiroth would occasionally go to Cosmo Canyon to visit a woman and her daughter, and that he wrote to them like clockwork. I'm assuming that's you."</p><p>Aerith looked at Ifalna, who nodded reassuringly. Ifalna sensed no malice whatsoever in Angeal's mother; a woman who had bent over backwards to right her wrongs, and still struggled to do so. She turned to Gillian and began to speak:</p><p>"I seem to be the last known living Cetra…or 'Ancient'," she explained, "Being involved with the Jenova Project, you know what that means. My first husband was the one to discover that Jenova was not a Cetra, despite the initial belief that she was. No…in fact, she brought about the demise of their great civilization. The survivors of her reign of terror dwindled over the centuries. For the most part, they found human partners, and our kind were bred out of existence…except for me. Perhaps I was part of a clan that stressed racial purity…but I can only guess, since half of my life is a complete blank."</p><p>"Then, how do you even know what you are?" Gillian asked.</p><p>"The planet speaks to me and my children daily," Ifalna told her.</p><p>Gillian stared at her, baffled.</p><p>"I suppose there are a lot of people that might brush that off as a mental illness," Sephiroth allowed, "but does that explain how their home is surrounded by nearly an acre of grass, growing in fertile soil? How a vegetable garden thrives year-round in their back yard, along with trees that are twice the size as other trees planted at the same time in other parts of the world?"</p><p>"The people who buy our produce call them 'dumb-veggies'," Aerith added, "Because they grow year-round, like dumb-apples."</p><p>"I must say, I <em>was</em> quite stunned to see so much plant life around your home," Gillian admitted.</p><p>"Professor Gast was researching other findings from the Northern Crater that had been neglected during the excitement that was the Jenova Project," Ifalna spoke, "One such finding was a bone fragment. He discovered that the bone did not completely match the DNA of humans, being off by 0.5 percent. It didn't match Jenova's DNA either, which was actually able to fluctuate, and apparently gave a different reading every time it was tested. That was when it occurred to him that he might be wrong when he assumed Jenova was a Cetra."</p><p>"He did tell me once that he left temporarily around the time I was born," Sephiroth remembered aloud, "But he implied it was because he had made some sort of professional blunder. Could it have been that?"</p><p>"Aside from the death of your mother, that was the other reason why," said Ifalna, "He was so embarrassed that he had made, in his own words, such a 'cosmic error'. He did take his work very seriously, after all."</p><p>"How did he end up meeting you?" Gillian asked.</p><p>"My first memory is of waking up in an abandoned city," said Ifalna, "I remember my mind being a complete blank. I couldn't even think. It's as if I woke up with a reptilian brain. After I wandered around, looking for food and water, I stumbled across a fountain. After getting a drink, I slowly started to come out of the fog, and began wandering around town. I remember there was an apple tree, which provided me with food for the rest of the day, and I slept inside an empty house.</p><p>"The next morning, I went over to the edge of the town, and saw a lake, right next to this strange building that resembled a spiraled seashell. When I went down the long staircase, which led to this immense underground hall, I saw several people milling around. They turned out to be archaeologists from Midgar. I thought they could help me…" She trailed off, shaking her head as she smiled sadly at the irony in her statement.</p><p>"They brought me back to Midgar…to the Shinra building. The president took an interest in me, deciding I would make a good publicity story. 'Amnesiac woman rescued, and under Shinra's care.' Of course, when they checked my vitals and my blood to make sure I was in good health, that's when they found out what I was, and everything went to hell. My DNA came up as similar to the bone fragment my late husband tested. They had finally found their 'Ancient', and I realized they were not going to let me leave. Professor Gast…well…I met him from the start. He was the one who first examined me, and was impressed with my curiosity over everything. He was also rather surprised by a few things. I couldn't stand rock music…I still can't, much to my children's chagrin. And keep in mind I was much younger…he said I had the musical tastes of an old woman from the last century, because I preferred a piano sonata over a guitar group. I had never seen television before, and the news was really the only thing that interested me. He theorized that I may have had an extremely sheltered upbringing, given that I did not recognize any TV shows, songs, or books. In fact…I didn't even know how to read the modern alphabet.</p><p>"He actually initially tried to switch the results of my tests with a staff member when he realized what would be in store for me if they knew I wasn't human. Hojo found him out, and he was suspended with pay. But he was able to get back into the building under the guise of collecting some personal belongings. Well, he disguised me as a soldier, complete with a helmet and machine gun. Ironically, I was ordered by another soldier to escort him from the premises. Who was I to disobey my superior officer?"</p><p>Aerith laughed.</p><p>"He took me to Icicle Inn, where he looked after me for about two years. The planet, during that time, shared the history of my people, which I shared with Gast. He began making a video log of these stories. The planet would speak to me, sending me visions. Unlike Aerith who received her vision in her sleep, I received them while I was awake. I would let Gast know, and he would quickly set up the tripod and camera. Sometimes, the visions were rough on me, and I had to stop. He never pushed me. And on top of all that, he even taught me to read modern script. We also found out that I could read Cetran letters. I even devoured a fictional novel he had snuck away from the anthropology department.</p><p>"Something about him, and all the things he did for me…I don't know…I think that's when I started to have feelings for him." She began to laugh softly. "In the interest of keeping this brief, and not grossing out my daughter, I'll just say that long story short, he and I fell in love and were married a year after we met."</p><p>"Not unlike us," Barnabas pointed out as he walked into the living room, setting down a tray on the coffee table. He then walked behind the sofa, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.</p><p>"Yes," Ifalna said, smiling, "I also married my second husband a year after meeting him. I seem to have a very exact timeline when it comes to the men in my life. Anyway, less than a year later, Aerith came along…and for twenty days, we were a very happy family."</p><p>Her smile faded, and she stared off into space.</p><hr/><p><em>"</em> <em>Ifalna- take Aerith and run!" Gast had shouted.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ifalna quickly scooped up the infant and dashed out the door while several gunshots could be heard from inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An additional shot rang out, and Ifalna suddenly felt a searing pain in her ankle as she fell into the snow, twisting around to protect Aerith from the impact. As she reached down and tried to use her healing magic while still holding the crying baby, she felt a set of hands grab her and haul her up to her feet(or rather, her one good foot). One trooper snatched Aerith from her, while another handcuffed her hands behind her back, like a common criminal…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Sephiroth took Ifalna's hand comfortingly, while Barnabas leaned down to hug her.</p><p>Aerith clutched her father's sunglasses, which dangled from the front of her shirt. She glanced at the ground, wondering as she sometimes did, how things could have been, had she and her parents not been discovered.</p><p>"Professor Hojo tracked us down and had a couple of troopers murder my father," the teenager said, her normally light and carefree voice now hard, "I wasn't even three weeks old. We were confined to the Shinra building for five years, and subject to countless tests. But Mom met Sephiroth pretty much from the start…"</p><p>Her voice softened as she continued: "I remember growing up and thinking of Sephiroth as a big brother. Mom said he was the only other person that I ever wanted to hold me. If I cried, Sephiroth could calm me down by picking me up, almost as easily as she could."</p><p>She then leaned her head against Sephiroth's shoulder, while Sephiroth wondered who was actually calming who. He had often wanted to hold baby Aerith after a hard day of training, or a particularly grueling test. When she lay in his arms, looking up at him with those wide, innocent green eyes, he could feel his troubles melting away, especially when she would grab his finger with those tiny hands of hers.</p><p>"When I was ten, I discovered that Hojo was my biological father," Sephiroth said, taking over the story. "I hated him so much already, but when I found that out, I guess you could say I snapped. On top of that, Hojo decided to put Ifalna in a mako tank, and had done so for two months. They were separating Aerith from her mother, and I never trusted her other caretakers."</p><p>"They used to hit me if I knocked something over, or did anything wrong, really," Aerith said, wrapping her arms around herself at the memory. "The last one, Miss Elliot, wasn't so bad, but there was a very high turnover of caregivers in the science department. She could have been replaced at any given moment by someone cruel."</p><p>"And I wasn't about to give them that chance to hire another abusive monster to watch over her," Sephiroth added, "so I let out all of the specimens in the labs, and took advantage of the distraction to get the three of us out of there, as well as two other specimens. However…" He looked away guiltily, "I caused a lot of deaths in what I could call a cross between an escape, and a horrible temper tantrum. The incredible remorse I eventually felt over that, along with my attempts to deal with the story of my origin, and the unresolved anger over an essentially horrible childhood…well, it's the reason I came to live at the temple.</p><p>"I told Angeal and Genesis about my life with the Shinra several months after I first met them. They know all about my past. Mrs. Hewley…I doubt Angeal will hold a grudge against you, considering that he knows what my own father did to me. He had the same choice available to him as you…and he chose to sell his soul, and ignore all the blood on his hands. You accept your guilt, though you have much less to feel guilty about."</p><p>"Sephiroth's right," said Ifalna, "There's clearly so much remorse resonating from you, although in the end, you did the right thing. Angeal turned out fine, and Genesis will be okay. The planet told me where we can find the cure for his ailment. Once we find him, we can hopefully convince him to temporarily set aside any plans for vengeance, and get him healed."</p><p>"Everything's going to be all right," Aerith added reassuringly.</p><p>Gillian reached for another tissue and dabbed at her eyes, which now showed relief.</p><p>"All the fuss when they thought Jenova was an Ancient," said Gillian, "When in truth, that corpse gave me the shivers. I'm glad to see that true Cetra are just friendly, down-to-earth people like you."</p><p>Ifalna smiled.</p><p>"You have a lovely-looking family," Gillian remarked, looking at the large family portrait.</p><p>"I owe them all to Sephiroth," said Ifalna, "If not for him, we would never have gotten away, much less found ourselves here. This place really is the Promised Land for the living, as far as I'm concerned. It's very peaceful, which you'll see in the coming days. By the way, is there any way you can get a hold of your husband and send for him? He'd be much safer up here."</p><p>"I can call the miners' union in the morning," said Gillian as she finally took a cup and poured herself some tea, "They'll get a hold of him so that I can let him know what's going on. Clearly, he must know what's happened. No collateral damage was mentioned, so hopefully, he's safe."</p><p>"He'll be safer here," Barnabas said, "I can speak to the members of Avalanche at tonight's emergency meeting, and I'm sure we can pool some money to put you up at the Shildra Inn for the time being."</p><p>"If it's not too much trouble…" Gillian said wearily, "I'd like to attend."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Ifalna asked, concerned, "It's been a long trip, and a very tiring day. I'm sure Angeal would agree."</p><p>"Angeal…" Gillian sighed, "…I don't want him to second-guess himself now that he knows the story of his origin. He's a <em>good man</em>."</p><p>"If he second-guesses himself," said Aerith, "then he's second-guessing Genesis and Sephiroth. Seph made his peace with the Jenova Project years ago, and Angeal seems like the most level-headed of the three of them."</p><p>Gillian nodded. "Yes…" she said slowly, "I suppose if the peace-maker can't make peace with himself…no. I've entertained too many negative thoughts." She smiled at Ifalna and Aerith. "I don't know what it is about you two, but speaking to the both of you has given me this sense of hope I haven't experienced in a very long time."</p><p>"Cetra healing at its most powerful," Angeal spoke. Everyone turned to see him standing in the entryway.</p><p>"I didn't even hear the door," Aerith remarked.</p><p>"I slammed it rather hard when I left," Angeal said somewhat sheepishly, "I thought I'd be more careful this time."</p><p>"Angeal…" Gillian approached her son.</p><p>"Do you mind if I talk privately with my mother in the back yard?" the raven-haired swordsman asked.</p><p>"Not at all," Barnabas answered, shaking his head. "Take all the time you need."</p><p>Angeal nodded his head in thanks, and headed out of the living room. His mother trailed behind him slowly.</p><hr/><p>"This man who is my…" Angeal couldn't even bring himself to say it.</p><p>He sat underneath Aerith's tree, while his mother stood about six feet away, unable to sit down and relax.</p><p>"Hollander," Gillian repeated the man's name. "But Angeal…make no mistake- you know who your real father is, and it's not that man."</p><p>Angeal looked away. "But Dad knew…didn't he?"</p><p>"When I told him," said Gillian, "We had been friends for several months. He really did love to play with you. After I told him, his response was that it explained why you were so rough and tumble. Never once did you every cry if you fell down. In fact, you would laugh it off and immediately get back up like nothing had happened. That always impressed him. He would do anything for you, and you know that."</p><p>"But not the man whose DNA I share, obviously," Angeal said, somewhat hurt.</p><p>"You didn't miss out on anything," Gillian said firmly. "Hollander is the quintessential wolf in sheep's clothing. He's friendly, he's charming…until he gets what he wants, and then turns on a dime. He'll make promises he has no intentions of keeping. His bravado, claiming he can do x, y, and z, often comes up short…that's why Genesis is so sick. Hojo wanted his perfect specimen, so Hollander wanted two…and he cut corners to do so."</p><p>"You said you knew Genesis' real parents?" Angeal recalled.</p><p>"That's something I will explain during the Avalanche meeting," said Gillian. "I would have preferred Genesis be there to hear everything…but the truth needs to be known. You see…there's a possible other reason why the Shinra want Genesis."</p><p>Angeal nodded. "I see."</p><p>"I assume you haven't been able to get in touch with him?" Gillian asked.</p><p>"No," Angeal sighed, irritated. After a moment, he looked back up at his mother. "He was able to grow a wing and fly. If I was the 'success'…does that mean…?"</p><p>"Anything he can do, you can do as well," Gillian told him.</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling he's headed straight into trouble?" Angeal muttered.</p><p>"I doubt they would be able to capture him," said Gillian, "They would need a <em>lot</em> of manpower, and their army is now trying to recover from the Wutai War. Also if they mobilized to capture Genesis, there's no way the company could ever keep that a secret."</p><p>"Genesis would never allow it to remain a secret, at any rate," Angeal added.</p><p>Gillian couldn't help but smile sadly. "No, he certainly wouldn't."</p><p>Angeal shrugged. "I guess all we can do now is wait."</p><p>Gillian nodded.</p><p>Angeal then stood up, and walked over to his mother, putting his arms around her.</p><p>"Thank you for not being like Sephiroth's father…" he whispered, "…or mine. I know you would have done the right thing even if the funding hadn't been cut."</p><p>"You would forgive me so easily…?" Gillian's voice was shaking.</p><p>"When you hang out at a temple a lot, you tend to pick up on some of the virtues that are preached there." Angeal said, smiling. "I think it's also easier knowing that Sephiroth is able to deal with it just fine."</p><p>New tears fell from Gillian's eyes as she clung to her son. "I only hope Genesis will be able to accept his identity as well as you and Sephiroth can," she said, "I'm afraid he has a much tougher road ahead…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>